Peine Perdue
by Swen's Avengers
Summary: AU - Emma Swan travaille pour une compagnie d'assurance et d'assistance, qui a un service de recherche de personnes disparues. Enquêtrice expérimentée et têtue, elle se démarque de ses collègues mais n'en demeure pas moins brouillon et dispersée. L'arrivée de son nouveau patron, Regina Mills, va mettre la jeune femme à l'épreuve. SWANQUEEN / REDBEAUTY
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc la** **seconde FF la plus longue écrite à ce jour, le dénouement pourrait surprendre, enfin vous nous connaissez maintenant :)**

 **Contexte : Le personnage central est Emma, le second est bien entendu Regina. Mary Margareth est sa demi-sœur, David est son fiancé. Emma a été retrouvée par sa demi-sœur qui l'a fait rentrer dans les assurances de son père. Celui-ci avait d'étranges associés en les personnes de Cora Mills et sa fille, Henry Mills le mari s'étant retiré des affaires depuis quelques années. Les personnages de Killian Jones, Neal Cassidy, Red Lucas, Robin... sont utilisés, j'ai essayé de garder l'essence des personnages de la série tout les adaptant à une situation un peu plus réaliste.**

 **A/N : Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas fait de recherches sur l'existence de pareils services dans les polices d'assurances américaines (j'avais autre chose à faire puis c'est de la fiction...), j'ai tant bien que mal calculé les distances entres les villes (c'est difficile de se faire une idée quand on ne vit pas aux USA, je me suis donc basée sur mes connaissances personnelles + fictions américaines et autres bases de données) je n'ai rien contre une rectification, un conseil, ils sont les bienvenus. Le roman est particulièrement long, le SQ se développe assez vite mais... Il y a des mystères autour de Regina, il y a des situations clin d'œil avec la série (reprise de situations/textes/phrases...). La seconde partie du roman change de ton, il surprendra par le contenu et on verra également comme moi je traite certains sujets lamode ^^ Nous en rediscuterons à la fin !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1.**_

« _\- Bordel, fait chier !_ »

Ce fut les premières paroles d'Emma Swan lorsque sa main s'abattit sur le boîtier électronique qui criait en boucle une musique forte. Elle cligna des yeux, pas sûre de vouloir se lever.

« _\- Maaaaan tu vas être en retard_ » fit une voix stridente au loin dans le couloir.

« _\- Ouais ouais... Laisse ta mère mourir en paix morveux !_ » Marmonna-t-elle.

« _\- Ton petit dej est prêt ! M'an je vais à l'école._

 _\- Okay gamin, je me lève._ »

Emma Swan se leva, s'étira, enfila un jean et une chemise et eu juste le temps de croiser son fils Henry, âgé de 12 ans, partir comme une fusée à l'école. La jeune femme blonde, dont les boucles rebelles s'étalaient sur ses épaules, embrassa prestement son garçon. Celui-ci, petit brun de nature enthousiaste et éveillée, lui fit un bref au-revoir de la main alors qu'elle le regardait s'éloigner par la fenêtre de la cuisine, pour le suivre du regard et le voir sauter dans le bus.

Emma Swan surveillait toujours les allés-et-venues de son fils. Enquêtrice aux assurances Mills & Blanchard Company, elle était malheureusement plus qu'habituée aux disparitions d'enfants. Elle se méfiait de tout et surtout des sadiques prêts à suivre n'importe quel enfant qui paraissait solitaire ou sans surveillance. Emma fut rassurée quand le garçon rentra dans le bus, accompagné de Jason Market, un jeune voisin à peine plus âgé que son fils.

Elle enfila sa veste rouge et prit les clefs de son éternelle Volkswagen, une Bug jaune insalubre qui méritait un meilleur traitement pour une voiture devenue aussi rare, mais Emma n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. Elle arriva à 9h10 à son travail, soit avec dix minutes de retard, si évidement une Mercedes coupée n'avait pas pris sa place de parking. Elle jura contre le propriétaire présumé de la voiture et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Elle arriva à son bureau en saluant Ruby Lucas, la jeune secrétaire aux allures toujours excentriques qui tenait l'accueil de son service à l'étage.

« _\- Salut ma belle_ » dit la jeune brune en tendant un café.

« _\- Merci Rub' ! Sans toi, je me jetterais de l'étage de cette usine à gaz, tu sais ça ?_

 _\- Dépêche-toi, tu es sacrément en retard._

 _\- Arrête, juste de dix minutes, si ce connard qui a mis sa Mercedes sur ma place de parking avait garé sa voiture pour bourgeois à petite b-_ »

Une brune se tenait là devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et l'écoutait depuis son arrivée. Ruby avait essayé en vain de communiquer par le regard avec Emma pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner son bureau.

« _\- Ma voiture ne vous convient pas Miss Swan ? J'ignorais que des places étaient attribuées à mes employés._

 _\- Je... Oh putain._ » Répondit Emma de façon fort éloquente.

Elle regarda la brune postée devant elle, le sourcil arqué. La première pensée de la blonde fut qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une créature de cette sorte, une femme magnifique, ni trop grande, ni trop petite, aux mensurations frôlant la perfection. Les yeux marrons la fixaient avec un brin de méchanceté et semblaient aussi intrigués par ce qu'ils voyaient.

« _\- Bien, j'espère pour vous que votre travail ne reflète pas vos qualités de langage, je pense sinon je vais être très très déçue._

 _\- Okay_ » souffla la blonde, « _vous êtes madame ?_

 _\- Mills, Regina Mills et accessoirement votre chef de service._

 _\- La fille de..._ »

Emma ressentit la moiteur de ses mains ainsi qu'une longue coulée de sueur qui parcourait son dos. Elle était dans une sacrée merde et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu en ce matin là.

« _\- Oui de votre patron, Miss Emma Swan c'est cela ?_

 _\- Yep._

 _\- Veuillez me suivre, nous devons parler avec votre équipe._ »

Regina Mills était particulièrement énervée, d'abord par le retard de cette jeune femme parfaitement grossière et à l'allure détestable, mais elle savait parfaitement qui était Emma Swan. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant ce parterre d'hommes tout aussi mal rasés qu'habillés ; ils avaient tous l'air d'anciens flics ou de voyous. Elle avait parcouru le dossier de chacun de ces hommes, et savait qu'effectivement, la plupart avait travaillé comme policier ou dans diverses branches similaires.

« _\- Bien, messieurs et mesdames, je me présente, je m'appelle Regina Mills._ »

La blonde prit place à son bureau. La brune la suivit du regard et ne fut guère surprise que le plan de travail ressemblant à une poubelle fut le sien.

« _\- Je suis là pour un certain temps, afin de vous aider à appliquer de nouvelles méthodes de travail. Monsieur French a rempli son rôle parmi vous depuis de nombreuses années, mais aujourd'hui, notre collaborateur a pris sa retraite._ »

Le regard de la jeune femme balaya son auditoire. Elle n'était pas dupe de sa beauté, de la longueur de ses jambes ni de sa prestance, et elle savait déjà que la moitié des hommes assis là n'écoutaient même plus vraiment, étant trop occupés à la déshabiller du regard. Elle fixa alors une des rares présences féminines de l'équipe, celle-ci étant visiblement occupée à rigoler dans son coin en fixant Killian Jones, un autre collaborateur.

« _\- Je vous dérange peut-être, Mademoiselle Swan ?_ »

La blonde interpellée se redressa alors dans son siège.

« _\- Non, M'dame._

 _\- Bien. Voici les nouvelles méthodes d'enquêtes que vous allez appliquer et premièrement, je voudrais que tous et TOUTES, vous fassiez des efforts de présentations. Je sais que votre travail de terrain sollicite des vêtements passe-partout, je ne vous demande donc pas d'être en costard cravate, mais déjà de respecter les règles d'hygiènes élémentaires_ » dit-elle en s'approchant du bureau d'Emma Swan, « _et de veiller à ce que votre lieu de travail ne se transforme pas en porcherie._ »

Elle fit alors basculer la poubelle qui trônait sur la table de la blonde par terre, celle-ci se déversa sur Emma et sur le sol.

« _\- Mais merde..._ » Dit La blonde.

« _\- Et accessoirement de surveiller votre langage._ » Surenchérit Regina.

Emma se baissa pour ramasser un trognon de pomme qui roulait vers les pieds de la brune ainsi que des papiers. Elle quitta son siège pour s'accroupir et remettre les ordures dans la poubelle, et alors qu'elle pensait que la brune s'était intéressée à un autre bureau que le sien, cette dernière la toisait du regard, tout simplement. Emma releva les yeux et rencontra le sourire carnassier de Regina Mills, dans une position en somme toute humiliante. La blonde ne baissa pas les yeux. Depuis son enfance, elle avait rencontré bon nombre de mauvais individus et plus jamais personne ne lui ferait peur, surtout pas une brune juchée sur de hauts talons à 200 dollars. Elle fixa la brune avec un sourire en coin et opta pour jeter un regard provoquant sur les jambes galbées de la brune. Emma pensa intérieurement « _et bien ma salope, si tu veux jouer à ça... On va être deux_ », et elle remonta des pieds à la tête la brune tout en se relevant avec sa poubelle entre les mains.

Regina fut déconcertée. En général, personne ne lui rendait la monnaie de sa pièce ; les hommes courbaient l'échine devant son autorité et les femmes la fuyaient. Sauf, bien évidement, cette blonde agaçante. Elle s'éloigna prestement après avoir eu les joues rosies par le regard des plus équivoques de la blonde. La brune continua son discours comme si de rien n'était autour des nouvelles méthodes d'enquêtes, des gestions de frais divers, de la façon dont les équipes allaient être réparties et annonça qu'elle allait avoir un entretien individuel avec son collaborateur et chacun d'eux.

« _Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années au regard chafouin et inspirant autant de confiance qu'un marchand de bible_ », voici ce que pensa Emma Swan dudit collaborateur. Elle ne fut pas surprise quand Regina Mills la convoqua dans son bureau. Killian Jones la regarda en rigolant et dit alors :

« _\- J'crois que tu as une touche Swan, c'est ton jour de chance !_

 _\- Ouais, tu parles d'une chance..._ » Répondit Emma en bougonnant.

« _\- Allons, détends-toi... Elle ne va pas te manger... Enfin, quoi que..._ », rétorqua-t-il en balançant une boulette de papier sur la blonde.

« _\- P'tin arrête, c'est pas le moment._

 _\- Ton problème Swan, c'est que tu sais pas te détendre !_

 _\- Ouais ouais, nan mais je crois pas que ce soit le genre..._

 _\- Le genre à quoi ?_ » Fit la brune à nouveau en s'approchant de son bureau.

« _\- Je... Le... Euh..._ » Tenta Emma.

Décidément, la brune avait une façon féline de se déplacer, qui faisait que jamais, oh non jamais Emma semblait la voir venir.

« _\- Cela fait cinq minutes que je vous attends dans mon bureau Miss Swan._

 _\- Ok... Allons-y_ » fit Emma, tout en lançant un regard assassin à Killian qui lui pouffait de rire.

Quand la porte se referma derrière elle, le clac sonore fut comme un bruit désagréable qui raisonnait dans sa tête.

 _«- Asseyez-vous » ordonna la brune autoritaire. « Je vous convoque, Miss Swan, parce que j'ai bien lu votre dossier, et qu'il me semble incomplet. Vous êtes donc bien Emma Swan, 32 ans, mère célibataire du petit Henry Swan, fille de... ?_

 _\- J'ai pas de parents_ » répondit la blonde en regardant la peinture qui se trouvait derrière la brune sur un mur blanc et froid.

« _\- Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, je sais qui est votre père Emma._

 _\- Ouais, appelez ça comme ça si vous voulez... Je connais pas ce type, Regina._

 _\- Donc vous ne voulez pas que Léopold Blanchard, fondateur des assurances qui vous emploient, soit notifié dans votre dossier ?_

 _\- J'vois pas ce que ça apporte, ce type a engrossé ma mère qui elle même m'a abandonnée, point. Bon... On est là pour parler de nos problèmes de famille Mills ? Non parce que franchement, c'est le genre de sujet qui me gonfle._

 _\- Je suis là pour compléter votre dossier._

 _\- Demandez à Mary-Margareth, elle me connaît bien et sait qui je suis._

 _-Je n'échange guère avec votre demi-sœur._

 _\- Ouais cool, bon c'est fini ?_

 _\- Non, Miss Swan. Bien que votre demi-sœur vous ai trouvé cet emploi, je pense que vous êtes tout de même MON employée et à ce titre, c'est moi qui décide de la fin de cet entretien._

 _\- Oui, Maîtresse..._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Rien._ » Répliqua la blonde en soufflant.

« _\- Donc, je disais que malgré le fait que votre sœur vous ai trouvé cet emploi, j'ai parcouru vos résultats et ils sont assez surprenants._

 _\- Ça doit être de famille, on aime faire des choses surprenantes._ » Répondit de façon sarcastique la jeune femme.

« _\- Ne soyez pas sur la défensive ma chère._ »

Regina tenta de sourire, mais cette blonde aux yeux verts presque émeraudes la dérangeait, son regard franc et scrutateur la déstabilisait.

« _\- J'ai trouvé de très bons résultats sur cette fin de semestre et l'année dernière a été particulièrement faste. J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez comment vous réussissez à obtenir des résultats aussi bons dans vos recherches._ »

La blonde était décontenancée, personne ne lui avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit de bien ou de valorisant concernant son travail.

« _\- Ben... Je... Je fais de mon mieux, je suis du genre têtue dans mes recherches, j'aime aussi le contact avec les gens, ça aide, je pense que parfois être une femme est un atout intéressant..._ »

La blonde avait la bouche sèche et les mains moites, un duo détonnant, et elle avait faim.

« _\- Bien. D'autres choses ont attiré mon attention et par contre, celles-ci sont regrettables. Vous n'utilisez pas le stand de tir mis à votre disposition, vous vous acharnez à conduire une voiture peu sécurisée, et vous n'utilisez pas non plus la salle de sport._

 _\- Ouais, j'ai pas trop le temps avec mon fils_ » rétorqua Emma, qui commençait à se tortiller sur son siège.

« _\- Votre fils a... Mmh 12 ans, c'est cela ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Et il ne peut pas se débrouiller un peu tout seul pour certaines choses, ce qui vous laisserait le loisir de vous entraîner ?_

 _\- Non, je le vois déjà pas beaucoup, mes enquêtes me conduisent à des déplacements réguliers et les week-ends, et bien je ne suis pas très active... Sauf pour lui bien entendu._

 _\- Je vois, et vous n'avez personne pour le garder ?_

 _\- Si, Mary-Margareth et David le prennent parfois chez eux, mais c'est mon fils... Je veux le voir grandir._

 _\- Et bien, je ne vais pas vous laisser le choix, vous allez tout de même vous entraîner._

 _\- J'vous demande pardon ?_ » Répliqua la blonde, interloquée.

« _\- Dorénavant, tout employé travaillant dans les services à "risques" doit impérativement suivre un entraînement et un rendez-vous médical obligatoire trimestriel_ » récita la brune.

« _\- Vous vous foutez de moi ?_ » Dit la blonde qui commença à sentir la colère monter.

« _\- Non. Et je vous demanderais de corriger votre langage, je ne suis pas votre..._ »

Pourquoi diable le mot « petite-amie » lui venait-il à l'esprit ? Elle fut interloquée quelques secondes et mit cela sur une fatigue passagère. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un toqua à sa porte.

« _\- Entrez._ » Dit froidement la brune.

« _\- Désolé de vous déranger_ » fit Killian sans oser rentrer dans le bureau, « _mais on a une urgence et on a besoin de Swan._

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas vous débrouiller ?_ » Répondit la brune, agacée.

« _\- Pour ce qui est de la disparition d'un mineur... Sûrement pas, on se passe pas de Swan._

 _\- Bien allez-y Miss Swan. De toute façon nous en avions fini, vous recevrez votre nouveau planning par mail._ »

Emma écoutait d'une oreille distraite la jeune femme et suivit Killian prestement.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Surprise, un nouveau chapitre !  
**

 **Pour information, nous publierons un nouveau chapitre tous les lundis.**

 **Bravo les gens pour la convention de Paris, bon comportement général et ça fait plaisir, nous sommes vraiment un bon fandom.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2.**_

Emma alluma son ordinateur, l'annonce de la disparition du petit Ryan Palmer, 9 ans venait d'être diffusée.

 _«- C'est le fils d'un de nos clients, Robert Palmer, 38 ans, architecte dans la banlieue chic de Standfield, Illinois, pas de passé étrange connu, pas de casier judiciaire._

 _\- Sa femme ?_ » Demanda Emma

« _\- Silhya Palmer née... Harrison, pas de casier judiciaire._ »

Du coin de l'œil, Regina observa son équipe à l'œuvre et en particulier Emma, elle put mieux la regarder. Blonde, athlétique aux allures garçonnes mais avec une touche féminine tout de même. À ses cotés, Killian Jones, célibataire, brun aux yeux bleus toujours en action, qui tournait autour du bureau de la blonde comme un chien enragé.

« _\- On a son parcours au gamin ? Il était à l'école ?_

 _\- Non, il a pris son bus comme chaque matin, mais il est jamais descendu à sa station près de son école._ » Répondit le brun.

« _\- Okay, des caméras ? Des vidéos ?_ » Demanda Emma.

« _\- On récup un max d'info avec les flics là_ » fit une voix derrière elle.

Regina regarda alors l'autre homme et se récita sa fiche intérieurement. David Nolan, 35 ans, ancien champion de football américain et ancien athlète ayant participé à deux Jeux Olympiques avant d'avoir un genou trop fragilisé pour la compétition. En couple avec Mary-Margareth Blanchard. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, toute la famille est au complet dans ce service.

« _\- Bon j'y vais alors, tu viens avec moi Killian ?_ » Demanda la blonde.

«- _Je vais vous accompagner._ » Répondit Regina d'un seul coup, ne laissant pas le temps au brun de répondre. « _Monsieur Jones va nous aider à récupérer des informations ici._

 _\- Je... Bha... C'est mon partenaire de terrain en général_ » dit Emma, un peu gênée.

« _\- Pas aujourd'hui. Nous y allons Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Je, ok..._ » se résigna-t-elle.

Emma saisit son téléphone et envoya un texto rapide à Mary pour qu'elle récupère son fils à la sortie de l'école. Regina lui indiqua alors de prendre tout de même des affaires, pendant qu'elle allait faire de même de son coté. La blonde n'était pas ravie que la brune l'accompagne, elle allait la gêner, elle en était sûre, c'était vraiment pour la faire "chier" jusqu'au bout, ça n'était pas possible autrement que sa patronne lui colle aux basques pour une autre raison. Autre raison qui était bien évidemment exclue des pensées d'Emma.

« _\- On prend ma voiture_ » expliqua Regina. « _Je vous dépose chez vous, je vous récupère par la suite._

 _\- Pourquoi ? La mienne vous semble si horrible ?_

 _\- Accessoirement dangereuse et non-équipée pour les intempéries._

 _\- C'est vous la chef_ » rétorqua Emma en faisant la moue.

Regina mit en route sa voiture et demanda :

« _\- Vous pensez que nous resterons combien de temps à Standfield ?_

 _\- Aucune idée, j'espère qu'on sera rentrées d'ici quelques temps, en général je reste jamais plus de soixante-douze heures._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que si je n'ai pas retrouvé la personne disparue passé ce délai, ça veut dire que dans la plupart des cas, elle est morte_ » répondit froidement Emma.

L'évocation de la mort possible du petit Ryan laissa la brune sans voix, elle ravala son ressentiment au fond d'elle-même. Au bout d'une heure, la voiture de Regina attendait devant le loft d'Emma. Cette dernière descendit et glissa ses affaires dans le coffre de la Mercedes.

« _\- Vous savez qu'il y a plus de milles kilomètres entre ici et là-bas ? On aurait pu prendre l'avion, non ?_ » Demanda Emma

« _\- J'ai vu ça avant de partir Miss Swan, tous les vols étaient complets en raison des fêtes._

 _\- Ah oui c'est vrai..._ »

Dehors la neige s'était faite exceptionnellement timide.

« _\- S'il avait neigé plus, croyez-moi que nous aurions attendu, je déteste conduire dans ces conditions._

 _\- Ouais je comprends._

 _\- Vous allez me relayer régulièrement et nous ferons une pause dans un motel._

 _\- Ok chef !_ » Plaisanta Emma.

« _\- Pourquoi, cela ne vous convient pas ?_ » Demanda la brune qui avait relevé le sarcasme.

« _\- Non non... Tout est ok, vous avez réservé ? On sait quand on s'arrête ?_

 _\- Oui un peu avant Cleveland, et non je n'ai pas réservé, j'espère que tout ira bien._

 _\- Espérons-le._ »

La blonde attrapa son téléphone et composa un message.

« _\- Quelqu'un qui vous attend à la maison Miss Swan ?_ » Interrogea mine de rien la brune.

« _\- Non personne, Henry est chez Mary, tout va bien visiblement._

 _\- Vous vivez seule avec votre fils ?_

 _\- Vous devez le savoir non... Ça n'est pas marqué dans mon dossier ça aussi ?_

 _\- Mmmh j'ai lu beaucoup de choses mais je ne pense pas que la vie personnelle et intime de mes employés doive figurer dans un dossier._ »

Regina savait que c'était un mensonge éhonté et détourna le regard.

 _«- Vous m'en voyez soulagée.._ » fit Emma en soupirant.

La blonde avait espéré durant un bref instant que la brune s'intéressait à elle, mais en vérité, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle n'était qu'une employée. Le message était reçu 5/5, pensa-t-elle. Bien entendu, elle avait eu l'idée idiote que de penser qu'une telle femme pouvait s'intéresser à la bâtarde de son co-actionnaire. Emma soupira.

« _\- Vous savez ce qu'on dit ? "Cœur qui soupire n'a pas ce qu'il désire"._ » Expliqua Regina qui tourna brièvement la tête pour capturer le regard de son employée.

 _«- Ouais, mon souhait est de manger quelque chose. J'ai faim, et je réfléchis mal quand j'ai faim._ » Répliqua la blonde, vexée de se faire traiter d'employée toutes les cinq minutes.

Regina sourit en balançant la tête de façon négative.

« _\- Vous êtes un gouffre très chère. Regardez derrière mon siège, il y a une petite glacière. Vous y trouverez de quoi vous caler pour l'instant._ »

Regina avait pensé qu'elles auraient faim sur la route et avait rapidement fait un tri avec ce qu'il restait dans son frigidaire.

« _\- Et bien... Madame Mills, vous pensez à tout !_ »

Emma se tortilla pour attraper le contenu de la glacière, en se déplaçant et en enlevant sa ceinture ; elle attrapa rapidement un sandwich, puis un second. La proximité soudaine du corps de la blonde contre Regina qui conduisait la gênait, elle sentait le parfum d'Emma et cela la troublait. Et Regina Mills n'aimait pas être troublée de cette manière et de façon si abrupte.

« _\- Vous allez me faire avoir un accident Miss Swan..._

 _\- Mais non... Aller hop, j'ai attrapé deux sandwichs..._ »

Emma se remit sur son siège et déposa le second sandwich à portée de main de la brune.

« _\- Vous avez mis quoi dedans ? Du caviar ?_ » Interrogea la blonde en enlevant la cellophane.

« _\- Sûrement pas très chère, ce n'est pas le pain adéquat pour y mettre du caviar._ » Répondit Regina, sur un ton légèrement hautain.

« _\- Okay..._ » Fit Emma, découvrant des tranches de rôti finement émincées et mises entre deux tranches de pain. « _Vous chavez, je ch'uis qu'une employée alors bon... Même du caviar j'en ai chamais manché._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de parler la bouche pleine, Miss Swan. De plus, le caviar c'est très surfait, c'est juste salé et coûteux au final._

 _\- Che vous crois chur parole. Ch'est vachement bon cha dites donc._

 _\- C'est un rôti que j'ai fait, feuille de laurier et ail... Ni plus ni moins._

 _\- Vous ch'avez pas une cuisinière ?_

 _\- Je cuisine moi-même Miss Swan._ »

Regina commençait à saturer de ces interrogations stupides où il était question de sa position sociale, mais visiblement Emma avait été blessée d'être renvoyée à son propre statut social et la rembarrait à sa façon. La blonde n'était pas très subtile, mais elle avait un caractère fort et pas franchement enclin à se laisser dominer, ce qui rassura un peu la brune.

« _\- Je vous ai blessée._

 _\- Pardon ?_ » Demanda Emma qui cherchait une bouteille d'eau à ses pieds.

« _\- Je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez qu'une employée tout à l'heure, et cela vous a vexé._

 _\- Oh si peu..._ » Répondit la blonde en plissant des yeux, se voulant d'un coup piquante. « _Vous savez, "employée", c'est mieux que fille de pute, bâtarde ou salope... Ouais j'ai eu le droit à ça toute ma jeunesse, alors je trouve encore que c'est pas le plus horrible dans ma vie._ »

Emma mordit de colère dans le sandwich.

« _\- Et bien... Je vous ai vraiment vexée. Comprenez-moi... Le mot "employée" n'est pas une insulte dans ma bouche._

 _\- Okay..._ »

La blonde n'avait pas envie de mener une joute verbale sur toute la route avec Regina.

 **.~.~.~.**

Au bout d'une heure, la brune put constater qu'Emma dormait. Le balancement de la voiture et la danse des essuies-glace avaient fini par assommer sa co-pilote. Les cheveux devant le visage, la lumière jouait en provoquant des reflets lumineux, Regina ne se priva pas de furtifs coups d'œil vers l'ange blond qui avait l'air parti bien loin. Elle mit alors de la musique en route, ce qui fit sursauter la blonde.

« _\- Hey..._

 _\- Désolée, mais je dois me maintenir éveillée, la musique m'aide._ »

La clef USB fichée dans le lecteur audio diffusait la musique. Emma reconnu Florence & The Machine ; elle fut surprise par le choix musical et jeta un regard à Regina. Finalement, elles avaient peut-être quelque chose en commun, un goût musical partagé, c'est déjà un début. Au final c'était préférable, si cela permettait que voyage ne se transforme pas en enfer, pensa Emma.

«- _Au prochain arrêt je prendrais le volant_ » dit-elle.

«- D' _accord_. » Répondit l'autre femme, dont les courbatures de la conduite commençaient à se faire ressentir.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elles se relayèrent, puis arrivées dans la banlieue de Cleveland, il était temps de choisir un endroit pour dîner et dormir. La décision se porta sur un petit motel qui proposait les deux services. La blonde sortit de la voiture en se tenant les reins, fatiguée de la conduite. La neige continuait de tomber avec parcimonie, elles avaient vraiment de la chance que l'hiver ne soit pas plus rigoureux. Emma s'affala sur le siège du café, elle se sentait épuisée par la conduite mais aussi par une toute autre chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qu'elle ressentait envers la brune, elle se sentait brusquée par celle-ci. Killian était quelqu'un sans surprises depuis un an, elle connaissait ses habitudes, bonnes ou mauvaises. Regina semblait être une personne de très difficile à définir, elle ne savait si elle était bienveillante ou non, si elle était capable de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid ou si au contraire, sous cette carapace gelée se trouvait quelqu'un de plus sensible. Le personnage en face d'elle l'intriguait ; le look de la femme fatale des années 80 était peut-être risible pour ceux qui la voyaient de loin, mais de près, elle inspirait plus la crainte qu'une envie irrépressible de se moquer d'elle à gorge déployée. Le coté sévère et hyper contrôlé qu'elle dégageait contrastait avec son manteau ouvert sur un décolleté plongeant et des lèvres d'un rouge sang. Emma pensa alors que le terme de "prédatrice" était encore ce qui pouvait le mieux qualifier Regina Mills.

La jeune femme pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de fourrer des vêtements de montagne dans sa valise vite faite, le temps allait se dégrader sous peu. Emma enleva son manteau et son bonnet. Son look quant à lui tranchait totalement avec la personne qui l'accompagnait. Le jean serré, des bottes assez hautes remontaient le long de ses mollets, son pull bleu à motifs contrastait avec ses cheveux dorés qui reposaient de chaque coté de son visage. La serveuse du Diner, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui leur servit un café chaud, avait l'impression d'avoir devant elle, la rencontre improbable d'un ange et d'un démon.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Que de bonnes nouvelles pour le mariage gay, en espérant que les bonnes nouvelles continuent, comme la promo du SQ à toutes les conventions...**

 **N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur notre page facebook, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community_ !  
**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3._**

La lumière et l'obscurité, un contraste intriguant et qui semblait hypnotiser la serveuse.

« _\- Mon café ?_ » Fit Regina, quand la femme manqua de renverser le contenu de la cafetière dans la tasse et en dehors.

« _\- Oh pardon madame !_

 _\- Et bien, encore un peu et j'étais bonne pour la brasse._

 _\- Regina..._ » Dit Emma, tentant de calmer son interlocutrice.

«- _Quoi ?!_ » Répliqua la brune.

« _\- Calmez-vous, ce n'est... Qu'un café._

 _\- Oui un, je n'en ai pas demandé deux !_ »

La serveuse s'en alla penaude, après avoir épongé maladroitement autour de la tasse de la brune.

« _\- Vous êtes terrible vous hein.._

 _\- Si c'est un compliment..._

 _\- Regina, vous adorez traumatiser votre entourage ?_

 _\- Je n'aime pas l'incompétence._

 _\- Cette femme n'est sûrement pas incompétente, c'est juste qu'elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de croiser des personnes comme vous. Elle était juste subjuguée._

 _\- Des personnes comme moi ?_

 _\- Oui avec ce standing, vous êtes... Aussi belle que terrifiante, et vous le savez._ »

Emma porta son chocolat à ses lèvres et savait qu'une fois de plus, elle avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux en attente d'une réplique glaciale. Ce fut un rire léger et dont l'intonation semblait plus diabolique qu'enfantine qu'elle entendit alors.

« _\- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace de me sortir ça comme ça... Vraiment Miss Swan, on vous ne vous a pas appris les règles de la bienséance ?_ »

Regina eu le fard aux joues quelques secondes mais ceci échappa à Emma. La blonde rouvrit les yeux.

« _\- Non, mais j'ai appris les règles de la franchise et pour ce que ça vaut, c'était sans doute plus un compliment qu'autre chose._ »

Regina fixa son interlocutrice. Le regard clair se planta dans le sien, et elle comprit que ce n'était pas un piège, mais un véritable compliment. Personne ne lui faisait de compliment, sauf pour obtenir quelque chose d'elle. Son père ou sa mère lui en faisait bien entendu, mais il y avait longtemps que ces mots là, de simples mots soulignant sa beauté, n'avaient franchi les lèvres de qui que ce soit de sincère et sans arrières pensées. Les hommes qui lui disaient ce genre de choses voulaient coucher avec elle, les personnes obséquieuses ou usant de flatteries voulaient des promotions ou un meilleur salaire. Que voulait donc Emma Swan en proférant de tels propos ?

Cette dernière finit par baisser le regard et rougir devant l'instance de l'autre.

«- _Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_ » Demanda Regina sèchement.

« _\- Moi ? Rien, peut-être que je suis naïve de croire, que vous pourriez... Changer._

 _\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que j'aimerais changer ?_ »

Le visage de la brune venait de se crisper. Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre ni vraiment ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, pourquoi oui, croyait-elle que Regina voulait changer quoi que ce soit dans sa façon d'être ou de faire ?

« _\- Je... Je suis fatiguée, désolée._ »

Emma se concentra alors sur le contenu de son assiette. Regina leva un sourcil dubitatif devant la réponse de la blonde. Le reste du repas se passa dans un certain silence. Regina n'aimait pas le malaise qui s'était petit à petit installé depuis leur arrivée au motel.

« _\- Votre fils se débrouille-t-il à l'école ?_

 _\- Oui très bien._ »

La blonde était surprise devant la question soudaine, sortie de nulle part. Décidément, leur relation ressemblait à une énigme pensa Emma, les vaines tentatives pour se parler se soldaient souvent par un silence entendu avec des pointes de part et d'autre, chacune jaugeant l'autre. L'ambiance ne reflétait pas encore un conflit ouvert mais n'importe quoi pouvait allumer la mèche à tout moment. Le sujet de son fils en était un neutre, enfin le pensait-elle, alors elle se risqua à répondre de manière plus élaborée.

« _\- Il a une très belle imagination, il excelle en tout sauf peut-être les mathématiques qui ne sont pas sa tasse de thé, mais il a la moyenne._

 _\- Son école... Est-elle à la mesure de ses capacités ? Les enseignants sont-ils à la hauteur ?_

 _\- Et bien, depuis que Mary m'a retrouvée, elle a tenu à payer une bonne école à Henry, estimant que c'était là la moindre chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour moi comme je ne voulais pas d'argent... Alors j'ai au moins accepté ça._ »

Regina était quelque peu surprise, la blonde n'était pas une personne intéressée, seul son fils était un élément moteur à accepter les promotions ou les bénéfices matériels de la vie. Elle comprit que c'était un élément important et se promit de s'en souvenir à bon escient.

 _«- Et bien, vous avez sans doute un petit garçon très intelligent, s'il a déjà de bonnes notes dans une école privée qui était sûrement bien au-dessus de ce qu'il avait connu alors, sans vouloir vous vexer._

 _\- Oui je suis assez fière de mon fils._ » Répondit Emma sirotant son soda.

Elle tendit alors son téléphone portable, où apparaissait une photo de son fils qu'elle montra à Regina.

« _\- Très beau garçon pour son âge._

 _\- Ouaip, bientôt un ado, ça sera moins facile..._

 _\- Vous... Vous n'avez jamais pensé à refaire votre vie avec quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Non. »_ La réponse parut soudainement des plus sèches.

« _\- Mhh pardon je ne voulais pas être indiscrète._

 _\- Depuis le père d'Henry... Je n'ai pas trop goût aux histoires compliquées qui finissent généralement mal. Je préfère garder ma liberté_ »

Emma jouait maintenant nerveusement avec sa serviette.

« _\- C'est tout à votre honneur, mais Henry n'aimerait-il pas avoir un père ou quelqu'un qui face office de cela ?_

 _\- Mon fils m'a jamais parlé de ça, mais... Je pense que je ne vais pas me forcer à avoir une vie de couple avec le premier inconnu, juste pour satisfaire les envies de "paternel" d'Henry._

 _\- Je comprends_. » Soupira Regina.

Elle avait lu beaucoup d'éléments figurants dans le dossier d'Emma, mais elle voulait entendre la version des faits par l'intéressée, c'était plus probant et ça recroisait déjà ce qu'elle connaissait de la blonde. Une solitaire dont la vie tournait autour de son fils depuis quelques années. Quelques aventures peut-être, ici et là, mais rien de bien probant qui pourrait faire penser qu'elle rompe la glace avec son passé et tente une nouvelle avancée sentimentale. En fin de compte, Emma Swan avait peut-être quelque chose de terriblement commun avec elle. Deux femmes blessées par la vie mais peut-être que la jeune blonde, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas tout perdu, son fils était son phare dans les ténèbres. Regina esquissa un sourire qui parut alors mystérieux à Emma.

« _\- Je nous ai pris une chambre commune._ » Dit-elle tout d'un coup.

« _\- Euh..._ » La blonde écarquilla les yeux. « _Co... Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien pour des raisons pratiques, un seul pc portable pour avoir les informations, on ne va pas courir d'une chambre à l'autre._

 _\- Euh... Okay._ »

La blonde rougissait d'un seul coup. Regina rencontra son regard gêné et arqua un sourcil. Finalement Emma avait eu la réaction attendue. Elle se racla la gorge.

« _\- Il y a deux lits, je vous rassure._

 _\- Je... Okay, mais je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Rien c'est parfait, allons-y_ » fit Emma.

Dehors, la blonde interrogea le ciel la neige allait sans doute retomber de plus belle dans quelques heures. Elle pensa que se retrouver dans une petite chambre de motel, dans la promiscuité que cela allait lui offrir avec la brune n'était pas le meilleur contexte pour une ambiance apaisante, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle tira une cigarette et l'alluma.

«- _Vous fumez déjà ?_ » Interrogea la brune sortie dehors qui remettait ses gants.

« _\- Oui, j'ai besoin de ce petit instant de détente._

 _\- Bien, je ne vais pas vous faire un discours sur le fait que vous raccourcissez votre durée de vie avec ce... Cette détestable addiction, enfin du moment que vous faites ça dehors..._ » Soupira la brune.

Emma la regarda et ne rétorqua rien, après tout elle n'avait pas tort.

« _\- Je vais chercher les clefs à l'accueil, vous m'accompagnez ?_

 _\- Ouais..._ »

Emma maugréa et écrasa sa cigarette à contre-cœur, très loin de l'avoir finie. Arrivées à l'accueil, la brune demanda la clef de la chambre qu'elle avait retenue sur le net et payée à l'avance.

« _\- Bonjour mesdames »_ , fit le petit homme à l'accueil. « _Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- J'ai réservé la chambre 25_ » fit Regina sans vraiment regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

Emma avait maladroitement vissé ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean et se forçait à afficher un sourire.

«- _Ah oui très bien. Vous savez, j'ai des lits pour deux._ » Continua-t-il en se retournant.

Regina ne savait pas trop comment comprendre l'allusion du réceptionniste. Elle avait calculé son coup, mais sans réellement penser aux conséquences. Elle devait garder Emma à l'œil et partager une chambre était le meilleur moyen pour cela.

 _«- Je... Non, c'est très bien comme ça._ » Marmonna la blonde.

« _\- Comme vous voulez mesdames, je vous dit cela pour votre confort._ » Répondit l'homme, son regard se portant sur la blonde, il souleva un sourcil.

« _\- Donnez-moi cette clef._ » Dit la brune, qui commençait à être énervée par le sous-entendu plus très subtil du petit homme.

« _\- Pas commode votre amie, dites donc_ » rétorqua ce dernier en donnant les clefs à Emma plutôt qu'à elle.

La blonde tendit le bras et les prit. Elle eu envie de rire face à la situation qui se jouait devant ses yeux, quelqu'un résistait au charme autoritaire de Regina Mills, ça n'était pas commun... Sans compter ce que sous-entendait le type. Regina soupira bruyamment, forcément surprise et mécontente. Le réceptionniste sortit de derrière l'accueil. S'il n'était pas un nain, il ne mesurait guère plus d'un mètre cinquante-cinq, et encore. Il dodelina vers la sortie et passa devant Emma et Regina.

 _«- Si mesdames veulent bien prendre la peine de me suivre._ »

Regina écarquilla les yeux et fit un geste d'énervement derrière le dos de l'intéressé.

« _\- Voici donc la 25._ »

Emma ouvrit la porte. Le petit homme passa devant la blonde sans s'excuser outre mesure.

« _\- Voilà donc mesdames, tout le confort d'un motel de luxe, ici deux lits aux matelas de bonne qualité, la télé avec toutes les chaînes et le câble. Et n'oublions pas l'inestimable salle de bain, vous trouverez serviettes et nécessaires à votre toilette ici._ » Énonça-t-il en montrant un meuble blanc sous le lavabo. « _Ah, un petit conseil mesdames, ne surestimez pas la capacité de notre baignoire. Bien que luxueuse, elle ne peut contenir qu'une seule personne, enfin, à vos risques et périls._ » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil. « _Bon séjour !_ »

Et il partit. Emma étouffa un rire.

« _\- Non mais... Je n'y crois pas._ » Réagit Regina, stupéfaite du culot du réceptionniste.

« _\- Ah je crois qu'il nous pense... Que... Enfin..._ » Tenta Emma, riant à moitié.

« _\- Oui j'ai compris Miss Swan, vous n'allez pas commencer à faire des allusions vous aussi._ » Répondit Regina en décochant un regard noir vers l'autre femme.

« _\- Oh, moi ce que j'en dis, c'est qu'une chambre de motel n'est pas de ce qu'il y a de plus romantique... Mais bon j'avoue c'est assez amusant._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y d'amusant à être prises pour un couple de lesbiennes, Miss Swan, mais je vous prierais de garder cet incident pour vous._

 _\- Mmmhh j'sais pas..._ » Répliqua Emma, amusée.

Regina souffla et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle était passablement énervée que l'on puisse croire qu'elle était en couple avec la blonde, pas qu'elle soit contre l'homosexualité, Regina était affranchie de ce genre de préjugés, mais c'était toujours bon pour les autres. Pas pour elle. Se sentir différente, avoir le regard des autres qui pèse sur soi en permanence, tout cela était un calvaire qu'elle avait déjà enduré en étant la fille de Cora Mills. Tout au long de sa jeune vie d'adulte, Regina s'était attachée à toujours faire ce que "mère" voulait, elle n'avait jamais osé penser que les choses pouvaient être différentes pour elle et pire que tout, Regina en avait conscience. La liberté d'être ce qu'on voulait avait été exclue depuis toujours pour la belle brune, qui avait parfois eu l'impression pesante d'être en prison. Un seul homme lui avait offert une brève sortie vers la vie extérieure, une trop courte rébellion contre l'autorité parentale, destinée à la ramener vers les autres... Elle repensa à lui, lui aussi aurait rit d'une pareille situation. Depuis ce temps, elle avait appris à ne pas parler de sa vie privée à sa mère.

Regina se calma alors en pensant à cet homme. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et sortit deux valises, voyant que la blonde irait prendre son sac par la suite. Elle n'allait pas tout porter quand même.

«- _Puis-je vous aider ?_ » Fit une voix derrière elle.

Regina sursauta et vit une grande blonde, les cheveux courts, un léger maquillage, et les doigts vernis d'un bleu turquoise.

« _\- J'sais que vous avez vu mon mari tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que vous étiez arrivées._

 _\- Je... Votre... Euh... Votre mari ?_

 _\- Oui, Harry, le réceptionniste._ » Dit la blonde en souriant.

« _\- Ah bien... Oui je veux bien un peu d'aide._ »

La blonde attrapa le sac d'Emma et tira sur l'autre valise roulante qui avait du mal dans la neige du parking.

« _\- Oh euh, laissez je vais la porter._ » Fit Regina.

« _\- Si vous y tenez m'dame._ »

Les deux femmes montèrent à l'étage. Regina ouvrit la porte et trouva Emma en train de regarder la télévision, sans doute les dernières nouvelles de la disparition du petit Palmer. Celle-ci fut surprise par l'arrivée de l'autre femme, plus blonde et plus grande qu'elle.

« _\- Voilà mesdames._ »

La grande femme blonde esquissa un sourire après avoir été remerciée et quitta la pièce.

« _\- C'est qui ?_ » Demanda Emma.

« _\- Croyez-le ou non, la femme du réceptionniste._ » Expliqua Regina, qui prit le sac avec le portable, dans l'intention de le brancher.

«- _Ah, je comprends._ » Fit Emma tout en retournant son regard vers la télévision.

« _\- Comprendre quoi ?_

 _\- Et bien vu le couple improbable, on a l'air encore moins improbable qu'eux._ »

Regina fixa Emma, le regard toujours tourné fixant la télévision. C'était donc ça l'idée que se faisait Emma. L'amour... Pour elle, l'amour ne prenait pas en considération les histoires de tailles, de physiques, d'origines ethniques, sociales ou de sexes. Emma serait donc de ces gens passablement romantiques et croyant encore aux contes de fées modernes ? Où chacun aurait sa chance, une chaussure à visser à son pied ? Regina afficha un sourire en coin, soulignant ses idées plus noires sur le sujet. Pour elle, l'amour n'était plus et ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle l'avait rendue plus cynique que croyante sur le sujet. Elle s'étonnait qu'Emma puisse avoir encore quelques idées optimistes sur la question.

« _\- Je pense que vous êtes une grande optimiste naïve._ » Fit Regina.

 _«- Ouais peut-être._ » Répondit Emma, s'approchant de son sac et le balançant à coté de son lit. « _Vous avez peut-être raison, peut-être qu'elle avait pas le choix, qu'elle a épousé le premier type venu, peut-être qu'elle était trop grande et lui trop petit, alors deux solitudes... Mais au final ce n'est pas toujours ça, deux solitudes qui s'unissent pour la vie ou le temps d'une nuit..._

 _\- Mhh je vous pensais adepte des histoires romantiques, au final, je me suis peut-être trompée._ » Dit Regina qui cherchait à établir une connexion internet.

« _\- J'aime bien les histoires romantiques dans les livres ou dans les films »_ fit la blonde en regardant la brune détourner le visage vers l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« _\- Je vois..._ » Répliqua Regina. « _En gros, vous pensez que ce n'est pas pour vous._

 _\- Et vous ?_ » Argua Emma du tac au tac.

« _\- Je pense que j'ai eu ma chance et qu'elle est passée, ma vie maintenant, Miss Swan, est de mener cette compagnie et de retrouver le petit Palmer._

 _\- Certes._ » Objecta Emma, dépitée de ne pas avoir pu obtenir plus d'informations sur la vie sentimentale de la brune.

La connexion internet se fit, et elles reçurent les dernières informations sur la situation. La police n'avait rien trouvé de bien nouveau, et les parents ne savaient visiblement rien. Elles établirent le lien avec Jones et purent le contacter sur Skype.

«- _Hey la belle !_ » Fit Killian en voyant Emma à l'écran.

« _\- Bonjour monsieur Jones_ » Répondit sèchement Regina, en tournant la caméra vers elle.

« _\- Euh... Bonjour madame Mills_ » bredouilla le brun.

Celui-ci apporta quelques éléments et des adresses aux deux femmes pour continuer l'enquête. Au bout de deux heures, chacune occupa silencieusement la salle de bain pour se préparer à la nuit.

Emma se sentait nauséeuse, elle était habituée au confort qu'offrait en général la solitude d'une chambre. Elle pouvait alors y être seule avec ses pensées, sans Henry pour la solliciter, ni Killian, ni personne cela faisait quelques années qu'elle fonctionnait comme ça. Regina avait envahi son espace, sans scrupules ni aversion. Elles occupaient même la même chambre. Emma se brossa les dents et éteignit les lumières.

Chacune se glissa dans les draps, toujours silencieusement. Regina ouvrit un livre, des lunettes juchées sur son nez. Emma resta surprise, la jeune femme avait mis un espèce de pyjama en satin, qui n'allait sûrement pas de paire avec les draps rêches du motel. Le contraste était amusant et Emma esquissa un sourire avant de sombrer en regardant Regina.

De son lit, la brune faisait semblant de lire. En réalité, elle griffonnait quelques annotations sur une feuille blanche entre les pages du livre ouvert, des adjectifs les uns derrière les autres. « _Idéaliste, ouverte d'esprit, solitaire, concentrée..._ » Les mots concernaient Emma bien entendu. Tant bien que mal, Regina essayait de dessiner le portrait de la blonde. Elle reposa son livre près de son chevet. Elle fixa la jeune femme endormie, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Un filet blond de cheveux lui barrait le visage. Emma possédait le charme inné et enfantin qu'arborent en général les jeunes enfants. Regina sourit devant la confiance affichée de la blonde, qui, à aucun moment, ne semblait se méfier d'elle. Pourtant, plus d'un auraient gardé l'œil ouvert. Regina n'avait pas la réputation d'être une tendre dans ses affaires, quelques méthodes qualifiées parfois de musclées avait été utilisées face à de mauvais payeurs, ou des personnes peu scrupuleuses de leurs engagements.

Pour une raison inconnue, ou peut-être pas si inconnue que ça, Regina ne se voyait pas attenter à la vie d'Emma. En fin de compte, elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, si ce n'est son lien de parenté avec Mary-Margareth. Regina avait ses raisons d'en vouloir à la terre entière et la blonde n'échapperait pas longtemps à la règle. Regina ne se liait avec personne, n'était l'amie de personne. Elle ne demeurait que la fille de Cora et cela s'arrêtait là. C'était d'ailleurs à peu près tout ce qui pouvait la raccrocher à ce semblant de vie.

Ce laïus, Regina se le récitait intérieurement, tel un mantra. Elle repensait à ses objectifs de la semaine, récitait par cœur ses rendez-vous. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la rêverie sentimentale, pas de place pour l'onirique. Peut-être que Regina était la reine d'un petit royaume constitué de 20,004 sujets sur un territoire, où elle régnait sans partage. Sa mère tirait éventuellement les ficelles, mais la jeune femme restait la tête de proue d'un navire bien singulier. Emma Swan pouvait constituer la fin de ce rêve éveillé, la fin de tout ce qui constituait aujourd'hui son existence.

Rapidement, le mantra fit son effet, et Regina plongea dans un sommeil profond sans rêves, ou du moins elle préférait ne pas s'en souvenir.


	4. Chapitre 4

**A/N: Merci de vos encouragements et de vos reviews ! Bientôt de l'action et des rebondissements... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, je les lis tous.**

 **En effet, nous ne répondons pas forcément à vos reviews mais nous les voyons toutes et cela nous fait très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4._**

Le lendemain, le reste de la route se passa dans un relatif silence, entrecoupé des nouvelles impulsées par la radio. Emma restait pensive, tandis que Regina réfléchissait à sa dernière conversation avec sa mère. Une discussion désagréable où, une fois de plus, celle-ci avait prié sa fille de se plier à ses directives. Elle avait écouté pendant une heure sa mère, lui rappelant les aspects néfastes de leur co-actionnaire sur leur existence. Cora Mills n'exprimait que de la haine et de la colère contre Léopold, leur entente concernant la gestion de leurs affaires était seul point où ils trouvaient quelques accords réguliers face à la concurrence. Plusieurs fois, Léopold Blanchard avait proposé de racheter les parts de leurs biens communs, mais Cora s'était entêtée à ne jamais céder une seule action à ce dernier.

 **.~.~.~.**

L'arrivée à Staindfield se fit sous la neige. La police locale n'avait aucune nouvelle information et ratissait les alentours. Pèle mêle, ils avaient auditionné le chauffeur de bus et les autres élèves l'ayant pris avec le jeune Palmer. Ce dernier avait demandé à sortir du bus, prétextant ne pas se sentir bien. Aucun ne l'avait revu depuis ce matin là. L'enfant s'était à proprement dit, envolé. Regina regardait les dépositions des parents, aucun ne savait ce qu'aurait pu faire leur fils sur le chemin, ni qu'il était malade la veille. Emma lisait de façon concentrée chaque récit, chaque détail. La brune organisait quant à elle les communications avec le reste de son équipe. Au bout de quelques heures de recherches acharnées sur les occupations de l'enfant disparu, chacune lisait les témoignages du voisinage mais rien ne paraissait suspect. Aucune personne n'avait un casier judiciaire concernant quoi que ce soit de lié à des activités pédophiles ou diverses autres infractions dans le quartier. Il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est des photos du gamin avec ses amis ici et là dans le dossier. La jeune femme blonde regarda plusieurs photographies puis demanda s'ils savaient qui était son meilleur ami. Un des policiers montra vaguement un jeune garçon sur l'image, et Emma ne tarda pas à demander son adresse.

La fin de l'après-midi s'était vite écoulée et il n'était guère que dix-huit heures quand les deux femmes se mirent en route pour prendre la direction de chez ce qui semblait être le meilleur ami du jeune garçon disparu. Dans la voiture, Regina trépignait de l'inaction de l'après-midi, la recherche d'une piste pendant de longues heures l'avait rendue nerveuse. Emma avait garé la voiture et remettait le moteur régulièrement en route pour le chauffage.

« _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On ne va pas interroger son ami ?_ » Demanda la brune, sur un ton énervé.

« _\- Non. On va juste observer._ » Répliqua doucement Emma.

«- _On va rester dans la voiture à geler ?_ » S'étonna l'autre femme.

 _«- Normalement, ça devrait pas être trop long._

 _\- Vous m'expliquez ?_

 _\- Et bien, dans 90% des cas qui ne sont pas des infanticides ou un autre truc glauque, le gamin ou la gamine a juste fait une fugue et parfois il y a un complice dans l'histoire, un meilleur pote, un prof, une connaissance..._

 _\- D'accord_ » fit Regina qui voyait où la blonde voulait en venir.

« _\- Regardez. Là._ »

La chambre du petit Greg Handel venait de s'allumer. Il était 22h40 et tout le quartier était plongé dans le noir. Le gamin ouvrit prudemment sa fenêtre et se laissa glisser sur l'auvent enneigé, puis rebondit sur la voiture recouverte d'une couche blanche avant de disparaître. Emma mit le moteur en route et suivit au loin le gamin, puis s'arrêta.

 _«- Que faites-vous ?_ » Demanda Regina, interloquée.

« _\- On va le suivre à pied._

 _\- Dans la neige et par ce froid ?_

 _\- Ben le gosse le fait bien... On est pas en sucre. Aller Regina..._ »

Les deux femmes suivirent l'enfant de loin qui s'engouffrait vers un une maison abandonnée assez éloignée du centre ville.

«- _Putain ça craint_ » fit Emma.

« _\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire, mon pantalon est trempé par la neige._

 _\- J'parle pas de ça, si le gosse est dans la maison ça fait 48h qu'il dort dehors par ce temps..._

 _\- On y va ?_ » Demanda la brune prête à agir.

« _\- Nan... On va attendre que le petit Greg retourne chez lui._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il vaut mieux courir après un seul gosse que deux dans le noir. »_

Au bout de 15 minutes, l'autre enfant était reparti dans l'autre sens après avoir sûrement délivré un sandwich.

« _\- Go !_ » fit Emma.

Elles s'approchèrent doucement de la maison vide, pas un bruit n'en sortait. Regina la suivait comme son ombre et tentait de ne pas faire de bruit. Les deux femmes entrèrent et montèrent les escaliers chancelants pendant que la brune, lampe torche en main, éclairait l'escalier. Elles entendirent un craquement, le gamin semblait se déplacer à l'étage.

«- _Hey..._ » Parla doucement Emma, « _n'aie pas peur Ryan, je suis Emma Swan, je travaille avec la police._ »

Elle entendit alors clairement un bruit sourd puis un son de course vers ce qui devait être la salle de bain.

 _«- Ryan !_ » Fit Emma.

Le gamin avait refermé la porte et l'avait sans doute coincée avec une chaise.

« _\- J'appelle la police ?_ » Demanda Regina.

« _\- Non, il est apeuré, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Ryan, ouvre mon lapin, on est des enquêteurs._

 _\- ALLEZ-VOUS EN !_ » Hurla le gosse, totalement effrayé.

« _\- Ryan... On est des gentils promis, on va pas te faire de mal, on va juste appeler la police._

 _\- Je veux pas... Je veux pas..._ » Répondit le gamin se mettant à pleurer.

« _\- Oh Ryan... Ouvre..._ » Intervint à son tour Regina. « _Écoutes, je vais rentrer dans la pièce et tu vas tout nous expliquer d'accord ? On est deux femmes, ça va aller ?_

 _\- M'en fous... Foutez le camp... Vous êtes des amies à mon père._ »

Emma regarda Regina en haussant les sourcils dans la pénombre de la maison.

« _\- Ryan...On est des amies de la police, pas de tes parents, s'ils t'ont fait du mal, faut nous le dire._

 _\- Non... Non je veux pas en parler_ » fit le gamin.

«- _Ryan si tu m'ouvres pas, je vais être moins cool tu sais..._ » Répliqua Emma, sans être menaçante.

« _\- Aller mon chéri ouvre, on va appeler la police de toute façon, alors d'une manière ou d'une autre..._ » Tenta la brune.

« _\- Ben appelez-là ! La police je m'en fout, je partirais pas d'ici._

 _\- Ryan on veut pas te faire peur ou du mal... Faut que tu ouvres cette porte et que tu nous explique, je te promets que je ne te redonnerais pas à tes parents si tu ne veux pas._

 _\- C'est ça ! Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous allez pas faire ça ?_

 _\- Disons que je les aime pas trop, tes parents._ » Dit Emma. « J _'ai l'impression que ton père a fait un truc de mal mon grand, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Co... Comment vous savez ?_ » Fit la petite voix.

 _«- Ça se voit... Aller Ryan, ouvre cette porte._ »

Au bout deux longues minutes où seule la respiration des deux femmes trouvaient l'air, la porte s'ouvrit sur un petit garçon aux cheveux roux et aux joues rosies par le froid. Il avait au moins trois manteaux sur lui, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il était aussi large que haut.

 _«- Bien bonhomme_ » fit Emma, « _raconte-nous ce qui se passe._

 _\- Je... Je..._ » Bégaya le gosse, qui s'écroula dans ses bras en sanglot.

« _\- Okay tu sais quoi, on va aller dans la grosse voiture au chaud, y a des sandwichs, les meilleurs que j'ai jamais mangé, et surtout un chocolat chaud._ »

Le gamin continuait à pleurer, totalement gelé contre le corps d'Emma. Regina passa la main sur le dos de l'enfant et avait l'air profondément inquiète. Pendant un bref moment, Emma put percevoir autre chose que la femme stricte en talons qui avait fait démonstration d'un certain sadisme à son égard. Ce regard là, Emma le connaissait, c'était celui d'une mère. Regina avait-elle un enfant ? Emma passa l'enfant à la brune qui le prit dans ses bras à son tour. La jeune femme en profita pour ouvrir la porte de la voiture et s'engouffra d'un coté, tandis que Regina déposait Ryan sur la banquette. Celui-ci urina sur lui-même et sur la belle brune par la même occasion. L'enfant se remit alors à pleurer encore de plus belle.

« _\- C'est pas grave mon chéri, c'est pas grave._ » Fit Regina tout en berçant le jeune garçon.

Emma resta silencieuse devant le spectacle, elle s'attendait à des hurlements au vu de l'état des sièges de la Mercedes, sans compter le prix que le pantalon devait coûter, ou encore la note de pressing.

« _\- Mettez le contact Emma, qu'on soit au chaud dans cette voiture._ »

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'Emma était assise devant et enlevait son bonnet, la lumière du plafonnier les éclairait doucement, elle entendit sa patronne demander :

« _\- Mon garçon, je vais enlever ton pantalon, tu es trempé et on va te donner une couverture, d'accord ?_ »

Le gamin hocha la tête et se laissa faire. Visiblement, les manières douces et l'odeur parfumée de Regina avaient eu pour effet de le rassurer.

« _\- Okay gamin, moi c'est Emma et la dame là, c'est Regina. Dis-nous ce qui t'arrive avant qu'on te conduise au poste de police._

 _\- Je veux pas aller à la police._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda doucement Regina tout en prenant la couverture pour y emmailloter le gosse.

« _\- Papa... Papa a fait quelque chose de mal._

 _\- A toi ?_ » Demanda Emma qui sentit ses poings se durcir par la colère.

« _\- Non, pas à moi... A Wendy._

 _\- Qui est Wendy ?_

 _\- Wendy... C'est ma voisine celle du 45, elle vit avec sa maman toute seule._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ?_ »

Le gamin commença alors un discours décousu, où il expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien dans le car. Il était donc descendu pour rentrer chez lui exceptionnellement. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il avait surpris son père dans le salon avec sa petite voisine, en train de faire des choses « _sales_ », des choses qu'en général on ne fait pas à un enfant... Pris de panique, il avait décampé, laissant son père pantalon sur les genoux crier après lui.

« _\- Putain_ » lâcha la blonde, après que le gosse se soit remis à pleurer, totalement vidé par ses derniers efforts.

« _\- Emma il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital je pense, il est épuisé._ » Dit Regina.

«- _Okay, juste le GPS... Voilà, ok, y'en un à deux kilomètres, je vous laisse appeler la police._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

La Mercedes fila tout droit vers la clinique la plus proche. Le gamin fut hospitalisé, la police vint sur place écouter ce que les deux femmes avaient à dire. La police locale connaissait déjà Emma pour une affaire similaire, il y a deux ans, alors elles n'eurent guère de soucis à les convaincre. La jeune blonde semblait bénéficier d'une certaine notoriété auprès des forces de l'ordre mais aussi du FBI qui avait mené l'enquête conjointement avec ces dernières. Regina ressentit une certaine fierté inexpliquée, d'habitude elle n'avait ce sentiment que d'elle-même. Peut-être était-ce de l'admiration pour cette jeune femme qui avait rondement mené son enquête, se basant à la fois sur son instinct mais aussi sur sa connaissance de ces situations précises ?

La brune avait enregistré les confidences de l'enfant sur son portable et le fichier fut copié par la police. Celle-ci arriva chez les Palmer et embarqua le père sans plus d'explications. La petite Wendy, âgée de 6 ans, fut vue par un médecin qui constata des traces de tentative de viol. La mère de l'enfant était décontenancée et ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pu ne rien voir depuis si longtemps.

Regina fit valoir auprès de madame Palmer les honoraires du service auquel elle avait souscrit il y a quelques années. Celle-ci, hébétée, signa les papiers. Emma n'aima guère ces méthodes et fit part à Regina de son point de vue.

« _\- Vraiment... Sérieusement ça pouvait pas attendre ? Sauter comme ça sur cette pauvre femme qui vient de découvrir le monstre qu'était son mari, je..._

 _\- Miss Swan, nous ne sommes pas des sauveurs à la petite semaine, si vous voulez jouer à ça, engagez-vous dans la police._ »

Emma fronça les sourcils et ne répondit pas. L'ambiance s'alourdissait d'un seul coup après cet échange et un silence s'établit dans la voiture. L'attitude de la blonde énervait passablement Regina.

« _\- On va s'arrêter pour dormir ici._ » Dit Emma en montrant un motel à la sortie de la ville.

«- _Miss Swan allez-vous bouder toute la soirée ? Allons, nous avons sauvé un enfant tout de même._

 _\- Je ne boude pas, je pense à Madame Palmer qui doit se demander comment payer une telle somme._

 _\- Emma..._

 _\- Non s'il vous-plaît, commencez pas !_ »

Emma avait répondu, les larmes aux yeux. L'émotion provoquée par l'histoire du petit Palmer avait fait ressurgir plusieurs sentiments divers.

« _\- Emma, écoutez-moi !_ » Dit Regina, encore engoncée dans son siège de voiture. « _Nous sommes des assurances, nous ne sommes pas une œuvre caritative. Je vous choque peut-être mais nous avons 20,004 employés dans le pays, nous avons besoin que nos prestations soient payées pour que ces gens puissent avoir un travail !_

 _\- Ouais, et au passage engraisser quelques actionnaires..._ » Argua la blonde, toujours sarcastique.

« _\- Cela constitue aussi votre paye, Emma._

 _\- Ouais..._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Elles entrèrent alors dans la chambre louée, qu'elles avaient machinalement demandé ensemble, alors que ça n'était plus vraiment nécessaire. Emma alluma la télévision locale, qui annonçait que le petit Palmer avait été retrouvé par les forces de police, car comme d'habitude les actions de la blonde était couvertes par un silence total sur le sujet. Le devoir de discrétion rentrait dans les accords menés avec la police fédérale et locale et c'était ainsi. Après quelques minutes, le présentateur annonça que monsieur Palmer avait la chance d'avoir trois avocats avec lui et qu'il pensait bien plaider non-coupable. Madame Palmer, qui était interviewée, était sidérée par la position de son mari, elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ne reconnaisse pas les faits et expliqua qu'elle était très inquiète pour son avenir.

«- _Super_. » Fit la blonde, déprimée devant l'écran. « _Foutu pays de merde..._

 _\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela Emma ?_

 _\- Suffit d'avoir du pognon et voilà, ce type va s'en sortir avec ses trois avocats, sa femme a l'air totalement abattue, le gamin va se retrouver à la rue avec sa mère... Vous voulez que je dise quoi à la fin ?_

 _\- Je vois_ »

Pour Regina aussi, l'idée que monsieur Palmer s'en sorte et recommence ses actions sur d'autres enfants lui était totalement insupportable. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« _\- Bonsoir Gold. Oui j'ai besoin de vos services, oui je sais qu'il est tard. Vous avez entendu parler de l'Affaire Palmer ? Parfait, je veux que vous appeliez la femme de ce type et que vous proposiez vos services, faites tout pour descendre son mari. Je vous ferais parvenir les numéros... Quoi les honoraires ? Mais je vous paye déjà Gold... Faites ce que je dis._ »

Emma resta sidérée et dévisageait la brune.

«- _Quoi ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme cela ? On ne va pas laisser cette ordure en liberté quand même._ » Lui dit la brune en raccrochant son téléphone.

Emma se pencha vers Regina, qui resta interdite. La blonde déposa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi le moins du monde, elle était trop dans l'émotion du moment pour trier ce qui aurait put être une bonne idée à une excellente idée ou une idée catastrophique. Elle l'avait fait, voilà tout.

« _\- Oh... Euh pardon, je... Enfin je suis contente, merci._

 _\- Il... Il n'y a pas de soucis... »_ Dit Regina, toujours plus ou moins pétrifiée par le baiser et rougissant suite à ce dernier.

« _\- Je suis désolée... Hein vous êtes ma chef, je dois pas faire ça... Désolée vraiment. » Continua la blonde, rouge pivoine._

 _«- Calmez-vous, Emma c'est bon, je ne vous en veux pas..._ »

Emma était prise dans un tourbillon dangereux d'émotions. Proche de l'euphorie, elle attrapa la brune contre elle, pour cette fois un câlin très improvisé. Regina enserra la blonde et lui rendit en souriant l'étreinte. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il y eu comme un vide long et terrible. Dehors la neige tombait, tout était affreusement silencieux. Le regard vert se perdit bientôt dans les yeux bruns qui restaient interrogatifs. Mais Regina connaissait ce regard là, c'était celui du désir, en général c'était plutôt les hommes qui la regardaient ainsi. Emma sentit tout flotter autour d'elle, elle avait envie de cette femme, là, tout de suite, elle voulait l'embrasser, la déshabiller et lui faire l'amour comme jamais personne ne lui avait fait. Elle sentit son corps lui envoyer les signaux d'une excitation forte et sans billet de retour. Regina arrêta de sourire pour se noyer dans les yeux émeraudes qui s'obscurcissaient sous la force de l'envie.

«- _Emma_... » Commença-t-elle.

Tout d'un coup, des coups violents se firent entendre sur la porte.

« _\- Qui... Qui est là ?_ » Demanda d'une petite voix Emma, qui n'avait pas relâché sa prise.

«- _C'est moi Swan... C'est Killian !_ »

Emma relâcha à regret la brune, qui ne s'était ni débattue ni n'avait cherché à fuir. Regina était sonnée et cherchait à reprendre ses esprits, elle maudit alors le dénommé Killian et son arrivée impromptue au plus mauvais moment. Emma ouvrit la porte sans oublier de lancer un regard désolé à Regina qui avait l'air soudainement en colère.

« _\- Hey poupée ! Bravo ! Encore une victoire pour la TEAM SJ !_ »

L'homme se précipita sur Emma et lui déposa un baiser forcé sur la joue, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourcilier Regina.

« _\- Monsieur Jones, on ne vous pas demandé de venir me semble-t-il ?_ » Interrogea-t-elle de façon presque hargneuse.

« _\- Non madame, mais quand j'ai eu les nouvelles, je me suis dit, aller on va fêter ça ! Alors j'ai attrapé le premier avion, il restait une seule place et j'ai sauté dans une voiture de location ! Quelle chance n'est-ce pas ? J'ai repéré un petit Diner à coté ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont de la bière sympa et des tubes des années 80 dans le juke-box !_ » Dit-il en rigolant à plein poumons.

«- _On est assez crevées Killian._ » Répliqua la blonde un peu gênée de l'intrusion.

« _\- Hey ! Où est passée la fêtarde que je connais ? On fait toujours la fête après une victoire. Aller ! Habillez-vous mes princesses ! Ce soir c'est notre soirée !_ »

Emma soupira et enfila sa veste. Dans un sourire timide, elle demanda :

« _\- Vous venez Regina ?_

 _\- J'imagine que oui. Laissez-moi le temps de me changer._ »

Regina s'était engouffrée dans la salle de bain. Elle repensa à la scène juste avant l'arrivée de « _l'autre guignol_ », comme elle le nommait intérieurement. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, depuis quand était-elle la proie et Emma le chasseur ? Peut-être avait-elle mal compris le regard de la jeune femme. Mais quoi que pouvait penser Regina, elle le savait pertinemment, elles avaient été prises dans une spirale euphorique, la tension s'était relâchée mais avait laissé place à une explosion d'émotions diverses ou chacune s'était raccrochée à l'autre. Euphorie qui les aurait conduites à un dérapage certain. Ce qui troublait le plus la brune, c'est qu'elle était sûre qu'elle n'aurait eu aucun regret. Après tout Emma était une très belle femme, au corps athlétique, et elle n'imaginait pas la blonde être maladroite dans un lit. Mais si elle était ici avec Emma, ça n'était pas pour ce genre de choses. Elle avait besoin de mieux la connaître et elle savait pourquoi, ce genre de rapprochement aurait pu compromettre le stratagème qu'elle avait mis en place.

Regina ressortit de la salle de bain tout sourire mais elle s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard de Killian posé sur Emma qui semblait ne rien voir. Visiblement ce dernier avait des vues sur la blonde et n'était franchement pas discret dans son approche.

 **.~.~.~.**

Arrivés au Diner, ils commandèrent un repas calorique et bien chaud, ce qui ne réjouissait pas particulièrement la brune mais pour une fois, elle n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable. Lorsque Killian s'éclipsa pour faire un tour près du vieux juke-box, Regina ne résista pas :

« _\- Visiblement, monsieur Jones se meurt d'amour pour vous._

 _\- Pa... Pardon ?_ » Demanda la blonde, décontenancée.

« _\- Vous ne le voyez pas ? Il a envie de sortir avec vous._

 _\- Je... Je ne suis pas intéressée._

 _\- Pourtant c'est un bel homme, célibataire, et pas spécialement pauvre non plus._

 _\- Je recherche pas le genre de qualités qu'il a._ » Répondit froidement Emma

« _\- Il n'a pas l'air au courant._ » Continua Regina qui sirotait son café.

« _\- Ça fait un an qu'il tente sa chance, et un an que je lui dit non._

 _\- Il est du genre tenace..._

 _\- Disons que si c'était pas un super collègue sur le terrain, il aurait déjà eu une plainte pour harcèlement._ »

La jeune femme avait répondu sombrement. Regina releva l'absence de sarcasme dans ses propos et fronça les sourcils.

« _\- Si vous voulez, je peux le remettre à sa place, nous n'avons pas besoin de ce genre de personne dans notre société._

 _\- Ouais... J'irais pas jusque-là, c'est un bon enquêteur tout de même..._

 _\- Miss Swan, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des femmes que tout est permis. Ce genre de personne doit comprendre que les femmes ne sont pas des jouets ou je ne sais quel amusement_. »

Cette fois, Regina était franchement énervée par l'attitude passive de la blonde.

«- _Vous avez sans doute raison, mais quand j'ai commencé dans le service, Killian était le seul qui m'adressait la parole._

 _\- Attitude totalement désintéressée sans doute._ »

Regina avait répliqué sèchement. Elle finit son café et prit son manteau.

« _\- Vous allez où ?_

 _\- Dormir Miss Swan, si je reste je pense que je vais être moins encline à "faire la fête" avec un pauvre type qui confond le flirt avec le harcèlement._ »

Killian revint alors vers la table avec des bières. Voyant la brune avec son manteau, il lui demanda :

« _\- Vous allez où ?_

 _\- Oh monsieur Jones, dans un endroit où vous ne mettrez JAMAIS les pieds._

 _\- Que... Quoi ? Où ?_

 _\- Mon lit ! Bonne nuit !_ »

La blonde avait du mal à tout comprendre, tout avait été trop vite toute la soirée. Killian sourcilla en voyant la femme s'éloigner et claquer la porte du Diner.

« _\- Et bien, sa Majesté est de mauvais poil !_ » Ria-t-il.

 _«- Te marre pas, elle t'a pas à la bonne et elle est ton patron._

 _\- Écoute, je crains pas grand chose, si elle veut me foutre à la porte, faudra une raison valable. Tu bois pas ta bière mon ange ?_

 _\- Killian arrête de me dire des trucs comme ça._

 _\- Comme quoi ?_ » Fit le brun.

« _\- Mon ange, ma chérie, love ou je sais pas quoi comme connerie, je suis ta collègue Killian !_

 _\- Tu disais rien jusqu'alors, tu sais bien que je suis sérieux... Henry va bien ?_ »

Killian connaissait Emma comme le fond de sa poche, il savait que de parler de son fils était le sujet de discussion neutre et agréable qu'il pouvait partager avec la blonde.

«- _Ouais il va bien, je vais me coucher._

 _\- Quoi déjà ? Tu n'a pas bu ta bière._

 _\- Ouais je te connais Killian, on va boire quatre bières, tu vas vouloir m'embrasser, je vais me laisser faire, tu vas vouloir que ça aille plus loin et je vais encore te dire non... On va arrêter ça, c'est pas très sain._

 _\- Oh arrête Emma, aller rien qu'une._ »

La blonde se leva et fit un geste négatif de la tête.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **On espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end de Comic-Con.**

 **Si vous chercher de la lecture pour cet été, n'hésitez pas à aller voir _Seven_ et _Passé Trouble_ , deux de nos précédents écrits qui sont terminés. Vous pouvez aussi nous retrouver sur Fb ( _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community_ ) où Ambre vous proposera des critiques de livres qu'elle a pu lire, ainsi que les habituelles nouvelles sur nos ff, sur la série, ou encore des images.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5._**

Emma reprit le chemin du motel, il ne neigeait plus. Il faisait froid, mais elle était très bien couverte. Elle avait envie de fumer une cigarette et regarder le ciel étoilé. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé et à la situation avec Regina, plus que compromettante avant l'arrivée inopinée de Jones. « _Merde_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait vraiment failli « _déconner_ », un peu plus et sa bouche se serait plaquée contre celle de la brune. Et ce soir, c'est Killian qui lui courait après. Les hommes ou les femmes avaient toujours été un questionnement dans le choix affectif d'Emma. De sa bisexualité, elle n'en parlait pas beaucoup, juste avait-elle évoqué à Mary cette éventualité là, mais cette dernière avait semblé ne pas comprendre les allusions d'Emma. La blonde n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec le sujet, seul Neal avait été suffisamment proche et était resté longtemps avec elle pour connaître cet élément. Killian l'énervait à lui courir après, parfois elle le trouvait attirant, il semblait mystérieux et plein de surprises... Et parfois, terriblement immature et égoïste. Regina rentrait dans une autre catégorie, le genre « pas pour toi ma fille », trop de la haute, trop inaccessible, trop belle, trop bien... « _Trop_ ». Elle avait aussi cru voir dans le regard de la belle brune une attente, une envie... Mais peut-être était-ce sur le coup de l'émotion et de l'excitation.

Alors qu'Emma était plantée là, à regarder le ciel près d'une balustrade, deux types apparurent a l'angle du bâtiment. :

«- _Alors beauté, on mate le paysage ?_ » Fit le premier homme.

« _\- Moi je préfère mater ça !_ » Dit l'autre, regardant le bassin d'Emma.

« _\- Ouais... Ça devrait être interdit les jeans comme ça._ »

Ils se rapprochèrent d'elle, sentant l'alcool et la sueur.

« _\- Ça te dit une petite balade avec des gentlemen ? On a une voiture et tout le confort d'une chambre chez mon pote_. »

Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer, un homme, elle maîtrisait facilement, deux, ça devenait compliqué.

« _\- Bon les gars, vous prenez pas la tête, je suis pas intéressée, bonne nuit !_ »

Emma prit le chemin de sa chambre, mais un bras la retint.

« _\- Hey ma belle, on part pas sans embrasser Joe !_ »

Tandis que l'autre type se collait à elle, elle put sentir les mains se poser sur ses hanches. Emma se retourna et mit un premier coup de poing dans la figure de l'individu qui tomba à la renverse, aidé par le sol glissant à cause de la neige.

« _\- Putain ! Tu vas le payer_ »

L'autre homme s'énerva et plaqua Emma contre le mur. Cette dernière décocha un coup de genou bien placé et se dégagea facilement. Elle commençait à croire qu'il était envisageable de piquer un sprint jusqu'à sa chambre. Mais un autre type plus corpulent sortit d'une voiture juste à coté.

«- _Tu bouges pas salope !_ » Dit-il en la pointant d'une arme.

« _Merde, merde_ » furent les seules pensées tangibles que la blonde trouva.

«- _Tu fais pas chier, tu montes et tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux sales chiennes comme toi_ » commença l'homme.

Emma pensa qu'il ne lui restait que l'option de crier afin d'ameuter quelqu'un.

« _\- AH OUAIS TU VAS ME FAIRE QUOI GROS CON ?_ » Hurla-t-elle, le plus fort qu'elle pu.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina était rentrée dans sa chambre en colère, elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont Killian se comportait. Était-ce son comportement d'homme entreprenant et très lourd qu'elle fustigeait, ou était-ce une crise de jalousie ? Regina était trop fatiguée pour trouver une réponse intelligente à son questionnement. Les femmes n'avaient jamais retenu son attention. Peut-être que les femmes de son milieu étaient trop ressemblantes ou trop différentes d'elle. Femme de pouvoir ou au foyer ? Sa mère était une femme de pouvoir, sa sœur Zelena était aussi une personnalité très forte. Elle souffla, elle se sentait perdue et elle détestait ce sentiment. Pire encore quand elle imagina la blonde rejoignant l'autre incapable dans son lit.

Elle se calma et prit une petite bouteille dans le mini-bar, peut-être qu'un fond de mauvais alcool pourrait tempérer sa colère. Elle se raisonna puis réfléchit à nouveau, la blonde était son antithèse et elle ne devait pas s'attacher, elle n'était pas là pour ça. Elle pensa au beau Robin Locksley, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous dès lundi, voilà un homme qui correspondait à ses attentes. Robuste, divorcé, bien de sa personne,entrepreneur... Elle l'avait rencontré une fois et il lui semblait que leur rencontre avait paru satisfaisante. Il était un leader reconnu et un bon chef d'entreprise. Elle avait ressentit une attraction animale pour lui, elle n'était pas sensible à ce qu'il racontait, c'était assez ennuyeux, mais il avait un regard très expressif, elle avait tout de suite pu sentir qu'elle lui plaisait énormément.

Alors que Regina essayait de se convaincre de l'intérêt de voir Robin dans son plus simple appareil, elle perçut des cris et des bruits divers. C'était la voix d'Emma et elle sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Elle se saisit de son arme et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle vit alors la blonde collée contre le mur, retenue par un homme qui avait l'air très en colère, tandis qu'un autre se relevait difficilement. Puis elle constata la présence d'un autre homme plutôt trapu qui tenait une arme vers Emma. Elle se cala avec l'homme en joue et l'interpella :

«- _Tu lâches ton arme, sinon je fais feu_ » d'une voix impérieuse.

Un des hommes prit peur et parti en courant. Celui qui tenait Emma semblait ne pas percuter ce qui se passait vraiment et sortit un couteau. Il porta un coup sur le coté vers Emma, qui se tortilla de justesse mais trop tard, elle sentit la lame transpercer son manteau et sa chair. L'autre homme pressa la gâchette vers Regina mais celle-ci fut plus rapide et elle fit mouche vers les pieds de ce dernier, qui sursauta et remonta dans sa voiture avec son acolyte. Emma avait sentit la lame froide manger sa peau et elle porta sa main sur la blessure.

«- _Putain_ » lâcha-t-elle, et tomba à terre.

« _\- Emma ! Emma..._ » Cria Regina.

Elle descendit les escaliers. Killian, qui avait bu trois bières, arriva en courant comme il put et appela la police aussi vite qu'il était reposait contre Regina, toujours consciente.

« _\- C'est rien... C'est qu'une petite égratignure._

 _\- Oh arrêtez va !_ » Dit Regina. « _Vous auriez dû crier plutôt que de vouloir régler ça seule Miss Swan !_

 _\- Je... J'aurais pu me les faire, pas un soucis_ »

Le regard chaud de Regina se perdit à nouveau dans celui d'Emma et elle ressentit encore cette envie. Pourtant ça n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. La brune passa sa main sous le t-shirt de l'autre femme et put sentir la plaie saigner. Killian s'était aussi penché à coté d'Emma, lui tenant la main. Regina se saisit de la vague écharpe de ce dernier pour compresser la plaie.

« _\- Killian, appelez la police et les urgences ! Bougez-vous nom de dieu ! »_

Le brun effectua alors l'appel aux secours sans chercher à discuter ni même à préciser qu'il avait déjà téléphoné aux forces de l'ordre en arrivant sur les lieux. L'ambulance arriva et la police prit en chasse les occupants de la voiture décrite par Emma. Elle fut conduite aux urgences les plus proches. Bien que surchargées, elle y reçut les premiers soins. L'estafilade n'était pas profonde mais donnait sur une bonne longueur ; quelques points de suture furent nécessaires. Killian et Regina patientèrent sagement en attendant que la blonde fusse remise sur pied. Une fois les dépositions de plainte faites, il était déjà très tard. Regina ne disait pas un mot, ce qui mit mal à l'aise Emma déjà passablement éprouvée, tandis que Killian tentait de digérer ses trois bières.

Une fois dans la chambre, Emma se posa sur son lit avec difficulté. Killian l'aida à s'asseoir. Regina le regard sombre, la fixait en colère.

« _\- Je pense qu'il est clair, Miss Swan, que la question de reprendre sérieusement vos entraînements ne se pose pas._

 _\- Hey tu vois Love, tu serais restée avec moi à faire la fête, ces types ne seraient pas venus t'embêter_ »

Regina ne pouvait plus ronger son frein.

«- _Vu tout ce que vous aviez bu, je pense que vous auriez été d'une rare inutilité._

 _\- J'dis que je suis dissuasif._ » Répondit Killian légèrement dessaoulé.

« _\- Contre quoi ? Les moustiques ? Faites-moi penser à vous brancher dans une prise !_ » Argua sur un ton sarcastique la jeune femme brune.

Emma se retint de rire vu que ça lui faisait mal quand elle le faisait.

«- _J'aimerais me reposer s'il-vous-plaît_ » pria-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Killian quitta la chambre à regret et le fit sentir avec un regard de chiot apitoyé vers Emma. Quand tout fut apaisé, Regina se glissa sous les draps. Elle entendit la blonde gémir de douleur.

« _\- Vous voulez un analgésique ?_ » Chuchota la brune.

«- _Non, je veux juste me caler pour m'empêcher de me mettre sur le coté..._ » Souffla la jeune femme, de l'autre coté du lit.

Regina ajusta son oreiller contre la jeune femme, de telle façon qu'il était recourbé pour l'empêcher de se retourner abruptement.

«- _Mer... Merci, mais vous n'avez plus d'oreiller._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave je vais prendre autre chose. Reposez-vous Miss Swan._

 _\- Je vais essayer._ »

Au bout d'une vingtaine minutes, Regina sentait que l'autre jeune femme n'était pas à son aise. Elle alluma la lumière de son chevet.

«- _Je vous ai réveillée ?_ » Demanda Emma, toujours sur le coté, ne se retournant pas.

« _\- Pour me réveiller ma chère, il aurait fallu que je m'endorme._

 _\- Désolée..._ »

Regina saisit son sac et sortit deux cachets contre la douleur. Elle se leva, prit un gobelet et y versa l'eau. Elle alluma la lumière du coté d'Emma.

«- _Buvez_. » Dit la brune, très doucement.

Emma cligna des yeux, surprise tant par la lumière que la proximité de Regina. Elle saisit le gobelet, incertaine, et manqua de déglutir de travers.

«- _Bien, je pense que ça va calmer un peu la douleur et demain en rentrant nous irons voir le médecin de la compagnie._

 _\- Okay..._ » Fit dans un soupir de soulagement Emma.

« _\- Maintenant, y-a-t-il autre chose qui vous empêche de dormir ?_

 _\- Je... Je ne dors presque pas et surtout pas dans les motels, en général._

 _\- Pourquoi donc ?_

 _\- Je me sens rarement sécurité, je fais des cauchemars assez souvent._

 _\- On va tenter tout de même de dormir, vous n'êtes pas seule d'accord ? Je laisse la lumière si vous voulez._

 _\- Non non, éteignez la lumière, ça va m'empêcher de dormir réellement._

 _\- D'accord._ »

Au bout d'un moment, bien que la blonde tentait de ne pas bouger, Regina ressentait le léger va-et-vient de la main d'Emma contre la couverture, cherchant sans doute à apaiser à la fois la douleur physique et la peur qu'elle semblait avoir à s'endormir. Lasse au bout d'une heure de ressentir la fatigue et la tension de la jeune femme, Regina se rapprocha doucement et entoura d'un bras protecteur la blonde, sans toucher non plus la zone du bassin encore sensible. Emma tressaillit, surprise du contact. Regina marmonna dans un demi-sommeil prometteur :

« _\- Dormez Emma... Dormez..._ »

Rapidement, la chaleur de l'autre femme apaisa effectivement Emma, qui sentit les médicaments faire effet. Elle se laissa bercer par la respiration de l'autre femme dans son dos, trop épuisée pour penser à la situation, elle se laissa aller.

 **.~.~.~.**

La lumière filtra de part et d'autre des rideaux et réveilla en premier Regina, le visage prit dans un fouillis blond, le nez dans les cheveux d'Emma. La brune fut surprise de ne pas avoir bougée de la nuit. Emma respirait d'un souffle léger, visiblement encore endormie. Regina enleva doucement son bras qui avait entouré la blonde et attrapa sur le chevet son portable, qui marqua 8h25 du matin. Elle se leva discrètement et se rendit dans la salle de bain en premier. Elle se passa rapidement un peu d'eau froide sur le visage. La nuit avait été complète, c'était une première pour Regina depuis des années, les événements d'hier avaient eu raison de sa résistance à la fatigue. Elle entra sous la douche, la chaleur du jet allait lui remettre les idées en place, et effacer la nuit de sa mémoire, l'odeur d'Emma et les vagues images qui s'y rapportait. De son coté, Emma se leva en serrant les dents, les points de sutures tiraient légèrement. Le pansement demandait un changement rapidement.

«- _Putain_ » râla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

Le débardeur avait même quelques traces sanglantes. Quand Regina rentra dans la pièce en peignoir se séchant nonchalamment les cheveux, elle vit la blonde assise sur le coin du lit, blanche comme un linge et les traits tirés.

« _\- Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ?_ »

La blonde lui fit un demi-sourire crispé.

«- _Je me sens un peu dans le flou ce matin, on va dire._ »

Regina écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la tache rouge transparaître sur le débardeur. Elle se précipita aux pieds de la blonde et souleva délicatement le vêtement. Emma resta interdite, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre l'action de la brune.

« _\- Bon ça ne s'est pas ré-ouvert mais ça saigne un petit peu, je vais nettoyer votre plaie avec les produits qu'ils nous ont fournis. Je vous promets qu'en rentrant on va soigner ça plus sérieusement._

 _\- O... Okay »_ fit Emma.

Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois mais posé sur la table, il était pour l'instant hors de portée. La brune le prit et le lui tendit.

«- _Merci_ » répondit-elle, reconnaissante d'autant d'attention.

Emma répondit rapidement à son fils et au reste de sa famille, que tout allait bien. Sage mensonge, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ce dernier. Elle lui dit que Regina était avec elle et donc tout irait bien. Henry ne savait pas trop de qui il s'agissait, mais il poserait sans doute la question à qui de droit. Emma raccrocha et s'étendit sur le lit. Elle vit la brune se pencher sur elle. Elle sursauta alors.

« _\- Ne bougez pas Emma._ » Lui dit la brune doucement.

Elle tamponna la plaie avec de la bétadine, et remit quelques sticks en guise de points de sutures.

« _\- Cela devrait aller pour quelques heures_ » rajouta-t-elle.

Regina saisit son propre téléphone et passa quelques coups de fils. Killian eut la bonne idée d'apparaître avec de quoi se restaurer ce qui fut apprécié de tous. La brune semblait inquiète de l'état d'Emma et ne faisait guère attention à ce qu'elle qualifiait de « _balbutiements_ » de l'enquêteur.

« _\- Ce que nous allons faire, monsieur Jones, c'est que vous allez conduire autant que possible, et nous allons nous relayer jusqu'à Cleveland._

 _\- Ok... Ok._ » Fit le brun sans discuter.

« _\- Hey ! Je suis pas handicapée_ » tenta en vain la blonde mais elle ramassa comme seule réponse deux paires yeux braquées sur elle, dont les regards se passaient de tout commentaire. « _Okay okay, je ne discute pas_ » Se résigna-t-elle, enfournant un donuts passablement gras dans sa bouche.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand les bagages furent rangés dans le coffre, Regina s'approcha de Killian et lui donna une ultime recommandation :

«- _Monsieur Jones, faites n'importe quoi avec ma voiture, et je vous promets que vous y perdrez une partie de votre anatomie à laquelle vous tenez, et je ne parle pas de votre cerveau évidement._

 _\- Milady vous pouvez me faire confiance, je serais votre chauffeur attentif !_ » Fit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait enjôleur en attrapant au vol les clefs.

Regina cala la blonde à l'arrière, elle avait pris le soin de récupérer un oreiller qu'elle avait acheté au motel.

«- _Vous êtes une vrai mère pour moi_ » soupira la blonde contractée par la douleur.

«- _Si vous n'aviez pas oublié aussi que vous en étiez une, nous n'en serions pas là._ »

Le coup était bas mais mérité. Effectivement, Emma aurait pu faire savoir sa difficulté à gérer la situation bien avant d'en venir aux mains. Et elle le savait, elle aurait pu être tuée bêtement et de ce fait, laisser un Henry orphelin.

« _\- J'en prend bonne note, madame Mills._ » Répondit-elle les dents serrés.

«- _Vous m'en voyez fort aise._ »

La brune se mit également à l'arrière ce qui surprit la blonde.

«- _Et bien quoi, je ne vais pas me mettre à l'avant avec ce... Enfin, monsieur Jones n'a pas l'air de connaître les joies de prendre une douche le matin, ni le brossage de dents ni même un je ne sais quoi qui pourrait ressembler à du parfum..._

 _\- Je me suis lavé !_ » Répliqua le brun, piqué au vif.

« _\- Alors ça doit être vos vêtements imprégnés de vos facétieuses envies de vous saouler au lieu de veiller sur votre partenaire._

 _\- Hey... Hey, on va se calmer_ » fit Emma en levant les bras en signe d'apaisement, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire siffler de douleur. « J _'aimerais arriver vivante et à bon port sans que vous vous étripiez._

 _\- Vous avez entendu mon cher, prenez le volant et faites preuve de dextérité, à défaut d'autre chose._ »

Killian plissa les yeux, il était en colère d'être le punching-ball gratuit de la brune. Il mit le contact et la voiture se déplaça doucement sous la neige. Au bout de quelques heures, sous les effets des analgésiques, la blonde s'endormit, la tête contre la vitre. Regina cala sa tête avec son écharpe, ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller légèrement la blonde, qui bougonna pour se renfoncer encore plus dans le sommeil. La couverture mise sur Emma l'emmaillotait quelque peu. Regina prit alors la place de Killian quelques temps après. Quand ils repartirent, la neige tombait presque druement et sans discontinuer.

« _\- Je vous préviens Killian, ne tentez pas d'abuser d'elle ou de la toucher pendant qu'elle dort, sinon je vous abandonne au bord de la route, sans l'ombre d'un remords._ »

Regina fixa son regard sur lui et il n'y avait rien qui puisse faire penser qu'elle n'aurait effectivement pas hésité à se débarrasser de lui. Le brun fut interloqué, prendre soin d'Emma était une chose qu'il pouvait faire, mais abuser de la situation... L'était aussi. Il était donc à découvert, la brune ne lui faisait pas confiance et il avait tout intérêt à garder ses distances.

«- _Loin de moi cette idée_ » rétorqua-t-il alors.

Killian prit rapidement le même pli que la blonde et s'endormit paisiblement. Arrivés à une station service, Emma se réveilla, courbaturée et vide.

«- _J'ai faim_ » fit-elle doucement.

«- _Le contraire aurait été étonnant_ » répliqua la brune en souriant. « _Je vais chercher de quoi manger, voulez-vous aller aux toilettes ?_

 _\- Oui aussi_ » fit Emma gênée.

« _\- Ok je vais vous ouvrir la porte et vous aider._

 _\- J'peux le faire !_ » répondit Killian tout d'un coup réveillé par l'échange entre les deux femmes.

«- _Vous ! Vous restez tranquille de votre coté, je trouve que vous en avez assez fait !_ » Répliqua sèchement la brune.

« _\- Ouah ouah... Doucement, je peux encore me lever et aller pisser seule_ » fit de façon un peu brusque la blonde.

« _\- Charmant langage_ » releva Regina en soupirant.

Emma ouvrit la portière et se leva, elle se sentait fatiguée mais elle pensait qu'elle avait assez de force pour se traîner jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle refusa l'aide de Killian comme celle de Regina. Une fois dans les toilettes, elle eu envie de rire, le combat de coqs qui se livrait dehors pour veiller sur elle, était une première du genre.

« _\- Manquait plus que ça._ » Soupira-t-elle.

Emma ignorait si Regina était vraiment inquiète pour elle ou si c'était juste pour le plaisir sadique de s'en prendre à Killian. Quant à ce dernier, il n'était pas plus étonnant qu'à son habitude.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, que ce soit ici ou sur notre page fb (SwA Editions - SwanQueen community), ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir ! MErci aussi pour vos messages sur fb, c'est génial :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6.**_

Ils arrivèrent dans la nuit et Regina prit la décision de se rendre à l'hôpital de nouveau, par mesure de précaution concernant la plaie d'Emma. Celle-ci avait développé un début d'infection et dû rester en observation pour la nuit alors qu'ils lui firent avaler quelques médicaments. Killian les avait accompagnées silencieusement, et ne prononça presque pas un mot pour ne pas énerver la brune encore plus devant Emma. La blonde se cala dans son lit d'hôpital rapidement après avoir prévenu Mary qu'elle ne rentrerait que le lendemain. Killian salua sa partenaire et s'éclipsa alors que Regina revint quelques temps après, pour souhaiter également une bonne nuit à la blonde. La jeune femme se pencha vers Emma et rajusta son oreiller, ce qui surprit la blonde qui se crispa d'un coup. Elle sentit l'odeur de Regina, qui était de façon surprenante entachée légèrement par celle de sa sueur, chose qui ne dégoûta pas spécifiquement Emma mais la troubla plus qu'autre chose, elle trouvait cela très intime.

« _\- Je vous laisse Miss Swan, je m'en retourne chez moi, je viens vous chercher à 10h._

 _\- Je, oui enfin... J'aurais pu prendre un taxi._

 _\- Je vous ai pris rendez-vous à 11h avec le médecin de la compagnie pour juger si vous êtes apte au retour à votre poste._ »

Emma réprima un petit rire.

« _\- Je ne suis pas mourante Regina, je peux au moins caler mes fesses devant un bureau._

 _\- Nous verrons Miss Swan. Dormez bien._ »

Regina prit ses affaires et Emma entendit les talons de la brune s'éloigner. Elle trouvait sa patronne surprotectrice à son égard ; c'était loin d'être désagréable d'être le point de mire de la brune. Curieusement elle pensait que si Mary avait été présente et aussi étouffante, elle n'aurait pas supporté. Elle ricana doucement de fatigue et bientôt l'épuisement lui fit fermer les yeux.

 **.~.~.~.**

A dix heures tapantes, elle entendit les talons de Regina résonner dans le couloir, alors qu'elle enfilait des vêtements derrière son paravent. Elle avait sagement évité le petit-déjeuner de l'hôpital qui était à proprement parler absolument affreux, au goût comme à l'apparence. Elle se promit de prendre quelque chose en route. Regina rentra dans la chambre et ses yeux cherchèrent la blonde. Elle s'arrêta de respirer quand son regard tomba sur le dos de cette dernière en train de s'habiller, elle était mal cachée par un paravent blanc. Brièvement, Regina cru voir des traces diverses sur le dos la blonde, « _peut-être des cicatrices_ » songea-t-elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle entrapercevait, puisqu'Emma enfila rapidement un débardeur.

« _\- Hey Regina, comme toujours à l'heure._

 _\- Et bien oui et vous comme toujours en retard..._ »

La brune se força à produire un regard noir en la fixant, alors qu'elle était encore sur le coup de ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Qu'est-ce qui était donc si fascinant chez la blonde ? Les traces mystérieuses d'une vie passée inscrite sur sa peau ou sa nudité ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Regina se racla la gorge.

« _\- Nous y allons Miss Swan._

 _\- Oui oui deux petites minutes._ »

D'un geste gracieux elle enleva ses cheveux prisonniers du col de sa veste.

« _\- Vous allez avoir froid avec ça sur le dos, dehors les températures ont chutées._

 _\- Je compte sur le radiateur de votre puissante voiture allemande._ » Répondit Emma en souriant.

Regina soupira et ouvrit la porte, la laissant passer. Une fois dans la voiture, Emma trouva un chocolat d'une grande enseigne et un panel de cookies et de griffe d'ours. Elle écrasa un large sourire et fixa la brune, totalement reconnaissante.

«- _Je présume que vous préférez vous empoisonner avant de voir le médecin._

 _\- Mhh ch'est bon cha, vous devriez goûter._

 _\- Je ne préfère pas, je fais moi-même mes repas._

 _\- Vous faites des pancakes ?_

 _\- Cela arrive._ » Répondit Regina en souriant également.

« _\- La chance ! Je sais pas si quelqu'un partage votre vie mais il a bien de la chance._ »

Regina tiqua à l'annonce de la blonde. Non personne ne partageait sa vie, visiblement Mary ne lui avait rien dit. Elle soupira.

« _\- Je n'ai pas cette chance._ »

Emma se contenta de mâchouiller un cookie, elle sentait que la question avait été dérangeante. La brune démarra la voiture et le chemin se fit dans un étrange silence. Emma la détailla. Concentrée sur la route, un tailleur blanc légèrement crème, une couleur presque indéfinissable qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux noir et son teint. Des boucles d'oreilles fines pendaient délicatement. Un décolleté plongeant laissait entrevoir la naissance de très beaux seins. La blonde, perdue dans sa vision, se demanda comment elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point cette femme était belle. Elle déglutit silencieusement, pensant qu'elle n'avait pas pris le soin de la regarder en détail quand elles étaient parties dans l'Illinois.

« _\- Quelque chose à me dire Miss Swan ?_ » Fit Regina, qui commençait à s'apercevoir du regard persistant sur elle.

« _\- Euh... Non je réfléchissais._

 _\- Je vous aide alors..._

 _\- De... A quoi ?_

 _\- Réfléchir. Vous me fixez Miss Swan._

 _\- Ah euh... Pardon._ » S'excusa Emma, rougissant soudainement.

Regina la regarda brièvement de biais, elle trouva la blonde fort jolie avec ses rougeurs inappropriées sur les joues. Elle réprima un sourire qu'elle aurait presque été tentée de qualifier de niais. Elle se reconcentra, son visage se referma à nouveau. Elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de la situation, elle repensa à que sa mère lui avait dit. Elle exhala légèrement et gara la voiture près de l'entrée de la société. Emma pu d'observer les nuances diverses du visage de Regina, et fut impressionnée par le contrôle parfait de celui-ci. Elle avait bien vu le sourire réprimé, enterré avant même de naître sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle sentit que quelque chose était étrange. La brune lui cachait un je-ne-sait-quoi, se dit-elle.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le rendez vous se passa rapidement, Regina regagna son bureau laissant Emma entre les mains du docteur Whale. Celui-ci ne vit rien à redire, seulement elle devait éviter de courir ou de se déplacer longuement. Le changement de pansement à faire tous les jours était la seule véritable contrainte pour Emma. Le docteur lui proposa néanmoins un autre document auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.

« _\- Ceci m'a été donné par madame Mills, c'est un programme sportif visiblement, vu votre état actuel je pense que vous n'êtes apte qu'aux séances de tir dans deux ou trois jours. Pour l'instant je pense qu'il faut que vous vous reposiez._ »

Emma saisit le dossier et soupira, visiblement la brune n'avait pas lâché l'affaire sur les histoires d'entraînements. Elle remercia le docteur et sortit avec son arrêt maladie entre les mains, trois jours d'arrêts, elle trouvait que c'était bien trop.

« _\- Je verrais ça avec Regina._ » Fit Emma en se levant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette dernière l'alpagua dans le couloir.

« _\- Alors ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

«- _Alors alors... Et bien j'ai vu que vous étiez du genre têtue, je vous ai dit que mon fils serait ma priorité._

 _\- Amenez-le, ce n'est qu'une séance d'entraînement par semaine jusqu'à 20h._ » Répliqua sèchement Regina.

« _\- Et il fait ses devoirs comment ? Je ne sais pas, vous pensiez quoi, que c'est un meuble ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'un enfant soit un meuble Miss Swan, je pense qu'il a tout le loisir de venir dans mon bureau faire ses devoirs, j'y suis rarement et il ne me dérangera pas je pense._

 _\- Super... J'ai vraiment le choix, c'est le goulag ici !_

 _\- Et entre nous Miss Swan, je ne vous demandais pas ce que vous pensiez de votre entraînement, mais si le médecin avait vu quelque chose de nouveau à votre situation de santé._

 _\- Je... Je..._ » Emma était décontenancée, elle avait mal compris les intentions de la brune, visiblement inquiète. « J _e vais bien, je suis arrêtée trois jours._

 _\- Bien, je vais vous emmener chez vous ou chez... Votre sœur._

 _\- Ça va, j'ai juste à appeler David, il va venir me chercher d'ici quelques heures et voilà._

 _\- Sûrement pas, je vous raccompagne. De toute façon vos affaires sont encore dans le coffre de ma voiture._ »

Emma sourcilla, visiblement la brune voulait absolument rester à ses cotés jusqu'au bout.

« _\- Bien, soit.._ » Accepta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le dédain à peine camouflé de la blonde fut ressentit douloureusement par Regina. Emma ne voyait-elle donc pas à quel point elle se souciait d'elle ?

« _\- Parfait, allons-y._ »

Regina était prise entre des sentiments et désir divers : l'envie de donner une claque, de crier sur Emma, de lui prendre la main et lui expliquer son inquiétude, et de l'envoyer balader. Elle soupira doucement, ferma les yeux un instant, et elles descendirent au parking. Le parcours se fit en silence une fois de plus, cette fois plus pesant. Emma s'en voulait d'avoir été un peu cavalière et ne savait pas trop comment rattraper le coup. Regina se gara en face de chez Mary, elle descendit de la voiture et Emma la suivit pour prendre ses bagages. Regina les sortit du coffre et dévisagea Emma froidement.

« _\- Vous plaisantez je présume ?_ » Dit-elle en voyant la main de la blonde se tendre vers elle.

Emma la regarda, étonnée. Regina prit le sac de la blonde et se dirigea vers la porte, cette porte bleue dont elle n'avait pas franchit le seuil depuis de longues années. Elle fut suivie par la blonde qui boitait légèrement. La surprise de Mary fut totale en voyant la figure de Regina se figer dans son entrée.

«- _Bonjour Mary._ »

La brune déposa le sac d'Emma à ses pieds. Cette dernière était encore sur les marches du perron, essayant de décrypter quelque chose à tout cela. Mary se saisit du sac d'Emma prête à faire demi-tour après avoir salué Regina. Cette dernière pivota vers Emma :

«- _Vous voilà chez vous, reposez-vous bien._ »

La voix de Regina était étrangement douce et surprit même l'auteur de ces mots. Emma la regarda, un air légèrement ahuri sur le visage, et saisit instinctivement le bras de Regina qui visiblement ne souhaitait que déguerpir au plus vite de devant cette porte. La blonde l'attira à elle et pressa ses lèvres sur les joues froides de la femme qui se tenait à coté d'elle. Elle la lâcha ensuite :

«- _Merci Regina._ » Lui dit-elle, bien incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Mary, qui s'était retournée pour voir où était Emma, resta saisie par la vision de sa sœur embrassant l'autre femme. Elle ne lâcha pas un mot, serrant un peu plus fort les hanses du sac. Regina fut surprise et resta quelque secondes figée dans le froid, son regard se perdant dans les yeux verts de la blonde en face d'elle, affublée d'un stupide et affreux bonnet.

« _\- Je... De rien._ »

Et Regina s'éloigna prestement. C'était la seconde fois qu'Emma l'embrassait sur la joue, ça devenait une habitude dont les répercussions dans la poitrine de la brune étaient à peine supportables. Elle était incapable d'analyser la chose, elle avait ressenti des milliers de petits resserrements au niveau de l'estomac, elle ne voulait pas croire que ce fourmillement intense était le produit des lèvres douces d'Emma sur sa personne. C'était... Juste une réaction physiologique, rien de magique là-dedans, pas de sentiments, surtout pas, il ne le fallait pas.

Emma regarda Regina partir à pas rapides, comme si elle venait de voir le diable en personne. Amusée de la voir ainsi, elle se passa les mains dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Pourquoi à chaque fois que les mots lui manquaient, le besoin impératif de contact se faisait ressentir ? La jeune femme n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de chaleureux, en dehors des rapports avec son fils. Elle était une personne réservée, qui pouvait, sous certains aspects, être prise pour quelqu'un de froid et de distant. Elle était tout aussi surprise de son geste, mais elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir fait au moins passer un message de gratitude.

«- _Hey salut Mary !_ » Dit-elle, se décidant enfin à rentrer.

«- _Bonsoir, rentres_ » lui répondit Mary en essayant d'afficher un sourire.

« _\- Maman !_ »

Henry arriva et percuta sa mère de plein fouet, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

« _\- Tu es blessée ?_ » Fit Mary soudainement paniquée.

« _\- Non mais... Ça va, ça va._ » Dit la blonde qui se tenait les cotes.

«- _Maman ?_ »

« _Et merde_ » pensa Emma, voilà que son fils allait être au courant. Elle expliqua brièvement qu'elle s'était faite agressée et que ce n'était rien, en édulcorant la situation. Seul David était très dubitatif. Mary tiqua quand Emma expliqua que Regina lui avait sauvé la vie mais garda ses états d'âme pour elle-même.

«- _Regina, c'est la belle dame qui t'accompagnait tout à l'heure ?_ » Demanda Henry.

«- _Oui_ » fit Emma en souriant, s'étonnant que son fils ait regardé la scène de la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« _\- Ouah elle a pas l'air comme ça._

 _\- Pas l'air de quoi ?_

 _\- Ben comme les super-héros, elle a une double vie, femme d'affaire le jour et-_ »

Mary le coupa subitement :

« _\- Allons manger ! Je présume que ta mère est entrain de dépérir._

 _\- Oh oui ! Là j'ai l'impression de prendre que des petits-déjeuner depuis 24h._ »

Henry repensa donc à Regina. Pour lui, c'était la femme incroyable qui avait sauvé sa mère. Il songea qu'elle dégageait quelque chose de singulier, une prestance hors du commun. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Henry avait enfin l'impression que quelqu'un veillait sur sa mère en dehors de lui et il s'en trouva soulagé.

La soirée familiale se passa rapidement et plus tard ils trouvèrent Emma assoupie devant la télévision, ce qui fit sourire Henry et David.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le retour en voiture de Regina s'était tout d'abord soldé par une crise de panique. Arrivée dans sa Mercedes, la brune avait eu du mal à regagner une respiration normale. Si une toute autre personne s'était permise ce qu'avait osé faire Emma, celle-ci se serait retrouvée à l'hôpital. Mais Regina n'arrivait pas du tout à être à ce point agressive avec la blonde, bien qu'elle la trouvait passablement agaçante à ne pas plier à ses ordres. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant chez Emma qui laissait souvent Regina sans réelles défenses, et elle s'en voulait pour ça. La tête contre son volant, elle avait fini par retrouver son calme. Elle avait ensuite allumé la radio et laissé une musique douce envahir l'habitacle de sa voiture. Elle était retournée à son domicile, constatant que le dénommé Robin n'avait pas daigner la rappeler pour convenir de leur rendez-vous. Elle soupira devant ce fait.

La soirée se déroula normalement, après avoir traité avec sa secrétaire et son conseiller financier, elle sombra dans un bain chaud. Elle passa la soirée à s'occuper d'elle-même, tachant d'éloigner toutes pensées concernant Emma Swan et n'y réussissant pas. Quand elle éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, ses yeux fixait le plafond et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.


	7. Chapitre 7

**N'hésitez pas à venir nous retrouver sur fb, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community_  
**

 **Merci pour votre enthousiasme envers cette histoire, pour vos reviews, vos follows, vos favoris...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7.**_

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, Emma se surprit à regarder son portable en espérant que Regina prenne de ses nouvelles, et ce besoin soudain la fit grincer des dents. Elle finit par fourrer son téléphone dans son manteau de dépit. Personne, à part le père d'Henry, n'avait réussi ce prodige, à la faire réagir ainsi, à la rendre inquiète et impatiente à la fois.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian vint un soir la voir, savoir si elle allait bien. Elle demanda alors d'un ton faussement naïf si tout se passait bien au bureau. Le brun soupira et lui répondit :

«- _Mills est insupportable avec l'équipe, elle nous demandé de nettoyer les bureaux et de faire des séances intensives, elle a même demandé à August de faire un régime... Enfin vraiment, je sais pas pour qui elle se prend mais..._ »

Le son de la voix du brun se perdit dans la tête d'Emma ; Regina insupportable, ce n'était pas étonnant.

«- _Sa majesté Mills, elle a fait des compliments sur ton travail à Stainfield. Bientôt tu vas écoper d'une auréole_ » gloussa-t-il.

Emma eu soudainement le rouge aux joues. Regina pensait à elle, la citait en son absence. Elle avait commencé à croire que la brune avait vraiment autre chose à faire que de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de sa personne.

« _\- Oui elle a appelé hier sur le fixe d'ailleurs_ » fit naturellement Mary.

« _\- Qu... Quoi ?_ » S'exclama Emma.

« _\- Et bien tu étais sortie dehors avec Henry, elle juste demandé si tu allais bien_ » sourcilla Mary, un peu surprise de la réaction de l'autre femme.

«- _Tu pouvais pas me le dire ? Et pourquoi elle m'a pas appelé ?!_ »

L'énervement de la blonde commençait à pointer.

« _\- Mais elle t'a envoyé un message m'a-t-elle dit, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas très contente que tu n'ai pas répondu._ » Expliqua Mary, soufflée par la réaction de sa sœur.

Emma se leva et chercha son téléphone dans la veste de son blouson. Elle l'avait mis en mode silencieux et n'avait absolument rien vu ni entendu.

«- _Merde_ » lâcha-t-elle.

Killian la regarda un peu étonné aussi qu'elle en est quelque chose à faire à ce point.

«- _Désolé_ » lâcha la blonde en regardant sa sœur.

Puis elle s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour lire le sms. Il était concis, Regina demandait si elle était apte à revenir au travail et si elle pouvait lui répondre dans la soirée. Il était déjà 21h et le message datait de 18h et un autre de la veille vers 15h. Emma tapa rapidement un message :

 ** _#Désolée, je n'ai pas vu tes messages avant, je serais là demain matin, je vais beaucoup mieux._**

La blonde soupira et attendit une réponse. Cette dernière ne venant pas, elle rejoignit les autres. La mine fermée, elle écouta vaguement son collègue raconter des blagues avec son beau-frère. Henry rigolait avec Killian et lui parlait des films sur les X-Men. Le brun n'y connaissait pas grand chose, mais faisait mine de suivre ce que racontait le garçon, il espérait ainsi secrètement montrer sa complicité avec le fils d'Emma à l'intéressée, mais celle-ci soupirait, l'air totalement ailleurs.

Vers 22h Killian rentra chez lui, il fut raccompagné par Emma sur le perron où elle le remercia de sa visite. Alors que le brun espérait se rapprocher un peu plus pour lui dire un au-revoir sur la commissure des lèvres, son téléphone sonna. Emma s'en saisit et voyant le numéro de Regina s'afficher, fit un vague geste de la main à l'homme sur le perron, l'abandonnant sur le champ. Killian soupira, énervé, et s'éloigna rapidement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina avait sursauté quand son téléphone avait vrombis, elle était en train de saisir des données. A défaut d'avoir des nouvelles de la blonde, elle s'était plongée à cœur perdu dans son travail. Elle avait été tentée de l'appeler et l'idée vague de se rendre sur place lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle avait opté pour appeler Mary qui lui avait dit qu'elle allait très bien, mais l'esprit de la brune était resté coincé le simple fait qu'elle l'avait ignorée. Elle s'était ressaisie par la suite, trouvant un autre sujet d'énervement ; Emma était en famille et bien entourée, elle n'avait tout simplement pas besoin de sa présence, c'était un fait établi, et cette idée de la situation la dérangeait. Oui, il était normal de se soucier d'un de ses employés. Oui, il était normal qu'elle tienne Emma Swan à l'œil. Mais non, ça n'était pas "normal" de réagir ainsi. Trop de solitude avait des répercussions, pensa-t-elle. Emma avait brisé cette impression quelques jours et ce qu'elle ressentait en était juste les conséquences, conséquences tout à fait compréhensibles, sachant qu'elles avaient passé ces derniers jours ensemble, se rassura-t-elle. Un manque, une angoisse, et la désagréable sensation d'être ignorée étaient tout simplement insupportables. Emma ou une autre personne aurait eu le même effet. Elle tentait de s'en convaincre, tout en sachant que c'était là un splendide exercice de déni.

Quand le message de la blonde s'était affiché, elle avait eu un sourire. Et Regina Mills ne souriait pas souvent, ou du moins pas de ce sourire vulnérable. Mais personne n'était là pour la confondre ou la juger. Seule chez elle, Regina se permettait d'afficher ses sentiments. Elle soupira longuement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente émue devant une invitation à danser. Elle devait ne pas se laisser glisser dans les sentiments et pour cela elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Regina se servit un verre et monta dans sa chambre, la traversa et s'engouffra dans son dressing imposant ; au bout de ce dernier se trouvait une porte grise. Elle ouvrit la porte et rentra dans cette chambre en fermant derrière elle. Au bout d'une heure, elle en ressortit, la figure plus fermée que jamais. Elle saisit le téléphone posé sur son lit et appela Emma Swan.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma ferma la porte derrière elle et monta dans sa chambre. Elle colla son oreille au téléphone :

«- _Hey !_ » Répondit-elle, essoufflée.

« _\- Vous avez couru ?_ » Demanda Regina.

« _\- Non, enfin si, j'ai juste monté les étages un peu vite._

 _\- Vous devriez faire attention de ne pas faire d'efforts brusques._

 _\- Regina...C'est bon_ » rétorqua Emma, souriant devant l'inquiétude de l'autre femme.

« _\- Je vous vois donc demain au bureau ?_ »

La brune avait porté sa main sur son front, un signe de nervosité croissante chez elle.

« _\- Oui m'dame._ »

Emma ne savait pas trop comment porter la conversation plus loin.

« _\- Parfait, il est préférable de dormir tôt. Mardi, vous irez au stand de tir._ »

Le ton autoritaire était sans appel. De l'autre côté du téléphone, Emma fronça les sourcils.

« _\- Vous me laissez vraiment pas le choix._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Je viendrais avec mon fils alors._

 _\- Parfait, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer._ »

Emma ne put retenir un petit rire.

« _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?_

 _\- Et bien lui aussi a hâte de vous voir, vous êtes son héro maintenant._

 _\- Je ne vous suis pas là Swan._

 _\- Et bien, il a un peu su l'histoire de ma blessure et-_

 _\- Vous lui avez dit ?!_

 _\- Vous savez, il l'a découvert tout seul en me percutant. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise mère Regina, j'aurais voulu lui dire plus tard pour ne pas provoquer d'inquiétude chez lui mais bon voilà._

 _\- Bien. Alors à demain, reposez-vous... Et essayez de manger sainement._

 _\- D'accord... Vous de même._ »

Emma entendit alors le silence, allongée sur son lit. Elle se demanda si Regina était comme ça avec tout ses employés quand ils étaient malades ou autre. Et elle était convaincue que non, la brune n'allait pas prendre soin en particulier de plus de 20,000 personnes sur le territoire, alors pourquoi elle ? La blonde aurait aimé croire quelques minutes qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose entres elles, peut-être était-ce de l'amitié, une amitié un peu... Spéciale, elle en convenait.

Elle entendit son fils dans la chambre à coté, visiblement il ne dormait pas. Emma alla le voir :

« _\- Tu ne dors pas gamin ?_

 _\- J'arrive pas trop à dormir..._ » Répondit le gamin, la voix un peu pâteuse.

«- _Un souci ? Tu veux en parler ?_ »

Emma s'approcha et vint s'asseoir auprès de son fils.

« _\- Tu étais au téléphone..._ » Dit alors Henry, quelque part entre la question et l'affirmation.

« _\- Oui, j'étais au téléphone avec ma chef de service._

 _\- Regina ?_ » Questionna le garçon.

«- _Oui_ » sourit Emma. « _Quelque chose t'inquiète à ce sujet ?_

 _\- Non, enfin oui peut-être, elle est tout le temps avec toi ?_

 _\- Non, elle n'est pas ma collègue, c'est Killian mon partenaire de terrain._

 _\- Et elle est mieux que lui ?_

 _\- Je... C'est différent, mais tu veux en venir où mon chéri au juste ?_ »

Le front d'Emma se plissa sous les questions de son fils.

« _\- Elle a l'air plus... Forte que Killian. Killian il est drôle mais..._

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi quand je vais travailler ?_

 _\- Oui, si tu es blessée, qui va s'occuper de moi ?_

 _\- Oh Henry, je ferais attention je promets._ »

Emma prit son fils dans les bras et le serra, les bras de ce dernier serpentèrent autour de son cou. La blonde chercha quelque chose qui pouvait rassurer son fils :

« _\- Tu sais, Regina a prévu des séances d'entraînements pour moi._

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Tir, arts martiaux, course à pieds..._

 _\- Ouah tout ça ?_

 _\- Oui, elle veut que je sois au top._

 _\- Je suis content que quelqu'un s'occupe un peu de toi._ »

Henry qui réalisa un peu trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire.

«- _De... S'occuper de moi ?_ »

Emma se détacha des bras de son fils et le regarda.

« _\- Ben... Je peux toujours faire le petit-déjeuner pour toi et te réveiller mais le reste de la journée..._

 _\- Henry.._ » Emma réalisa que son fils se prenait pour son parent. « _Bon oui, Regina a sa façon de s'occuper de moi mais tu sais, elle a un caractère épouvantable._

 _\- Mais elle est très jolie._

 _\- Oui enfin... Mais... Oui elle est belle, et j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi charismatique mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on est un bon chef._

 _\- Et bien peut-être que ça te fait pas de mal d'avoir quelqu'un d'un peu dur avec toi._

 _\- Depuis quand mon grand fils de 12 ans sait ce qu'il me faut ou pas ? Mmh ?_

 _\- C'est bon maman, faut que tu te fasses des amis aussi, Mary, Ruby et Killian sont gentils avec toi mais ils le sont trop, ils te passent tout..._

 _\- Bien jeune homme, il est temps de dormir !_ »

Emma coupa court à sa discussion avec son fils, car cela finissait par la déranger que quelque part il puisse penser qu'elle avait besoin de coups de pieds aux fesses réguliers de la part d'une tierce personne.

« _\- Bonne nuit maman !_

 _\- Bonne nuit crapule !_ »

Elle ferma la porte et prit la direction de sa chambre, pensive des derniers propos de son fils. Peut-être qu'il était temps pour elle de penser à refaire sa vie, après Neal, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant le besoin de liberté ; mais son fils en avait peut-être assez de n'avoir qu'un seul parent sur qui compter. Mary était une tante très présente mais ça n'était assurément pas la même chose. Son fils avait pu voir un bref instant ce que pouvait être une vie familiale avec Neal, ces moments fugaces maintenant disparus faisaient peut-être leurs réapparitions dans la tête de son enfant. Emma soupira, tout était affreusement compliqué. Elle s'endormit après le changement de son pansement, avec des questions sans réponses et d'un sommeil lourd.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le lundi matin fut difficile pour Emma qui se tira avec difficultés de sous sa couette, son fils ne l'avait pas réveillé après l'alarme. Elle eu juste droit à David qui frappa à sa porte :

« _\- Debout Emma ! C'est la reprise aujourd'hui_. »

La blonde grogna et daigna se lever. Sa blessure tirait un peu et elle ne mit guère de soin à changer son pansement après sa douche, si bien qu'il se détacha trois ou quatre fois lorsqu'elle se prépara.

C'est donc avec dix ou quinze minutes de retard qu'Emma poussa la porte de verre des assurances qui l'employaient. David ruminait derrière que la prochaine fois il partirait sans elle. Devant la porte se tenait Regina Mills qui la regardait sombrement, visiblement passablement énervée.

« _\- Miss Swan, je veux bien que vous soyez quelque peu retardée, mais la moindre des choses est de prévenir vos collaborateurs._ »

Le ton sec, à la limite méchant, toucha de plein fouet la blonde. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau. Bien entendu, ce dernier avait été nettoyé et rangé. Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle aperçut un café maintenu au chaud par couvercle et deux pancakes enveloppés sur une assiette en carton, le tout posé délicatement à coté de son clavier. Killian se retourna de son siège.

« _\- Tu devrais te faire écorcher plus souvent visiblement._ »

La blonde chercha du regard Regina qui s'éloignait dans le couloir, la vitre lui permit alors un bref instant de croiser son regard et... Un sourire. Emma n'en croyait pas ses yeux. August la tira de son nuage :

« _\- Hey, Swan elle m'a donné une pomme pour mon régime, tu veux pas échanger ?_

 _\- Jamais de la vie_ ! » Répondit Emma en prenant son assiette et engloutissant son contenu.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ainsi commença sa journée de retour. Elle dut remplir une tonne de paperasserie et fut vite fatiguée. Le soir arriva rapidement, elle n'avait pas croisé Regina une seule fois dans les couloirs, visiblement son bureau était toujours allumé. Killian partit en premier et August abandonna également son bureau.

« _\- Hey Swan tu devrais rentrer_ » dit-il.

« _\- Je vais pas tarder je finis deux trois trucs._

 _\- Ok ! À demain pour la séance de tir._

 _\- Ah oui, j'allais oublier !_ » Fit la blonde en frappant son front.

« _\- Et bien, ça serait bien que vous vous en souveniez._ »

Le ton sec et sévère raisonna dans le bureau. Emma, de dos, écrasa un sourire. August s'éclipsa au regard de Regina qui attendait que l'homme quitte les lieux, il put presque lire un signe de reconnaissance dans ce dernier lorsqu'il laissa les deux femmes à leur échange.

« _\- Mais non, je ne vais pas oublier !_ » Se défendit Emma en pivotant sur sa chaise, toujours assise.

« _\- Bien, je compte sur vous alors Miss Swan. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer chez nous, il y a une accalmie au niveau de la neige._

 _\- Parfait._ »

Les deux femmes dépassèrent ensemble l'accueil où Ruby rangeait son sac avant de partir. Celle-ci sourcilla et fit un petit sourire en coin adressé à Emma, qui fit mine de ne pas voir l'appel de connivence de sa collègue. L'ascenseur les conduisit rapidement au sous-sol, néanmoins Emma eu tout à loisir d'admirer un énième tailleur chic de Regina alors qu'elle ajustait son manteau. Chacune se souhaita courtoisement une bonne fin de soirée. C'est en entrant dans sa voiture qu'Emma réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas remercié la brune pour sa délicate attention du matin. « _Et merde_ ». Elle voulut ressortir de la voiture mais elle ne put que voir la Mercedes faire son créneau et partir. Emma constata qu'une fois de plus, elle pouvait "foirer" les choses en beauté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à honorablement essayer de rattraper la chose. Elle savait bien que Regina était sensible à l'ingratitude, elle avait perçu ô combien sous ses allures strictes, Regina n'était pas quelqu'un de froid. Elle réagissait simplement avec colère, et extériorisait volontiers ses ressentiments avec perte et fracas.

 **.~.~.~.**

La brune avait bien noté le manquement de la blonde à la remercier pour sa "délicate attention du matin", mais elle soupira, convaincue au final que c'était mieux ainsi, son employée était une personne indélicate et immature. C'était peut-être donc là que se trouvait les limites d'Emma Swan, un garçon manqué aux attitudes peu rigoureuses, n'hésitant pas exposer à son enfant les risques de son métier, conduisant une poubelle d'une autre époque. Discours sombre, les mots claquaient dans la tête de Regina. Elle était déçue et ça lui faisait mal. En général, les gens étaient décevants et elle passait son chemin car elle n'exigeait que rarement plus que ce les personnes semblaient pouvoir donner. Quand un de ses conseillers faisait un manquement, elle était dure et exigeante, rappelant que l'argent était là pour les tenir à des engagements. Elle préférait les personnes difficiles et compétentes que les "pâtes moles". Mais bien souvent, les gens devant elle étaient des lâches lui servant du « _Bien Madame Mills, oui vous avez raison Madame Mills_ ». Des larbins sans intérêts, même les plus forts finissaient par plier, et pourtant elle n'avait pas toujours raison. Elle le savait. Emma Swan n'avait pas le droit d'être décevante et demain elle l'éviterait. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa petite figure sympathique, ses jolies yeux verts et ses... Magnifiques cheveux, son bégaiement idiot, ses mains trop fines... Elle ne voulait pas plier ou pardonner.

Regina tourna le son de sa radio, il y avait une chanson, elle ne connaissait pas le titre mais aimait le bruit que cela faisait. Elle rentra chez elle, pourtant elle avait presque envie de boire un verre dehors dans un bar, entourée d'inconnus. Elle gara finalement sa voiture, rentra sans un mot pour personne puisqu'il n'y avait que ses talons qui raisonnaient. Le ménage avait été fait par l'employée payée pour cela, les courses rangées, elle n'avait plus qu'à se faire un repas et pourtant, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle se servit finalement un verre et opta pour regarder un film, un vieux, en noir et blanc.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma rentra chez elle et retrouva Killian garé juste devant. Il vint vers elle et lui proposa de sortir boire un verre ou deux. Elle refusa, prétextant la fatigue. D'habitude, elle était toujours la première à le suivre dans ses tournées nocturnes, mais là, elle avait juste envie de voir son fils et de se reposer, vraiment. Elle fit un sourire plein de gentillesse à Killian. Celui-ci crut à une invitation et vint se coller à elle, la prenant par la taille et l'attirant à lui.

« _\- Emma... Faut vraiment qu'on discute tous les deux._

 _\- Tu me fais juste mal là à me tenir comme ça !_ » Fit la blonde en plissant les yeux.

«- _Ah... Oh pardon._ »

Killian était parfois maladroit, et ses crises de possessivité n'étaient pas trop bien ressenties par la blonde. Il la relâcha à regret et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien.

« _\- Je dois faire quoi ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

« _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu m'évites, on s'est embrassés y'a deux semaines et depuis... Tu fais comme si j'existais pas ! C'est rageant à la fin._ » Souffla-t-il.

« _\- Je... J'avais du travail et-_

 _\- Oui je sais, et Regina Mills sur le dos, mais bon c'est fini là, tout est-_

 _\- Écoute Killian, c'est pas mon souhait de te blesser mais je crois que-_ »

La porte s'ouvrit et Henry dévala les escaliers à la rencontre de sa mère. Il regarda Killian en souriant, mais c'était un sourire sans réelle connivence, juste de gentillesse.

« _\- Hey Killian !_

 _\- Salut Henry._

 _\- Man ! Tu rentres ? Y'a Mary qui a fait un essai en cuisine et c'est trop étrange, ça sent drôlement bon, elle veut pas me dire ce que c'est !_

 _\- Ok Kid ! J'arrive, dit à Mary que je dois d'abord changer mon pansement et prendre une douche._

 _\- Bon..._ » Reprit en soupirant Killian.

« _\- Oui écoute, je pense que tu dois pas forcer les choses entre nous, je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais si tu veux bien être patient._

 _\- J'ai tout le temps du monde_ » Soupira-t-il en s'éloignant.

Emma soupira également, elle ne savait pas trop ce qui la reliait parfois à cette homme avec sa veste en cuir noire qui s'engouffrait dans son énorme Chevrolet de la même couleur. Elle pencha un peu la tête en regardant Killian passer au ralenti devant elle. Elle rentra dans la maison et essaya de se montrer passionnée pour les essais culinaires de sa sœur.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina se réveilla soudainement dans son canapé, s'étant assoupie après quelques verres d'alcool. Elle se leva et se fit réchauffer un repas déjà préparé. Elle soupira devant cet espace vide que constituait sa cuisine. Peut-être était-il temps d'écouter les conseils de « mère » et d'essayer de refaire sa vie, mais au fond, il lui faudrait abandonner certaines de ses habitudes et elle ne sentait pas tout à fait prête pour cela. Elle envoya deux mails à ses collaborateurs pour prévoir des rendez-vous dans différents endroits, et finit par envoyer un sms à sa secrétaire. Elle mangea ensuite religieusement son plat de lasagnes, but à nouveau trois verres de vin, ce qui était bien trop, mais elle n'avait pas du tout envie de penser clairement à quoi que ce soit. Puis elle monta dans sa chambre, décidée à s'endormir rapidement, l'alcool faisant son effet.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dehors, la neige redoublait à nouveau. Killian rentra dans son loft et se servit une bière. Il n'était pas content de la situation avec la blonde. Il songea qu'il y avait bien la petite Lacey du bar au coin de la rue qui lui plaisait. Il pouvait peut-être penser un peu à lui et s'amuser en attendant que sa relation avec Emma évolue vraiment. Il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas l'inviter chez lui avec Henry et jouer les gars sympa devant une pizza. Il existait cette possibilité, il faudrait qu'il tente sa chance pour le week-end prochain. En attendant, il verrait bien. Il mangea un reste de sandwich de la veille et ramassa son linge sale qui traînait au pas de sa porte, peut-être aussi faire un peu attention à lui serait un bon point, pensa-t-il tout en reniflant son linge avec un moue dégoûtée.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le matin venu, Emma ne put constater que deux choses : se lever plus tôt pour chercher un café et une pâtisserie pour Regina serait impossible tant la neige avait recouvert sa voiture, et, elle le savait, cette dernière refuserait de démarrer. Les mains sur les hanches, le bonnet vissé sur la tête et une parka que lui avait prêté David sur le dos, elle était désespérée. Ce dernier la regardait, totalement déconfite devant sa voiture.

«- _Okay c'est bon, on y va ensemble._

 _\- J'ai juste une course à faire._

 _\- Tu veux que j'ai des ennuis toi, hein !_ » Rigola-t-il.

«- _Non, juste... Enfin je dois acheter quelque chose sur la route._

 _\- Ok alors on y va maintenant._ »

David montra sa voiture, un break, garée plus loin. Ils mirent quelques minutes à trouver un endroit vendant boissons et sucreries, par chance l'enseigne était déjà ouverte malgré le temps. Emma ne savait pas trop comment Regina pourrait aimer son café alors elle opta pour un parfum à la vanille, assez classique. Elle prit également une pâtisserie à base de pommes. Elle voulait marquer le coup, mais ne savait pas comment. Elle pensa que si elle en faisait trop, Regina allait croire qu'elle flirtait avec elle, « _pas que ça serait totalement faux en soi_ » pensa-t-elle pendant que le café coulait dans le gobelet. Mais s'il y avait un risque que ce soit mal interprété ou apprécié, elle ne voulait pas encourir les foudres guerrières de Regina, fussent-elles verbales...

« _\- Et puis merde c'est pas moi qui ai commencé_ »

Emma pensa à voix haute, devant un David ne comprenant pas, qui avait lui aussi opté pour prendre quelque chose. Il sourcilla quand Emma passa une seconde commande pour elle-même.

«- _Tu as une grosse faim ?_

 _\- C'est.. Ce... C'est pas que pour moi »_ bafouilla-t-elle.

«- _Hey, il en a de la chance !_ » Fit David en souriant.

«- _Il ?_

 _\- Ben Killian... Non c'est pas pour lui ?_

 _\- Non._ » Rétorqua une Emma rougissante.

«- _Et bien si tu veux un conseil, prends deux fois du truc aux pommes, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait une réunion ce midi, donc sûrement pas le temps de manger..._ »

David fit un sourire entendu à Emma. Elle le dévisagea. David lui donnant des conseils concernant Regina, elle avait juste l'impression qu'elle était un peu dépassée. Et puis surtout, comment avait-il deviné ?

« _\- Je, non mais je... C'est pas ce que tu crois._

 _\- Je crois rien moi, je te dis juste que si tu veux être prévenante, autant le faire bien._ »

David tendit le bras pour payer sa part et Emma en fit autant. Le jeune homme sentit que la blonde s'était tendue dans la voiture, elle semblait perdue, comme une petite fille avec un cadeau trop lourd entre les bras.

« _\- Écoute Emma, tu fais comme tu veux, je sais pas votre petit voyage vous a rapproché non ? Alors pourquoi être gênée, tu as le droit de te faire des amis même si c'est... Regina._

 _\- Je ne sais pas..._ » fit en soufflant Emma.

Le terme « amies » ne semblait pas sonner très juste à ses oreilles.

« _\- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?_

 _\- Si c'est une amie._

 _\- C'est un peu tôt peut-être, c'est déjà bien une entente même euh.. Cordiale, ça évite de vous prendre la tête comme au début._

 _\- Oui oui... Bien sûr._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?_

 _\- Et si c'était pas de l'amitié ? ...Oh putain oublie ce que je viens de dire David ok ?_ » Répliqua Emma, totalement perdue dans sa réflexion.

« _\- Pas de l'amitié ? Tu veux dire que... Ho heu, okay..._ » fit David qui conduisait prudemment sous la neige, et qui commençait à comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants.

« _\- Oublie ok... C'est rien, je dois être fatiguée et-_

 _\- Non mais Emma stop ok, c'est pas un soucis... Je veux dire si entre toi et Regina... Vous avez commencé quelque chose comme... Une..._ » David se racla la gorge. « _Relation ? Hein et bien je vois pas de problème, c'est juste que bon c'est certain ça va être compliqué..._

 _\- Non mais, y'a pas de relation, elle est juste super attentionnée avec moi, c'est flippant, j'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme ça. Toi et Mary mis à part bien sûr! Mais là je..._

 _\- Killian n'est pas attentionné ?_

 _\- Killian est Killian, il a sa façon à lui... Mais c'est pas pareil._

 _\- Je vois..._

 _\- Tu vois quoi ?_

 _\- Quand c'est Regina qui fait quelque chose pour toi ça te touche, quand c'est Killian... Et bien tu apprécies..._

 _\- Un truc du genre, j'en sais rien, je dois me faire un film..._ » Soupira Emma.

« _\- Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup là... Laisse venir les choses, si elle veut quelque chose de toi... La connaissant pour le peu que je la connais... Et bien elle va te le dire, enfin l'exiger._ » Rit-il.

«- _Oh ça va hein..._ » Dit Emma en souriant.

« _\- Elle te fera sentir ce qu'elle veut de toi. Regina est spéciale, mais quand quelque chose ne va pas et bien... On le sait et parfois ça s'entend sur trois étages._ »

David se tourna et sourit à la blonde un peu apeurée assise à coté de lui.

« _\- Respire Swan, offre-lui ton café et le reste, si elle te fait une tête de six pieds de large, tu auras compris que ça n'est pas la peine mais au moins tu seras fixée._

 _\- Ok..._ »

David se gratta le derrière la tête. Emma était parfois si peu sûre d'elle qu'il était encore surpris qu'une jeune femme comme elle puisse douter à ce point de son potentiel de séduction.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ils rentrèrent dans les bureaux en tapant des pieds juste devant la porte d'entrée pour enlever la neige de leurs chaussures. Ruby vint vers Emma et lui prit le bras.

« _\- Je te préviens, Regina est de très mauvaise humeur, alors à ta place j'irais manger tout ça dans la cafet', sinon elle va hurler que vous tenez vos bureaux comme des porcheries._

 _\- Euh... Ok mais ça c'est pour elle._ »

Emma tendit le gobelet de café et les deux pâtisseries. Ruby sourcilla.

« _\- Écoute, je vais lui donner de ta part si tu veux mais là elle est avec son staff financier et ça gueule depuis ce matin._

 _\- Ok... Euh attends je vais écrire un mot._ »

Emma gribouilla rapidement, un « _Merci pour hier, je te souhaite une bonne journée, Emma._ » sur un bout de papier et le confia à Ruby.

« _\- Ok donne-moi tout ça, je vais lui apporter._ »

Emma enleva son manteau et regarda David d'un air interrogatif. Il lui répondit par un petit sourire de connivence. Finalement ils optèrent pour manger sur le bureau de ce dernier. Kilian arriva en retard, mais personne ne s'en aperçut. Il vit Emma et David se goinfrer devant lui, et s'assit sans sourciller.

De son côté, Ruby prit une grande inspiration avant de rentrer dans le bureau de Regina.

« _\- Miss Lucas ?_ » Demanda Regina, qui venait de s'interrompre devant Marc Walsh, un des conseillers de la firme.

« _\- Bonjour Madame Mills, on a fait apporter ça pour vous._

 _\- Bien, euh, je... Posez-ça là._ »

Regina était surprise et pour le coup, n'avait pas trop le sens de la répartie pour cette occasion. Ruby déposa le tout sur le bureau de la brune. Celle-ci vu le petit mot rapidement, elle réprima un sourire et continua son discours sur la politique de financement d'une filière.

L'entretien prenant fin, Regina regarda le "cadeau" d'Emma. Elle avait eu tort de douter de la blonde, elle était juste une personne maladroite et peu réactive, mais sûrement pas une femme ingrate. Elle soupira. Elle était quelque peu en colère contre elle-même, à être trop prompte à trouver des moyens ou des arguments pour rabaisser la blonde. Elle dégusta son café, elle fut surprise par la saveur, elle n'avait jamais essayé avec de la vanille.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le midi, Emma espérait entrapercevoir la brune, mais sans succès. Elle fut alors absorbée le reste de l'après-midi par un tri méthodique de ses différents contacts dans tout le pays concernant les personnes disparues. Parfois, au moment où personne ne s'y attendait, on retrouvait un enfant kidnappé, une grand-mère perdue dans les bois dont on avait perdu la trace et plus rarement des cadavres, dû à des règlements de compte. A chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait une personne vivante, elle soufflait, mais c'était devenu rare, très souvent les personnes disparaissaient, corps et biens.

Killian l'avait invitée à manger à l'extérieur le midi, pensant que la blonde serait ravie de sortir se changer les idées. Il essuya un refus, Emma prétextant qu'il faisait froid et qu'elle était bien là où elle était. Le jeune homme était perdu et soupira alors qu'il était devant le miroir des toilettes pour hommes. David en sortit et le regarda alors.

«- _Ça va pas fort on dirait ?_ » Questionna le blond.

« _\- Ouais non... Je sais pas... Je sais pas ce que veut Emma..._

 _\- Peut-être un peu d'espace pour... Réfléchir._

 _\- Mais à quoi ?_ » Dit le brun en se retournant, énervé. « _Y'a un putain d'autre prétendant ? Elle m'en veut pour quelque chose ? Mec faut me dire._ »

David était gêné, sa discussion avec Emma ce matin avait faire ressortir quelques questionnements sur ses préférences.

« _\- Je pense qu'Emma est quelqu'un de réfléchi et de complexe, si elle est trop compliquée pour toi... Lâche l'affaire et trouve-toi une personne qui ne t'embrouille pas l'esprit._

 _\- Elle m'a demandé d'être patient... Mais je fais quoi en attendant ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de réponses Killian, je dit juste que peut-être tu espères trop et que ça la bloque._

 _\- Ouais, y'a un autre mec..._

 _\- Tu devrais lui poser la question Killian, si c'est le cas tu seras ainsi fixé._

 _\- Genre, toi tu sais pas.._

 _\- Je me mêle pas de la vie de ma belle-sœur._ »

Pieu mensonge pensa-t-il. David sortit des toilettes laissant Killian s'énerver tout seul dans son coin. Le blond observait du coin de l'œil les réactions d'Emma. Pour lui, s'il n'y avait pas de relation, il y avait peut-être de la romance dans l'air, mais Emma ignorait beaucoup de choses concernant Regina et ça n'était sûrement pas à lui de les lui dévoiler. Peut-être que la brune avait fait table-rase du passé concernant les histoires avec Léopold et Mary... Pour Emma. Et là rien que de penser que ce fut possible, David commença à exclure une future relation amicale. Les attitudes fuyantes d'Emma envers Killian étaient assez flagrantes. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il en touche deux mots à Mary... A un moment propice. Depuis qu'Emma était rentrée dans la vie de Mary, celle-ci s'était beaucoup plus ouverte au monde, elle avait appris de sa demi-sœur. David était tombé sous le charme spontané d'Emma, si différente de Mary ; il la considérait comme sa sœur et en raison de tout ce qui était arrivé à Emma pendant son enfance, il se sentait proche d'elle. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait Killian ou Regina faire du mal à sa belle-sœur.


	8. Chapitre 8

**A/N : Pour les histoire de tu/vous, je vous invite à revoir les messages au début des FF sur le sujet (nous l'avons déjà précisé trois fois ^^)  
Pour les fautes, alors oui peut-être qu'il en reste, nous ne sommes pas des pros de la grammaire/conjugaison, on fait de notre mieux et accessoirement on est pas payé pour ça, néanmoins si des bonnes âmes veulent bien nous indiquer les chapitres défectueux, Margaux viendra avec sa baguette magique corriger tout ça.**

 **Aussi, une nouvelle qui devrait vous plaire, nous publierons deux chapitres de cette histoire par semaine durant le mois d'août, toujours le lundi, et un autre le jeudi.  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8._**

Emma s'étira et soupira. La journée était longue et ennuyeuse, une fois la paperasserie finie et les relances faites, elle attendait le moment où elle pourrait à nouveau se remettre sur le terrain. Elle savait qu'en période d'inactivité, on les mettait sur les traces des mauvais payeurs et elle n'aimait pas trop ce genre de traque. August se pencha vers elle :

« _\- Mary vient de déposer Henry à l'entrée._

 _\- Ah ok, c'est déjà l'heure punaise !_ »

Emma se dirigea directement vers l'entrée et vit sa sœur qui l'attendait sagement avec Henry.

« _\- Désolée, je ne peux pas garder Henry, je dois aller à une réunion et David travaille._

 _\- Pas de soucis, Tu as amené tes devoirs gamin ?_

 _\- Man, tu sais j'en ai pas beaucoup et demain je suis en vacances._

 _\- Certes, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de faire ce que tu as à faire, d'autant que je suis sûre qu'on t'a donné des devoirs pour les vacances._ »

Henry commença à bougonner et essayer d'argumenter sur le fait qu'il aurait tout le temps pour ça.

« _\- Jeune homme, vous devriez écouter votre mère._ »

Mary sursauta, cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes, et tout son être se crispa. Emma se retourna également en souriant.

« _\- Hey, Regina._

 _\- Bonjour, Miss Swan._ » Répondit-elle dans un sourire froid.

Ce sourire glacial et peu avenant surprit Emma, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait et visiblement Mary était très mal à l'aise. Cette dernière l'embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie sans même chercher à saluer Regina. La brune regarda Mary partir aussi rapidement qu'elle était rentrée dans le hall de la compagnie.

« _\- C'est moi ou il y a un malaise ?_ » Demanda Emma.

 _«- Aucun Emma, Mary et moi, comment dire... Nous avons des contentieux._

 _\- Ok..._ » Répondit Emma en faisant une moue surprise.

«- _Bonjour !_ » Fit Henry en tendant sa main froide sortie de son gant.

« _\- Bonjour, Henry je présume_ » déclara Regina, en serrant la petite main gelée.

« _\- Désolé, j'ai les mains froides_ » Dit le garçon qui dévorait du regard la brune intrigante.

Henry avait aussi les yeux verts, d'un vert plus sombre que ceux de sa mère et son sourire devait appartenir à ce dénommé Neal Cassidy. La main froide du garçon avait surprise Regina.

 _«- Henry suivez-moi, vous allez aller dans mon bureau faire vos devoirs, nous rejoindrons votre mère après. Enfin si vous le permettez Emma ?_ » L'interrogea la brune du regard.

 _«- Euh... Oui oui, pas de soucis, va gamin, tu vas voir Regina a un bureau incroyable._

 _\- D'accord à tout à l'heure !_ »

Henry emboîta le pas de Regina comme si c'était la chose la plus commune du monde. Killian vint chercher la blonde dans le couloir.

« _\- Hey Emma on va faire une séance de tir tu viens ?_ »

Comme à son habitude, Killian intervenait au mauvais moment. Regina soupira et continua son chemin vers son bureau avec Henry. Emma suivit le brun dans l'ascenseur tout en regardant Regina s'éloigner avec son fils, ce qui la fit sourire sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Killian sourcilla devant cela, c'était un sourire comme il en avait rarement vu, mais ne fit aucune allusion.

Henry ouvrit des yeux émerveillés dans le bureau de Regina, deux ordinateurs, une lumière automatique qui se modifiait selon la luminosité, le tout dans un grand espace décoré avec goût. Regina lui montra alors une table basse et un bureau.

« _\- Tu peux t'installer où tu le souhaites Henry._ » Lui dit doucement Regina.

Elle n'avait pas trop l'habitude de parler à des enfants et elle se sentait maladroite.

« _\- Je vais prendre la table basse_ » répondit le garçon en souriant.

Regina acquiesça alors. Elle-même s'installa pour lire des mails et différents tableaux. Elle mit des lunettes et regardait de temps en temps vers Henry, ce dernier s'appliquant à ses devoirs. Au bout d'une vingtaine minutes, elle observa que l'enfant avait perdu de sa concentration et semblait souffler devant sa feuille.

« _\- Une difficulté ?_ » Demanda-t-elle.

« _\- Et bien, je n'arrive pas à faire cette opération, ce problème est... Pfff..._ » Souffla le garçon.

Regina se dirigea vers lui et regarda ledit problème. Elle lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle put, et Henry semblait soulagé de comprendre.

« _\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de refaire ça tout seul._ » Dit-il.

« _\- Et bien, je t'expliquerai autant de fois que nécessaire._ » Répondit-elle, se dirigeant de nouveau vers son ordinateur.

 _«- Ok !_ » Fit Henry ravi que son "super héro" veille sur lui. « _C'est vrai que vous avez sauvé maman ?_ » Demanda-t-il, passant du coq à l'âne.

Regina resta un peu interdite, les mains suspendues au-dessus de son clavier.

« _\- Je... Et bien on va dire que ta mère sait aussi se débrouiller mais oui, on va dire que-_ »

Le gamin s'était levé et se dirigea vers Regina qu'il serra dans ses bras.

« _\- Merci beaucoup !_ »

Regina resta pétrifiée. Elle savait d'où Henry tirait sa gentillesse et sa spontanéité naturelle. Lorsqu'elle sentit ses bras la serrer, elle ferma brièvement les yeux et se laissa aller à l'étreinte. Son cœur était rempli d'une douce sensation. Elle se reprit et repoussa gentiment le garçon.

« _\- Tu as fini tes devoirs ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Alors allons rejoindre ta mère._ »

Regina prit ses affaires et son manteau sous le bras. Henry suivait la femme, fier comme un paon d'être vu en si belle compagnie.

« _\- Je vous imaginais plus... Dure que ça_ » fit Henry en souriant.

Il voulait mieux connaître Regina, et du haut de ses douze années, les choses sortaient de sa bouche sans passer par une petite réflexion plus subtile. La brune sourcilla. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et marchèrent jusqu'à la vitre du stand de tir.

« _\- Je vois que tu as dû entendre parler de moi_ » fit-elle en riant.

«- _Ouais... C'est vrai_ »

Le petit garçon prit un air gêné.

« _\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, j'imagine bien ce qu'elle a pu dire._ » Dit la brune amusée qui regardait Emma au stand de tir.

« _\- Bha elle me dit pas de mal de vous, vous inquiétez pas._

 _\- Ah bon ?_ » fit Regina, toujours amusé par le jeune garçon en arquant un sourcil.

« _\- Nan, elle dit que vous êtes euh... « la femme la plus casse-pieds et la plus belle qu'elle est jamais vu de sa vie et qu'elle ne savait pas que des créatures comme vous pouvaient exister et que... Vous êtes intelligente mais vacharde, que vous allez la rendre folle un jour mais que d'ici là-_ »

Une main s'abattit sur la bouche de l'enfant.

« _\- Fils de ton père !_ » Jura Emma qui était sortie des stands. « _Tu peux pas te taire un peu !_

 _\- Miss Swan... Pas la peine de maltraiter votre fils pour énumérer... De telles vérités._ »

La brune lui souriait et se retenait de rire. La blonde quant à elle, rougissait, et il semblait qu'une tomate aurait fait pâle figure à côté de son teint.

 _«- Man ! Tu es toute rouge._

 _\- Je... Euh... Fait chaud dans le stand... Aller viens, on rentre._

 _\- On va chez Lan ?_ » Demanda le petit garçon, l'enseigne citée constituant un petit restaurant qui faisait des plats à emporter.

 _«- Il est tard Henry..._

 _\- Mais y'a rien à manger à la maison..._ » Fit le gamin dépité.

« _\- On va passer à un drive, taccos ou macdo ?_

 _\- Encore ?_ » Répliqua le gosse.

« _\- Vous donnez à votre fils de le nourriture bourrée de graisse et de sucre ?_

 _\- Mais je... J'ai pas eu le temps de faire des courses... J'étais chez Mary depuis une semaine et..._

 _\- Bien, soit. Je vous invite._ » Dit Regina.

« _\- Co... Comment ça ?_ » Fit Emma.

« _\- Chez moi. Vous n'allez pas commencer à discuter encore ? Si, Swan, vous y tenez ? Alors je peux vous dire combien d'américains obèses meurent régulièrement avant leurs 30 ans en raison de la nourriture de mauvaise qualité ingérée, et dans les assurances-_

 _\- C'est bon... J'arrive, le temps d'enfiler ma veste_ » soupira Emma.

«- _Beurk_ » lâcha le gamin.

Les deux femmes et l'enfant passèrent devant l'accueil où se tenaient Killian et Ruby, en pleine discussion sur les fins probables ou inimaginables de leurs séries préférées. Ruby observa la scène et prit un air amusé, tandis que Jones soupira en voyant Emma passer sans vraiment le calculer.

«- _Ça fait combien de temps que tu courtises Emma ?_

 _\- 1 an, sept mois et 25 jours..._ » Fit Killian en soupirant à nouveau, accoudé nonchalamment au comptoir de l'accueil.

« _\- T'en as pas marre de l'attendre ?_

 _\- Nan... Je pense qu'un jour elle va craquer, je sais que je suis pas le meilleur mais je la comprends au quart de tour, elle est comme moi active, sûre d'elle..._

 _\- Tu t'es pas dit que vous vous ressembliez un peu trop ?_

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je sais pas je crois qu'Emma n'est pas attirée par les types qui lui ressemblent._

 _\- C'est une femme Ruby, c'est pas un « type »._

 _\- Ouais enfin elle est aussi mec que toi, Killian... Réveille-toi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Ben je crois que son genre porterait plus des talons aiguilles et des tailleurs chics._

 _\- Aller tu déconnes... Emma est pas lesbienne, je le saurais depuis le temps, puis son gamin elle l'a eu avec un dénommé Neal, pas un étalon de laboratoire..._

 _\- La bisexualité aussi ça existe Killian, faut sortir un peu..._

 _\- Oulà attends, ok, toi t'as des infos que j'ai pas !_

 _\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, je dit juste que je pense que tu perds ton temps._

 _\- Ben si elle est bi, j'ai mes chances quand même._ » Répondit en souriant Killian.

«- _Killian..._

 _\- Bon stop... Okay, Regina peut pas l'encadrer et elle peut pas la sentir non plus, elles se prennent la tête H24... Tu te fais des films Ruby._

 _\- Pour ça qu'Emma a offert un café et des viennoiserie à Regina... Et oui Killian, qu'est-ce que tu es naïf parfois... Je les ai entendues tout à l'heure dans le couloir, elles se disputaient pas figures-toi, Regina lui demandait si son fils pouvait faire des devoirs dans on bureau._

 _\- D'aaaaaacord, bon et bien, s'il y a de la concurrence, va falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure._

 _\- Oh Killian » soupira la brune en fixant le plafond et en soupirant._

 _«- Ben quoi..._ »

Pour le brun, les choses commençaient à être sérieuses ; en un an il n'avait jamais vu Emma sortir avec quelqu'un ou aller chez quelqu'un de la boite, personne en fait... Même pas un petit-ami, et encore moins une petite-amie. La vie d'Emma semblait être rythmée par la vie de son fils et son travail. Peut-être quelque chose lui avait échappé, elle l'avait embrassé deux semaines avant, avant Staindfield, avant Regina, et depuis il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau point mort. Il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant puis pensa à Regina avec justement ses talons et ses tailleurs chics, un personnage aussi énigmatique que froid, mais qu'il ne voyait nullement attirée par la gente féminine. Et Killian Jones pensa qu'il avait vu assez choses dans la vie pour juger si oui ou non Regina était une rivale sérieuse. Il fronça les sourcils, pensant que pour une fois, Ruby faisait certainement fausse route.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dans l'ascenseur, les deux femmes échangèrent rapidement sur leur mode de déplacement :

« _\- Je vous déposerais chez vous ne vous inquiétez pas._

 _\- Je ne savais pas que j'avais un taxi à ma disposition..._ » Dit Emma en souriant.

« _\- N'en prenez pas trop l'habitude, mes horaires sont excessifs_ » répondit du tac-au-tac la brune.

Henry les observait et il pensa que sa mère et la brune flirtaient ouvertement. Depuis la tentative de recoller les bouts avec son père, il n'avait pas vu sa mère une seule fois après son travail avec un autre adulte que Mary et David, notamment pour un repas à l'extérieur.

« _\- Vous êtes mariée ?_ » Demanda-t-il de but en blanc à Regina qui venait de mettre le contact de la voiture.

« _\- Je... Je l'ai été..._ » Répondit Regina pensive.

« _\- Henry !_ » Fit Emma. « _Désolée, il est d'une curiosité maladive._ »

La blonde était très gênée bien que ravie d'avoir des réponses à certaines de ses questions.

«- _Vous avez divorcé alors ?_ » Demanda à Henry nouveau au bout de quelques minutes.

« _\- Non, il est décédé. »_ Répondit la brune d'une voix atone.

« _\- Bon Henry ça suffit, s'il-te-plaît, Regina conduit et ça demande un peu de concentration._

 _\- Laissez, Miss Swan... Il est curieux de savoir qui va passer du temps avec sa mère, c'est naturel._

 _\- Je... Euh... Oui bien sûr._ »

« _"Passer du temps ensemble" ? Comment ça, "ensemble" ?_ » Pensa Emma, qu'est-ce que la brune préparait encore ?

« _\- Bon ben je peux poser des questions si Regina est d'accord !_ » Enchaîna le garçon.

Henry voulait savoir qui était Regina, cette femme était belle, mais il était déjà du genre à voir au-delà des apparences et il pressentait quelque chose d'anormal chez cette femme.

« _\- Vous avez des enfants ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Oh ? »_ Fit Emma qui écarquilla les yeux.

« _\- Il s'appelle comment ?_

 _\- Alexander._ » La voix était toujours froide, le regard de Regina fixait la route.

« _\- Vous l'emmenez pas au travail comme Emma fait avec moi ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas, hélas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il est avec son père._ » Répondit sans le vouloir sèchement Regina.

Emma se sentit s'enfoncer dans le siège de la Mercedes, comme une souris dans son trou.

« _\- Henry... Ça suffit »_ fit Emma doucement.

Le gamin ne dit alors plus rien, sentant qu'il avait là levé un lièvre bien trop gros pour lui.

« _\- Je suis vraiment désolée »_ dit Emma.

 _«- Je vous l'ai dit... Il n'y a pas de mal._ »

Regina se stoppa devant une grille qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. Emma n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez son père, et encore moins chez ses autres actionnaires, jamais elle avait vu ce genre de choses. Pour elle, les seules maisons luxueuses qu'elle avait vu étaient dans les films, elle était habituée au pavillon de banlieue classique de millions d'américains ou à son loft avec deux chambres. Ce genre d'habitat lui semblait fastueux.

« _\- Vous pouvez sortir de ma voiture_ » dit Regina, amusée par les visages ébahis.

« _\- Oui oui.._. » Lui répondit Emma.

Regina fut bientôt suivie par la blonde et son fils.

« _\- Prenez place au salon, je vais cuisiner._

 _\- Ouah... C'est trop beau chez toi_ » lâcha Henry qui commença à tripoter les quelques objets ici et là sur les commodes et autres meubles.

« _\- Merci_ » Sourit Regina.

« _\- Touche à rien Henry._ » Demanda Emma à son fils.

« _\- Laissez Emma, tant qu'il ne projette rien au sol ça ira._

 _\- Il est un peu comme moi, maladroit, alors je me méfie._

 _\- Je vois._ » Rétorqua la brune qui s'engouffrait dans sa cuisine.

Henry continuait la visite des pièces du rez-de-chaussée, regardant certains objets avec fascination. Il tomba sur la grande bibliothèque du salon et ses yeux se perdirent dans la collection d'ouvrages.

« _\- Emma, ne laissez pas votre fils regarder tous mes livres sans autorisation._ » Dit-elle en ouvrant diverses choses qui se trouvaient dans le congélateur.

« _\- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Qu'il abîme un livre ?_ » Fit Emma un peu interloqué.

« _\- Non, disons que certains des ouvrages ne sont pas destinés à la jeunesse._ »

Regina lui souriait.

« _\- Oh euh... D'accord mais vous savez, il est assez mature pour son âge._

 _\- Miss. Swan... Je doute franchement que le Marquis de Sade soit une lecture pour votre fils de 12 ans_. »

Emma ouvrit la bouche sans émettre de son, tandis que la brune la regardait d'un air mutin, son sourire en coin toujours sur ses lèvres.

« _\- Oh euh.. Ouais donc ouais.. Okay. Henryyyy !_ »

Emma cria tout en se précipitant dans la bibliothèque. Regina avait envie de rire et elle se retenait, il y avait quelque chose de frais chez la blonde, d'enfantin qui émanait d'elle, mais elle n'était pas une fillette non plus. Emma expliqua rapidement à Henry que certains ouvrages ne lui étaient pas destinés.

« _\- Man... Si y'a des livres à caractère pornographique, suffit de me dire._ » Fit-il en souriant

« _\- Euh... Enfin je dirais peut-être pas ça... Enfin si... Enfin bref, c'est une bibliothèque d'adulte, là je pense que tu as des bandes dessinés._ » Répliqua la blonde en les pointant du doigt.

« _\- Oui, tu peux les consulter._ » Répondit la voix derrière leur dos.

« _\- Merci Regina !_

 _\- Ouf..._ » Souffla Emma en se tournant vers Regina.

«- _Si vous laissiez votre veste à l'entrée Miss Swan et que vous vous installiez plus confortablement ?_

 _\- Ouah ce sont des X-men qui datent des années 80 !_

 _\- C'était la collection de... Daniel, mon mari._ »

Regina répondit en essayant de sourire mais elle n'y arrivait pas.

« _\- Ok, fait attention avec gamin._

 _\- Oui Man._ » Fit Henry en détournant le regard pour se plonger vers les comics.

Emma n'osait pas regarder Regina dans les yeux, elle sentit que quelque chose de douloureux avait refait surface chez la brune, et elle ne savait pas comment y faire face.

« _\- Je vous sers un verre Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Emma... Appelez-moi Emma s'il-vous-plaît._

 _\- Bien, alors ?_

 _\- Ce que vous avez de meilleur._ » Répondit Emma en souriant.

« _\- Oh ma chère, ce que j'ai de meilleur ne se trouve pas là._

 _\- Ah oui ?_

 _\- Oui, à Storybrooke nous avons des pommes qui fait de l'excellent cidre. Mais je n'en ai plus ici en stock._ »

Regina servit un verre à Emma et fit de même pour elle. Elle était nerveuse, elle avait eu envie de voir Emma et de passer du temps avec elle et son fils. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment qui la prenait quand la blonde l'ignorait et semblait occupée avec Jones. Emma mit sa veste au porte-manteau dans l'entrée, et la brune rit parce que la blonde était mal à l'aise dans la grande maison et semblait prendre d'infinies précautions. Un verre ne serait pas de trop pour détendre l'ambiance. Emma prit le verre avec précaution et n'osait s'asseoir sur le beau canapé de cuir.

« _\- Je vous en prie Emma, prenez place s'il-vous-plaît._

 _\- Bien, oui._

 _\- J'ai mis à réchauffer des lasagnes que je fais moi-même._

 _\- Oh bien, si c'est aussi bon que vos sandwichs je vais me régaler._

 _\- Alors cette séance d'entraînement ?_ »

Emma reposa son verre sur la table basse.

« _\- Et bien j'ai beaucoup perdu, mais bon le recul dû au tir me tire un peu dans les côtes mais ça ira d'ici quelques séances._

 _\- Je m'entraîne aussi régulièrement._

 _\- Ah vraiment ? » Fit la blonde intéressée._

 _«- Oui, je me débrouille pas trop mal, mais je suis moins à l'aise pour les sports de contact._

 _\- Mhh ça, je manque d'entraînement mais j'ai quelques années de pratiques._

 _\- C'est venu comment ? Ce genre de parcours pour une femme n'est pas commun._

 _\- Je et bien... Vous savez, c'est long mon histoire._ » Dit Emma dans un demi-sourire.

« _\- Mais nous avons du temps ma chère, mais si vous préférez ne pas en parler..._ »

Emma reprit son verre et le but lentement.

« _\- Si, enfin, comme vous voulez._ »

La brune acquiesça et Emma commença alors son discours, expliquant qu'elle avait été placée dans quelques familles, que tout cela c'était fort mal passé, mais elle ne s'attardait pas sur les détails. Elle n'avait pas assez bu pour ça. Regina comprit les mauvais traitements répétés, la colère accumulée au fil du temps. Elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses sur Emma, mais l'entendre parler d'elle-même était quelque chose de l'ordre de la confidence et de la confiance. La blonde parla donc de ses débuts difficiles et de sa rencontre avec Neal alors qu'elle sortait d'incarcération. Qu'il était une espèce d'aventurier et qu'il avait fini par la laisser seule et enceinte d'Henry. Que Neal buvait beaucoup... Et qu'elle lui avait donné une seconde chance il n'y a pas très longtemps, mais sans résultats probants. Elle lui apprit qu'elle avait été chasseuse de primes et par ce fait, elle avait appris quelques sports de combats. Henry s'était éloigné pour lire et Emma avait en pu dire un peu plus sur elle, sans craintes que son fils soit au courant de certains aspects de sa vie qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors.

« _\- Je vois..._ » fit Regina.

Le minuteur du four raisonna, et de ce fait Emma n'osa pas poser la question qui la taraudait depuis quelques temps. Son fils et elle prirent place autour de la table et ils mangèrent tous les trois avec plaisir. Henry fit des compliments à Regina sur sa cuisine. La brune avait servit un vin à table et Emma sentait les effets de l'alcool.

«- _Je n'ai pas pensé que si vous preniez encore un traitement, ça n'était pas une idée de boire Emma._

 _\- Non c'est bon j'ai arrêté hier, mais je vous avoue que tout ça est super bon._ »

En dessert, Regina proposa des biscuits et de la glace, qui, malgré le temps dehors, fut au goût de chacun. Les biscuits à la cannelle furent dévoré par la blonde ce qui ne surprit guère l'autre femme, connaissant ses goûts. Elle invita la blonde à un dernier verre dans le salon. Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre et l'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Henry avait demandé s'il pouvait dessiner et Regina lui avait trouvé tant bien que mal des crayons de couleurs. Emma osa alors tout de même poser une question, puis qui sait, peut-être une autre si la brune voulait bien se confier.

« _\- Vous... Vous avez été mariée si j'ai compris et il est- ils sont décédés._

 _\- Oui._ » Répondit Regina doucement.

« _\- Je.. Ça fait longtemps ?_

 _\- 7 ans Emma... Cela en fera 8 demain._

 _\- Oh... »_ Répliqua la blonde.

« _\- Je vous rassure, je... Enfin pour moi c'est comme ci c'était hier._ »

La brune fixa étrangement son verre.

« _\- Je suis désolée si je vous parle de ça... Enfin je... Je me demandais._

 _\- Oui, je comprends. Et bien Daniel et Alexander, mon fils, étaient en voiture et ils ont eu un accident, mon fils n'avait que six mois. Mon mari avait rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, je n'avais pu l'accompagner ce jour là et... C'est le plus grand regret de ma vie..._ »

Emma ne savait plus quoi trop dire. Elle avait du mal à déglutir et sa tête lui tournait légèrement.

« _\- J'imagine que c'est un énorme chagrin._ »

La gorge de la blonde était serrée en voyant Henry au loin dans le bureau en train de dessiner.

 _«- C'est un doux euphémisme, Miss Swan, il n'y a pas de mots._

 _\- Oui._ » Dit Emma en regardant le sol puis relevant les yeux vers Regina.

Ses pupilles se braquèrent dans les yeux étrangement fixés sur elle, ils étaient bien sombres, et donnaient un caractère bien étrange à Regina. Les yeux de la brune étaient légèrement brillants. Était-ce des larmes ? Ou la chaleur de la cheminée ? La luminosité ? Regina était fascinée par le regard d'Emma. Elle détourna la tête et ferma brièvement les yeux. Mais son action n'eut pas l'effet escompté, des larmes commencèrent à couler. Emma porta sa main sur le bras de Regina et tentait maladroitement une caresse qui se voulait consolatrice. Le masque de la brune se fendillait devant elle, et elle restait interdite. Sa main glissa le long du bras de son interlocutrice et rejoignit la main de la brune. Emma n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire ou non, l'alcool l'aidait beaucoup. Pas un mot ne sortait des bouches de l'une ou de l'autre, la main de la blonde trouva celle de Regina qui se laissait faire. La brune essayait de contenir ses larmes difficilement, quand elle sentit les approches physiques d'Emma, elle n'était pas en état d'arrêter l'action de la main douce de la blonde se joignant à la sienne, elle était incapable de rejeter la douce affection que lui donnait Emma. De son autre main, cette dernière attrapa la boite de mouchoirs sur la table basse et la mit entre elle et Regina. Elle prit un mouchoir comme elle put sans lâcher la main de la blonde, maintenant leurs doigts s'entrecroisaient. Emma se saisit de son verre, elle avait besoin de boire là tout de suite. Elle le reposa et tourna la tête vers Regina qui pleurait plus franchement. La blonde se dégagea et enleva sa main, la seconde action n'allait pas être évidente mais Emma n'était pas le genre de personne qui tergiversait longtemps, c'était une impulsive et cela lui avait valu quelques déconvenues par le passé.

« _\- Je.. Je suis désolée_ » marmonna Regina.

Emma ne dit rien et prit par l'épaule Regina, pour mieux l'attirer contre elle. La jeune femme sentit le bras de la blonde autour d'elle, elle se contracta et lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et de son autre main, lui dégagea une mèche brune qui lui barrait le visage. Regina sentit soudainement sa poitrine se lever et se rabaisser, c'était un sanglot irrépressible qui prenait forme et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Cette dernière ne s'attendait pas à un tel retour... Positif, de son étreinte. Alors elle eut le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine, ça en faisait presque mal. Elle en avait mal dans les veines et au bout des doigts. L'émotion se propagea d'une femme à l'autre, les rendant tremblantes et incertaines.

Dans le cadre amical, consoler un autre serait un fait des plus simples pour un bon cœur comme celui d'Emma. Mais ce qui l'animait et la façon dont elle avait maintenant envie de caresser l'autre femme n'avait plus rien de très... Amical. Mais Emma n'était pas une personne qui profitait de l'occasion. Elle exhala légèrement et reprit son souffle. La brune respira le parfum d'Emma, c'était plutôt l'odeur de la blonde qui la calma. Emma sentait la cigarette, la cannelle et... La sueur d'une journée de travail. C'était un mélange curieux qui n'était pas écœurant et curieusement, c'était presque une odeur rassurante. Regina ne bougeait pas, ses larmes coulant dans le cou d'Emma qui restait elle aussi immobile. Le temps était suspendu et la bûche s'écroula en faisant un petit fracas faisant sursauter la blonde de surprise. L'action fit sourire un peu Regina. Emma avait fermé les yeux, elle sentit son estomac se contracter et diffuser une sorte de déplaisir et de plaisir entremêlés. Elle pensa qu'il fallait rompre l'étreinte pour sa santé mentale. Tout de suite... Immédiatement. Mais ses gestes étaient lents. Regina ne comprit pas trop, Emma posa une main sur la joue de la brune et essuya les larmes du pouce. Elle voulait la faire reculer doucement, mais la brune approfondit la caresse sur sa joue. La blonde en était rouge pivoine, mais ça ne se voyait pas dans la pénombre. Regina la fixa et son regard était plus appréciateur qu'interrogatif. Emma pensait que la situation lui échappait et que dans quelques secondes, elles allaient se retrouver dans la même situation qu'à l'hôtel. Emma se rapprocha au lieu de s'écarter, bientôt le point de non-retour allait être franchi. Regina avait la tête qui bourdonnait et aurait aimé, vraiment, que cette torture s'arrête de suite, et les lèvres d'Emma avaient l'air tout à fait d'accord sur ce point...

« _\- Man ! J'ai fini mon dessin est-ce qu... Euh... Je peux..._ »

Le gamin avait du mal à finir sa phrase tant le spectacle l'interpellait. Les deux femmes sursautèrent et s'écartèrent avec un peu de brusquerie. Henry sourcilla, il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de rire ou non, alors il enchaîna tout de suite de façon neutre.

« _\- Ben, euh, oui, alors j'ai fini mon dessin, je peux le donner à Regina ?_

 _\- Heu oui, bien sûr_ » fit Emma.

« _\- Okay !_ »

Il repartit dans l'autre sens reposer son dessin sur le bureau. Regina se leva du canapé, elle avait toujours la tête qui bourdonnait, un mal de tête épouvantable allait arriver, elle le savait. Elle s'en voulait pour ce qui venait de se passer, Emma la dominait avec sa gentillesse, sa tendresse et elle se sentait totalement submergée par sa présence. Et ça n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de laisser les choses se faire. Il fallait arrêter ça tout de suite avant... Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'y opposer.

« _\- Je vous propose de dormir ici, il est tard et il neige, de plus vous avez bu, ça ne serait pas raisonnable. Je vous reconduirais chez vous demain, ça vous va ?_ »

Regina parla d'une voix atone, debout devant le feu. Emma était assise, elle essayait de décrypter la réaction de la brune et celle de son fils, cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à traiter.

« _\- Oui pas de soucis. »_ Répondit-elle.

«- _Suivez-moi.._. »

Emma se leva, et Regina évita bien soigneusement de rencontrer son regard.

« _\- Henry, on va dormir ici._ » Annonça Emma en lui prenant la main.

Regina leur montra leurs chambres d'amis, l'une en face de l'autre. Elle sortit des draps qu'elle mit avec Emma rapidement, car il y avait bien longtemps que Regina ne recevait plus personne.

« _\- Merci c'est gentil_ » lança Emma tentant de re-détendre l'atmosphère.

« _\- De rien. Il est tard, demain nous sommes au début du week-end, je vous reconduirais chez vous._ »

Regina tentait de meubler la conversation avec des évidences, ça permettait d'esquiver ce qui ne l'était pas. Henry était ravi de sa grande chambre et prit deux ou trois bandes dessinées pour s'endormir. Emma l'embrassa et lui souhaita bonne nuit, Regina observant la scène. Elle fut émue car c'était une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire. La jeune maman se retourna pour lui demander si elle voulait souhaiter une bonne nuit à Henry, mais la brune avait disparu du chambranle de la porte. Le garçon retint alors sa mère par la manche et lui chuchota :

« _\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure..._ »

Emma lui fait un sourire et répondit :

«- _C'est rien._ »

La blonde se demanda ce que son fils avait compris de la scène et visiblement il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'une explication détaillée.

«- _Tu penses que... Tu vas sortir avec ?_ » Demanda-t-il plus abruptement.

Emma lui fit signe de parler moins fort.

« _\- On verra, j'en sais rien gamin..._

 _\- Ok_ » Répondit-il.

Il ouvrit un comics et s'y plongea. Emma se leva et vit Regina s'activer dans la chambre à coté. Elle avait mis un drap propre pour Emma, ainsi qu'une couette. Les gestes étaient simples et précis. Regina releva la tête et rencontra le regard de l'autre femme, qui la fixait. Elle lui rendit son regard et s'effaça pour aller dans le couloir, la blonde la laissant passer. Le frôlement du bras de Regina contre le sien redonna des palpitations à Emma. Mais elle resta immobile, ne sachant pas trop comment l'autre femme appréciait la situation.

« _\- Je vous dit à demain Emma._

 _\- Bonne nuit Regina._ »

Emma esquissa un sourire mais la brune s'était éloignée et seul le bruit sourd de ses talons raisonna. La blonde entra alors dans la chambre se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et soupira fortement. « _Bon dieu que cette femme a l'air compliquée_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas la notice, « _ni même le niveau pour jouer dans la même cour_ ». Les femmes fatales avaient toujours inspiré à Emma de la crainte, et comme tout à chacun une forte attraction. Elle avait peur des réactions de Regina, mais elle savait que ce qui venait de se passer était parfaitement réciproque. Elle avait agit avec cette impression qu'elle allait être manger toute crue sur place et ce n'était plus vraiment de la peur mais de l'excitation que ressentait Emma. « _Mon dieu_ » soupira-t-elle. Dans quoi elle s'était fourrée ?! Et en plus... Henry appréciait visiblement Regina.

 **.~.~.~.**

La brune avait refermé sa porte, elle avait à nouveau une crise de panique, c'était la seconde que lui procurait Emma. Cette femme lui donnait différentes impressions, elle avait envie bien entendu de coucher la blonde dans son lit et potentiellement l'attacher fermement à celui-ci. L'idée lui traversait la tête avec des images plus explicites qui lui procuraient une frustration sans nom. C'était bien plus clair maintenant pour la brune, elle était attirée par Emma et c'était une chose absolument pas envisageable pour plusieurs raisons, mais le fait qu'elle soit une femme n'était pas sur cette liste. Elle opta pour prendre une douche, froide probablement. Il était temps d'arrêter ce petit jeu avant qu'il ne devienne quelque chose de sérieux, il était temps de reprendre le « plan » là où il était, et cela allait commencer par relancer ce cher Robin. Et remettre des distances nécessaires avec Emma. Elle savait maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir, continuer tout cela serait risquer de se perdre aussi.

Regina soupira alors que le jet de la douche s'abattait sur sa peau. Si seulement, si les choses avaient été différentes, elle aurait laissé son cœur et son corps décider pour elle.


	9. Chapitre 9

**_Chapitre 9._**

Emma trouva difficilement le sommeil, et il en était de même pour la brune. Seul Henry s'endormit dans des rêves animés de courses-poursuites et de super-héros toujours en danger. Ce fut lui qui sortit sa mère de sous sa couette.

« _\- Debout maman ! Y'a une douche dans ma chambre, tu peux y aller m'a dit Regina ! Aller !_

 _\- Mmmmh café._

 _\- Y'a des pancakes ! Aller, remue-toi_ » dit-il en bougeant sa mère brusquement.

« _\- Henry... Arrête... Quoi des pancakes ?_ »

Emma réalisa qu'elle n'était pas chez elle mais chez Regina, et ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« _\- Okay gamin je m'habille._ »

Après une douche rapide, les deux Swan descendirent dans la cuisine. Regina buvait son café tout en regardant les nouvelles sur son portable.

« _\- Vous avez bien dormi ?_

 _\- Très bien merci_ » répondit Emma.

Sans mentir, elle avait eu du mal à s'endormir, mais la chambre était très bien chauffée, les draps propres et la couette l'avaient finalement conduite à une nuit tout à fait correcte. Henry ne répondit pas, les yeux déjà perdus sur la pile de pancakes.

« _\- Et bien jeune homme, auriez-vous faim ?_

 _\- Oh... Ça c'est certain._

 _\- Je crois qu'on est deux._ » Continua Emma, dans un sourire tout à fait... Parfait, si la brune devait le définir.

Regina resta subjuguée par ce sourire, malgré ses cheveux indisciplinés et ses vêtements de la veille, Emma émanait un charme adolescent.

«- _Bien_... » fit Regina en sortant des assiettes et servant les deux invités.

Emma engloutit joyeusement sa part, tandis qu'Henry secouait la tête en dégustant un peu ses pancakes, les manières de sa mère ne le charmaient pas en ce qui le concernait. La situation fit sourire Regina, avoir des personnes autour de soi était étrangement agréable et c'était... Si doux. Elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait le tour de 8 années de solitude. Emma avait réveillé en elle quelque chose d'endormi qui pouvait s'apparenter à la joie de vivre. Joie faite de choses simples comme préparer et partager un repas, partager ses peines, trouver une oreille et... Une épaule. A défaut, pourrait-elle prétendre à garder Emma comme amie ? Regina ferma les yeux quelques minutes, réalisant que son fantasme d'amitié ne valait pas mieux que l'autre, tout cela allait se finir bientôt.

« _\- Regina ! Au fait, tiens mon dessin._ »

Le garçon tendit son œuvre à la brune. Emma avait été chercher sa parka accrochée et regardait de loin l'échange.

« _\- Merci Henry, c'est très joli._ »

Il y avait un très beau cygne dessiné avec un mot écrit dessus. Regina fit un sourire tendre à Henry comme remerciement.

« _\- Bien rejoignons ta mère, il est temps de vous reconduire._ »

Au vu de la neige, Regina opta pour sortir avec une autre voiture, mieux conçue pour le temps froid et la neige ; elle la conduisait rarement mais là, étant accompagnée, il était hors de question de prendre un quelconque risque. Emma ne fit aucune réflexion, elle observait Regina se demandant comment elle appréciait les choses entre elles depuis, mais rien ne semblait transparaître du visage impassible qui les conduisait chez eux. La belle blonde se dit alors qu'il fallait peut-être patienter avec ce genre de personnalité, que tout précipiter risquait de l'apeurer. Elle soupira discrètement quand la voiture se gara en face de leur loft.

« _\- Merci Regina_ » dit Emma de façon la plus neutre qu'elle pouvait.

« _\- De rien, ce fut un plaisir de vous recevoir._ » Répondit la brune, les yeux scrutant aussi un peu le visage de la blonde.

« _\- Merci beaucoup !_ »

Henry lui dit cela en l'embrassant sur la joue spontanément, et descendit pour ouvrir lui-même la porte du loft.

« _\- Emma..._ »

Regina retint la blonde qui allait sortir de la voiture à la suite de son fils, sa main posée sur son bras. Elle déglutit, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête mais il le fallait bien. Emma la fixait et l'air se remplit de questions silencieuses.

« _\- Passez un bon week-end_ » fit la brune.

Elle lâcha entre-temps le bras d'Emma, et ça n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait envie de dire ou de faire. La blonde sourit et acquiesça.

 _«- Vous aussi Regina, si vous voulez boire un chocolat avec nous, vous êtes la bienvenue._ »

Que cette invitation était tentante ! Même si elle détestait les chocolats chaud, elle en aurait bu des bols entiers si cela lui avait permis de rester avec Emma et Henry.

« _\- Je... Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion à préparer, mais c'est très gentil de votre part._ »

Emma ne s'attendait pas à un refus, elle sourcilla.

« _\- Et bien si vous changez d'avis vous savez où je suis._ »

Regina lui offrit un sourire franc.

« _\- Bon ben... A lundi Regina._

 _\- Oui Emma. A lundi._ »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent avec un étrange sentiment de non-dits et un malaise étrange les avait étreintes toutes les deux. Emma referma la porte de la voiture. Regina mit le contact et démarra. La blonde regarda la voiture s'éloigner et tourner au coin de la rue. Elle fit une moue un peu désabusée et rentra chez elle.

Le week-end passa vivement et Regina et Emma ne communiquèrent pas, chacune restant sur son quant-à-soi, n'osant faire un premier pas. La blonde en était à se demander si l'alcool n'avait pas finalement joué un mauvais tour. La brune, elle, rongeait son frein et décida d'un rangement méthodique de la bibliothèque qui n'en avait pas besoin, et d'une relecture de compte-rendus qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma arriva avec David le lundi matin, sa voiture refusant toujours de démarrer, Elle pensa alors qu'il faudrait peut-être prendre un crédit pour une autre voiture et faire réparer celle-là. La bug jaune n'était plus du tout en bon état. La circulation avait été lente, les conducteurs avisés prenaient leur temps. Bien entendu ils arrivèrent en retard. Regina ne manqua pas de leur faire la réflexion dans le couloir.

« _\- Monsieur Charming, Mademoiselle Swan, mais quel plaisir de vous voir si prompts à venir à votre débriefing du lundi !_ »

Emma resta estomaquée par le ton glacial de Regina. « _Et c'est reparti pour du Miss Swan_ » songea-t-elle.

« _\- Ok, alors d'une on va pas conduire à cent avec cette neige, secondo j'ai un téléphone si ça vous intéresse tant que ça, vous verrez que je suis pas en train de faire le pingouin dans un 4x4 BMW_ »

Les tons étaient âpres et revendicateurs, David sentit que ce qui était en jeu n'était pas de l'ordre du retard, il s'éclipsa alors dans les toilettes pour hommes. Emma regretta in facto sa réflexion sur la conduite sous la neige.

« _\- Regina je-_

 _\- Non ça va aller. Regagnez votre bureau._ » La coupa Regina tout d'un coup effacée.

« _\- Regina, attends..._ »

Emma couru derrière elle et la fit pivoter en posant sa main sur le biceps de la brune. Regina soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« _\- Écoute, je voulais pas dire ça comme ça et... Je te demande de m'excuser._ »

Les yeux verts ne se détachaient pas des siens et cherchaient le contact, une demande sincère d'excuse.

« _\- Bien, Miss... Emma. Vous voulez vous faire pardonner ?_

 _\- Euh oui, dans la mesure du possible._

 _\- Et bien puisque vous êtes de toute façon en retard et que la réunion a été reportée grâce à vous à 10h, cela vous donne tout à loisir de me chercher un café._

 _\- Ok, je sais pas si j'ai une pièce sur moi._

 _\- Non, je parlais du café dont vous m'avez donné tout à loisir de connaître la dernière fois et puis, peut-être que j'aurais faim..._ »

Emma la regarda, surprise.

« _\- Okay... Mais je n'ai pas de voiture, David vient de garer la sienne._

 _\- Oh si c'est ça qui vous ennuie, il serait peut-être temps de vous acheter une VRAIE voiture._

 _Suivez-moi._ »

Emma lui emboîta le pas, peu sûre de comprendre où voulait en venir la brune. Regina rentra dans son bureau, pris ses clefs de voiture et les lança à Emma qui les attrapa au vol.

« _\- Allez-y donc, il y en a un au coin de la cinquième. Et ne mettez pas deux heures non plus, je ne vais pas décaler à chaque fois pour vos beaux yeux._

 _\- Ok.._. »

Emma prit le chemin du parking en souriant. Regina s'était raccrochée aux branches comme elle pouvait pour ne pas craquer devant elle. La porte de sortie était un peu téléphonée se dit la brune, mais constituait un petit jeu entre elles qui ne la lassait pas et l'amusait hautement. La blonde revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec le café et maintenant des chaussons aux pommes qui, elle était sûre, seraient appréciés.

 **.~.~.~.**

Les jours suivants, il se passa souvent de petites frictions entre Emma et Regina qui tenaient de l'ordre de la taquinerie plus que d'une recherche de conflits violents. Pour David et Ruby, c'était clairement des tentatives de flirts. Elles repartaient souvent ensemble et se quittaient à regrets sur le parking. Regina avait conscience de faire traîner l'inévitable et l'inévitable avait un nom. Robin. Quand celui-ci l'appela, elle était en train d'encore rire d'une des facéties d'Emma. L'homme lui avait été présenté par un ami de sa mère lors d'un gala de charité. Il était bien fait, bien que ses manières n'étaient pas des plus délicates à chaque fois, cela n'avait pas refroidi Regina pour autant ; il était divorcé et père d'un petit Roland tout à fait appréciable. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement convenu de se revoir, mais Regina avait fini par le rappeler pour l'inviter à boire un verre après le travail. Il n'avait pas répondu puis finalement, il avait expliqué que Roland avait une otite et que c'était un moment assez pénible alors il avait décalé les choses dans sa tête. Regina le voyait comme un homme loyal dans ses engagements, lui aussi marqué par la perte d'un être cher, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un divorce. Elle pourrait peut-être se lasser de lui dans quelques années mais elle aurait à loisir aussi de fonder une famille, comme mère lui avait "préconisé", et ainsi tourner la page malheureuse de sa vie.

 **.~.~.~.**

Depuis son retour de l'Illinois, Emma dormait mal, c'était pire qu'avant. Avant il y avait ces « _foutus cauchemars_ » qui la réveillaient en transe la nuit, souvent des situations angoissantes, des courses-poursuites, des choses en relation avec son enfance. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de cauchemars, mais de la réalité qui, depuis une semaine, la tourmentait. Elle pensait à ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Regina, quelque chose d'ambiguë, d'indéfinissable. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commencé quelque chose avec cette femme sans l'avoir fini. C'était un sentiment envahissant, un besoin de savoir qu'elle était là. Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée de reprendre le travail avec Killian. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, elle se sentait apaisée en présence de la brune, rassurée. Et elle connaissait ce vieux sentiment, elle se sentait attirée et donc forcément, cet état était proche d'un sérieux béguin.

Emma s'était redressée de son lit un matin, et s'était fixée longuement dans le miroir. Elle devait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Regina. Se mourir d'amour pour quelqu'un dans un coin était une situation peu enviable et après tout, elle pouvait espérer être au moins entendue. Elle se dit alors que c'était le bon moment, que plus le temps passerait, plus cela risquait de se compliquer. La blonde songea qu'inviter au restaurant ladite femme serait une option certes très classique mais en même temps, elle n'avait guère le choix ; une balade sous la neige serait aussi envisageable mais plus tard peut-être, quand il y aurait encore d'autres discussions. Car Emma le pressentait comme ça, Regina ne serait pas simple d'approche et encore moins un échange sur de l'intime, qui serait probablement vécu comme une intrusion. Alors elle serait patiente, prudente mais déterminée, se promit-elle.

Le jour même, elle s'approcha alors du bureau, les mains moites, le cœur battant ; la sensation était horrible et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, partir en courant. La porte était entrouverte et des rires s'échappaient de la pièce, chose peu courante chez Regina Mills. Emma porta son regard dans la pièce et elle put apercevoir la brune riant devant un homme plutôt grand et châtain. La discussion n'était pas audible mais ils étaient suffisamment proches pour deviner sa portée intime. Regina s'avança vers l'homme et celui-ci s'approcha de plus en plus, assez pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui continuait à sourire. Emma n'eut pas besoin d'une autre démonstration pour s'éloigner, le haut-le-cœur lui avait pris, tout comme l'envie furieuse de frapper l'homme. Mais voilà, la réalité toute crue s'était offerte à ses yeux. Regina Mills avait d'autres projets dans la vie et en l'occurrence, celui de sortir avec une femme ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit à proprement parler. La blonde serra les poings et finit par bouger de l'entrebâillement de la porte dans l'optique de partir le plus vite de l'endroit. Mais forcément... Une voix retentit.

« _\- Miss Swan ?_ »

Emma ne répondit pas et commença à tracer son chemin dans le couloir. Elle entendit les talons claquer derrière elle.

« _\- Miss Swan ! Emma !_ »

La brune en cria presque. Emma se retourna, et vissa ses pouces dans son jean.

« _\- Regina..._

 _\- Où allez-vous comme ça ? Si vous voulez me voir, il suffit de frapper à la porte._

 _\- Vous êtes visiblement occupée._ » Répondit sèchement la blonde.

« _\- Et ? Je ne vous empêche pas de faire connaître votre présence, je suis sur mon lieu de travail donc je suis disponible pour mes employés s'il y a besoin._ »

Robin s'était rapproché et écoutait l'échange des deux femmes.

«- _Parfait_. » Fit Emma en soulevant les sourcils et regardant le plafond.

«- _Vous m'expliquez votre comportement ? C'est quoi votre problème au juste Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Aucun._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Vraiment. Si vous me permettez j'ai du travail à faire avec Killian._ »

Le fait de surenchérir sur son travail avec Jones était la seule façon de faire passer un message silencieux.

« _\- Bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire._ »

Regina n'avait rien laissé paraître, comme si l'information allait de soi. La blonde s'éloigna et rentra prestement dans les toilettes pour femmes en claquant la porte derrière elle. Emma s'accouda au lavabo et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, ce qui n'empêcha pas une larme de couler. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant Regina, surtout pas. Son cœur se serra, elle sentit une forme de hargne ancienne faire son apparition, ses poings se serrèrent à rendre les jointures blanches. La crispation tira un peu sur la blessure qui commençait à bien se cicatriser. Puis Emma laissa sa peine et sa colère sortir.

« _\- Putain de merde ! Bordel ! Fais chier..._ »

Elle abattit alors son poing dans le miroir qui se fendilla. L'autre porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Emma n'avait pas fait attention à bien regarder si elle était seule dans les WC. Ruby Lucas sortit de la cabine et constata l'état pitoyable de sa collègue.

« _\- Wooow, t'arrive quoi ?_ » Demanda la brune.

Elle s'empressa de passer sa main dans le dos de la jeune femme.

« _\- Rien... Justement, rien._ »

Les larmes d'Emma, cette fois-ci, coulèrent un peu plus. Elle les écrasa avec brusquerie.

« _\- Un truc est arrivé à Henry ?_

 _\- Non. Rien qui le concerne. Je... Pardon... M'excuse, je vais fumer une cigarette._ »

Sa main lui piquait mais c'était là le moindre mal.

« _\- Okay je te rejoins._ »

Alors que Regina entrait dans les toilettes à son tour, voyant que la blonde s'y était engouffrée avec une certaine vigueur, se demandant si elle pouvait espérer avoir de plus amples explications sur son comportement, Emma ressortit en la bousculant presque involontairement. Elle évita le regard de la brune qui avait tout de même vu les yeux rougis de la jeune femme.

« _\- Se passe quoi là ?!_ » Dit Regina en levant les bras au ciel.

« _\- C'est à moi que tu t'adresses ?_ » Demanda Ruby qui se remaquillait devant la glace.

« _\- Bien sûr que oui ! A qui d'autre veux-tu que je m'adresse ?_

 _\- Je sais pas... C'est passé quelque chose avec Emma ?_

 _\- Mais... Mais rien, absolument rien, j'étais dans mon bureau avec Robin et je ne sais pas, elle est partie comme une furie, je me demande quelle mouche la piquée._

 _\- C'pas croyable comme tu es si peu perspicace._ » Rétorqua Ruby, toujours en train de rajouter du liner.

« _\- Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Écoutes, toi et moi on se connaît depuis le lycée, depuis... Bref... Et... Vraiment tu as toujours été comme ça._

 _\- Comme quoi ?_ » S'enquit Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« _\- Tu vas mal le prendre..._ » Fit Ruby en souriant.

« _\- Dis ce que tu as à dire._

 _\- Ok tu l'auras voulu, mais pas la peine de me menacer de licenciement après._ » Continua la jeune femme toujours souriante.

« _\- Tu as ma parole._

 _\- Tu as toujours été aussi bornée que belle, et aussi intelligente qu'aveugle. J'sais pas... Tu as autant de tact qu'un char d'assaut._

 _\- Charmant, d'autres gentillesses du genre ? Et c'est censé m'éclairer sur la situation parce que... ?_

 _\- Je sais pas moi... Cause, conséquence, déduction... Aller Regina, un effort pour comprendre ton prochain, toi si perspicace pour coincer tes ennemis, tu n'aurais pas une once de capacité à faire des recoupements ?_ »

Ruby posa ses éléments de maquillage dans une petite trousse, et fixa le visage de Regina dans le miroir qui se décomposait de secondes en secondes.

« _\- Bien, aller je te laisse ma belle, pas tout ça mais moi aussi j'aime faire tourner les têtes ! À demain patron._ »

Ruby sortit des toilettes avec la certitude d'avoir eu là un des meilleurs jours de sa vie. Oh oui, la brunette avait bien noté des changements depuis leur retour sur le terrain ; Emma semblait totalement déconnectée et ailleurs, elle pourtant si terre-à-terre et terriblement efficace dans son travail. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer la nature humaine et pour certaines choses, Ruby avait une sorte de sixième sens. Elle avait perçu qu'Emma partait plus tard pour voir Regina sortir de son bureau, elle avait perçu ces rougissements trahissant, les soi-disant interactions tendues entre les deux femmes souvent entrecoupées de regards provocateurs. Un drôle de petit jeu s'était mis en place puis soudainement arrêté depuis quelques jours. L'arrivée du beau Robin dans la vie de Regina avait petit-à-petit mis fin à ce rapprochement. Emma n'avait rien vu vraiment, croyant que Robin était un client des assurances comme tant d'autres entrepreneurs, mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Dehors Emma fumait une cigarette, elle en était même à sa deuxième. Elle devait se calmer, ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se sentait flouée par la vie. Tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, c'était presque une voie spirituelle ironisa-t-elle, sans doute une forme de masochisme. Elle avait presque envie de rire d'elle-même, là, seule dans la cour enneigée. Une larme s'attarda sur sa joue et elle ferma les yeux.

«- _Hey_... » Dit Ruby en mettant sa main sur son épaule

«- _Hey_... » Répondit la blonde écrasant son mégot.

« _\- Attends Emma..._ »

Ruby essaya de trouver ses mots et elle aurait certainement préféré se taire, mais ça n'était pas dans sa nature.

«- _Quoi ?_ » Fit Emma tournant la tête, évitant le regard de sa collègue.

« _\- Bon écoute Emma, c'est pas mes affaires mais... Bon voilà, tu me diras si je me trompe, je suis après tout qu'une idiote qui travaille à l'accueil... Mais je... Bon ça fait deux ans que tu bosses ici. Je sais que Killian en pince pour toi, mais tu lui as jamais donné sa chance, ce que je peux comprendre mais enfin là n'est pas la question... Et là tu passes quatre jours avec Regina et tu, enfin tu... T'es différente..._ »

Emma ne savait plus où se mettre, elle connaissait bien Ruby et sa faculté à faire des recoupements à travers ses observations. Elle avait souvent pensé que la place de la jeune femme était sur le terrain mais cela elle ne pouvait l'exprimer, elle n'était après tout qu'une employée.

« _\- Je bref, tu devrais pas baisser les bras... Si Regina... Et bien si elle est ton genre de... Personne._

 _\- Co... Comment ça mon genre ?_ » Bégaya la blonde.

« _\- Oh Emma... Je sais que je suis bête mais pas à ce point... Je vois bien comment vous êtes toutes les deux. Je dit pas que ça vient que de toi, mais votre petit jeu de "rentre-dedans" dans le sens agressif du terme, c'est pas subtil pour quelqu'un comme... Moi._

 _\- Tu... Tu penses ça ?_ » Fit Emma relevant la tête.

« _\- Ouais... Ça matche bien entre vous deux, seulement tu vois Regina... Je sais pas pour toi, mais pour elle c'est une première. Je la connais depuis longtemps... C'est le genre à se mettre la tête dans un sac de sable et faire celle qui a rien vu. Une autruche vois-tu._

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Et je pense que tu lui plais aussi, seulement voilà..._

 _\- Ouais, je suis une femme et son employée... Alors on oublie._ » Soupira Emma.

 _«- J'pense pas que ce soit le problème majeur. Je pense que son souci c'est que tu lui plais trop._

 _\- Arrête tu me fais rire._

 _\- Écoute, je la connais bien, très bien même. J'ai connu Regina amoureuse, je peux te dire que ça n'est pas une question de statut social ou de trucs comme ça... Quand elle aime, elle aime vraiment. Et là avec le Robin c'est... Je sais pas une pièce de théâtre ? C'est à peine s'ils seraient bon dans un film porno._

 _\- Ruby..._ » Dit la blonde en soupirant.

«- _Ben ouais regarde-les... Ils ont l'air stupides et-_

 _\- Laisse tomber Ruby, tu es vraiment très chouette, mais tu vois, je pense que Regina à l'air heureuse avec ce type. Suffit pas d'être attirée et dire « je veux cette personne », faut l'aimer et s'en faire aimer, on aimait peut-être bien le fait qu'on se cherchait, mais Regina... Enfin je crois que pour elle ça s'arrête à ça... A un putain de jeu à la con de séduction._

 _\- Mais Emma..._

 _\- Aller t'inquiètes pas... Je suis solide. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est vouloir son bonheur même si... Ben on est pas la personne qui y participe. C'est tout._ »

Ruby n'avait jamais croisé un regard résigné et Emma l'était sur ces questions là. Il y avait eu sans doute trop de casse auparavant, trop de non-dits avec Neal. L'amour avait éclos dans le cœur d'Emma bien des fois, de façon solitaire, sans une once d'espoir de retour, et avec le temps, Emma avait appris à aimer sans réciprocité, tuant le sentiment au fond d'elle-même, avec le temps il s'estompait la laissant parfois amère.

 **.~.~.~.**

Deux étages au-dessus, par la fenêtre, Regina observait Emma parlant avec Ruby. Bien qu'elle n'entendait rien de leur conversation, elle essaya d'imaginer les choses. Elle avait réfléchi et peut-être que oui, peut-être que ce qui c'était passé à Standfield n'aurait jamais dû se passer, se rapprochement à deux reprises avait été une grossière erreur de sa part, et la soirée chez elle avait fini de faire naître une ambiguïté de trop. Emma l'avait vu avec Robin et cela avait mis en pièce ses espoirs, c'était évident. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi, ce coup d'éclat serait probablement le dernier, et elle espérait qu'Emma passerait l'éponge rapidement tant qu'elle ne connaissait pas le fond du problème.

Oui, Regina aimait séduire et le retour de la part d'Emma avait été plus que satisfaisant ; elle l'avait manipulée à des fins pas très avouables, elle voulait savoir à qui elle avait à faire, qui était donc cette Emma Swan, futur co-actionnaire et qui l'ignorait à ce jour. Sa mère lui avait fait un long laïus sur le sujet, selon elle les rejetons de Léopold étaient des menaces en puissance. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre sa fille de se renseigner sur Emma Swan quelques mois avant même qu'elle ne soit engagée dans les assurances de son père. La jeune femme pouvait représenter un danger pour la société et elle voulait savoir à quel point elle pouvait être nuisible pour ses affaires. Regina avait découvert au contraire quelqu'un de généreux, avec un solide sens des engagements, une personnalité intéressante et jusqu'en boutiste, son coté preux chevalier était certes séduisant mais il faudrait sans doute savoir montrer à la blonde qu'être actionnaire ne constituait pas à dilapider tout son capital dans des dons généreux et impulsifs. Emma était aussi séduisante, un tempérament brut, sans concessions, qui allait de l'avant.

Avait-elle tout gardé sous contrôle ? Regina essaya de s'en convaincre, tout comme pour le fait qu'elle n'était pas tombée plus que ça sous le charme de la blonde. Elle vit Emma rentrer à nouveau dans l'immeuble. Ruby leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la brune, le dialogue fut aussi fugace que silencieux. Regina maudissait son employée pour son regard, pour sa faculté à lire à travers les gens, à ce sens presque animal qu'elle avait de deviner les choses les plus personnelles. Ruby lui afficha un énorme sourire. Regina soupira et se dirigea vers son bureau, elle avait un bon nombre de choses à traiter.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma passa un coup de fil à Mary, prétextant une grosse fatigue due au traitement pour sa blessure, expliquant qu'elle était épuisée, elle lui demanda de prendre Henry. Elle se dirigea ensuitedroit vers le bureau de Killian qui s'amusait avec une mini-balle de ping-pong contre le mur de son bureau. La blonde s'approcha de lui à grand pas, ce qui le surprit quelque peu.

« _\- Hey Killian ça te dit de sortir ce soir ?_

 _\- Euh.. Ouais, bien sûr princesse_ »

Killian était interloqué, c'était bien la première fois que la blonde lui proposait quoi ce soit. Il lança un clin d'œil à August qui restait bouche-bée devant la situation.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina était penchée sur des retours de différentes agences et des points à éclaircir sur la comptabilité, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

«- _Oui ?_ » Dit-elle.

« _\- Faut qu'on discute Regina._ » Lança Ruby de façon abrupte.

« _\- Écoutez Mademoiselle Lucas, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien à rajouter._

 _\- Tu fais une grave erreur Regina._

 _\- Mes choix ne te concernent pas Ruby._ »

Le ton officiel avait rapidement quitté la conversation.

« _\- Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien pour toi avec Emma._

 _\- Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion. »_ Répondit sur la défensive la brune.

« _\- Okay, okay... Prends-moi pour une imbécile, mais Emma était très mal tout à l'heure, tu lui as fais quoi encore Regina ? Tu as couché avec ?_

 _\- Ruby ! Je ne te permets pas de faire ce genre d'allusion dans mon bureau ! Sur mon lieu de travail ! Et pour ton information et au risque de te décevoir, je ne couche pas avec mes employés !_ »

Ruby ricana.

« _\- Tu crois m'impressionner là? Dis-moi une chose au juste, t'as joué avec ses sentiments dans quel but ? Ça te rassure de pouvoir séduire une femme, c'est nouveau ?_

 _\- Ruby, je pense qu'Emma est une personne adulte, si elle a quelque chose à me reprocher elle peut me le dire en face._

 _\- Oh arrête, je connais bien tes stratagèmes douteux que tu as mis en place depuis quelques années, tu n'étais pas comme ça avant la mort de-_ »

Regina se mit alors à hurler.

« _Je t'interdis ! Je t'interdis de prononcer son prénom ici ! J'ai été patiente avec toi Ruby, mais maintenant tu sors de mon bureau avant que notre "vieille" amitié ne suffise pas à m'empêcher de te renvoyer !_

 _\- Tu es pitoyable. J'ignore pourquoi t'as fait ça à Emma, mais franchement c'est assez nul, elle en pince grave pour toi, et t'as tout foutu par terre juste parce que tu as-_ »

Regina claqua la main sur son bureau.

« _\- Je te demande de sortir de mon bureau Ruby, ma vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas, ce qu'il y a ou non entre Emma et moi encore moins. Ne reviens plus jamais ici, dans ce bureau, pour me dire ce genre de choses, est-ce compris ?!_ » Cracha-t-elle.

« _\- Okay... Je finirais juste ma phrase, tu as juste peur... Peur d'aimer vraiment quelqu'un, je pense pas que le fait qu'Emma soit une femme soit un souci, j'ignore si c'est sa dégaine ou autre chose qui te fais hésiter, mais tu vas souffrir Regina... Comme jamais._

 _\- Écoute-moi bien, je vais être claire. Emma est loin d'avoir les qualités requises pour me satisfaire alors n'insiste pas._

 _\- Oh vraiment ?_

 _\- Elle n'a pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut pour me combler, tu veux un dessin ou ça ira ?_

 _\- Je ne te savais pas si vulgaire et puis très franchement si ce n'est que ça... Il y a, crois-moi, bien des moyens d'arriver au même résultat..._ » Lâcha Ruby en souriant de façon provocatrice.

« _\- Ruby... Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des conversations graveleuses avec toi ou même avec personne._

 _\- Ouais... Le Robin te suffit pour ça, d'ailleurs vous devez avoir des conversations de dingues. Si c'est les célibataires avec un gosse qui te séduisent, je pense qu'Emma fait largement l'affaire, quant au fait de pas te satisfaire, tu parles vraiment de ce que tu ne connais pas..._

 _\- Sors !_ » Fit Regina, ne cherchant pas à comprendre les derniers sous-entendus de la jeune secrétaire.

« _\- Ouais, et je suis pas prête de revenir dans ton bureau... Ici y a une odeur qui m'insupporte._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- L'odeur de la lâcheté. Salut Regina, je te laisse dans ton conte de fée hétéro à deux sous..._ »

La jeune femme claqua la porte derrière elle et entendit un juron sortir de la bouche de Regina. Voilà qui concluait leur longue amitié, qui ne fut pas toujours belle mais qui avait jusqu'alors bravé les tempêtes. Elle se rappelait de cette jeune fille brune timide qui venait d'arriver, une très bonne élève, populaire, qui a su très vite s'intégrer. Ruby avait une réputation peu enviable colportée par quelques personnes jalouses, seule Regina lui avait adressé la parole et la traitait avec respect. Regina l'avait toujours défendue et s'était parfois privée d'amitiés féminines plus enviables pour cela. Cette Regina là était éprise de justice et avait un sens solide de l'amitié. Ruby avait été là à chaque étape de sa vie et était là également le jour où Regina avait rencontré l'homme qui allait être son mari. Ruby regarda la neige tomber dehors, elle pensa qu'elle allait voir sa grand mère pour les fêtes et cette idée chassa toutes les autres.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Killian sortirent de leur bureau et croisèrent Regina et Robin sur le chemin ; la blonde fit mine d'ignorer sa patronne qui le lui rendit très bien. Ils se rendirent de concert au parking. Mais quand elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Killian totalement pris au dépourvu, la scène n'échappa pas à Regina qui ressentit son estomac se compresser. Ainsi, Emma lui offrait la même vision qu'elle avait eu plus tôt. Elle sourcilla puis s'engouffra dans la voiture. Robin lui parlait mais elle avait l'impression que chaque parole de l'homme lui restait inconnue, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était soudainement perdue dans ses ressentis.

« _\- Tu m'écoutes ?_ » Demanda Robin. « _Ça va ?_

 _\- Je... Oui pardon, j'ai une affreuse migraine, et oui rentrons._

 _\- D'accord, on va annuler le restaurant alors ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée... Je pense que c'est le mieux._ »

Robin était dépité mais il voulait être patient avec cette femme qu'il trouvait magnifique ; il avait eu le béguin pour la belle brune au premier coup d'œil, comme beaucoup d'hommes. Néanmoins, l'intelligence de Regina et sa prestance n'était pas sans rappeler Marianne, son ancienne compagne. Celle-ci avait disparue depuis 4 ans, après la naissance de Roland. Elle avait laissé Robin sans nouvelles, elle était partie après une dispute. Le divorce avait été prononcé des années plus tard, faute d'échos de la part de Marianne. Leur dispute n'avait pas été importante et sa disparition avait laissé Robin dans une grande détresse, son petit garçon avait été la seule chose qu'il l'avait retenu à la vie.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Killian optèrent pour un bar karaoké, la jeune femme avait une envie furieuse de prendre une soirée pour boire, se détendre, et oublier très vite Regina et tout ce qui allait autour de cette femme. Le brun était suspicieux, mais pour une fois que leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, il décida de se caler sur les façons de faire d'Emma. Ils burent passablement et quand Killian rentra dans l'appartement de la blonde il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre. Celle-ci n'y retrouva rien à redire, après tout... Killian était le seul qui lui montrait de l'intérêt et depuis un certain temps. Emma prit une douche et un comprimé contre le mal de tête. Quand elle rejoignit le beau brun torse nu sur son lit, il cuvait lourdement et sa respiration indiquait qu'il était loin d'être l'étalon à tout épreuve qu'il prétendait être. Emma soupira et pensa que ça n'était finalement pas plus mal.

Plus tard dans la nuit, elle se réveilla déshydratée et fuma une cigarette sur son balcon dans son salon, regardant la neige tomber de plus en plus fort. Cette année, ils auraient une sacrée saison d'hiver. Les images de Regina heureuse au bras du dénommé Robin la torturaient à nouveau et elle s'efforça de les chasser, mais en vain. La réalité était là, cruelle et froide comme cette neige que rien ne pouvait empêcher de tomber.

 **.~.~.~.**

De retour à son domicile, Regina avait opté pour un repas en amoureux avec Robin, chandelles, champagne et tout ce qui serait souhaitable pour ce programme. L'homme s'était laissé charmer même si sa pensée semblait déjà très dirigée vers une seule envie. Mais Regina n'était pas le genre de femme que l'on allonge lors de la première semaine de rendez-vous. Elle avait bien l'intention de faire mijoter à feu doux cet homme entreprenant. Mais elle n'était pas dupe, son envie de cet homme n'était pas encore arrivée à son point culminant, celui où elle s'offrirait sans retenue aux caresses et autres réjouissances que celui-ci pouvait donner. Il lui fallait du temps et elle le prendrait. Après tout, s'il voulait partager sa vie avec elle, il apprendrait une règle essentielle : la patience est un maître mot chez Mills.

Quand vers 23h le téléphone sonna, Regina quitta les bras chaleureux de son compagnon pour décrocher, déjà peu avenante à ce qu'on la dérange. Quand le nom « _Cora_ » s'afficha sur le téléphone, elle répondit sans ambages.

« _\- Bonsoir mère ! Que puis-je pour toi ?_

 _\- Ma fille, j'ignore si tu le sais mais voilà que nous avons une alerte météo de code rouge sur toute la côte Est._

 _\- Ah..._ » Soupira la brune.

 _«- Donc rendez-vous à ton bureau dans 1 heure pour une cellule de crise._

 _\- Mais mère..._

 _\- Écoute, ce n'est pas une invitation ma chérie, c'est ton travail, si tu veux un jour prendre cette compagnie en main. Et puis ainsi je verrais cette Swan._

 _\- Bien... Je vais alerter mon équipe._ »

Regina raccrocha et commença à envoyer un texto groupé.

« _\- Que fais-tu ma chérie ?_ » Demanda Robin.

« _\- J'ai une situation d'urgence, je dois retourner au travail._

 _\- Par ce temps !_ » Répliqua-t-il, outré de voir sa soirée s'envoler.

« _\- Désolée, tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, j'ai une chambre d'ami._

 _\- Je... Je vais rentrer, je passerais ainsi ma matinée avec Roland, je... Enfin tu me téléphones pour qu'on se voit plus tard._

 _\- Promis_ » lui répondit la brune souriante, l'embrassant prestement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Au bout d'une heure, Regina avait déjà récupéré un bon nombre de personnes de son équipe. Seuls Killian et Emma semblaient aux abonnés absents.

« _\- Quelqu'un peut me dire où ils sont ces deux là ?_ »

Regina s'énervait en tapotant sur sa table, tandis que sa mère l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« _\- Sans doute à faire un bonhomme de neige_ » répondit froidement Ruby.

« _\- Je te-_ »

La brune, encore plus en colère arrêta sa phrase en court de route quand les deux fautifs se faufilèrent parmi les chaises autour de la grande table de réunion.

«- _Désolée_ » fit Emma, « _on n'a pas entendu les sonneries les premières fois._ »

Killian avait l'air totalement sorti de son lit et la blonde ne semblait guère mieux, les cheveux en pagailles et l'air hagard.

« _\- Et bien, désolée de vous déranger pendant votre... Petite sauterie !_ »

Le sarcasme et le sous-entendu étaient là. Chacun autour de la table se dévisagea et sentit que la tension était palpable. La réflexion acerbe de la brune finit de réveiller Emma, qui commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

«- _Bien. Je me présente, je suis Cora Mills. Nous vous avons réunis car d'ici quelques heures va s'abattre une énorme tempête avec des vents violents et beaucoup de neige, c'est assez exceptionnel pour que nous soyons en alerte. Les autres services le sont déjà. Beaucoup de personnes vont nous appeler en situation de détresse, donc toutes les équipes sont à pied d'œuvre, vous allez prendre les coups de téléphones qui vont affluer, parce que leur voiture est tombée dans un fossé ou s'est retournée sur la chaussée, sans compter ceux qui mettront le feu chez eux ou ceux en panne d'électricité, beaucoup vont vous prendre pour des pompiers. Vous allez répondre à chacun d'eux, les rassurer et les orienter là où il faut. Vous allez avoir une liste des autres cellules de secours. Jusqu'à que cette situation s'arrête, nous sommes opérationnels. Donc à vos bureaux, mademoiselle Lucas va vous transférer les appels._ »


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10._**

En deux ans, Emma n'avait jamais vu une telle chose ; être appelée la nuit certes, mais là c'était en dehors de ce qu'elle savait faire habituellement. Chacun d'entre eux se posta devant son bureau. Sur leurs ordinateurs, ils ouvrirent un dossier contenant tous les autres numéros par secteur des forces de polices, pompiers et toutes autres choses utiles. L'afflux d'appels commença au matin, quand les personnes commencèrent à retrouver leurs voitures sous des monticules de neige ou lorqu'elle avait été poussée par des vents violents pendant la nuit, ainsi que divers arbres abattus ici et là sur des maisons. Emma faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux attentes des particuliers. Vers 9h, l'équipe était exténuée. La moitié fut renvoyée chez elle. Évidement, Killian et elle furent consignés à rester à répondre encore plusieurs heures. Emma ne disait rien mais n'en pensait pas moins, elle envoya un texto à Mary :

 ** _#Tu es au courant pour la cellule de crise ?_**

 ** _#De quoi tu parles ?_**

 ** _#David a pas été appelé ?_**

 ** _#Pas que je sache, il était en congé avec moi._**

 ** _#C'te blague, ici les Mills ont pris les choses en main..._**

 ** _#Okay j'arrive._**

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Si Regina avait fait tout ce cirque avec Emma, c'était sans doute dans un but précis. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de la brune pendant que tout le staff était occupé ailleurs : Regina surveillait ses troupes et Cora était repartie chez elle. En arrivant dans la pièce, elle vit que le pc portable ouvert trônait sur le bureau. Avec un peu de chance, il était encore connecté.

« _\- Yes !_ » Souffla jeune femme.

Après un balayage rapide de tous les dossiers, elle en trouva un marqué « _ESB_ ». Elle l'ouvrit et lut en diagonale, c'était un rapport complet sur Emma mais avec force de détails sur sa vie privée. Elle en fit une rapide copie sur une clef USB, il y avait également une dizaine de photographies d'Emma prises avant son arrivée dans la société. Ruby retourna à son poste et remercia sa collègue qui l'avait remplacé quelques minutes et commença alors à imprimer le dossier. La brunette fit ensuite signe le plus discrètement possible à Emma.

«- _Suis-moi_ » lui dit-elle.

Elle l'emmena dans la salle de réunion et là elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

« _\- Se passe quoi Ruby ?_

 _\- Écoute, je suis vraiment désolée mais tu dois lire ça._

 _\- Quoi ça ?_ »

Ruby tendit le dossier à Emma. Cette dernière eu le souffle coupé en ouvrant le dossier. Une bonne partie de sa vie était là, devant ses yeux ; ses premiers pas, sa vie, des écrits. Son placement et son adoption par la famille Swan. Son retrait. Sa vie personnelle, des photos de Neal, d'elle et de Neal. Elle vit surtout les textes et lut : « _Emma Swan : asociale, dyslexique, placée à l'âge de 4 ans, mauvaise élève, bisexuelle, talent inconnu, mère célibataire_ ». Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle avait envie de hurler et de vomir.

«- _Tu l'as lu ?_ » Demanda-t-elle à Ruby.

« _\- J'ai pas eu l'envie et pas trop le temps. J'ai juste vu que ça te concernait de près._

 _\- C'est un putain de rapport sur ma vie ! Ruby ils... Ils ont violé ma vie privée..._

 _\- Bienvenue dans les assurances Blanchard et Mills !_ » Fit Ruby sarcastiquement.

« _\- Merde !_ »

La blonde tapa d'énervement et de désarroi sur la table. Elle prit le dossier et alla se calmer dans son bureau. Ruby était désolée pour elle, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Regina serait descendue aussi bas.

 **.~.~.~.**

Une heure après qu'Emma l'ait appelée, Mary rentrait furieuse dans le bureau de Regina.

« _\- Tu pensais tout de même me tenir au courant ou non ?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ta venue soit nécessaire, te sachant avec David en... Congé_ » susurra Regina.

« _\- Quand c'est des choses importantes j'aimerais être tenue au courant, que je vienne ou que je ne vienne pas !_ »

Cora qui revenait à ce moment au bureau de sa fille interrompit la lancée de Mary.

« _\- Allons ma chère, calmez-vous, nous avons pris les choses en main pour le bénéfice de la société._

 _\- Écoutez Cora, je pense réellement qu'on a un gros problème de communication, nos rapports personnels ne doivent pas rentrer en ligne de compte quand il s'agit de ce genre de situation !_

 _\- Oh vraiment ma chère ? Dans ce cas ne croyez-vous pas qu'il serait alors plus que temps de convoquer l'autre actionnaire de cette entreprise ? L'avez-vous fait ?_

 _\- Je... J'attends que Gold ait fini les papiers pour lui en parler._

 _\- Mais ils sont là très chère_ » affirma Gold qui était assis à l'autre bout de la table.

Regina souriait à pleines dents, c'était beau de voir à quel point Mary semblait perturbée.

« _\- Faites donc appeler cette... Emma Swan_ » dit Cora. « _Il est temps que je rencontre l'heureuse héritière des 33 autres pourcentages de notre société._ »

Cora appuya sur un bouton proche du téléphone et demanda à Ruby de convoquer Emma. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci entra dans la pièce, ayant auparavant prit le soin de récupérer le dossier que Ruby lui avait donné, sachant qu'elle allait voir Regina, elle allait avoir une petite explication. Elle respira fortement et prit l'air le plus naturel du monde avant d'entrer dans la "fosse aux lions". L'ambiance était glaciale, d'un coté Mary enfoncée dans sa chaise visiblement mal à l'aise, et de l'autre se tenait Regina et sa mère, visiblement assez complices.

«- _Ouais... C'est pour ?_ » Lança la blonde, qui en était à son quatrième café.

« _\- Bonjour, Miss Swan_ » fit Cora. « _Prenez place._

 _\- Okay, bon ce matin je suis désolée d'être arrivée en retard et je pense qu'on a bien travaillé quand même et, euh.._

 _\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela. »_ Répliqua sèchement Regina.

«- _En effet_ » compléta Gold. « _Ma chère, si votre demi-sœur et ces dames sont là aujourd'hui, c'est pour une excellente nouvelle pour vous._

 _\- Co... Comment ça ?_ »

Emma n'aimait pas l'ambiance ni le ton sur lequel on lui parlait, un mélange entre le mépris et le "léchage de cul". C'était là toute son impression du moment et cela ne sciait guère à ses habitudes.

« _\- L'année dernière nous quittait Léopold Blanchard, co-actionnaire des assurances qui vous emploient actuellement. Bien que vous ayez préféré ne pas faire connaître vos liens de parenté avec cette personne, celle-ci a pris pour décision et avec l'accord de votre demi-sœur, de vous nommer comme héritière à part égale avec Mary et Regina Mills ici présentes, Cora Mills ayant donné une partie de ses actions à sa fille. Zelena Green n'étant pas la fille de monsieur Henry Mills, elle ne rentre pas en ligne de compte._

 _\- Woah woah... Je vous arrête, c'est quoi ce délire ?_

 _\- Et bien ça n'est pas un délire très chère, vous êtes héritière et actionnaire à auteur de 33% de la compagnie, c'est-à-dire que vous siégerez dorénavant au conseil d'administration. Voici donc les papiers qui font de vous ce dont je viens de parler, les signez-vous ?_

 _\- Et si je refuse ?_

 _\- Emma..._ » Dit Mary, sortie de son mutisme.

« _\- Quoi ?! On me demande pas mon avis, je suis héritière de qui, de quoi ? D'un type qui a pris ma mère pour un bout de viande qu'il pouvait s'offrir ? Une pauv' fille qui m'a abandonnée dans une station service et maintenant... Non c'est trop facile !_

 _\- Miss Swan_ » commença d'une voix rauque Regina, « _ceci vous permettra de veiller à ce que vote fils puisse vivre décemment. Vous aurez des rentes on ne peut plus correctes._

 _\- Mon fils vit déjà décemment, j'ai un salaire !_ » Argua Emma en haussant la voix.

« _\- Allons, soyons honnêtes, vous croyez que votre salaire suffira à couvrir ses frais de scolarité ? Votre fils est plus que bon élève, aimeriez-vous qu'il se brime parce qu'il ne pourra pas aller dans une bonne université ?_ »

L'argument fit mouche ; Emma n'avait pas pu faire ce genre de cursus, faute d'argent, faute de parents... Alors priver son fils d'avoir une vie reposante dans un contexte sécurisant, c'était là l'argument de masse. La blonde prit le papier et lança un regard assassin à Mary puis à Regina.

«- _Ok_... »

Et elle signa. Chacun fut soulagé de la chose.

«- _Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Regina_. »

La blonde avait répliqué froidement. Chacun se retira pour laisser les deux femmes en tête-à-tête. Mary sentit un profond malaise de part et d'autre qui dépassait cette histoire d'héritage.

«- _Mary, je viendrais chercher Henry tout à l'heure._

 _\- D'accord Emma, comme tu veux._ »

La blonde fixa intensément Regina, attendant que sa sœur parte de la salle.

«- _Bien, que puis-je pour vous Emma ?_ » Demanda la brune, exaspérée par les largesses que prenait l'autre femme.

«- _Je voulais te féliciter._

 _\- De... Quoi ?_

 _\- Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ce petit stratagème que tu as opéré sur moi, j'avoue que j'ai encore des cours à prendre dans l'art de l'hypocrisie et de la manipulation._

 _\- Emma..._ »

Regina comprenait soudainement qu'Emma avait fait les justes déductions.

« _\- Tu m'as vraiment prise pour une bille, cette virée à Stainfield, cette invitation chez toi... Tout ça pour quoi ? Me séduire ? C'est aussi marqué dans mon dossier ce genre de choses. Tu n'as pas hésité une seule minute à me faire du... Du... Charme, c'est malhonnête vraiment Regina._ »

Emma balança le dossier qu'elle tenait à la main depuis le début, car elle pensait bien retourner à l'envoyeur son contenu. Les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le bureau de la brune, les photos glissèrent au sol.

« _\- Je n'ai pas... Cherché à te séduire Emma, j'ai rarement besoin de faire des efforts dans ce sens-_

 _\- Mais bien sûr, l'utilité de faire amie-amie avec moi, de me parler de ta vie personnelle en plus, enfin Regina ! Tu te rends compte jusqu'où tu vas pour arriver à des fins ridicules ? Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce cirque si tu voulais savoir qui j'étais, ton foutu dossier était largement suffisant ! Tu croyais découvrir quoi ? Que je consomme de la drogue ? Que j'entretiens un sale type ? Que je suis du genre à magouiller je sais pas quoi ?! Tout ça pour quoi, parce que j'ai passé 6 mois en prison pour un recel de gamin ! Des putains de montres Suisses qui étaient même pas Suisses ! Et oui, il m'est arrivé d'avoir des relations avec des femmes. Putain je pensais avoir touché le fond niveau relationnel avec Neal, mais j'étais loin du compte !_

 _\- Emma je... Je te concède que je... J'ai été dans cette optique avec toi, te connaître et savoir qui tu étais pour... Éviter que l'on s'allie avec une personne sans une once d'honnêteté... Et c'était important pour moi que tu sois la bonne personne pour diriger nos affaires..._

 _\- Je m'en fous Regina, tes méthodes sont crapuleuses, t'aurais été jusqu'où comme ça ? Hein, vraiment..._ »

Des larmes commençaient à perler dans les yeux de la blonde.

« _\- Tu m'as prise pour un putain de jouet, je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec ton abruti de mec là..._

 _\- Et moi je te souhaite bien du plaisir avec ton ivrogne !_

 _\- Ouais j'en prends sûrement plus que toi !_ » Fit Emma en enfilant son manteau.

«- _Oh oui ça j'en doute pas un seul instant_ » répliqua de façon acerbe Regina.

«- _Au fait je continue à travailler à mon poste, vous verserez mon salaire à une œuvre caritative ou aux orphelins de la boite, ce travail me plaît et je me sens honnête et propre quand je me lève le matin pour allez bosser comme des millions d'autres américains._ »

Emma ajusta le col de son manteau.

«- Comme tu veux ! » Dit Regina, exaspérée.

« _\- A vos putains de réunions j'irais si ça me chante, de toute façon cette compagnie n'appartient qu'aux personnes comme toi._

 _\- Emma... J'aimerais que tu évites de m'insulter, que tu sois triste ou déçue, je peux le comprendre, mais ne reporte pas ça sur ma place dans la société._

 _\- Triste de quoi ? D'avoir failli tomber dans tes filets ? D'avoir cru naïvement qu'une femme comme toi pouvait s'abaisser à s'intéresser à une femme comme moi ? Que j'étais digne d'intérêt ? Même avec des dollars supplémentaires sur mon compte en banque, il semblerait que ça ne suffise pas ! Même en tant qu'amie... Tu n'aurais pas voulu de moi._ »

Emma avaient des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle savait qu'elle était en train de s'humilier devant cette femme qui semblait n'être que froide et calculatrice.

«- _Emma_... » Regina fixait ses mains sur la table, incapable de regarder en face l'autre femme. « _Je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi... Et tu le sais._

 _\- Pensé ou non de toute façon, le résultat est le même, tu ne sauras jamais à quel point j'étais prête à faire quelque chose avec toi, tu as fais ton choix._ »

Les mots d'Emma claquèrent dans la tête de Regina. « _Faire quelque chose avec toi._ » Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne voulait faire quoi ce soit avec elle sur du long terme, de façon si spontanée. C'était une surprenante déclaration, honnête, franche, directe, pas de fouillis dans les propos ; du Emma Swan tout craché. La jolie blonde lui avait livré son cœur et elle l'avait broyé sans l'ombre d'un remord. « _Pourquoi donc au final ?_ » Se demandait-elle. Pour faire plaisir à sa mère qui lui avait demandé de connaître Emma Swan ? Elle savait bien que tout cela était faux, elle avait été trop loin, elle avait blessé Emma et venait sans doute de s'en faire une ennemie impitoyable. Mais par dessus tout, elle venait de se blesser elle-même.

Emma se leva et ferma la porte doucement derrière elle. Elle sortit une cigarette et l'alluma dans le couloir, ce qui surprit Ruby. Elle partit rapidement vers l'extérieur, elle devait avoir de solides explications avec Mary ; elle était épuisée par sa journée mais celle-ci était loin d'être finie. Elle avait laissé derrière elle une Regina défaite, qui pensait qu'elle avait été subtile dans son approche mais ça n'avait pas été le cas, cela était un fiasco total. Les réunions d'administrations allaient être périlleuses, entre une qui pensait qu'elle était à la tête d'une œuvre caritative et l'autre qui lui en voulait mortellement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina s'assit quelques instants, regardant les photos prises d'Emma qu'elle n'avait pas mises dans la déchiqueteuse. C'était les siennes, elle les avait prises pendant six long mois. Tout d'abord il y avait eu cette fouine qu'elle avait engagé pour filer la blonde, puis elle l'avait fait elle-même ; de longues filatures d'Emma qui s'étaient soldées par des prises de photos de la jeune femme et de son fils. Et Regina s'était prise à le faire en boucle... C'était une "folie" qui lui faisait du bien, elle ressentait enfin quelque chose après 7 ans. Elle avait appris leur rythme de vie. Elle connaissait même les goûts d'Henry, ses jeux préférés et sa tête quand ça n'allait pas ou, au contraire, s'il était heureux. Elle trouvait Emma fascinante dans sa façon de vivre les choses, elle semblait ne jamais être à cours de ressources malgré parfois des moments difficiles. La brune avait été là quand Neal Cassidy était réapparu un beau matin alors qu'Emma conduisait Henry à l'école. Le petit garçon avait interrogé sa mère du regard. S'en était alors suivi un cours échange entre des adultes gênés et Henry qui ne savait que faire de ce père. La longue discussion que la blonde avait eu avec Neal au café lui avait retourné l'estomac, mais elle s'était contentée de faire jouer son appareil photo. La brune avait serré les dents quand il avait mis sa main sur son bras. Elle avait parlé seule dans la voiture, priant pour qu'Emma ne se laisse pas aveugler. Mais c'était le père de son fils... Alors elle lui avait ouvert sa porte, puis son lit. Regina avait alors décidé que le "film" n'était plus bon et laissa passer quelques semaines. Elle était donc revenue plusieurs jours après, toujours postée dans sa voiture noire aux vitres teintées qui n'était là que pour prendre des photographies. Ce week-end là, elle avait été surprise de ne pas voir Emma descendre avec son fils faire leur habituel rituel qui consistait à aller au café du coin avant son service. Il était dix-neuf heures, il pleuvait à verse, c'était déjà octobre. Le vent balayait l'avenue. Regina n'y tenant plus vraiment était descendue de la voiture, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire ou dire. Elle s'était engouffrée dans le petit bâtiment insalubre, avait monté les escaliers en secouant la tête pour vainement faire tomber l'eau de pluie de ses cheveux. Elle fut bousculée dans le couloir par un homme qui s'excusa tout de suite.

«- _Oh désolée ma belle dame, mais les docteurs n'ont plus de vie de nos jours ! Vous habitez là ?_ »

L'homme semblait fatigué. Regina l'avait regardé d'un air ahuri, avait-elle l'air d'habiter ce genre d'endroit ? Elle avait bredouillé :

« _\- Oui oui, enfin, en quelque sorte._

 _\- Ah je vous avais jamais vu. Bon ben madame Andersen passera sans doute pas le mois, je voulais vous prévenir._

 _\- Bien_ » avait répondu la brune.

Et le médecin était parti comme il était venu, dans une rafale de vent. Des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Une dispute. Regina était montée à l'étage et entendait des bribes de discussions vives. Le couloir était désert. L'ampoule crépitait, signe de sa fin de vie. La brune s'était approchée de la porte. L'échange était écoutable. Emma criait visiblement sur Neal, Henry n'étant probablement pas là.

« _\- Putain connard ! C'était l'argent pour le Noël pour Henry !_

 _\- Écoute chérie ! J'avais cette dette-_

 _\- Y'a pas de chérie qui tient ! Tu fais ton sac, tu dégages !_

 _\- Mais pense à Henry, il va croire quoi ?!_

 _\- Que tu es un gros con qui a bu et joué l'argent pour son anniversaire et pour Noël, maintenant je te le redis pas deux fois Neal ! Casse-toi, maintenant !_

 _\- Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça !_ »

L'homme avait visiblement bu. Regina se pressait contre le mur pour mieux écouter. Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé et un cri qui la fit sursauter. Elle entendit une porte claquer et un soupir de l'homme qui grognait dans sa barbe. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte quand elle entendit les pas pressés se diriger vers la sortie. Elle se retira dans l'angle prestement.

« _\- Tu le regretteras Emma, je reviendrais et ce jour là je serais riche !_ »

Il avait claqué la porte et descendu les escaliers, un sac sur l'épaule, sans faire attention à Regina qui se tenait le long du mur. Celle-ci se rapprocha de la porte, elle entendait des pleurs de rage, des injures et puis plus rien. Elle avait décidé au bout d'un moment qu'elle devait partir avant que quelqu'un ne la trouve à écouter sur le seuil. Bien entendu, elle avait hésité à frapper à la porte de la blonde. Mais Emma aurait compris qu'elle n'habitait pas ici. Puis elle n'était pas censée être là non plus, alors elle était repartie sous la pluie dans le premier café de l'angle. Elle sécha son imperméable. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds là où Emma travaillait le reste du temps. Quand vers 19h10, la blonde était venue prendre son service, elle avait demandé à la brune sans la regarder ce qu'elle voulait. Regina avait demandé un café en essayant pour une fois capturer le regard de la blonde, mais en vain. Les yeux rougis, celle-ci ne préférait ne pas regarder la personne qui lui demandait un simple café. La brune avait eu la gorge serrée devant cette femme dont elle connaissait presque toute la vie actuelle, qui vivait avec son fils, et dont la beauté la touchait, la fascinait. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sa situation, son ex petit-ami était une crapule sans vergogne qui avait vidé son compte qui comptait ses maigres économies. Alors, Regina avait pris son sac et fouillé rapidement, elle tira quelques dollars, bien plus qu'il n'en fallait pour un café. Elle trouva une enveloppe qui traînait et la prit, enleva son contenu et y glissa les billets. Elle griffonna « _Emma_ », et déposa le contenu sur la table. Elle avait enfilé prestement son manteau et était partie. Emma n'avait vu que de dos la femme brune qui s'en allait. Elle haussa les épaules, celle-ci n'avait pas attendu pour régler. Quand elle avait aperçu l'enveloppe, elle sourcilla. Regina entendit un « _Madame !_ » au loin, crié sans doute par Emma qui lui courrait après. Elle s'était engouffrée dans sa voiture, le chauffeur démarra rapidement. La blonde n'avait vu que cette voiture noire s'éloigner, la laissant sous la pluie, essoufflée, avec un peu plus de cents dollars en petite coupure. La brune savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus venir voir son "film préféré", une mère et son enfant, évoluer dans la ville et traverser les dédales de la vie.

Emma se demanda plus tard si c'était une amie de Neal ou si c'était une bonne fée. Regina ne revint plus jamais sur place pour la filer. Elle prit le soin de tirer ses clichés et pendant quelques mois, ce fut sa consolation, elle étalait ses photos sur le sol et les regardait longuement. Sa mère était loin de se douter de l'ampleur de ladite filature. Regina savait que c'était là une bizarrerie de plus dans sa vie fantomatique et n'avait cure de ce que pouvait en penser son thérapeute, voire même sa propre mère.


	11. Chapitre 11

**A/N : Oui , Regina a fait une fixette sur Emma, quand on a plus grand chose qui vous retient à la vie, je crois qu'on cherche des choses à quoi se raccrocher, ces choses sont souvent excessives et extrêmes. Gardez l'esprit ouvert pour cette FF... Regina n'est pas un stalker comme Hook dans la série, elle n'a pas l'intention de forcer les choses... Elle est largement plus classe que ça :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 11.**_

Regina soupira et sortit de sa rêverie en rangeant dans son sac les photos, lorsqu'elle entendit son téléphone vibrer pour la troisième fois de la matinée. Elle ne répondit pas, c'était Robin, forcément... Et là, tout de suite, elle était incapable de jouer la partition de la femme amoureuse. L'était-elle vraiment ? Ou pas assez... Emma avait-elle ouvert une faille ? Regina détestait ce sentiment maladif qui lui broyait le cœur et l'estomac, alors elle saisit le téléphone et finit par céder pour se raccrocher finalement à la seule chose qui ne la blessait pas là tout de suite, à savoir Robin.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma arriva chez Mary, qui vivait dans un appartement assez grand au goût classique. Des meubles couleurs pastels, des tableaux impressionnistes, sans doute des copies, tenta de penser Emma en les voyant, pourtant ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les contemplait. Elle embrassa Henry et lui demanda de filer dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

« _\- Pourquoi ?_ » S'enquit l'enfant.

« _\- Je dois parler de certaines choses avec Mary, je t'en parlerais plus tard, mais ça n'est pas discutable jeune homme._

 _\- Pff... Ok_ » fit le gosse en s'éloignant.

« _\- Bien, Mary, écoute-moi bien... Je sais pas ce que toi et Regina vous avez magouillé mais j'aurais vraiment, vraiment, toi qui te dit ma sœur, j'aurais vraiment apprécié que tu me tiennes au courant de tout ce merdier !_

 _\- Tu es en colère et je comprends_ » fit Mary en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

« _\- Ah nan tu as pas idée. Que j'ai du fric de ce type, enfin excuse-moi, de ton père, ça m'écœure au plus haut possible... Comment vous avez pu..._

 _\- Écoute Emma, Léopold était mourant... Il a voulu faire un truc bien avant de partir, je ne pouvais pas aller contre sa décision._

 _\- Avoue que tu l'as encouragé ouais ! J'ai toujours refusé de le voir, va pas me dire qu'il s'est senti soudainement pris d'une envie paternelle de se mêler de ma vie !_ »

David écoutait sans intervenir, les mains sur les épaules de Mary, tentant un vague massage pour la décontracter.

« _\- Possible, je voulais que mon père prenne ses responsabilités envers toi et Henry._

 _\- Mêle pas Henry à toutes ces salamalecs... Bref, t'avises jamais de me re-cacher quelque chose comme ça._

 _\- A propos de cacher quelque chose_ » dit Mary piquée dans son orgueil, « _c'est quoi ta relation avec Regina ? Parce que pendant cet après-midi j'ai eu la nette impression d'avoir loupé un épisode._

 _\- Rien qui te concerne, ma relation ou non-relation avec Regina ne regarde personne._

 _\- Tu es bien en colère contre elle, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Insista la jeune femme brune au cheveux courts.

« _\- Possible, mais ça n'est de toute façon pas une chose sur laquelle je vais m'appesantir._

 _\- Emma... Je connais très bien Regina, elle peut blesser les gens autour d'elle avec une grande dextérité._

 _\- Ouais, j'ai pu apprécier le fait._ »

Le regard vert de Mary accrocha celui d'Emma, elle vit de la tristesse et ça ne la réjouissait pas. Elle jeta un coup œil à David qui comprit et s'éloigna, laissant les deux femmes seules.

«- _Écoute, je sais que ça me regarde pas, mais si tu veux en parler..._

 _\- Vous êtes tous comme ça_ _?_ » Dit Emma doucement, la voix légèrement tremblante.

«- _Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Manipulateurs, égoïstes et hypocrites ? Dans votre milieu._

 _\- Ola... Attends, me mets pas dans la même boite que Regina._

 _\- Ouais..._ » Soupira Emma.

«- _Écoute, je ne sais pas, elle t'a invité chez elle, vous sembliez... Enfin, bien vous entendre, j'ai eu écho de vos soi-disant chamailleries au travail, ça avait l'air de bien se passer entre vous... Elle t'a sauvé la vie, enfin c'est ce que tu m'as dit... Emma..._

 _\- Elle faisait semblant._

 _\- Emma, vraiment ? Je ne le pense pas, Regina est un être très compliqué, on ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu'elle pense._

 _\- Elle faisait semblant, elle m'a fait du rentre dedans... Voilà._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ » S'exclama Mary, stupéfaite.

«- _Quoi quoi... Ouais je sais, une fille comme moi, évidement c'était chiqué, faut pas rêver !_ »

Emma s'était levée de sa chaise et s'agitait dans la pièce.

« _\- Je... Je m'imaginais pas ça._

 _\- Désolée de te choquer... C'est la journée des grandes révélations._

 _\- Je te pensais avec Killian.._

 _\- Aussi mais depuis deux jours même pas._

 _\- Je n'arrive plus à suivre_ » rétorqua Mary en fronçant les sourcils.

«- _Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis sortie avec Killian quand je l'ai vu roucouler avec son espèce de mannequin mal dégrossis là !_

 _\- Emma..._

 _\- Non mais sérieusement, tu l'as vu le type ? Bourré de fric c'est facile... Enfin peu importe maintenant._

 _\- Emma..._ » Lança à nouveau Mary, tentant de couper la parole à la blonde.

« _\- Non mais bon voilà, même avec de l'argent à pas savoir quoi en faire, je... Suis hors-sujet._

 _\- Tu es amoureuse et déçue._ » Fit Mary en mettant ses mains de chaque coté de ses joues.

 _«- De quoi ? Amoureuse ? Non c'était passager voilà, faut dire que bon, elle a son charme._

 _\- Emma, STOP !_

 _\- Quoi !_

 _\- Laisse-moi en placer une bon sang ! C'est bon, voilà, tu es amoureuse point, tu réagis mal parce qu'elle fréquente quelqu'un, chez moi on appelle ça de la jalousie ! Pas que je sois ravie que tu es jeté ton dévolu sur Regina... Au vue de nos antécédents avec cette famille, tu aurais plus choisir... Plus facile._

 _\- Antécédents ?_

 _\- Elle ne t'a pas dit ?_

- _Euh mis à part que Daniel et son fils avaient eu un accident, elle m'a rien dit de spécial. Je trouvais ça déjà énorme qu'elle se confie._

 _\- Elle t'a raconté ça ?_ » Dit Mary, éberluée.

 _«- Oui et elle a même pleuré, enfin c'était spécial comme moment, enfin une grande comédienne sans doute._

 _\- Non._

 _\- Comment ça non ?_

 _\- Non elle a pas joué la comédie Emma, si elle t'en a parlé c'est assez exceptionnel._

 _\- Ouais..._ » Soupira la blonde les pouces dans les poches arrières de son jean.

« _\- Emma, j'étais là le jour de l'accident... J'étais là._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je n'en parle jamais parce que... Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'aime me souvenir._ »

La blonde fixa Mary avec attention, sentant que les révélations étaient loin d'être finies.

« _\- Je... J'avais 16 ans, Regina venait d'en avoir 21, elle était jeune maman, en même temps elle fréquentait Daniel depuis ses 18 ans alors bon... Nous nous connaissions tous, Ruby, Regina, moi... Et Daniel. Nous étions scolarisés au même endroit et même si j'étais la plus jeune, nos parents se connaissaient déjà..._ »

Mary déglutit difficilement, sachant que le reste de l'histoire allait être le plus dur à raconter.

« _\- Un jour en novembre, le 25 novembre... Je me suis disputée avec mon père à propos d'une chose dont... Je ne me souviens même plus. J'ai fugué... C'était en hiver, je me suis retrouvée à quelques kilomètres de chez moi, perdue, seule, la nuit venait de tomber... J'avais peur et je n'étais plus en colère. J'ai appelé Ruby qui était aussi une amie, un peu comme une grande sœur... Je lui ai dit où j'étais, elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec Regina. Elle a appelé Daniel pour venir me chercher... Il venait avec le petit... Son couffin, je... Enfin il neigeait beaucoup ce soir là et Daniel m'a tout de même récupérée là où j'étais... Un animal est sorti d'un bois... C'était dans le Maine... On approchait des fêtes... Daniel a... A... Perdu le contrôle de sa voiture, il a voulu éviter l'animal et... Il s'est tué sur le coup ainsi qu'Alexander, il avait six mois... Je... Depuis, Regina ne m'adresse plus la parole et... J'ai survécu tu comprends... Pour elle c'est... Impardonnable et je ne me le pardonnerais jamais._ »

La voix de la brune était remplie d'émotions et les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Emma resta pantoise devant les propos de Mary, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Cela expliquait les peurs étranges de Regina concernant la conduite sous la neige ou encore peut-être le fait qu'elle l'ait rejetée, au final elle était la sœur de Mary et donc...

 _«- Oh Emma je suis désolée... Je ne sais pas s'il y a un lien avec le fait qu'elle ait préféré Robin mais je le crains, elle nous déteste. Cora détestait également Léopold alors..._

 _\- Tu me disais qu'ils se connaissaient._ »

Emma s'enserrait dans ses propres bras dans une étreinte d'angoisse.

« _\- Cora a aimé notre père, elle a été sa maîtresse après la mort de ma mère, Henry Mills était même encore vivant._

 _\- Henry ? Sérieusement, le père de Regina s'appelle Henry ?_

 _\- Oui, hasard étrange que ton fils s'appelle ainsi, enfin bref voilà..._

 _\- Okay... Donc en fait c'était déjà mort à la base._

 _\- J'en sais rien Emma, tes relations avec Regina sont... Curieuses, je ne peux pas te dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste comme elle me déteste, elle n'a pas de bonnes raisons pour ça... Après avec les femmes, je ne lui connais pas d'expérience en la matière... Elle est restée longtemps sans personne après la mort de Daniel... A peine a-t-elle fréquenté un type qui s'appelait Graham, un policier je crois, enfin voilà, ça n'a duré qu'un mois ou deux, le gars avait plus l'impression d'être un jouet entre ses mains qu'une personne... Tu vois le genre._

 _\- Ouais je vois, enfin voilà... Je vais faire mon deuil, faut juste que ça passe..._

 _\- Sortir avec Killian ne t'apportera rien de bon Emma, à ta place je m'abstiendrais._

 _\- Ouais, et je vais rester seule avec mes 7 chats et mon grand fils, super..._

- _Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Tu es belle Emma, encore jeune et tu as beaucoup de charmes..._

 _\- Pas assez semblerait-il !_

 _\- Écoute, si tu veux vraiment ta chance avec Regina, tu tentes et tu verras bien !_

 _\- Nope ! J'ai déjà dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur, elle a à peine réagi, c'était un moment assez pathétique pour moi._

 _\- Je pense que tu lui as pas laissé le temps Emma..._

 _\- Elle a fait son choix._

 _\- En ne sachant pas qu'elle devait choisir... »_ Dit Mary d'un ton entendu en levant un sourcil.

 _«- Tu es dans quel camp ?_

- _Aucun, j'essaye de te montrer que tu n'as pas joué ta carte._

 _\- Okay, demain j'offre des fleurs, le resto et tout ça maintenant que j'ai les moyens. Allons... Pff de toute façon je suis avec Killian._

 _\- Par dépit..._ » Souffla la brune.

« _\- Ouais et alors ?! J'assume, si ça se trouve c'est vraiment quelqu'un de super dans l'intimité._

 _\- J'ai des doutes_ » fit David qui venait de revenir dans la conversation.

« _\- Pff... Tu en sais quoi toi ? Tu es sorti avec peut-être ?_

 _\- Emma..._ »

David commença à rire doucement devant la mauvaise foi de la jeune femme.

« _\- Et bien quoi ? Il est si horrible que ça ?_

 _\- Je sais que c'est un... Casanova, on va dire ça ; et que surtout il ne dit pas toujours la vérité, ça n'est pas sa super spécialité, c'est un menteur patenté, à force de demi-vérités, il vendrait un frigo à un esquimau. C'est un beau parleur mais un piètre compagnon, j'ai vu comment il traitait ses conquêtes..._

 _\- Bon et bien on va dire que j'ai des goûts de chiottes... Voilà je ferais avec... Je verrais bien._

 _\- Tu fais juste ça pour ne pas perdre la face vis-à-vis de Regina, c'est nul ! Enfin Emma !_ » Reprit Mary.

«- _Ben c'est peut-être nul mais c'est aussi mon choix, je vais pas rester seule à regarder l'autre se faire tripoter, elle a eu sa chance.._

 _\- Vraiment ?_

 _\- Ouais vraiment, je vais pas rentrer dans les détails. Aller je vais chez moi, y'a Killian qui doit avoir fait à manger._

 _\- Il a les clefs de chez toi ?_

 _\- Ouais, c'est plus pratique parfois, aller à plus tard._ »

Emma planta le couple là, récupéra Henry et parti rejoindre le brun à son appartement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Mary croisa les bras en soupirant. Elle n'était franchement pas ravie de la situation. David lui tendit un mug de thé chaud. Il savait toujours quand il fallait ce type de réconfort à sa compagne, ce qui la fit sourire de contentement.

« _\- Ça n'a pas l'air évident pour Emma tout ça._

 _\- J'avoue que je suis surprise par la situation et en même temps... Je pensais qu'elles étaient devenues des amies proches, mais de là à penser qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, j'avoue je suis..._

 _\- Choquée ?_ » Demanda David.

 _«- Oui, pas parce que c'est deux femmes, juste parce que c'est Emma et Regina, l'antipode... Total l'une de l'autre, le feu et la glace... Enfin voilà..._

 _\- Je vois, mais on ne peut pas y faire grand chose, Emma a visiblement fait un choix._

 _\- Mauvais._ » Fit Mary en avalant son thé.

«- _Oui mais c'est le sien, elle en fera l'expérience et quand elle comprendra que Jones n'est pas le prince charmant..._

 _\- Parce que toi, tu es un prince charmant ?_

 _\- Et bien... J'ai tendance à croire que... Je ne suis pas si mauvais que ça comme gars._ »

Mary rit de bonne foi devant la candeur de David.

«- _Ben quoi c'est vrai !_ »

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

«- _Dis-moi mon chéri, tu savais tout ça depuis combien de temps ?_ » Demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

«- _Moi ? Euh... Mmh et bien on va dire que..._ »

David sentit que sa soirée allait être difficile et se servit un thé.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina avait ramassé le dossier qu'Emma avait préalablement éparpillé dans son bureau finit de le passer à la déchiqueteuse. Elle soupira, elle avait séduit la blonde et cela avait été définitivement trop loin, elle-même s'était impliquée dans des sentiments qu'elle jugeait douteux. Sa relation avec Robin allait ré-équilibrer les choses dans sa tête et... Dans son cœur, c'était certain... Elle l'avait choisi. Mais plus la brune tentait de se raisonner, plus la mine défaite d'Emma, ses pleurs et son exaspération la broyaient, une migraine allait survenir comme toujours dans ces moments là. Regina ressentait de la culpabilité mais pas seulement. Elle s'était retenue à un moment de faire le tour du bureau et de prendre la jolie blonde dans ses bras, cette idée lui l'avait effleurée quelques minutes. Si Emma la détestait, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Leur relation aurait été et sera toujours sur un mode passionnel, destructeur forcément... Oui forcément, il fallait bien s'en convaincre. Regina soupira, elle avait beau tourner les choses dans tous les sens, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de retrouver Emma et lui dire que tout n'était pas factice. Même, que rien n'était factice. Mais il valait mieux pour la blonde qu'elle ne rentre pas dans sa vie, personne ne savait qui elle était vraiment et même Robin, ne la connaissait pas si bien que cela. Il y avait une part sombre chez Regina que peu de personnes avaient réussi à saisir dans son entourage, depuis la mort de Daniel et de leur fils, quelque chose s'était effondré. Et cela avait laissé une place vide qui tenait le plus souvent Regina en apesanteur avec la réalité. Même Ruby, avec son sens aiguë de l'observation, n'avait pas saisi cette étrangeté qui maintenant se dégageait de la brune. Une part d'elle demeurait entre la mort et l'amour, entre la vie et le désir. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait courageusement traversé le cap difficile du deuil, une erreur facile, car les gens ont tellement peur qu'on leur jette à la tête la triste réalité, qui est que personne n'est immortel, pas même les enfants de six mois innocents dans leur couffin. Elle serra les dents et se servit un verre d'alcool fort. La comptabilité attendra.

Elle prit alors le soin de partir tôt de son bureau. Ruby croisa son regard dans le couloir, Regina avait les yeux rougis et semblait fatiguée. La secrétaire fut touchée par le regard vulnérable et fugace de la brune, elle avait l'air tourmentée. Mais aucun mot ne fut échangé. Regina prit sa voiture et fila droit vers la maison de Robin, elle avait besoin de réconfort et de gentillesses faciles, à moins... A moins que ce soir, cela ne suffise pas. Elle sortit de sa voiture et marcha sous la neige, elle laissa les flocons sombrer dans sa chevelure ébène, elle serrait les poings. Plus elle se rapprochait de la maison de l'homme, plus un sentiment angoissant la saisissait ; elle ne ressentait rien, elle voulait juste un regard doux et sans doute un autre verre d'alcool. Elle pressa la sonnette de la demeure et Robin ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de l'air hagard de la brune.

« _\- Hey ! Regina... Rentre... Ça va ?_

 _\- Non._ » Fit-elle sobrement.

«- _Tu... Tu veux quelque chose, un thé ou du café ?_

 _\- Non, tu as du whisky ?_

 _\- Oui bien sûr_ » Répondit-il en souriant.

Regina trouva sa place sur le canapé ; elle ne pouvait confier à l'homme sa terrible erreur envers Emma, car il lui aurait posé des questions directes sur son ressenti. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'en parler, ça aurait été sans doute une confrontation abrupte avec ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Et... Ça n'était pas du tout une bonne idée. Elle évita donc les interrogations possibles et embraya sur des questions sur sa journée à lui. Robin n'était pas dupe, quelque chose c'était passé mais il préféra profiter des attentions de la brune à son égard. Regina se réfugia dans les bras du blond qui était tout sourire car c'était une des rares fois où Regina était démonstrative à son égard. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent et les baisers s'intensifièrent. « _Enfin_ » pensa Robin, cette fois-ci, la brune se sentait peut-être prête à lui offrir un moment intime et sans doute incroyable. Leurs langues étaient dans un partage voluptueux, quand Regina sentit le téléphone de Robin vrombir contre sa cuisse. L'homme fit un sourire gêné.

«- _Pardon_ » fit-il en sortant son téléphone.

«- Monsieur Locksley ?» Fit la voix au bout du fil.

« _\- Lui-même._

 _\- Ici monsieur Booth._

 _\- August Booth ? Des assurances..._

 _\- Mills, tout à fait._

 _\- Et bien oui que puis-je pour vous August ?_

 _\- Monsieur... Nous avons retrouvé votre femme._

 _\- Qu... Quoi ?_ »

Robin, atterré, trouva un siège pour s'asseoir. Regina le regarda, totalement surprise par le visage décomposé de l'homme. Elle tendit sa main pour la poser sur son bras.


	12. Chapitre 12

**A/N : Nous rentrons dans la seconde partie de la FF. Nous allons donc plonger dans un nouveau mystère... J'ai voulu appeler cette seconde partie "chute libre", je vous laisse donc découvrir ce début de seconde partie en espérant toujours vous entrainer à ma suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12.**_

 _«- Elle est vivante monsieur Locksley... Vivante._

 _\- Je... Oui, elle est où ?_

 _\- Avec moi, aux assurances Mills._ »

August ne put s'empêcher de sourire au téléphone.

«- _Tout ça c'est grâce à Emma Swan. Vraiment, vous pouvez la remercier... Enfin on vous expliquera sur place_. »

Robin ne calcula plus Regina à partir de ce moment là. Elle avait entendu le reste de la conversation, Monsieur Booth avait la détestable habitude de parler fort au téléphone, si bien qu'elle avait compris l'importance du message. L'homme balbutia des excuses et prit ses clefs de voiture avant de claquer la porte de chez lui sans fermer, laissant Regina au milieu du salon, totalement défaite. Marianne était vivante. Marianne avait été retrouvé par Emma. La colère et des interrogations diverses lui traversaient la tête. Elle prit elle aussi ses clefs, prête à en découdre avec Emma Swan, qui venait de littéralement détruire son rêve de reconstruction.

Emma quant à elle, était restée interdite. August l'avait appelée, lui demandant de venir au bureau tout de suite. Il était 21h, il était tard mais ça avait l'air urgent. Henry dormait déjà et Killian était rentré chez lui suite à une fête avec des amis. La blonde était restée seule avec ses pensées et en compagnie d'un mauvais film. Quand elle débarqua à son bureau, elle avait questionné Ruby, et celle-ci lui avait pris la main silencieusement. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est-ce qui allait encore arriver ? August se précipita alors vers elle.

«- _Emma ! On a retrouvé la femme de monsieur Locksley ! Grâce à toi !_ »

La blonde resta pétrifiée face à cette annonce.

«- _Pa... Pardon ?_

 _\- Oui, la femme de Robin ! C'est super, ça faisait quatre années et demi qu'elle avait disparue._

 _\- Je... Et euh, ok._ »

La blonde n'avait pas de mots, elle savait les conséquences et elles allaient être désastreuses... Quand elle vu l'homme se précipiter vers le bureau pour voir sa femme, elle ne manqua pas de croiser le regard noir de Regina qui la fixait. Robin embrassa sa femme qui lui souriait.

« _\- Ma chérie... Tu étais... Je croyais que tu étais morte ou disparue pour toujours !_

 _\- Je ne l'étais pas Robin, j'ai juste perdu la mémoire quelque temps, et c'est revenu progressivement._ » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

August raconta alors l'histoire, expliquant que Marianne avait eu une sortie de route, elle avait été expulsée de l'habitacle, la voiture avait fini dans un ravin et n'avait été découverte que très récemment ; la femme avait donc erré sur les routes avant qu'un camion s'arrête et la dépose plus loin. Totalement perdue et dénuée de souvenirs, elle avait atterri à quelques miles de sa ville. Elle avait été recueillie un temps par un hôpital puis par une clinique et pour finir chez une veille dame chez qui elle faisait du ménage. Et depuis deux jours, elle avait retrouvé la mémoire après avoir repassé un t-shirt d'enfant, elle s'était souvenue de Roland et toutes les réminiscences finirent par affluer brusquement.

« _\- C'est un matin, j'ai retrouvé une bonne partie de ma mémoire. Robin, où est Roland ?_ » Demanda la jeune femme.

«- _Chez mon frère, nous allons nous y rendre tout de suite_ » lui répondit l'homme, en la tenant dans ses bras.

Regina soupira et quitta la pièce, écœurée par ces retrouvailles et retenant à peine ses larmes. Elle partit brusquement se réfugiant dans son bureau. Seule. La lumière était douce et l'odeur du bois était presque rassurant. Rassurant comme l'était Robin et elle fondit alors en larmes. Ruby lança un regard à Emma qui se précipita quelques minutes après vers le bureau de la brune.

«- _Regina, ouvrez-moi. C'est Emma._

 _\- Allez-vous en Swan._ » Dit Regina derrière la porte, debout, se tenant à bout de bras contre la chambranle.

 _«- Je... Je n'étais pas au courant, je... Enfin c'est sûrement pas ce que vous croyez._

 _\- Vous la tenez votre vengeance ! Parfait, allez-vous en maintenant !_

 _\- Regina... Je... Je pouvais pas prévoir... Je ne savais pas._

 _\- Elle n'aurait pas du réapparaître_ » répondit rageusement l'autre femme.

«- _Mais... Je vais tout de même pas m'excuser de faire mon travail Regina ! Je suis juste désolée pour vous, je ne voulais pas vous blesser, croyez-le... Ça n'était pas mon but._

 _\- Partez !_ »

La réponse reçue était encore plus rageuse. Emma sentit ses propres yeux piquer par les larmes, elle ne voulait pas blesser Regina, en rien. Elle soupira. Killian, qui avait été appelé aussi, se tenait au bout du couloir et observait la scène. Il se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui dit alors en la prenant par le bras :

«- _Laisse la, tu n'est pas responsable, elle a besoin d'espace._

 _\- Je crois pas_ » lança Ruby qui venait d'arriver.

«- _Ouais enfin c'est pas à Swan de s'occuper de ça_ » dit-il sombrement.

Emma essayait de décrypter les observations des uns et des autres. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son compagnon, et fit un geste assez clair, en levant les avants-bras, pour faire passer le message qu'elle voulait elle aussi la paix. Killian soupira lourdement.

« _\- Regina ouvre, c'est Ruby, s'il-te-plaît._ »

Emma s'éloigna prestement et prit son blouson pour repartir chez elle. Elle soupira et s'adressa à Killian.

« _\- Je vais chez Mary quelque temps, j'ai besoin de... Respirer._

 _\- Ok._ »

Le brun fut légèrement décontenancé, visiblement Emma ne comptait pas sur lui pour traverser cette crise.

De l'autre coté de la porte, la brune avait entendu des bribes de leurs conversations. Comment Emma avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Son monde s'écroulait à nouveau, ou du moins le château de sable, basé sur les fantasmes de reconstruction d'une famille. Elle apercevait à peine le bout du tunnel, la fin de cette solitude. Et la vie la faisait à nouveau basculer dans un trou obscur et sans fin. Elle n'ouvrit pas à Ruby, qui finit par lui dire qu'elle était là pour elle si besoin.

Regina, dont les larmes coulaient le long de son visage se dirigea vers sa baie vitrée, elle regardait la ville le soir, les lumières, les voitures et le ciel encombré. Il n'y avait visiblement pas de soleil pour les gens comme elle. Elle ne méritait visiblement pas les joies simples de l'existence, tout se refusait obstinément à elle. Elle posa sa main fine sur la vitre, elle sourit alors d'un sourire méchant, la vie la desservait. Elle remercia alors la vitre de verre d'être là, car sans doute ce soir là, elle n'aurait pas hésité à sauter dans le vide.

Elle prit alors ses affaires, envoya un mail à Ruby lui demandant d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous pour la semaine. Elle avait mieux à faire, beaucoup mieux à faire et surtout, elle en avait besoin. Elle passa deux coups de téléphone rapidement de son fixe sur son bureau, elle soupira et claqua la porte derrière elle. La brune traversa le hall, sans que Ruby n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Killian était reparti chez lui, sans doute finir sa soirée dans un bar, tandis qu'Emma rentra chez elle pour repartir aussitôt chez Mary, chercher une écoute et un réconfort.

Ils étaient à quelques jours de Noël, et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était jamais sentit aussi dépourvu face à la vie, et aussi affreusement seul.

Killian serrait son verre devant lui, dans un bar sordide et solitaire et se demandait si Emma allait l'éviter encore longuement. Elle n'avait pas répondu à ses derniers sms, tous étaient restés sans réponse. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il voulait être sérieux dans sa vie avec quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un le fuyait. Un comble pour lui si égoïste d'habitude.

Ruby, quant à elle, faisait la route en soupirant, Killian ne se doutait pas des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers le beau brun. Elle avait eu envie de lui dire combien il perdait son temps avec Emma et elle avait tenté tout de même. Mais ça n'était pas à elle de lui montrer alors elle écrasa une larme solitaire sur sa joue. Killian ne voyait qu'Emma, et surtout il ne voyait en elle qu'une amie.

Robin expliqua sa vie à Marianne, sa tentative de commencer une nouvelle relation. Elle le regardait, effarée, pour elle leur dispute s'était passée la vieille et non il y a quatre ans. Ce fut quand elle aperçu Roland qu'elle comprit que le temps avait passé et qu'elle avait raté les premières années de la vie de son fils, qui lui ne la reconnaissait pas et qui demandait où était passé une certaine Regina. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour pousser un cri guttural de désespoir, elle avait été absente si longtemps. Robin, derrière la porte, essayait de comprendre sa femme qui, pour lui, était devenue une inconnue.

Emma se trouvait devant un chocolat chaud et le regard attendri de sa sœur, mais elle avait beau chercher à se rassurer, elle ne ressentait que le chaos et la culpabilité, celle d'avoir rompu une nouvelle fois une femme déjà cent fois brisée. Elle s'en voulait de sa crise de jalousie d'hier et des reproches qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle pensait à Regina, et rien ne pouvait la tirer de cette analogie, pas même les appels répétés de Killian ni les blagues de David, rien d'autre ne pouvait lui occuper l'esprit.

Regina roulait en Mercedes, elle souriait, ses lèvres retroussées vers le haut, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de Robin. Il n'était qu'une chimère, le symbole d'une histoire passée, il n'y aurait pas d'après Daniel et Alexander, jamais rien ne les remplacerait, et la douleur serait là pour toujours.

La nuit passa et plus jamais au cours de la semaine suivante Regina ne vint au travail.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma avait repris son poste, fatiguée et totalement découragée ; elle était inquiète, personne n'avait vu sa patronne. Elle était passée chez elle mais les cerbères à l'entrée de sa maison lui avait prié courtoisement de passer son chemin. Elle avait appelé et il n'y avait même pas de messagerie. Son fils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, la pressait de questions. Elle avait alors expliqué brièvement la situation sans parler des implications sentimentales. Henry n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple brouille à propos de Robin.

Quand Cora Mills débarqua dans son bureau, elle demanda après Emma Blanchard ; les collègues de cette dernière la regardèrent tous étrangement, personne ne connaissait son lien avec le grand patron. Elle prit la jeune femme par le bras avec une certaine brusquerie et l'entraîna à sa suite. Emma avait jeté un regard étonné à Ruby et quand Cora la tira jusque dans le bureau de sa fille, le ton était précipité mais clair.

« _\- Emma, ma fille a disparu._ »

La blonde la regarda de façon étonnée et totalement écrasée par l'information. Regina avait disparu. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda la femme qui, devant elle, qui s'effondra sur un fauteuil.

« _\- Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Une semaine, j'ai voulu l'appeler, elle ne répond pas, sur son fixe chez elle non plus, aucune personne ne l'a vu depuis... Enfin cette histoire avec ce Robin._

 _\- Je vois._ »

Emma avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, elle ressentit de la peur... De la peur pour Regina, où était-elle ?

« _\- Je pense que vous... Enfin vous connaissez ma fille._

 _\- Oui... Un peu._ » Répondit la jeune femme en évitant le regard de son interlocutrice.

«- _Vous et Ruby, vous êtes les seules personnes avec qui je sais qu'elle avait des rapports courtois. J'ignore, mademoiselle Swan, si vous vous êtes fâchée avec elle mais je connais vos compétences, retrouvez ma fille !_ » Le ton était à la fois autoritaire et désespéré.

«- _Bon_. » Fit Emma en s'asseyant aussi et en passant ses mains sur le visage. « _Je veux voir ça avec Ruby, je pense qu'elle a de belles compétences pour m'aider, je veux pas mêler le reste de l'équipe, je veux voir déjà ce qu'on peut tirer de cette histoire. A-t-elle pris des affaires chez elle ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- A-t-elle pris la voiture, sa Mercedes ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Elle a un téléphone sur elle ?_

 _\- Il semblerait._

 _\- Lui connaissez vous des... Amis, des connaissances... ?_

 _\- Miss Swan je-_

 _\- Répondez madame, si je veux savoir où est votre fille je dois savoir beaucoup de choses et beaucoup de choses qui me regardent pas._ »

Cora se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée, tout comme sa fille l'avait fait une semaine auparavant. Son regard se perdit dans le décor.

«- _Ma fille, Emma... Ma fille n'a plus d'amis depuis le décès de son mari et de son fils, depuis cette tragédie elle a fait un vide méthodique autour d'elle. Elle n'a que des relations professionnelles, des relations superficielles où elle ne s'implique jamais émotionnellement._ »

Emma enregistra les réponses mais se rappela qu'elle avait réussi à toucher Regina émotionnellement, alors ça ne devait pas être tout à fait vrai.

« _\- Elle a eu une courte relation avec Graham Humbert, un shérif à Storybrooke, dans le Maine, notre ville natale. »_ Reprit l'autre femme.

 _«- A-t-elle un contact avec sa sœur ?_

 _\- Sa sœur ? Non, elles ne s'entendent pas vraiment. Zelena est quelqu'un d'actif dans sa vie, elle est plutôt... Une bonne vivante comme on dit, elle est passionnée et elle aime les relations sociales. L'inverse de Regina en quelque sorte._

 _\- En même temps, elle n'a pas connu autant de tragédies que Regina._

 _\- Certes._

 _\- A-t-elle un... Bon ami, quelqu'un que vous connaissez et qu'elle n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps, vers qui elle aurait pu se tourner malgré tout ce temps ?_

 _\- Pas que je sache... Ma fille est restée très privée concernant sa vie, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations._

- _Ok je vais faire venir Ruby, je vais lui poser aussi des questions mais pas devant vous, je tiens à garder chaque élément... Privé de sa vie._

 _\- Je comprends. Tenez-moi au courant, je suis très inquiète._

 _\- Elle a déjà disparu ainsi ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Dit Cora. _« Après la mort de Daniel, on l'a retrouvé errante dans les bois du Maine autour de notre maison._ »

La voix de la femme était légèrement tremblante.

«- _Elle avait disparu pendant un mois, j'ai cru... Qu'elle avait mis fin à sa vie... C'était horrible. On aurait dit... Un fantôme. »_

La femme posa une paire de clefs et un code sur un post-it.

«- _Voici les doubles de chez ma fille et le code pour l'alarme_. »

Emma avait la bouche ouverte devant ce déferlement d'informations. Regina était sûrement brisée, là, quelque part, à ramasser les morceaux d'un semblant de vie, une vie qui était devenue trop fragile.

« _\- Bien, si d'autres informations vous reviennent, laissez-moi un message, un mail ou appelez-moi._

 _\- Bien... Merci._ » Fit Cora qui partit alors du bureau de sa fille.

Emma calcula que la dernière fois que Regina avait été vue, le bureau était sûrement le dernier endroit où elle avait été. Elle s'approcha du bureau et appela Ruby. La brunette arriva dans le bureau, pendant que l'enquêtrice avait commencé une fouille méthodique de celui-ci.

«- _Tu... Tu fais quoi ?_ » Demanda la brune, surprise par ce que faisait Emma.

«- _Regina a disparu depuis une semaine_ » lui répondit doucement la blonde.

«- Quoi ?! Et sa mère t'a demandé de...

\- Oui... » Fit Emma. « _Il faut la retrouver._

 _\- Euh, juste une question, ton nom c'est bien Swan ? J'ai pas tout compris._

 _\- Je... Je t'expliquerais plus tard._

 _\- Euh... Ouais._

 _\- Ruby_ » dit Emma en la fixant, « _je te promets que y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, je t'expliquerais tout, je te le jure._

 _\- Ouais mais y a aussi Killian qui était là et August..._

 _\- Je sais._ » Répondit la blonde. « _Bon Ruby, aide-moi à trouver son agenda ou quelque chose, tu sais déverrouiller son PC ?_

 _\- Euh non mais ce qu'on peut avoir ce sont les derniers numéros composés sur son fixe._

 _\- Vrai ? Rooh c'est génial, fait donc cela !_

 _\- Ok_ » dit la brune en souriant, ravie d'aider dans l'enquête.

« _\- Ruby... Pas un mot aux autres, pour le moment on fait juste équipe à deux._

 _\- Oh... D'accord. Je vais faire ça discrètement alors._

 _\- Merci_ » répliqua la blonde qui tentait de sourire malgré tout.

Emma prit place sur le siège de Regina. Elle ferma les yeux, il y avait son odeur, il y avait ses objets sur son bureau. Dans un tiroir, une photo retournée, Daniel et Alexander dans ses bras... Forcément. Tout était à sa place, pas de fouillis, pas même un trombone solitaire perdu. La blonde sentit son ventre se contracter, elle avait mal pour l'autre femme, son bureau ressemblait plus à un cercueil qu'à un endroit de réel travail. Le pupitre en merisier avait beau être luxueux, les stylos, les éléments de bureau, tout respirait le pouvoir et les certitudes bien rangées.

Elle composa un numéro et appela un certain Graham Humbert, dernier petit-ami connu de la brune en dehors de Robin. Après un rapide échange, le jeune homme soupira et dit alors à la blonde :

« _\- Je n'ai pas revu Regina depuis très longtemps, je peux juste dire ceci, Regina a des goûts particuliers. Si elle s'est retirée du monde pour le moment, c'est qu'elle en fréquente un autre que vous ne connaissez pas. Que personne ne connaît. J'ai eu un avant-goût il y a longtemps, je peux juste dire que vous devez garder à l'esprit que... Enfin... Elle a beaucoup souffert._ »

Et il raccrocha, comme s'il en avait trop dit. « _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque_ » se dit-elle. Elle rappela mais personne ne répondit, visiblement l'homme avait plutôt envie d'éviter le sujet "Regina Mills". Emma était un peu étonnée, visiblement Regina laissait dans son sillage un souvenir impérissable mais pas toujours apprécié. Ruby revint, la mine sérieuse et peut-être même un peu bouleversée.


	13. Chapitre 13

**A/N : Nous y voilà les amis ! Alors forcément, certains pourraient se dire "ouais alors là... Ça me rappelle quelque chose !" et j'espère bien ! Parce que justement, j'ai voulu traiter le sujet d'une autre manière, et avec une autre approche. Cela faisait un bout que je voulais parler de cet univers (qui n'est pas magique, désolée pour les fans qui attendaient ça...). Donc ça ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde... Mais comme j'ai dit on écrit pour une forme de libération, et pas pour "faire plaisir" sinon je n'écrirais tout simplement pas. Ce sujet est très souvent abordé dans les FF américaines, je ne verrais pas pourquoi nous en ferions abstraction ! A vos reviews, vos PM, ou sur FB !**

 **Pour nos lecteurs parlant espagnol, _Seven_ est traduit et publié par Franchiulla, n'hésitez pas à aller la lire !**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 13.**_

 _«- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?_ » Demanda Emma en remontant les manches de sa chemise blanche.

«- _Ben ouais et... Euh..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ben un numéro de portable, j'avais heureusement relevé le nom et l'adresse._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Un certain Sidney Glass, un journaliste visiblement._

 _\- Okay, quelque chose de particulier à son sujet ?_

 _\- Non, pas que je sache. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, c'était il y a très longtemps, deux ans après la mort de Daniel. Il était à Storybrooke chez Regina, dans sa maison de campagne._

 _\- Storybrooke donc... Intéressant. Le shérif Humbert aussi est de là-bas._

 _\- Oui, je le connais aussi._ » Sourit Ruby.

« _\- D'accord, et l'autre numéro ?_

 _\- Et bien..._ » Soupira la brune cherchant sa respiration. « _Un bar privé. Qui se nomme "The Queen of Hearts"._

 _\- Mmmh ça me dit rien_ » dit Emma qui connaissait pas mal de bars dans la ville.

«- _C'est un club privé... Très privé._

 _\- Très privé pour gens riches ?_ » Questionna la blonde.

« _\- Disons qu'il est sûrement fréquenté par des gens riches oui, mais pas seulement._

 _\- Mmmh c'est-à-dire ?_ »

Ruby prit un air pincé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'était pas un signe positif chez elle. Elle saisit le portable de Regina et rentra son propre code d'accès pour aller sur internet, puis ouvrant une page sur un moteur de recherche, elle tourna le pc vers Emma.

«- _C'est-à-dire ce genre là._ »

Emma regarda l'écran et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'elle y vit. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche, elle resta penchée sur le bureau alors qu'elle était occupée à vouloir ouvrir un tiroir.

«- _Ah... Euh d'accord, et tu le savais ?_ » Fit Emma la bouche sèche.

«- _Un ami à moi avec qui je fais du cosplay euh... Enfin bref, oui il l'avait vue en soirée... Dans ce genre de soirée. Je ne l'avais pas cru... Il disait qu'il fantasmait sur elle... Maintenant je dois dire que j'ai un doute._

 _\- Cosplay hein..._ » Dit Emma dans un demi-sourire.

«- _Oh arrête hein ! Non je fréquente pas ce genre de boite, je pourrais mais non..._

 _\- Mais vraiment il se passe quoi dedans ? Parce que le site n'est pas plus explicite que ça._

 _\- C'est une boite privée de rencontre BDSM. C'est pas très étonnant vu comment est Regina H24._

 _\- Certes._ »

Finalement, pensa la blonde, certaines choses n'étaient pas si surjouées que cela chez Regina. Elle resta silencieuse, elle pouvait imaginer des tas de choses mais cela la dépassait pour l'instant. Où est-ce que Regina avait trouvé refuge ? Ce n'était pas dans un pays lointain, ça n'était pas dans une maison au bord de la plage, ça n'était pas chez des amis que personne ne connaîtrait. Non, c'était un club de ce genre là, pour gens à la recherche de sensations extrêmes, aux pratiques parfois qualifiées d'étranges, de malsaines ou de glauques pour les bien-pensants. Était-ce donc là que Regina fuyait quand tout se passait mal ?

«- _Pour y rentrer c'est plutôt compliqué, il faut avoir ses entrées et c'est... Sur invitation..._ » Soupira Ruby.

«- _Mmmh je vois, en gros faut vraiment faire partie du club._

 _\- Ouais et là, je vois pas comment, suffit pas d'avoir beaucoup d'argent._

 _\- Tu penses qu'il y a un lien avec le journaliste ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, mais je peux faire des recherches._

 _\- Ok. Moi je vais chez Regina, peut-être que là-bas je trouverais quelque chose pour me mettre sur la piste._

 _\- On s'appelle d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, dès que je sais qui est ce Sidney, je te fais signe. Attends, je te donne quelques noms de flics, ils sauront te dire s'il a un casier._

 _\- Super ! » Fit Ruby. « J'espère qu'on va la retrouver avant qu'elle fasse une bêtise..._ » Ajouta-t-elle, la voix légèrement cassée par l'inquiétude.

« _\- Tu sais elle est adulte... Je vais la trouver et l'informer que sa mère la fait rechercher._

 _\- Tu... Enfin, tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle ?_ »

La brunette avait posé sa question en écrasant entre ses doigts les numéros donnés par Emma. La blonde avait la bouche sèche et le cœur renversé par cette découverte, elle ne voulait pas que Regina se perde en route et qu'elle se détourne du chemin de la raison. Emma tendait à masquer ses émotions à l'autre femme par pudeur, ou par peur d'être jugé.

« _\- Je... Si bien sûr._

 _\- Tu tiens à elle ?_ » Demanda Ruby doucement.

« _\- Je... Et bien, je ne suis pas une girouette Ruby, je l'aurais cherchée même si sa mère me l'avait pas demandé, mais je l'imaginais aux Caraïbes à siroter des cocktails en matant le cul du maître-nageur, je sais pas c'était plus..._

 _\- Rassurant ?_

 _\- Oui... Là c'est déroutant, et en plus j'ai l'impression de faire une inquisition dans sa vie privée._

 _\- J'avoue que je suis aussi très gênée, mais en même temps si elle avait voulu qu'on ne la retrouve pas, je crois qu'elle aurait effacé ces preuves évidentes... Ou alors elle était dans l'émotion du moment..._

 _\- Ouais, peut-être._

 _\- Je te laisse. À tout à l'heure !_ »

Emma se retrouvait encore plus bouleversée ; et si Regina avait fait cela pour qu'elle la retrouve ? Est-ce que la brune savait dire « au secours » ? Savait-elle envoyer un message simple quand elle se noyait ? Qu'est-ce que Regina cherchait dans ces pratiques là ? Emma était une personne qui avait traîné dans tous les recoins de la ville, mais son expérience la plus folle s'arrêtait à la consommation d'une bière dans un bar lesbien ou dans un endroit seulement fréquenté que des joueurs de poker. « _Putain de merde..._ » songea-t-elle en balançant le contenu de ce qui avait sur le bureau par terre. Si Regina tombait dans des pratiques dangereuses avec des gens peu respectueux dans ce club, tout cela était entièrement sa faute... Mais plus que la culpabilité, est-ce que Regina s'abandonnait à des personnes... Sexuellement parlant ? La question taraudait la blonde. N'était-ce pas frustrant que d'autres personnes puissent la toucher ou avoir toutes ses attentions ? Être jalouse de Robin était une chose, mais imaginer la personne aimée touchée par des dizaines d'autres au visage anonyme était un nouveau supplice. Au moins, Robin avait l'air du gars simple, honnête et sans dimension étrange. C'était rassurant pour Emma, même si elle perdait la partie. Là, c'était tout simplement flippant pour elle.

Elle prit le soin de remettre les affaires de Regina sur la table, elle se sentait lasse. Alors qu'elle remettait une pochette noire servant de dessous-main pour écrire, elle l'ouvrit. Cette dernière semblait vide, mais contre tout attente, il y avait une photo retournée au milieu. Emma la retourna et elle lâcha une seule chose entre ses dents.

«- _Regina_... ».

C'était une photo de la blonde, visiblement prise dans un angle confortable d'une voiture, elle était récente. La photo avait été soigneusement cachée là, entre les plis de cette pochette qui n'en avait pas l'air. Au dos était gribouillé un « Emma », à peine lisible. La concernée se souvenait qu'elle était à l'entrée d'un parc ce jour là, avec son fils à manger des glaces. C'était avant que Regina n'arrive à son service, au moins facilement quatre mois auparavant. Que faisait une photo d'elle prise il y a six mois de ça dans une pochette ? Seule ainsi, avec son prénom gribouillé au dos de celle-ci ? Est-ce que Regina l'avait suivie tout l'été ? Ou faite suivre ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange pour Emma que de trouver sa propre photo là, et si bien prise, elle était... Oui... « _Jolie_ » sur la photo en noir et blanc. Visiblement, des petites explications avec Regina s'imposaient, mais curieusement, la jeune femme remit la photo à sa place, ainsi que tout le reste des papiers.

 **.~.~.~.**

Saisissant les clefs que Cora lui avait laissé, elle se rendit chez Regina Mills, dans sa demeure sur la côte est, près de New-York. Elle avait pris soin de prévenir la mère de cette dernière qu'elle allait chercher d'autres indices dans la maison de sa fille, et que si possible, il serait préférable des prévenir la sécurité. Cora s'exécuta, et Emma ne pipa mot sur "The Queen of Hearts". Il fallait d'abord rencontrer Regina avant de lâcher n'importe quelle information à sa mère. La jeune femme rentra sans soucis et les cerbères à l'extérieur firent comme si elle était chez elle. Elle tapa le code d'entrée afin de ne pas déclencher l'alarme et rentra doucement, comme si Regina était à l'intérieur, mais le « _Y'a quelqu'un ?_ » qu'elle lança, sonna un peu comme une stupidité dans sa tête. Mais qui sait, peut-être que Regina était comme Batman, et avait une entrée secrète pour rentrer dans son château. L'endroit était comme d'habitude étrangement bien rangé et quelque peu froid avec ses couleurs noires et blanches, qui avaient fait dire à Henry qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un échiquier. Et c'était le cas. Regina était la Reine noire dans un univers qui devait lui sembler étranger. La blonde posa sa veste en cuir marron sur le fauteuil. Elle se concentra ; cet univers si "clean" devait cacher quelque chose de bien plus tortueux qu'il en avait l'air. Emma chercha dans l'étude, puis dans le salon ; rien ne dépassait, pas de clefs cachés dans un pot, rien d'étrange qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle monta dans la chambre de Regina, et rien non plus. Emma s'allongea sur le lit, au matelas dur et au oreillers doux, tout sentait comme la propriétaire. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser petit à petit dans le sommeil.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand elle se réveilla en sursaut, il faisait nuit. Emma prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Mary et Henry pour les rassurer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait une enquête urgente et ils ne devaient pas l'attendre. Alors qu'elle était vaguement concentré sur son SMS, elle vit qu'au fond du dressing se tenait une porte. La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers cette dernière, qui n'était pas à proprement dissimulée mais curieusement placée entre le dressing et la salle de bain de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une pièce grise, presque vide, avec un bureau et une chaise. Une fenêtre dépouillée donnait sur la mer au loin. Emma se rapprocha des murs et fut surprise lorsqu'elle vit des placards dont seules les fentes prouvaient leurs présences dans le mur. Un trou indiquait le passage d'une clef. Elle sortit son kit de "passage de portes" comme elle disait et ouvrit en deux secondes lesdits placards. Ceux-ci contenaient divers objets qui ne laissaient pas grande imagination à ce qu'ils pouvaient être. Pinces, menottes, fouets divers... L'attirail habituel.

«- _Ok_... » Dit-elle en refermant prestement le placard.

Elle commença alors un monologue intérieur. Est-ce que la mère de Regina avait vu cela ? Non bien sûr, c'était fermé à clef. Elle disait que sa fille n'avait pas pris d'affaires, mais avait-elle vu cet endroit lugubre ? « _Putain de merde..._ » Souffla-t-elle, c'était pire que dans un mauvais roman.

« _\- Regina tu me fais suer avec tes cinquante degrés de merdes grises... C'est quoi ce putain de bordel !_ » Cria-t-elle, plus pour sortir son désespoir que pour avoir un semblant de réponses à tout cela.

Emma ouvrit un autre placard. Qui sait, peut-être aurait-elle un début de réponse qui ne soit pas en latex et aux formes prolixes. Elle tomba alors sur des jouets d'enfants, des gravures de décors enfantins, des vêtements de nourrissons... Tous bien mis sur une barre en fer comme dans une penderie.

«- _Merde_.. » dit la blonde en voyant les lettres en bois destinées en général à être sur une porte.

« _Alexander_ ». Emma eut doucement l'envie de pleurer en voyant cela, c'était là tout le drame de Regina. Elle se pencha et gratta la peinture grise qui se caillait à certains endroits. La chambre était peinte de couleur vive, mais elle ne ressemblait plus à rien colorée en gris de haut en bas. Cette pièce n'était autre que la chambre de son enfant décédé. Emma se passa la main nerveusement dans les cheveux et ferma l'armoire. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit alors la dernière porte. Dedans elle ne fut que moins surprise, un appareil photo et un dossier sur lequel était marqué « Emma Swan Blanchard ». Des photos qu'elle n'avait pas vues dans le dossier que lui avait remis Ruby. Visiblement, Regina avait mené sa propre enquête personnelle.

«- _Génial_... » fit Emma en regardant l'entièreté de son dossier dans le système, tous ses relevés de notes, tout sur elle à vrai dire ; même une photo ancienne de la professeur avec qui elle avait entretenu une relation de quelques semaines. « _Non mais... J'y crois pas !_ » s'indigna-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Était-ce une sorte de perverse qui la suivait depuis six mois ? Et pourquoi donc ? Elle vit aussi des notes sur elle, des notes plutôt "gentilles" au vu du personnage, mais aussi quelques adjectifs moins sympathiques. Emma respira fortement. Donc, quelque part dans cette chambre qui fut celle d'Alexander, Regina Mills avait gardé des souvenirs de son enfant, des objets... Personnels pour des jeux entre adultes, et un dossier sur elle. Le lien ? Quel était le lien entre elle, ces jeux et ces souvenirs morbides ?

« _\- Réfléchis Swan... Elle veut te faire passer un message, elle sait que tu aurais trouvé tout cela sur ton passage... Ou pas... Ou probablement._ » Marmonna-t-elle. « _Un enfant mort, des pratiques étranges et toi... Bien Regina ! Tu es une... Putain de garce étrange qui me fait flipper !_ »

Emma descendit à la cuisine dans l'idée de se faire un chocolat chaud, elle allait réfléchir calmement, loin de cette pièce étrange qui lui inspirait des sentiments ; divers tristesse, excitation, peur... Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo sur lequel elle trouva le dessin qu'Henry avait fait. La blonde resta surprise : Regina l'avait conservé et mis en évidence, ainsi chaque matin elle regardait ce dessin. Ce dernier représentait un espèce de cygne incroyablement bien dessiné et il avait marqué « _comme ça tu penseras à nous_ ». « _Merde, et merde..._ » pensa Emma. Y avait-il une chance pour que Regina se soit attaché à Henry ?... Et à elle ? Et inversement, son fils lui avait caché cette histoire de dessin. Y avait-il une once de chance pour qu'Emma puisse "sauver" Regina du monde dans lequel elle s'était visiblement plongée comme une âme en peine ? La jeune femme s'approcha du dessin, l'enleva du frigo et le tourna, au dos était écrit « _Henry Swan, en souvenir de notre soirée le 24 novembre. Je pense à vous._ »

«- _Ok, message bien reçu_ » marmonna-t-elle.

Emma soupira. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de rentrer dans ce club et de parler à Regina. Son téléphone se mit à vrombir. Elle décrocha rapidement.

« _\- Swan._

 _\- C'est Ruby, bon j'ai tous les détails concernant monsieur Glass et... Je pense que j'ai pu t'avoir un moyen de rentrer dans le club._

 _\- Okay..._

 _\- Tu as découvert quelque chose ?_ »

Emma ne savait pas si elle avait envie de divulguer ses découvertes. Sa bouche s'assécha encore plus.

«- _Allô ?_ » Fit Ruby. « _Tu es là ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui oui, on va dire ça..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je... Je ne peux rien dire Ruby, là c'est personnel._

 _\- Ben... D'accord, enfin tu sais c'est aussi mon amie..._

 _\- Je sais Ruby... Mais il y a bien des choses que tu ignores d'elle mais bon, je reviens au bureau de toute façon... Attends-moi dans le bureau de Regina._

 _\- Ok ! A tout de suite._ »

Emma regarda à nouveau le dessin de son fils accroché sur le frigo. Tout cela était troublant, que se passait-il dans la tête de Regina ? Pourquoi s'était-elle accroché à Robin à ce point et pas à elle... Tout simplement ? Pourquoi l'avoir évitée au final et fuir dans une étrange dégringolade ? Car les photographies, le dessin, tout semblait tout de même montrer que Regina avait quelques intérêts pour elle et son fils, et le plus troublant était que ça n'avait pas l'air de dater de leur première rencontre. C'était ce coté là qui dérangeait le plus Emma, le fait d'avoir été suivie et d'avoir son passé dépouillé. Le coté sombre des pratiques sexuelles de Regina ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela, est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait finalement pas toujours perçu, même inconsciemment ? Emma n'eut pas le courage de chercher à se faire un chocolat et déguerpit de la maison rapidement, comme si tout d'un coup, tout la brûlait de trop intérieurement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elle arriva en trombe dans les bureaux et prit différentes affaires à elle dans le sien, elle était suivit par Killian qui tentait une approche directe.

« _\- Hey Swan... Explique moi là ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas le temps._ » Répliqua la blonde abruptement.

« _\- Ouais, bien... Mais pour Regina tu as tout ton temps... Elle est où d'ailleurs ?_

 _\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Killian._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ? Pas mes affaires ? On sort ensemble je crois !_

 _\- Et bien soit tu es patient pour les réponses, soit on arrête là._

 _\- Patient ? Ça fait un an que je suis patient Emma... Faut pas-_

 _\- Quoi, abuser? Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé Killian, c'est toi qui a insisté pour sortir avec moi, là j'ai d'autres priorités que toi, soit tu comprends, soit tu t'en vas._

 _\- Mais... Je, enfin je peux t'aider ?_

 _\- M'aider non, là c'est personnel et tu ne peux pas. Plus tard qui sait, mais là j'ai besoin d'agir, et sans toi._

 _\- Merde Swan, on est une équipe et tu la joues perso..._

 _\- Écoute Killian, on a passé une nuit ensemble, on sort pas ensemble depuis des mois ok ? Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre._

 _\- Tu peux pas te permettre de m'ignorer comme ça !_ »

Il la saisit par le bras. Ce que Killian n'avait pas vu, c'était l'approche d'un cerbère de la compagnie qui généralement gardait la porte, qui enleva avec délicatesse sa main du bras d'Emma, mais dont la poigne serrée était des plus explicites. L'agent de sécurité grogna alors :

« _\- Monsieur, je vous demanderai de ne pas poser vos mains de façon inappropriée sur Madame Swan._

 _\- Que... Quoi ?_ » Fit le brun énervé.

« _\- Je vous demande de vous calmer monsieur Jones, ou sinon je serais contraint de vous sortir du bâtiment._

 _\- Non mais pour qui te tu te prends bâtard ? » S'énerva le brun. « Et bien moi je te demande de foutre le camp, c'est pas tes affaires !_

 _\- Monsieur, je ne prends mes consignes que de madame Mills ou de Madame Swan._ »

Emma regarda le type d'un air totalement ahuri.

« _\- Qui vous a donné ces consignes ?_ » Demanda Emma.

« _\- Madame Mills, Regina Mills » dit le cerbère près à en découdre si nécessaire._

 _\- Merci, je vous prie de raccompagner à la sortie monsieur Jones, nous en avons terminé._

 _\- Qu... Quoi ?_ » Fit Killian.

L'homme attrapa alors le bras de Killian pour lui indiquer la sortie.

« _\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me montre la sortie !_ » Fit-il encore plus énervé. « _Tu sais pas ce que tu fais Emma ! Moi je t'aime et Regina se sert de toi ! Ouvre les yeux !_

 _\- Sors._ » Dit Emma froidement.

August et Ruby regardaient la scène sans piper mot. Les autres personnes du bureau étaient sorties voir ce qui se passait.

«- _Ok_ » fit Emma en passant sa main nerveusement dans les cheveux.

« _\- Tu peux nous éclairer ?_ » Demanda soudainement August.

« _\- Désolée._

 _«- Emma..._ » Intervint alors Ruby.

 _«- Bon... Je... Je dois vous dire un truc, je suis la demi-sœur de Mary-Margareth Blanchard, je... Nous avons le même père._ »

Ruby ouvrit la bouche de surprise et August reprit place dans son siège.

«- Je comptais vous le dire à un autre moment...

\- Killian est au courant ? » Demanda Ruby.

«- _Non_. » Fit Emma.

«- _Mais tu... Enfin tu es aussi l'héritière de Léopold ?_ » S'enquit August.

«- _Oui_. » Répondit-elle de façon laconique la blonde.

«- _Putain de-_ » Commença Ruby.

« _\- Y'a rien de dramatique_ » argua Emma. « _J'ai appris que récemment qu'il m'avait couchée sur son testament alors... Bon._

 _\- Ouais mais quand même, pourquoi tu nous l'avais pas dit ?_

 _\- Chacun a ses secrets_ » lança sombrement Emma en fixant la brune. « _\- Bien Ruby... Je suis désolée, je vous présente à tous mes excuses, mais j'ai pas trop le temps de m'étendre sur le sujet. »_

Emma prit le chemin du bureau de Regina. Ruby lui emboîta le pas.

« _\- Emma attends !_ » L'interpella la jeune femme.

« _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Désolée pour nos réactions, je savais qu'il y avait truc étrange mais là... Ça fait beaucoup._

 _\- Oui je sais._ »


	14. Chapitre 14

**A/N : Alors Emma plonge dans les méandres labyrinthiques de la vie de Regina, que va-t-elle faire ? Comment se positionner vis-à-vis de tout ça...? La suite, comme vous l'avez demandé. Un grand merci pour vos encouragements, je sais que parler de ce thème là est un peu surfait en raison du tapage qu'on en a fait mais très franchement ça méritait je crois un autre regard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 14.**_

« _\- Bon, rentrons dans le bureau de Regina._ »

Ruby apprit alors à Emma que Sidney Glass était un ancien journaliste qui aujourd'hui était détective privé, et une connaissance régulière de Regina. Elle avait relevé toutes les fois où la brune avait appelé cette personne depuis la compagnie ainsi que quelques mails partagés pour des rendez-vous.

« _\- Sa spécialité était la filature._ »

Emma sentit son dos se tendre, c'était peut-être ce type que les Mills avaient commandité pour la suivre depuis plus de six mois.

« _\- D'autre part, il fréquentait également le club en question._

 _\- Tiens donc, comme tout se recoupe..._ » Dit Emma un peu désabusé.

« _\- Tu as découvert quoi de ton coté ?_ »

Emma fixa alors Ruby.

« _\- Que Regina avait fait une enquête sur moi beaucoup plus approfondie que ce que tu m'as donné._

 _\- Oh..._

 _\- Oui « oh », mais après c'est peut-être plus compliqué que c'en a l'air._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je pense qu'elle a un peu dépassé du cadre._

 _\- Je comprends rien_ » fit Ruby.

« _\- C'est pas évident à dire, mais je crois que Regina s'est approchée de moi, mais pas juste pour savoir... Enfin pas que pour la boite._

 _\- Pour des raisons personnelles ?_

 _\- C'est... Oui on peut dire ça._

 _\- Elle a fouillé dans ton passé ?_

 _\- Aussi._

 _\- Ça fait un peu bizarre qu'une femme fasse ce genre de choses, enfin on dirait qu'elle t'a espionné et tout..._

 _\- C'est un peu ça._

 _\- Ça... Ça te dérange ? Tu veux arrêter ?_

 _\- Non..._ »

Le pire était justement cela. Ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. "Déranger" n'était pas le terme, elle était encore choquée, certes, mais au fond... Elle se sentait unique, importante... Ça aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, elle l'aurait insulté d'harceleur, de pervers ou tout autre nom d'animal, mais là... C'était Regina. Et le fait que ce soit elle, justement, ça changeait tout.

« _\- Woah... Ça te dérange pas qu'elle ait fait tout ça ?_

 _\- Non._ » Répondit Emma en se servant un verre et un autre à son amie.

« _\- Mais elle t'a suivie, pris des photos, et qui sait, peut-être même qu'elle t'a mise sur écoute._

 _\- Je crois... Je crois que je commence à la comprendre, je pense que Regina a besoin de... Contrôler les choses, c'est un peu extrême mais je pense pas qu'elle cherche à me nuire._

 _\- Extrême ? Mais c'est super bizarre oui !_

 _\- Mais bon je... Enfin bref._ » Tenta la blonde de façon décontenancée. « _Tu sais Ruby, depuis que je suis née, j'ai jamais été importante pour quelqu'un... Sauf pour Henry bien sûr. Que Regina soit un peu... Étrange dans ses approches depuis la mort de son enfant et de son mari ne m'étonne guère, je ne suis pas en état de juger quoi que ce soit, moi je pense que je me serais mis une balle à sa place... Mais ce que s'inflige comme vie Regina c'est, je crois, encore pire que la mort._

 _\- Ouais mais bon elle te doit quand même des explications, ça va un peu loin là._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi._ » Dit Emma en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

«- _Et toi ?_

 _\- Peut être..._ » Éluda Emma, qui n'osait pas croiser le regard de Ruby.

« _\- Tu l'aimes ?_ »

La question tomba comme une espèce de vague de fond dans la tête d'Emma.

«- _Je... Je suis attirée, je comprends pas moi-même..._ » Soupira la blonde.

« _\- Alors fait comme tu le sens, mais fait attention à toi, tu as un petit garçon._

 _\- Oui... Tu me disais que tu savais comment rentrer dans ce club._

 _\- Oui enfin... J'ai l'adresse de ce Sidney._

 _\- Voilà qui est intéressant_. » Dit Emma en déposant son verre.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dehors, Killian Jones rongeait son frein. Dans sa voiture, il explosait son quotta de cigarettes. Ses mains serraient son volant de rage. Il était si proche d'avoir ce qu'il voulait et il voulait Emma Swan. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir écouté sérieusement Ruby, il aurait dû mettre le paquet, être plus romantique, plus présent ? Il l'avait été, présent. Emma le fuyait et elle courait après cette femme. Devait-il sagement attendre qu'elle se brûle les ailes ou intervenir ? Il se rappelait de Milah, sa première femme ; elle était partie un beau matin, le laissant seul et dépourvu. Il était jeune à l'époque et croyait que vivre dans un petit loft crasseux, boire et jouer au poker amusait sa jeune compagne. Il croyait qu'il finirait par décrocher un contrat juteux ou un bon moment au poker qui suffirait à remplir leurs poches. Il avait été tour-à-tour garde du corps, agent de sécurité dans des casinos et avait eu divers emplois du même genre. Il pensait qu'il épouserait Milah à Las Vegas et que d'ici ses quarante ans, il aurait des enfants. Il avait réussi à l'épouser dans une petite chapelle miteuse, mais les enfants... Elle était partie avant avec un riche avocat et vivait maintenant dans une sphère très éloigné de Killian. La vie en avait décidé tout autrement pour le brun. Célibataire endurci, il s'était finalement offert la belle vie aux assurances Mills. Il avait un bon salaire et une bonne réputation sur le terrain, mais depuis que Regina avait fait son apparition, il n'avait qu'une seule crainte, c'était de perdre à nouveau la femme sur laquelle il avait jeté son dévolu depuis un an. Quand il vit Emma sortir avec Ruby et s'engouffrer dans la voiture de la blonde, il alluma le contact et se mit en tête de les suivre.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma arriva devant l'appartement du dénommé Sidney Glass. Elles sonnèrent mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. L'appartement était pourtant allumé.

«- _Il est là._ » Fit Emma qui fumait une cigarette la porte.

« _\- On va faire comment ?_ » Demanda Ruby.

« _\- J'ai une petite idée._ »

Emma répondit en souriant légèrement et composa un numéro de téléphone.

« _\- Hey Phil, j'ai besoin de vous à une adresse, je vous l'envoie par SMS._ »

 _«- Tu viens d'appeler l'agent de sécurité ? De Regina ?_

 _\- Il est le mien aussi il paraît._

 _\- Tu veux faire quoi ?_

 _\- Chercher ce qui me manque._

 _\- Ok..._ » Fit Ruby,

Elle était impressionnée. Emma semblait déterminée à faire tout son possible pour chercher Regina et visiblement elle n'allait pas lésiner sur les méthodes. Finalement, Emma ressemblait sur certains points à Regina.

«- _Madame ?_ »

Le Phil en question venait d'apparaître, quelques minutes après le coup de téléphone de la blonde.

« _\- Vous avez fait vite dit donc..._ » Releva Emma.

« _\- Madame, si je dois agir pour vous ou madame Mills, je suis là._

 _\- Vous seriez capable de casser la figure à quelqu'un si je vous le demandais ?_ » Demanda la blonde sans sourciller.

«- _Emma_... » Fit Ruby choquée par les propos

« _\- Oui, madame, si vous êtes en danger ou si vous me le demandez, mais rien qui me met en péril au niveau pénal sans que vous en preniez l'entièreté des responsabilités ou des frais de justice, c'est dans le contrat que m'a fait signer madame Mills._

 _\- Je vois._ » Acquiesça Emma dans un demi-sourire. « _Et si je vous dis que votre patronne est en danger, que seriez-vous prêt à faire ?_ »

L'agent sourcilla, et répondit froidement.

« _\- Je dois beaucoup à madame Mills, je ne la laisserais jamais entre de mauvaises mains._

 _\- Parfait, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire._ »

Emma expliqua rapidement son plan et demanda à Ruby de rester dans la voiture et d'appeler la police si tout se déroulait mal. Elle allait forcer la serrure et monter à l'étage. Là, l'agent forcerait la porte s'il le fallait. La méthode n'était pas des plus subtiles, mais elle n'avait plus le temps pour ça. Phil et elle montèrent après avoir ouvert la première porte. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent à l'appartement du dénommé Sidney. Ils frappèrent à la porte et prétextèrent un service du câble. Un homme d'origine hispanique leur ouvrit doucement, il avait l'air endormi et pas spécialement enclin à la conversation. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Phil chargeait comme un taureau dans l'appartement.

« _\- Bonjour, monsieur Glass_ » le salua Emma se glissant à la suite de son garde du corps. « _On va faire simple, je veux aller à "The Queen of Hearts", vous allez passer des coups de téléphone pour ça et vous allez rester avec Phil, quand je serais rentrée là-bas... Il partira._

 _\- Je... Mais vous êtes qui ?_

 _\- Peu importe qui je suis._

 _\- Vous êtes Emma... Emma Swan_ » fit l'homme.

« _\- Vous me connaissez ?_ » Questionna la blonde, surprise.

« _\- Je vous ai filé pendant quatre mois, alors oui je vous connais._

 _\- Donc c'est vous les photos ?_

 _\- En partie, après Regina... Madame Mills m'a congédié, elle... Enfin bref, mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _\- Vous avez entendu._

 _\- Mais je..._

 _\- Phil ? Tu peux faire comprendre à monsieur que « non » n'est pas ce que je veux entendre ?_ »

L'agent se mit alors à tordre un des doigts de l'homme.

 _«- Arrêtez ! Vous êtes fous, je vais appeler... Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez, mais Regina va pas être contente._

 _\- Je me fiche si ça la rend contente ou pas, je veux la voir alors dépêche-toi._ »

L'homme prit son portable et finit par composer un numéro.

« _\- Bonsoir, Maleficent, je... Oui bien sûr, non, je sais normalement je n'appelle pas, mais là c'est urgent, j'ai une bonne amie de passage sur New York, elle souhaiterait passer un bon moment donc... Oui bien entendu elle a un certain standing, non pas ce soir... D'accord, demain à 21h, c'est d'accord, je note... Son nom ? Bien euh... Swan. Oui c'est son nom, oui c'est charmant... N'est-ce pas. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé. A plus tard._ »

L'homme raccrocha alors et soupira.

« _\- Maleficent, sérieusement, quelqu'un se fait appeler comme ça ?_

 _\- C'est son pseudo dans le milieu, nous en avons tous._

 _\- Alors comment fait-on ?_

 _\- Demain à 21h, les portes s'ouvriront pour vous Miss Swan. Je vais vous donner un carton d'invitation avec mes références._

 _\- Pourquoi demain ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il vous faut passer chez un coiffeur, chercher une robe, avoir l'air de ce que vous n'êtes pas en général._ » Fit l'homme les lèvres pincées.

« _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un qui a de l'argent, quelqu'un de précieux, et qui sait se tenir._

 _\- Merci, je prends le compliment. Phil vous pouvez m'attendre dehors s'il-vous-plaît ?_

 _\- Comme il plaît à madame._ » Répondit le garde du corps.

« _\- Dites-moi Sidney... Comment ça marche votre "milieu" comme vous dites ? Il se passe quoi à vos soirées ?_ »

L'homme se versa un verre et en proposa un à Emma.

 _«- C'est simple. Les gens sont parfois blasés des relations sexuelles de "monsieur madame tout le monde", d'autres ont des goûts particuliers, d'autres sont là de temps en temps. Il y a des personnes qui aiment s'abandonner totalement à une autre tout en subissant un traitement particulier, c'est... Un espèce de contrat... Vous y allez pour voir Regina n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Des dominants et des soumis ?_ » Questionna Emma sans répondre à la première question, et qui avait quand même une vague idée de ce que cela pouvait être vraiment.

« _\- Oui._

 _\- Et vous êtes quoi vous ?_

 _\- Je... Ça ne vous regarde pas._ » Répondit l'homme sur la défensive.

« _\- Je vous vois bien dans le genre "aux pieds de Regina"_ » dit la blonde en souriant.

L'homme ne répondit pas et lui offrit un air sibyllin sur le visage en retour.

«- _Et vous me direz pas de quel coté de la barre se trouve Regina, bien entendu._

 _\- Vous pouvez me passer à tabac, je ne répondrais pas._

 _\- Me tentez pas Sidney.._. » Répondit doucement Emma. « _Vous avez couché avec ?_ »

Elle posa la question directement, son ventre se contractant à l'idée que ce type ai pu poser ses mains sur elle.

« _\- J'aurais bien voulu, mais non._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_ » Demanda Emma soudainement plus détendue.

« _\- Parce que Regina demande des choses particulières que je ne peux pas donner, si vous voulez des détails vous lui demanderez._

 _\- Je vois, enfin je ne vois pas surtout... Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Je fréquente cet endroit depuis dix ans et ma foi, je pense que Regina est là depuis quatre années au moins ou plus._

 _\- D'accord. Je vais laisser Phil avec vous jusqu'à vingt-et-une heure demain, pas de coup de téléphone et vous répondez à personne. Sinon Phil vous fera un aller-retour pour l'hôpital._

 _\- Pas besoin d'être menaçante... Si vous voyez Regina ne me mentionnez pas, vos histoires ne me regardent pas et je ne souhaite absolument pas avoir à faire à elle._

 _\- Marché conclu. En attendant Phil sera votre gentil... Cerbère pour ce soir, attention il peut mordre_. » Sourit Emma.

« _\- Votre carton_ » fit l'homme en tendant l'invitation.

Emma le prit sans le remercier.

« _\- Phil, vous restez avec monsieur jusqu'à demain soir 21h05, je vous enverrais un message pour dire que tout est ok. Sinon vous savez ce que vous avez à faire._

 _\- Oui madame Swan._ » Fit Phil.

« _\- N'hésitez pas à bâillonner monsieur ou à le ligoter s'il n'est pas sage, il vous paiera même pour ça._ »

L'agent de sécurité réprima un sourire.

« _\- Monsieur ne sera pas déçu s'il me cherche_. »

Emma descendit les escalier et rejoignit rapidement Ruby. Celle-ci se faisait un sang d'encre.

«- _Punaise Emma, j'allais craquer là !_

 _\- Tout va bien j'ai le pass._

 _\- Alors tu y vas ce soir ?_

 _\- Non demain à 21h, il faut que je me mette sur mon 31._

 _\- Tu as de l'argent maintenant... Ça va être facile, esthéticienne, coiffeur et robe haute couture._

 _\- Oui, on va faire ça demain, là je vais rentrer voir mon fils et Mary, j'ai besoin... De prendre des forces. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais voir demain, je..._

 _\- Tu as peur ?_

 _\- Un peu, ils ont l'air un peu spéciaux ces gens._

 _\- Mmmhh... Je suis sûre que tu vas t'en tirer, mais faut que tu sortes Regina du club pour discuter je pense, là-bas... Je sais pas comment ça peut se passer ou pas._

 _\- Je vais composer_ » fit Emma. « _Faut que tu m'aides pour les trucs que tu as dit, je connais rien en mode et encore moins... Pour une adresse de coiffeur._

 _\- Oh c'est simple je vais t'envoyer là où va Regina, ça sera vite vu, j'ai toutes ses adresses._

 _\- Parfait_. » Soupira la blonde. « _Je te ramène chez toi._

 _\- Oui merci !_ » Fit Ruby.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian suivait les déplacements d'Emma, il fulminait en ne sachant pas ce que le dénommé Phil faisait là. Il continua de suivre la voiture de la blonde.

« _\- On est suivies Emma._ » Dit Ruby après quelques temps.

« _\- Je sais, c'est Killian depuis tout à l'heure, il commence sérieusement à me gonfler._

 _\- Arrête-toi au prochain feu rouge, je vais l'occuper et lui parler._ »

Emma sourcilla et regarda son amie.

« _\- Ok, mais pas un mot sur nos histoires s'il-te-plaît._

 _\- Pas de soucis, je crois que je vais l'emmener boire un coup... Il a besoin de relâcher la pression là je crois._

 _\- Pourquoi il fait ça ?_

 _\- Parce que tu lui échappes..._ »

Ruby avait répondu doucement, voulant faire comprendre de quoi il en retournait à la blonde, mais en ne souhaitant pas non plus l'effrayer ou la faire fuir du jeune homme, connaissant les sentiments que ce dernier nourrissait à son égard. Emma ne répondit pas, elle savait que Ruby avait raison, Jones était le dernier de ses soucis, elle sentait ses sentiments s'étioler plus elle approchait de revoir Regina. Elle stoppa la voiture et laissa la brunette en descendre.

«- _Je te rappelle demain matin._

 _\- Ok._ » répondit la blonde.

Emma vit son amie s'engouffrer dans la voiture de Killian. La neige s'était remise à nouveau à tomber, conduire était de plus en plus difficile.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina regarda son amie Maleficent, ou du moins Maggie Ross, la propriétaire du club, s'affairer avec des personnes. Elle les délaissa un moment pour s'avancer vers Regina.

«- _Ma chère_ » commença la femme d'une cinquantaine d'années assez bien conservée pour son âge, « _cela fait une semaine que vous êtes dans mes appartements et vous ne participez à rien, que vous arrive-t-il ?_ »

Tout en parlant, elle s'approcha de la table où Regina buvait du bout des lèvres un verre de vin.

«- _Je prends du bon temps, je vous assure._ » Répondit cette dernière en souriant.

«- _Allons, pas à moi... Vous n'avez pas trouvé quelqu'un ? Je peux vous satisfaire si vous voulez... Je vous connais._

 _\- Je... Je prends bonne note de votre offre, je verrais. Pour l'instant, j'ai le plaisir des yeux._

 _\- Soit ma chère Regina, vous êtes ici chez vous, prenez votre temps._ »

La femme s'en retourna vers d'autres convives. Regina regarda alors vers la baie vitrée. Le club, qui s'étalait sur quelques étages, n'était pas un club privé comme les autres. Maggie Ross avait les moyens, les gens payaient très cher pour avoir le droit d'entrée. Demain était une soirée réservée à l'élite et il n'y aurait pas de personnes vulgaires. La brune soupira. Depuis des années qu'elle venait, elle n'avait jamais trouvé la personne idéale, tout au plus une personne de passage qu'elle recontactait de temps à autre, par ennui, par habitude... Par besoin. Elle pensa à Robin et à sa femme. Elle pensa à Emma beaucoup plus qu'elle ne croyait, elle ressentait du manque et ça la broyait intérieurement. Robin l'avait blessé, Emma, elle... N'avait fait que son travail. Mais ni Robin, ni même Emma n'étaient en capacité de la comprendre, d'appréhender qui elle était ; elle-même connaissait-elle vraiment les contours de sa propre personnalité ? Ce n'était plus une question, c'était un défi. Elle reposa son verre et consulta son téléphone. Un message de Robin qui s'excusait encore, elle cliqua sur "effacer". Puis trois d'Emma, très inquiète dans sa voix, qui demandait où elle était passée, et elle reproduisit l'opération. Enfin, un de sa mère lui rappelant qu'elle avait été absente et que c'était intolérable. Le doigt sur la touche, Regina effaça aussi le dernier message. Elle ouvrit un dossier sur son portable, elle effaça également la photo de Robin et de son fils. Elle en avait également une d'Emma. Son doigt était plus hésitant, et elle ne put s'y résoudre. Elle regarda la photographie de la blonde prise à la dérobée alors qu'elles ne se connaissaient pas, elle avait envie de fracasser son portable contre le mur. Mais elle ne le fit pas, sa colère rentra en elle. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait l'exprimer plus tard. Elle referma le clapet de protection et enfourna son mobile dans son sac. Elle prit un verre de champagne sur une table tandis qu'un homme se dirigeait vers elle, souriant, sûr de lui, prêt à tenter sa chance. Elle lui rendit son sourire et intérieurement, elle détestait déjà tout ce qu'était cet étranger, jusqu'au son de sa voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma arriva chez Mary, un peu épuisée par sa journée. Il était 22h10 et l'heure clignotait sur le four pendant qu'elle se faisait un chocolat.

«- _Ça va Emma ?_ » Demanda la jeune femme.

«- _C'est pas folichon..._ » Soupira la blonde.

«- _Tu as des nouvelles de Regina ?_

 _\- Oui et non, sa mère est venue me voir..._

 _\- Cora est venue te voir ?_

 _\- Oui... Elle m'a demandé de chercher sa fille._

 _\- Mon dieu, c'est que ça doit être grave._

 _\- J'ai localisé Regina, je lui parlerais demain._ »

Emma reposa sa veste en cuir sur le fauteuil.

« _\- Tu as faim ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Tu m'en diras pas plus n'est-ce pas ?_ » Dit Mary.

« _\- Non désolée, je... Là c'est personnel, ça ira mieux quand je lui aurait parlé._

 _\- Bien soit._ »

Mary n'était pas vexée de ce refus, mais plutôt curieuse de ce qu'il se passait entre Emma et Regina.

« _\- Maman !_ » S'exclama Henry en courant vers elle.

« _\- Bonsoir gamin, désolée j'ai pas été trop là._

 _\- Pas grave, je veux te montrer un truc !_ » Fit le gosse en entraînant sa mère à sa suite.

« _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Regarde ! J'ai reçu ça par la poste !_

 _\- Ça quoi ?_ »

Le gamin lui tendit une balle de baseball, signé par sa star préférée.

«- _C'est génial, c'est ce que tu voulais pour ton anniversaire non ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Répondit l'enfant, ému et joyeux à la fois. « _C'est incroyable ! C'est Regina qui me l'a envoyé !_

 _\- Qu... Quoi ?_

 _\- Oui ! Je croyais que c'était Mary ou toi mais non !_ »

Emma resta interdite. Regina avait pensé à l'anniversaire de son fils qui était dans une semaine, c'était un peu en avance mais elle l'avait fait.

« _\- Y'avait un mot avec, c'est pour toi. » Dit Henry en lui donnant un courrier cacheté._

 _«- Ok..._ »

Emma prit le courrier et s'en alla de la chambre laissant son fils jouer avec sa balle. Elle lut alors :

 _ **#Miss Swan,**_

 _ **Permettez que j'offre à Henry son cadeau, je sais que vous n'aurez pas le temps d'avoir tout de suite les contacts nécessaires pour satisfaire sa demande. Ne me demandez pas non plus comment je l'ai su.**_

 _ **Cela me fait plaisir, je sais que nos rapports en ce moment sont compliqués mais croyez que je n'ai pas voulu vous nuire ou vous faire du mal.**_

 _ **J'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.**_

 _ **RM.**_

Deux jours après la date de ce courrier, Emma retrouvait Marianne et les rapports compliqués étaient devenus tout simplement inexistants du jour au lendemain. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

« _\- Et c'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans le colis ?_

 _\- Non elle m'a écrit aussi_ » fit le gamin en tendant le courrier.

# _ **Cher Henry.**_

 _ **Pour ton onzième anniversaire. En espérant que cela te fasse plaisir.**_

 _ **Sache que j'ai conservé votre cadeau et que je l'admire tous les matins.**_

 _ **Je pense à vous. Veillez sur votre Maman pour moi.**_

 _ **Regina.**_

Emma buta sur les derniers mots. Regina n'était pas si limpide que ça, son empressement à se mettre avec le dénommé Robin, pourtant elle n'avait pas un dessin de Roland épinglé sur son frigidaire mais un de son fils, oui ! Ça n'était pas non plus au fils de l'homme avec qui elle était censée être à qui elle avait fait un cadeau prestigieux. Tout était bien plus compliqué. Emma soupira à nouveau, il fallait qu'elle parle sérieusement avec Regina. Elle rendit le courrier à son fils.

«- _On la revoit quand ?_ » Demanda Henry naïvement.

« _\- Je... Je ne sais pas bonhomme tu sais Regina est..._

 _\- Particulière, je sais mais c'est une bonne personne, je dit pas ça seulement parce qu'elle m'envoie un cadeau._

 _\- Pourquoi alors ?_ » Répondit la blonde amusée.

« _\- Elle pense à toi, elle veut que je veille sur toi quand elle n'est pas là, je pense pas que quelqu'un qui s'en fiche de toi soit une bonne personne et que sa présence soit bonne dans nos vies. Pas comme elle quoi._ »

Emma resta stupéfaite et fixa son fils qui arborait une moue rieuse.

«- _Tu as raison gamin, c'est une bonne personne._ »

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils, Henry sourit et se tourna dans son lit pour s'endormir. Emma éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, puis elle s'en alla dans sa propre chambre, elle prit une douche et s'attarda sur son portable. Elle avait légèrement envie de savoir où elle mettait les pieds. L'univers dans lequel elle serait plongée le lendemain lui était totalement inconnu, tout ce qu'elle savait de ce sujet se trouvait dans un roman. Le BDSM et ses codes restaient, pour Emma, un truc étrange dont elle avait comme tout un chacun "entendu parlé", cela lui semblait d'une certaine manière être un pays imaginaire voir cauchemardesque dont elle n'avait pas pensé un jour arpenter le sol. Dudit pays imaginaire, elle lut ce qu'il y avait sur Wikipédia, ce qui ne l'avança pas beaucoup, mais au moins elle avait des références. Les lectures paraissaient trop absconses pour Emma, trop intellectuelles et elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour se lancer sur une analyse à l'emporte-pièce de ce qui aurait pu motiver Regina à avoir ces pratiques là. Plutôt qu'un long discours, elle regarda quelques pornos sur le sujet, et fut rapidement horrifiée par certaines choses, d'autres lui semblaient à la rigueur acceptables. Elle regarda un documentaire sur le sujet qui l'éclaira un peu plus. Emma avait rarement eu un genre d'expérience dans le domaine, tout au plus avait-elle accepté pour le fun ou le défi de se faire attacher par Neal au début de leur relation, mais ça n'avait pas été une expérience inoubliable. Elle soupira, elle imagina ce que pouvait bien fabriquer Regina dans ce genre domaine, si elle aimait ceci ou cela, si elle pourrait être avec une personne qui avait tels genre de goûts. Emma fixa son plafond, incapable de dire si elle serait choquée ou dans le refus de l'accompagner sur cette route rocailleuse. Elle ferma son pc et éteignit la lumière. Elle eut une pensée pour Ruby qui s'était coltinée Killian toute la soirée, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil difficile.

 _ **.~.~.~.**_

De son côté, Ruby était rentrée subitement dans la voiture du brun.

«- _Bon Killian, à quoi tu joues ?_

 _\- Bordel Ruby, ça se voit non ?_

 _\- Ce que tu fais est illégal..._

 _\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous._

 _\- Killian... Stop._

 _\- Stop quoi ? Emma fait n'importe quoi là ou c'est moi ?_

 _\- C'est toi._ » Fit la brune en haussant un sourcil.

« _\- Vas-y, explique_. » Répliqua le brun tout en continuant de suivre la voiture d'Emma.

«- _Tu n'arriveras pas à la garder en passant pour un fou qui la suit partout comme un chien._

 _\- Je l'aime ! Putain, elle me calcule pas Ruby, je serais pas là ça serait pareil !_

 _\- Killian, tu peux pas choisir à sa place, c'est sa vie pas la tienne._

 _\- Elle foutait quoi chez ce mec ?_

 _\- Ça te regarde pas Killian, ça rien à voir avec toi._

 _\- Je sais, elle cherche Regina ? Hein c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Fit la brune consciente que mentir ne servirait à rien.

« _\- Elle... Elle est amoureuse de Regina ?_ » Demanda-t-il en ayant la voix qui se brisait sur chaque mot.

« _\- Ça se pourrait._ »

La brune répondit en mettant sa main sur celle de Killian qui se cramponnait à son volant. Le brun avait les larmes aux yeux.

« _\- Putain je suis trop con ! J'ai rien vu venir..._ »

Il frappa des coups secs sur le volant du plat des mains.

« _\- Mais tu n'aurais pu rien faire Killian..._

 _\- SI ! J'aurais pu être meilleur, l'inviter dans des grands restos et arrêter de boire, je sais pas..._

 _\- Killian.. Ces choses là, ça se décide pas. Il arrive bien souvent qu'on tombe amoureux de la... Mauvaise personne._ »

Elle pensa « _s'il savait..._ »

«- _Ouais... Mais j'ai aucune chance là, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Je crois que là, vu comment est Emma dans cette histoire... Faut la laisser aller jusqu'au bout._

 _\- Regina... Elle l'aime aussi ?_ »

Killian, les yeux humides, posa sa question tout en garant sa voiture, regardant les phares d'Emma s'éloigner au loin.

« _\- Je peux pas dire Killian, c'est compliqué leur histoire._

 _\- Répond-moi honnêtement._

 _\- Je pense que oui._ »

La répartie était sans appel. Il y eut un grand silence. Killian avait toujours eu confiance en Ruby concernant les sentiments humains. Il sortit brusquement de sa voiture et boxa le premier mur qu'il trouva à s'en faire saigner les phalanges.

«- _Arrête ça !_ » Lui cria Ruby.

Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Ruby resta à coté de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se relève. Elle prit le volant et l'emmena dans un bar, car elle savait que monsieur Jones n'avait qu'une seule façon de soigner ses chagrins. Jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit, ils ne parlèrent presque de rien, si ce n'est de musique, d'alcool et de position du Kâmasûtra. Quand Ruby laissa Killian chez lui, il était en état d'ébriété avancé. Et comme tout bon irlandais qui a des accès de lucidité sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il demanda en titubant vers sa porte.

«- _Et toi Ruby... Tu m'aimes hein ?_ »

La brune ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'un sourire et referma la porte du taxi venu la chercher. Killian sombra dans son lit. Ruby rentra chez elle et soupira, elle mit une machine en route et mangea un pot de glace devant une série qu'elle avait enregistré. Elle repensa à la question de Killian, elle avait eu raison de ne pas lui répondre, il aurait prétexté de ne se souvenir de rien le lendemain. Ruby n'avait pas une grande estime d'elle-même, mais être un lot de consolation ne faisait pas partie de ses projets. Elle s'effondra sur son sofa, laissant son pot de glace vide sur la table basse.

 **.~.~.~.**

Vers dix heures le lendemain matin, Ruby sonna à la porte de Mary et David, elle récupéra la blonde à peine sortie de son lit. Emma expliqua brièvement à Mary qu'elle devait se mettre sur son 31 et lui fit la liste de ses activités de la journée. Sa sœur sourcilla et lui dit alors qu'elle la rejoindrait en fin de matinée chez le coiffeur en question. Emma fit une séance intensive de shopping, Ruby découvrant que son amie savait porter des robes, elles optèrent pour une classique, noire, largement ouverte dans le dos.

« _\- Tant qu'à faire, on va mettre ce que tu as de mieux en valeur._

 _\- Ça va coûter une fortune..._ » Dit Emma en déglutissant devant le miroir.

« _\- Tu as eu une nouvelle carte de crédit, sers-en toi... Profite ma vieille._ »

La séance chez l'esthéticienne fut plus épique, Emma avait une sainte horreur qu'une autre personne la manipule. Ruby rit beaucoup pendant que l'autre femme prit sur elle pour ne pas s'énerver. La séance chez le coiffeur se fit en compagnie de Mary, qui resta sans voix quand celui-ci eut fini avec Emma. Elle avait opté pour des cheveux libres mais les boucles avaient été disciplinées. Le maquillage était plus léger que celui qu'elle avait l'habitude d'appliquer et lui faisait gagner facilement cinq ans de moins. Les chaussures à talons furent un nouveau défi pour Emma, qu'elle maîtrisa difficilement en début d'après-midi. Quand elle prit un repas dans une enseigne de restauration rapide, les personnes s'arrêtèrent de manger pour la dévisager.

 _«- Mmh se pache quoi, pourquoi les gens me regardent comme cha ?_

 _\- Tu t'es vu sérieusement ?_ » Dit Mary.

« _\- Ben quoi ?_ » Fit la blonde en avalant son sandwich.

« _\- Tu as l'air d'un mannequin, normal qu'ils se demandent ce que tu fais ici._

 _\- Ben che manche puis chuis pas un mannequin._ »

Ruby soupira et regarda d'un air désolée Mary. Elle se leva alors et prit la blonde par la main avant de l'entraîner devant un grand miroir de la galerie commerciale.

«- _Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?_

 _\- Ben moi_ » répondit la blonde.

« _\- Je vais te dire ce qu'on voit, ce que les gens voient. On voit une femme d'une trentaine d'années, d'un mètre soixante-dix-huit, juchée sur des talons, donc facilement maintenant 1m88 environ, je sais pas... Tu pèses combien ? Enfin on s'en fiche, tu as des cheveux magnifiques, un visage classique mais les traits réguliers... Et des yeux verts à faire tomber n'importe qui... Tu as sur toi pour plus de trois milles dollars de vêtements, et je parle pas de ce que tu portes en lingerie. À ce sujet je t'ai acheté de quoi pendant que tu étais au coiffeur._

 _\- Quoi ?_ » S'exclama Emma.

«- _Écoute, si tu crois que tu vas jouer la sauveuse de Regina en restant en armure, tu vas te prendre un mur, si tu veux la ramener, tu seras peut-être obligée d'avoir des arguments... Plus prometteurs._ »

La blonde planta son regard sur le sol.

« _\- Tu... Tu en parles comme si j'allais coucher avec._

 _\- Écoute ma belle, je crois que tu n'y vas pas pour juste lui tenir le bassinet, je pense qu'on est bien d'accord que tu veux la ramener... Dans ta vie. Et puis ce club est un endroit de rencontres, pas un club de bridge !_ »

Emma croisa le regard de Ruby dans le miroir, elle avait raison.

« _\- Alors tu mettras ça tout à l'heure avant de partir._ »

Ruby lui donna un petit sac. Emma prit la main de son amie et la serra doucement, un remerciement silencieux. La brune sourit.

« _\- Hey ! Je t'ai déjà les filles c'est pas mon truc !_ » Dit-elle en rigolant.

Emma rougit et rit doucement à la suite de son amie.


	15. Chapitre 15

**A/N : je voulais saluer une OQ qui se reconnaitra qui vient me lire, je trouve ça très sympathique.**  
 **Il va falloir prendre un peu son mal en patience pour les actions... Plus intimes, ça va venir mais en même temps il y a tout une gamme de choses à ressentir :)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 15.**_

Mary, Ruby et Emma franchirent le pas de la maison. David était dans l'entrée, il se recula, un peu surpris en voyant la blonde.

« _\- Putain la vache !_

 _\- David..._ » Soupira Mary.

« _\- Maman ?_ » Fit Henry en arrivant en courant.

Il resta pantois en découvrant sa mère ainsi habillée.

« _\- Henry... Me regarde pas comme ça_ » dit Emma très mal à l'aise.

« _\- Tu es trop trop belle ! Je peux prendre une photo avec mon appareil photo ? Je peux la mettre sur FB ? Je peux la montrer à mes amis ?_ »

Emma soupira en regardant de façon perdue Ruby.

«- _Qu'est-ce que je te disais..._

 _\- Tu tiens plus de ta mère que de notre père_. » Dit Mary en accrochant son manteau.

«- _On va dire ça..._

 _\- Je vois_ » fit Ruby en gloussant.

La petite brune passa un coup de téléphone rapidement. Emma monta dans sa chambre en tirant la langue à son fils qui la prenait en photo avec son téléphone. Ruby l'accompagna. La blonde prit le sac avec la lingerie, elle déglutit difficilement devant ce qu'avait acheté Ruby.

« _\- Euh c'est... Splendide._

 _\- Avec ça tu vas voir, elle va tomber à la renverse !_

 _\- Arrête de me rappeler mes chances de passer à la casserole ça serait bien... Parce que s'il se passe rien je finirais par t'en vouloir._ »

Ruby éclata de rire.

«- _Tu as de la chance, cette année il n'y a pas beaucoup de neige, sinon tu aurais jamais pu sortir avec ça aux pieds dehors._

 _\- Pas faux, mais on annonce une forte neige à nouveau avant Noël._ »

Au bout d'une heure, Emma descendit, le temps était passé rapidement. Il était l'heure pour elle d'affronter un drôle de monde. Elle regarda Ruby et Mary.

« _\- Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir conduire avec ça aux pieds._ » Soupira-t-elle.

« _\- Y'a pas de problèmes_ » fit Mary, « _je t'ai réservé une voiture avec chauffeur, je ne sais pas où tu vas mais vu comme tu es maintenant, je présume que ça ne fera pas "tâche"._

 _\- Oh ? Super !_ »

Emma enfila un manteau rouge, qui n'était pas en cuir celui-là, mais en laine. Elle enfila des gants en cuir noir, tout aussi neufs. Henry vint vers sa mère et l'entoura de ses bras, lui chuchotant à l'oreille « _Ramène-la maman._ ». Cette dernière resta interdite et questionna son fils du regard. Avait-il entendu des bribes de conversations ? Elle oubliait parfois qu'à 13 ans, son fils n'était plus un petit garçon naïf.

« _\- Je ferai de mon mieux._ » Répondit-elle en souriant, gênée par son regard.

Ruby lui fit un baiser de la main, tandis que Mary et David optèrent pour un geste d'encouragement. Emma sortit de la maison, le froid dehors la saisit. Elle vit la voiture se garer devant le porche, et elle dut bien avouer que c'était une voiture incroyable, mais elle ne faisait plus attention à grand chose. Le vent froid balaya son visage, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de fichu bonnet pour lui tenir les cheveux. Alors elle se pressa vers le véhicule, rentra dedans. Elle vit que c'était un chauffeur au volant, elle ne le connaissait pas. Il demanda l'adresse de l'endroit où il devait la conduire. Elle bafouilla cette dernière. « _Bravo Swan, que de confiance en toi_ » pensa-t-elle.

La voiture confortable l'emmena à l'endroit, Emma ne savait plus si elle avait envie de faire demi-tour ou de continuer. Elle pressa le sac contre elle, il contenait deux téléphones, son portefeuille et deux stylos. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni comment elle allait faire. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa à Regina et aux bons moments, non aux mauvais. La voiture se gara devant le club, il était 21h. Elle hésita et puis sortit du véhicule. Elle prit en main le carton d'invitation remis par Glass. Dans sa robe noire et avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage, elle en oublia de sourire. Mais ça n'était pas grave, elle dégageait quelque chose d'impressionnant sans se douter que des regards se braquaient sur elle. Elle vit le portier qui prit son carton. Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Au bout des trois marches du club, une tour de quelques étages, rien de bien impressionnant, juste le standing qui faisait la différence. Elle prit son téléphone après quelque pas, et prévint Phil qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Elle avança alors et une femme, plutôt la cinquantaine, elle-même dans un tailleur couleur noir, s'approcha. Emma retint sa respiration, l'endroit avait l'air fastueux, elle voyait les dorures sur les murs, les plafonds étaient hauts, ça ne ressemblait en rien à une architecture New-yorkaise, elle avait l'impression d'être loin, très loin.

«- _Bonsoir, Mlle Swan je présume._

 _\- Ou... Oui._ » Fit Emma, ça n'était pas le moment de bafouiller.

« _\- Je me présente, je suis Maleficent ou Maggie pour les intimes, je dirige le club, vous voulez bien me suivre ?_

 _\- Oui._ »

Le ton poli et la voix étrangement basse de la femme rajoutaient du mystère à l'ensemble. Emma sourcilla, elle vit d'autres personnes passer dans l'entrée, des couples et des personnes seules Et visiblement, elle avait bien fait de s'habiller correctement. Elle suivit la femme dans son bureau, qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

«- _C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un nouveau futur membre._ »

Emma déglutit, nouveau membre de quoi au juste ? Elle avait les mains moites et elle vendrait bien son âme pour une cigarette ou deux ou... Plus.

« _\- Alors, je vois que vous nous avez été chaudement recommandée par monsieur Glass._

 _\- On va dire que nous avons des intérêts communs_ » fit Emma en souriant d'une façon qui se voulait la plus charmante possible.

« _\- Bien, bien... Alors je vous explique les règles Miss Swan. Ici vous êtes une citoyenne comme les autres, néanmoins nos règles permettent que tout se passe bien entre adultes consentants et éclairés. Vous ne respectez pas l'une de ces règles, vous serez exclue dans l'heure. Est-ce clair ?_ » S'enquit la femme en souriant.

« _\- Oui, très._

 _\- Voici un document à lire, vous expliquant tout en détail, vous le paraphez et vous le signez à la fin._ »

Emma le parcouru ; il était question de relations consenties, dans un cadre sécurisé, et la liste restrictive des pratiques non faites dans le club. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vu la liste en question. Cela allait de la pratique sur des mineurs, sur des animaux en passant par diverses choses dont Emma n'avait aucune idée. Elle essaya de prendre un air blasé et signa.

«- _Bien_ » dit la femme qui ne la regardait pas vraiment et rangeait son bureau. « _Maintenant vous avez ici_ » dit-elle en pointant du doigt un meuble, « _des bracelets. Vous êtes dans un club de rencontres avec toutes les possibilités imaginables, les codes sont très simples : ici des petits badger avec votre pseudo et là les bracelets qui donneront des informations rapides aux autres personnes. Prenez votre temps car se tromper, c'est s'attirer des ennuis._ » Finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

«- _Un pseudo..._ » Dit Emma.

«- _Oui, nous affectionnons de prendre des noms issus des légendes ou des contes de fées, c'est plus... Onirique, vous en conviendrez, que Swan4782 ou Superétalon32._ »

Emma sourit, l'autre femme essayait visiblement de la mettre à l'aise. Elle gribouilla alors sur son badge "White Knight".

« _\- C'est original pour une femme._

 _\- Je suis un modèle unique._ » Répliqua Emma, pas très sûre que son humour serait le bienvenu.

«- _Je vois, je vois..._ »

Emma se pencha et regarda les bracelets en question. Rouge pour dominants, bleu pour les soumis, blanc pour indéfinis, jaune pour les visiteurs, violets pour homosexuels et vert pour les bisexuels. Elle pensa « heureuse personne qui doit tous les mettre ». Emma était là pour retrouver Regina, pas trouver un étalon d'un soir, ni une petite amie au pseudo étrange. Elle opta le tout pour le tout, Elle prit rouge et violet, pas très sûre de son coup mais après tout, elle n'allait pas rester dans le club de façon indéfinie. Elle n'imaginait pas Regina en femme soumise à un homme ou une femme, elle se trompait peut-être, après tout elle n'était pas là pour parler de... Ça.

«- _Bien, vous avez fait votre choix, êtes-vous certaine ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Répondit la blonde en se relevant et penchant la tête en prenant un air le plus sûr qu'elle pouvait avoir en poche.

«- _Parfait et bien, peut-être que vous trouverez votre bonheur. Si jamais c'est le cas, nous avons une suite hôtelière dans le club, à votre guise. Je vais vous demandez de régler votre inscription au club, valable pour une année._

 _\- Bien merci._ »

Emma sortit sa nouvelle carte de paiement que lui avait fait faire Mary sur son nouveau compte en banque, dont le crédit avait faillit achever Emma.

« _\- Et bien profitez bien, n'oubliez pas que les boissons alcoolisées sont à consommer avec modération et que toutes autres consommations se font dans une chambre._ » Fit Maleficent avec un sourire qui en disait long.

«- _Oui oui bien sûr._ »

Elle fut guidée vers une pièce qui donnait sur un balcon, lui-même desservant une salle déjà bien remplie de diverses personnes. Le palier surplombait le parterre. Emma scruta la salle en quête de celle pour qui elle était là. Elle vit alors Regina, dans une robe longue et échancrée sur le coté. En face d'elle, un jeune homme lui parlait. Elle semblait l'écouter de façon détachée. Emma fixa Regina longuement, elle savait alors pourquoi elle était là.

La brune était ennuyée par le discours de jeune homme, bien qu'il fut bel homme, tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était vide de sens pour elle qui fuyait le regard du garçon. Elle leva les yeux pour chercher un peu d'inspiration. Son souffle se coupa, ses yeux s'agrandirent et rencontrèrent ceux d'Emma, les pupilles vertes la scrutaient. Elle croyait halluciner, sa respiration se faisait hiératique. Emma était là et bien là, et elle était... Resplendissante. Le jeune homme finit alors par tourner la tête, sentant Regina fixer au loin une autre personne que lui. En voyant Emma, il fit un petit sourire en coin et partit. La blonde se dirigea alors vers Regina. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers. Tandis qu'elle émanait une forme de grâce et paraissait sereine, dans la tête de la blonde, il n'en était rien, son cœur menaçait de lâcher à tout moment et dieu pensa-t-elle, elle aurait tout donné pour une foutue cigarette. Elle arriva vers la table de la brune, celle-ci la fixait d'un air étonné sans être totalement ridicule.

«- _Bonsoir Regina._ » Lâcha-t-elle.

« _\- Emma... Mais... Pour l'amour de dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!_

 _\- Je pourrais vous retournez la question ma chère._ » Dit Emma qui opta pour parler sur le même ton que Regina.

Oh que la confrontation allait être rugueuse, se dit Emma. Elle ne devait pas, surtout pas rentrer en conflit, sinon Regina la fuirait encore. Alors elle rectifia de suite.

« _\- Je suis là pour toi, bien entendu._ »

Elle s'essaya à faire un sourire tout en accrochant du regard les yeux bruns qui demeuraient aussi stupéfaits qu'interrogatifs.

« _\- Emma... Cet endroit..._

 _\- Oui, il est bien cet endroit._

 _\- Non, Emma... Vous n'avez rien à faire ici._

 _\- Ah bon ?_

 _\- Emma... Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est pas un cours de cuisine pour apprendre à faire des tacos ici !_

 _\- J'ai cru remarquer. Mais si je suis ici, c'est que je suis prête à vous entendre sur certains sujets. Déjà, apprenez que votre mère vous recherche._ »

Regina la regarda d'un air sarcastique.

«- _Ma mère... Ma mère, Miss Swan, se fiche de moi comme de sa première chaussette, je vous assure que ce qui l'intéresse est uniquement de savoir si je serais là à la prochaine réunion de telle ou telle filiale._

 _\- J'en sais rien_ » fit Emma surprise.

« _\- Effectivement, vous ne savez absolument rien Emma. Rentrez chez vous, allez voir votre fils profitez donc... De votre vie._

 _\- Je ne suis pas uniquement là parce que votre mère me l'a demandé._

 _\- Grand bien m'en fasse._ » Soupira la brune.

« _\- J'ai été chez vous._ » Dit Emma et ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de la brune.

Regina faillit recracher son verre de vin.

« _\- Je vous demande pardon ?! En quel honneur ?_

 _\- Votre mère m'a donné les clefs... Et j'étais également très inquiète._

 _\- Bien, splendide. Ceci va clôturer notre entrevue._ » Fit Regina prête à se lever.

« _\- Attends s'il-te-plaît_ »

Emma répondit tout en mettant sa main sur le bras de la brune. Oh, un bracelet vert et blanc... Blanc... Les yeux d'Emma s'arrêtèrent. VERT. La brune suivit le regard de la jeune femme et retira son poignet de la prise de la blonde.

« _\- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous voulez savoir quoi ?_ » Fit Regina exaspérée.

Emma reprit sa respiration et était presque soulagée que Regina reprenne sa place.

« _\- Vous avez pris n'importe quoi en bracelets, rassurez-moi._ » Dit la brune.

«- _Non_. » Répondit Emma. « _Pour le rouge, je ne suis pas toujours certaine de ce que je pourrais faire ou non, mais on va dire que je me voyais pas venir ici... En étant placardée "soumise" sur mon front._

 _\- Je vois. Donc, que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Les photos Regina... Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- Ah c'est donc ça... Vous avez fouillé chez moi en plus..._

 _\- Dit la personne qui m'a prise en filature et fouillé ma vie de fond en comble !_

 _\- Un point pour vous Swan._ »

Regina sourit, prit un verre de champagne et le porta à ses lèvres, elle aimait ce contact avec Emma, cette rapidité de se répondre du tac-au-tac, c'était un jeu dont elle ne se lasserait... Jamais.

« _\- Alors pourquoi ?_ » Fit Emma en soupirant.

Regina se leva et prit sa main. Le contact était aussi incertain qu'il était inattendu, voire... Inespéré ?

« _\- Suivez-moi._ »


	16. Chapitre 16

**Attention, rated M dans ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 16.**_

Emma prit la main de la brune, elle sentit pour la seconde fois la texture douce de sa peau contre la sienne. Regina l'entraîna vers une porte, elle sortit une clef et l'ouvrit. La blonde la suivait sans discuter. C'était vraisemblablement un loft ou une suite.

« _\- Nous sommes dans une des suites de Maggie. Bon, Emma... Je vais vous donner vos réponses et puis vous partirez._

 _\- Je prends bonne note de ce que vous me dites, mais vous me laisserez juge de ce que je souhaite faire ou non._

 _\- Bien alors..._ »

Regina posa la main sur son front. Elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma s'acharnerait à la trouver, ou était-ce du profond déni, de croire que la blonde la laisserait disparaître ? Elle qui passait justement son temps à chercher les personnes perdues...

« _\- Je l'avoue, c'était totalement idiot de ma part de disparaître sans donner de raisons fussent-elles fausses. Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps._

 _\- Je vous aurais cherchée de toute façon._ »

Emma avait répondu placidement, et s'était assise au rebord du lit.

«- _Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda la brune.

« _\- Répondez d'abord à mes questions. Pourquoi m'avoir suivie des mois et des mois... Un an ? Deux ?_

 _\- Ma mère m'avait demandé de faire une enquête sur vous, elle se méfiait des rejetons de Léopold, elle savait que Mary s'était mise elle aussi en quête de vous retrouver. Elle voulait avoir quelques coups d'avance, voilà tout._

 _\- Ok vous avez demandé à Glass de le faire, et pourquoi après vous m'avez prise en photo, moi, Henry... Et Neal pendant des mois ? Vous saviez déjà tout sur moi._ »

Emma s'allongea, ferma les yeux et attendait les explications. Regina la regarda s'allonger, confiante, attendant des réponses, des foutues réponses... Et elle était belle là, étendue.

« _\- Je... Ensuite je me suis perdue, vous étiez attractifs._ »

Emma ricana doucement.

« _\- Attractifs ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Dit Regina, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue principale. « _Vous aviez quelque chose que je n'avais plus, vous étiez joyeuse avec votre fils, il vous aime et c'était... Un bonheur de vous regarder, je sais... Je vais vous paraître encore plus tordue._ »

Regina fit un geste avec ses mains, désignant un ensemble invisible.

«- _Ce n'est pas ce qui me dérange le plus_ » répondit Emma.

« _\- Vraiment ? Je vous ai suivi des mois durant, je connais vos plats préférés, la date de vos anniversaires, je connais tout ou presque de vos vies... Et j'aimais vous voir le matin, quand vous buviez votre café en regardant par la fenêtre votre fils allant à l'école, j'ai appris à aimer votre musique que vous mettiez trop fort dans votre voiture... J'aimais les livres que vous lisiez... Parce que je vous ai aussi suivie pendant vos achats._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_ »

Emma demandait encore, inlassablement, ouvrant un œil et voyant à l'envers la brune soupirer en regardant par la fenêtre.

« _\- Mon thérapeute m'a dit que j'avais sans doute eu besoin de remplir le grand vide de ma vie avec celle de quelqu'un d'autre._ »

Emma était presque déçue de la réponse. Regina prit une longue respiration et passa sa main sur le rideau en velours de soie.

«- _Mais... Ce n'est pas la seule raison._ »

Emma ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de se redresser sur le lit et de se tourner un peu vers la belle brune.

« _\- Je... Je vous trouve aussi très belle et très attirante, vous êtes... Fascinante pour moi, vous n'avez aucune idée, à quel point c'était presque addictif. Alors Emma, faites-moi plaisir, et sortez de cet endroit, vous devriez fuir..._ »

Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa bouche, sa gorge lui semblait douloureuse, elle ferma les yeux et eut envie de compter jusqu'à cent, jusqu'à ce qu'Emma disparaisse de la chambre. Quand elle entendit les talons de cette dernière raisonner sur le parquet, elle attendu ensuite le bruit du clac discret de la porte. Mais elle n'entendit rien et quand Emma s'approcha d'elle, elle ne fit rien, son front contre le verre froid de la fenêtre. La blonde n'avait pas du tout envie de réfléchir pendant des mois à la question, elle avait pour seul et unique désir que Regina soit de retour dans sa vie et se fichait éperdument, là tout de suite, du coté étrange de la façon dont tout cela c'était produit. Elle fit alors ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel, le plus évident. Elle enserra par la taille Regina et mit son front contre son cou.

« _\- Regina... Arrête de parler comme si... Tu étais toute seule à avoir des sentiments._ »

Sa voix était basse et butait sur les mots, mais ils étaient dit. La brune sentit les bras d'Emma autour de sa taille, elle sentit qu'elle allait encore avoir une crise de panique. Elle avait peur, elle était pétrifiée. Emma ne la fuyait pas, elle sentit même bientôt des lèvres embrasser la naissance de sa nuque. Elle continua à fermer les yeux.

« _\- Emma... Il faut qu'on parle..._ »

La voix de la brune raisonna, mais elle se laissait petit à petit envahir par la chaleur naissante dans son ventre. Elle laissa son bras sur celui d'Emma. Puis au bout d'un temps, elle se retourna, et ancra son regard dans celui de la blonde.

« _\- Emma ! Je ne suis pas une personne pour vous, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je fais des choses... Déraisonnables, des choses dont vous n'avez pas idée... Et je ne suis pas... Je... L'amour pour moi, passionnel et romantique... Faire l'amour avec des pétales de roses sur le lit et les poèmes... Me font horreur. Vous comprenez ?_ »

Elle se détacha des bras de la blonde et recula.

« _\- Alors... Avec Robin, vous faisiez semblant ?_

 _\- Oui et non, je savais que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, nous avions des affaires à mener, un travail... Enfin... Je... Voulais juste profiter un peu du moment..._

 _\- Stop._ » Répondit Emma en levant les mains. « _Écoute-moi, franchement, si tu as envie de te mentir okay, je pense que tu devrais me dire exactement, ou me montrer ce dont tu es si "capable" et qui doit me faire partir en courant une bonne fois, je serais à même de juger si ça me révulse..._

 _\- Emma, qui te dit que j'ai envie que tu saches quoi ce soit de plus ?_

 _\- Parce que si tu veux une petite chance que je reste là, dans ta vie, et inversement, on n'a pas le choix Regina ! Et puis pour le "pas passionnel", je trouve qu'on est mal barrées si tu veux mon avis !_ »

Le ton était monté sans vraiment qu'elle ne le souhaite, mais elle en avait assez des mystères. Regina la regardait, visiblement Emma était décidée à aller jusqu'au bout, elle était là pour elle et elle n'avait pas l'intention de repartir sans elle ou sans une réponse réelle.

«- _Bien_. » Dit Regina, le visage tendu et crispé. « _Je vous aurais prévenue ma chère, il ne faudra pas m'incriminer, je ne vous ai pas invitée à venir dans ma vie..._

 _\- Pas invitée, pas invitée, vous vous êtes furieusement invitée dans la mienne je trouve. Merci au fait pour le cadeau pour Henry._ »

Regina fit un sourire étrange, Emma ne se laissait jamais vraiment faire dans la conversation et cela serait tellement amusant qu'elle se laisse faire justement... Sur un autre plan.

«- _Bon j'enlève ces putains de bracelets..._ »

Emma parla tout en les jetant sur la commode près du lit. Elle reprit place au bord de ce dernier tout en fixant Regina, attendant sans doute la suite des événements.

« _\- Ne bougez pas de là._

 _\- Okay..._ » soupira Emma.

Regina sortit de la chambre. Elle reprit sa respiration, elle devait absolument convaincre la blonde de partir. Parler n'avait pas l'air de la convaincre. Soit. Elle se dirigea droit vers Maleficent qui était occupée à se divertir à tenir la conversation avec un couple. Elle lança un regard à la femme qui était son amie, elles se comprirent de suite. Maggie vint vers elle.

« _\- Un souci ma chère ?_

 _\- Oui enfin... Oui et non, la jeune femme avec qui tu m'as vu partir-_

 _\- Belle prise ma chère, assurément une des femmes les plus belles ce soir._

 _\- Merci mais cette prise, je... Enfin elle n'a rien à faire ici._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Elle ignore totalement les pratiques ici et mes goûts, elle croit que "nous" avons quelque chose à faire ensemble et..._

 _\- Elle ne veut pas partir ? Tu te fais harceler par une belle blonde ?_ »

Maleficent avait envie de rire face à cette situation plus que cocasse.

« _\- Non elle ne me harcèle pas, juste... Enfin... C'est ma co-actionnaire, je ne mélange pas plaisir et travail..._ » Essaya d'expliquer Regina.

« _\- Ah... Ma chère et douce amie, tu crois vraiment que je pense un seul instant que ce n'est pas le genre de situation qui te ferais rire ? Ou qui te plairait ? Où se trouve le vrai problème ?_ »

Regina soupira, exaspérée.

« _\- Elle a des sentiments pour moi..._

 _\- Oh et ? Pas toi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas la question, elle ne sait pas qui je suis... Elle s'imagine que je vais aimer une petite relation douce "entre femme"._

 _\- Douce, douce... Une fois à l'horizontale, toutes les choses ne sont pas forcément douces... Non ? Tu as peur d'elle Regina... Parce qu'enfin, quelqu'un daigne se mettre en quatre pour te plaire, je la vois bien ta jolie blonde, elle est maladroite avec ses talons et elle ne doit pas s'habiller tous les jours ainsi... Elle est touchante moi je trouve, et je suis sûre qu'elle t'a suivie ici, ai-je tort ?_

 _\- Maggie..._

 _\- Écoute, demande-moi ce que tu veux, mais ne me fais pas la sérénade du "je suis harcelée et elle n'a rien faire ici", sinon je la fais sortir du club par la force._

 _\- Non, non !_ » Fit Regina.

« _\- Tu veux quoi au juste ?_

 _\- Je veux que tu lui montres ce que j'attends de l'autre._ »

Maleficent écrasa un sourire méchant et reposa son verre de vin.

« _\- Soit, comme tu voudras... Mais je trouve ça ridicule, sache-le !_

 _\- Faisons ça bien... Elle trouvera le bonheur avec une autre personne... Autant qu'elle le comprenne maintenant._ »

Regina et Maleficent rentrèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Emma sursauta sur le coup, surprise de l'arrivée de l'autre femme. Elle questionna la brune du regard et celle-ci l'observa d'un regard... Vide, froid et presque sans expression. Puis la brune se tourna vers la fenêtre, dos aux deux blondes, tandis que Maggie prenait la parole.

« _\- Ne bougez pas ma chère, vous n'avez juste qu'à regarder._ »

Emma s'installa un peu plus sur le lit. Elle prit son sac, le fouilla et alluma une cigarette.

« _\- Ça dérange si je... ?_

 _\- Non, faites comme vous le sentez._ »

La brune se retourna et fit face à Emma et Maleficent, puis elle s'avança vers cette dernière qui se tenait dans l'angle de la pièce, non loin de la fenêtre. Regina commença alors à se déshabiller. Emma resta estomaquée devant le strip-tease improvisé. Maleficent tendait le bras pour récupérer les affaires et les posait de façon nonchalante sur une chaise. La brune enleva l'entièreté de ses vêtements, sans une seule fois jeter un regard à Emma. Cette dernière avait les joues rougies devant le spectacle. Maggie fixait Regina dans les yeux plutôt que son corps. Emma plissa des yeux comme si elle voulait mieux fixer les choses pour les comprendre. Regina était nue et splendide, la lumière tamisée n'enlevait rien à sa prestance naturelle, sa peau bronzée et les gestes élégants malgré la situation, celle-ci se dirigea vers le mur du fond de la chambre. Elle se tourna vers lui en levant les bras. Deux crochets y semblaient fixés, Emma n'y avait absolument pas prêté attention avant, tant ceux-ci étaient discrets. Maleficent s'approcha et l'attacha avec deux bracelets en cuir reliés avec un anneau, chose qu'elle avait prise dans un petit meuble juste à coté de la fenêtre. Emma sentit sa difficulté à déglutir, le spectacle n'était pas désagréable à voir, mais ce qui la gênait le plus était la présence de l'autre femme qui agissait mécaniquement.

« _\- Vous êtes sûre Regina ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Répondit-elle clairement.

« _\- Vous connaissez le mot pour tout arrêter ?_

 _\- Oui._ »

Après que Regina ait affirmé connaître le mot de sécurité pour tout stopper dès qu'elle en avait assez, Emma fit le lien avec ce qu'elle avait lu sur le contrat qu'elle avait signé, et les détails lus ici et là sur le sujet. Maleficent croisa rapidement le regard de l'autre blonde. Elle n'y lut pas de la frayeur comme elle s'y attendait, mais quelque chose de plus sombre, plus de la jalousie mêlée à de l'étonnement. Maggie sourcilla, elle avait envie de rire nerveusement. Elle prit le fouet qui se trouvait également dans le meuble, elle craignait de voir bondir Emma sur elle. Elle respira fortement. et se dirigea vers elle.

« _\- Emma. Ce que je m'apprête à faire, c'est Regina qui me le demande. Ne croyez pas que j'éprouve un plaisir particulier, je dirais que ça fait partie des choses qui peuvent se passer entre "nous". Observez et apprenez. Si vous avez quelques craintes, la porte est ouverte._ »

Emma écouta sans bouger, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le plaid posé sur le lit. Maleficent s'approcha alors et fit claquer le fouet, puis celui-ci vint lécher le dos de Regina, ce qui lui fit échapper un cri de surprise, ne le voyant pas venir. Puis deux, puis trois... Emma avait la tête qui lui tournait, elle avait envie de boire, ce qu'elle fit. Puis alluma une seconde cigarette, elle tremblait. Voir quelqu'un se faire volontairement faire du mal était un spectacle qui la révulsait, elle voulait comprendre, elle voulait fuir, elle voulait... Tout un tas de choses contradictoires. Elle se leva d'un coup. Maleficent la regardait du coin de l'œil et stoppa ses gestes. La blonde s'approcha et prit le fouet des mains de l'autre femme. Elle lâcha sèchement :

« _\- Si c'est ça qu'elle... Qu'elle veut, je le fais._

 _\- Certaine ?_ » Demanda Maggie, très surprise de l'aplomb de la blonde.

Au loin, Emma entendit un ricanement, c'était Regina qui elle non plus n'en croyait absolument pas ses oreilles.

«- _Certaine_ » répondit la blonde, le plus clairement possible. « _J'aimerai aussi que vous sortiez de la pièce, s'il-vous-plaît_ »

La propriétaire plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre femme. Il montrait une rare détermination. Ce qui allait se jouer là n'était plus de son ressort.

«- _Bien_. » Dit Maleficent. « _Sachez que le mot est « Novembre ». Vous voilà prévenue, Mademoiselle Swan. Ici, l'onguent à mettre après la séance, sinon cela laissera des marques qui parfois peuvent rester à vie._

 _\- Bien. »_

Maleficent quitta la pièce. Emma ferma les yeux puis les ré-ouvrit. Bien qu'elle soit novice avec un tel objet, elle claqua l'air avec avant de l'abattre sur le dos de la brune. Aucun cri ne sortit, une dizaine de coups, lents en raison de l'effort prodigué, furent donnés avant que Regina ne rende les armes. Emma se dirigea vers elle et la détacha, les traces rouges sur son dos ne lui soulevant pas le cœur. Néanmoins elle était sonnée par son geste, jamais elle n'avait levé la main sur Henry ou sur une personne qu'elle aimait. Pour elle, il était évident que ce geste violent répété n'était pas de la violence basique due à une pulsion, c'était plus construit sûrement pour Regina, mais pour elle cela demeurait éprouvant. La brune se retourna, elle regarda Emma silencieusement. Le regard de cette dernière était interrogatif et Regina avait les yeux rougis par des larmes, mais elle n'était absolument pas attristée. La blonde se retourna et s'éloigna pour regarder par la fenêtre à son tour. Regina avait quant à elle l'impression d'être vivante, la douleur l'avait ramenée parmi les vivants, mais comment expliquer cela à Emma... Comment trouver là, de suite, des mots simples pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne vivait pas cela comme un calvaire. Pour lui faire comprendre que ce que la blonde pouvait considérer comme une simple douleur, comme une folie, elle considérait ça comme une bouée de sauvetage. Comme un moyen de ressentir les choses. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait l'impression d'errer, sans but, sans ressentis dans la vie, sauf dans ces moments là ? La douleur était présente, certes. Mais la douleur la rendait vivante. La douleur lui prouvait qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir, même si ce qu'elle ressentait était un sentiment négatif. Et savoir qu'elle pouvait sentir les choses, lui prouvait qu'elle était bel et bien vivante.

« _\- Je... Faudra que tu m'expliques..._

 _\- Choisis un mot de sécurité Emma._ » Fit la voix rauque derrière elle.

Regina était toujours nue et Emma avait préféré ne pas la détailler comme un bout de viande.

« _\- Je... Quoi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas fini Emma..._ » Dit la brune qui la fixait toujours.

La jeune femme se retourna et regarda la brune qui n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Le regard sombre la fixait avec désir. Emma déglutissait de plus en plus difficilement.

«- _Euh_... »

Elle chercha rapidement un mot, un seul, et le trouva après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« _\- Prison._

 _\- Original_ » commenta la brune. « _Je vous ai dit Miss Swan, il est encore temps de partir... Alors êtes-vous prête ?_

 _\- Pr... Prête à quoi ?_ » Tenta Emma, le plus naïvement possible.

«- _Si tu es là c'est que tu es à moi pour cette nuit, non ? Ou aurais-tu mal lu ce que tu as signé ?_

 _\- Je, non... Je... Oui je suis là... Je suis là pour toi._ »

C'en fut assez pour Regina qui fondit sur Emma et la fit pivoter sur elle-même. La blonde fut estomaquée de sentir d'un seul coup le corps nue de l'autre femme contre le sien. Elle sentit les mains de la brune enserrer ses poignets ; bien qu'elle fut plus forte, elle se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur de Regina. La situation était encore sous contrôle. La brune releva rapidement la robe d'Emma, ce qui la fit sursauter, surprise de la manière dont l'autre femme abordait les choses. Effectivement, on était loin du romantisme. Regina écarta rapidement la culotte de la blonde sans préliminaire autre. Emma était gênée par l'intrusion rapide de la brune, mais quand celle-ci l'amena à écarter plus les jambes, elle n'eut pas non plus l'envie de partir en courant. C'était trop tard, peu importe comment Regina allait faire et comment... Emma posa ses mains sur le mur, elle trouvait soudainement les gouttes d'eau qui suintaient à extérieur sur le carreau de la fenêtre très... Intéressantes. Elle ferma les yeux, tout à son ressenti. Regina ne prit aucune précaution et enfonça ses doigts dans la blonde, ce qui, si son corps indiquait qu'elle n'avait rien contre, la déboussola quand même de son manque de tendresse évident. La brune posa néanmoins brièvement ses lèvres sur son épaule. Elle s'arrêta dans ses vas-et-vient et fit enlever du bout des pieds les chaussures de la blonde qui la rendaient bien plus grande. Emma frissonna, à croire que de se sentir plus grande encore la rendait invulnérable. Les dents de Regina se fichèrent dans sa peau sans vergogne et la pinçaient durement, pendant qu'elle continuait à la prendre, car il n'y avait pas d'autre terme, contre le mur. Durement. La brune relâcha alors ses poignets, elle glissa son autre main sur le devant frottant un moment la hanche de la blonde, qui crut presque à un début de caresse. La brune se mit à caresser son sexe très délicatement, ce qui tranchait avec ce que faisait l'autre main. Emma avait du mal à respirer, elle sentait son excitation grimper de minutes en minutes et bientôt Regina sentit l'ardeur de la blonde s'écouler le long de ses doigts. Son clitoris se durcissait contre les attentions délicates de la brune.

« _\- Et bien Miss Swan._ »

Les paroles prononcées sombrement au creux de son oreille finirent de l'assommer, elle haletait et gémissait de plus en plus. Ce simple fait rendait Regina encore plus animale et rapide dans ses mouvements. Emma sentait le bout des seins de la brune durcir contre la peau de son dos, malgré la présence du tissu. Elle, par contre, était de plus en plus contre le mur, le contact était désagréable et elle se maintenait comme elle pouvait, mais elle n'eut rapidement plus la force quand elle arriva à jouir. Elle n'eut que le temps de pencher sa tête en arrière pour prononcer le prénom de la responsable de son état. Regina n'avait pas l'air de faire grand cas de sa jouissance, elle continuait ses vas-et-vient, ça n'était pas très agréable pour la blonde mais elle reprit sa respiration, elle la laissait faire. La sensation de satiété était là, la présence de Regina en elle n'était pas forcée, c'était juste inhabituel, les hommes en général jouissaient et se retiraient ; son expérience avec Neal à nouveau renouvelée n'avait été guère convaincante en raison de sa consommation d'alcool. Sa petite aventure d'un soir avec un cadre des assurances non plus, cela avait été rapide. Quant aux femmes, cela n'avait jamais revêtu ce caractère là, c'était resté très doux et de l'ordre de la découverte. Quand Emma sentit son corps se contracter à nouveau, elle fut surprise, déboussolée même. Regina rit doucement derrière elle, elle sentit sa main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Les doigts trempés de la brune l'amenèrent à un second orgasme, et la blonde glissa contre le mur, incapable de se retenir. Regina la laissa s'affaler au sol, tout en retirant ses doigts sans délicatesse d'Emma.

Elle était surprise, elle pensait que la blonde lui aurait demandé d'arrêter ou voire qu'elle n'aurait pris aucun plaisir à son assaut, c'était ainsi tout l'inverse. Elle avait elle-même jouit et prit un immense plaisir à saisir la blonde, mais elle avait été d'une dureté surjouée, elle n'avait jamais voulu "baiser" Emma de cette manière si violente, ou du moins... Pas la première fois. Sans explications, sans codes, sans... Respect. Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, c'était loin d'être le résultat escompté. Elle aurait pu ainsi continuer à amener la blonde à de multiples orgasmes toute la nuit ; elle n'en doutait pas, pas par excès de confiance, non, mais parce que tout simplement elles le voulaient toutes les deux. Elle le sentait, quand Emma avait prononcé son prénom, elle avait ressentit son cœur battre fortement à l'unisson de la blonde. En général, les filles prisent le long d'un mur ne lui donnaient pas ce genre de satisfaction, si ce n'est le sentiment de puissance un peu superficiel pendant quelques minutes.

La brune alla vers le lit et se posa, nue et pensive, regardant Emma au sol qui cherchait sa respiration et sans doute un semblant de raison. La blonde cligna des paupières pour voir le duvet du tapis s'affaisser en même temps qu'elle respirait dessus. Elle se releva péniblement et tituba quelque peu avant de regarder Regina, qui la fixait pensivement. Emma ne savait absolument pas ce que la brune attendait d'elle. Cela avait été violent et rapide, ou long, elle ne savait plus combien de temps tout cela avait duré. Elle rabaissa sa robe qui avait subit quelques outrages ; le sous-vêtement ne servant plus à grand chose, elle l'enleva. Elle se mit à genoux devant Regina, peut-être était-ce trop, ou pas assez... Elle n'en savait rien. Elle posa sa tête sur les genoux de la brune. Surprise, Regina caressa les cheveux et le visage de la blonde. Emma continua son chemin, parsemant de baisers les cuisses sensibles de la brune.

«- _Em... Emma_. » Fit la brune, stupéfaite.

Emma n'en avait que faire des demandes de la brune, le désir était de retour, encore plus fort. Rien ne pourrait vraiment l'arrêter. Regina ouvrit instinctivement les cuisses, s'affaissant totalement sur le lit. Ce qui s''offrit alors aux yeux d'Emma valait tous les trésors du monde, la faim qui la tenaillait alors semblait irrépressible, le besoin plus que nécessiteux de poser là de suite ses lèvres, sa bouche et d'absolument tout faire pour satisfaire cette envie. Chose qu'elle fit et qui fut accueillie par un cri léger au contact de sa bouche contre ces autres lèvres mouillées et en demande. Les attentions les plus douces, les caresses subtiles des lèvres puis de la langue, laisser l'autre chavirer et en redemander, voici tout ce à que quoi pouvait penser Emma. Regina attrapa les draps de ses doigts, les agrippa, puis ils s'échappèrent pour attraper la tête blonde entre ses jambes. Ça n'était pas un supplice mais c'était une extase difficile, difficile car cela faisait quelques années qu'elle était absente. Elle ne s'était plus présentée ainsi, cette jouissance, son corps et son esprit prisonniers d'un supplice qui était celui du survivant, s'interdisant tout plaisir. Et c'en était fini de cette prison, Emma venait de faire tomber le dernier rempart, l'ultime résistance... Elle jouit, et quand cela se fit, elle se fit durement contre la bouche de la blonde, une explosion radieuse et humide. Emma ne put que sourire devant son œuvre, récoltant du bout de la langue sa précieuse récompense. L'odeur ou le goût, tout lui paraissait délicieux et elle pourrait faire cela des heures si ce n'est que l'endroit devenu sensible demandait sa trêve. Regina avait mal au ventre, aux reins, la contraction fut si forte qu'elle toussa et elle avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Un rire nerveux et libérateur voulait sortir de sa gorge mais elle se retint. Emma remonta embrasser son corps, ses seins. Regina se raidit et se releva, repoussant légèrement l'autre femme.

« _\- Emma... Faut que tu rentres... Chez toi._

 _\- Pardon ?_ » S'exclama la blonde étonnée. « _Non mais Regina... Tu vas arrêter ça._

 _\- Emma... C'est difficile là, je... Ne m'en veux pas..._

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas ce qui c'est passé ?_

 _\- Ça n'est pas la question... Emma..._

 _\- Si ! C'est la putain de question Regina !_ »

Le ton montait subitement, le contexte passionnel et charnel n'arrangeant rien à l'affaire.

« _\- Emma, on a si peu échangé réellement, on... Enfin... C'était très bien..._

 _\- Très bien ?_ » Releva la blonde en sourcillant.

« _\- Bon... Bien plus que cela et tu le sais.._ ». Répondit Regina, gênée d'en dire plus.

« _\- Alors quoi ?_

 _\- Alors, alors... J'aimerai prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, je ne vais pas renoncer à ce que je suis depuis quelques années parce que tu débarques comme ça !_

 _\- Ok._ »

Emma reprit sa respiration et se dirigea vers ses chaussures pour les enfiler.

« _\- Que... Que fais-tu ?_ »

La question de la brune montrait une totale contradiction avec elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas voir la blonde partir. Pas ainsi.

« _\- Je rentre chez moi, je vais réfléchir... A 10h je t'écrirais. Si je t'envoie aucun message c'est que cette histoire prend sa fin ici et maintenant._ »

Le ton autoritaire de la blonde surprit Regina.

« _\- Tu... M'appelles donc si..._

 _\- Oui, c'est moi qui décide finalement de ce que je veux ou non._

 _\- Ok._ » Répondit Regina, sentant les larmes venir et son ventre se contracter.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17.**_

La fameuse porte finit alors par claquer, laissant Regina bouleversée sur le lit. Emma traversa la salle qui était presque vide ; un barman consciencieux ramassait quelques verres, une autre femme, cigarette en bouche non allumée, se dirigeait vers la sortie et ne remarqua pas la blonde, manquant de la bousculer. Emma demanda son manteau et fit appeler un taxi. Maggie la vit partir prestement et s'engouffrer dans celui-ci. Elle se dirigea alors vers sa suite, convaincue d'y trouver Regina. La brune se tenait sur le lit, cette fois-ci avec un peignoir enfilé rapidement, ne sachant plus si elle devait pleurer ou faire tout autre chose. Maleficent vint s'asseoir à coté de son amie.

« _\- Ma chère, ne vous mettez pas dans un état pareil. Elle est partie ?_

 _\- Oui... Enfin non... Je n'en sais rien._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- Elle doit m'envoyer un message... Peut-être..._ »

Regina souleva la main en balayant l'air.

« _\- Oh je vois..._ » Sourit Maggie.

« _\- Quoi ?_ » Demanda la brune soudainement énervée.

« _\- Et bien, elle a renversé la vapeur. Enfin quelqu'un qui vous tient tête, dieu je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible_. »

Maggie s'avança et se versa un verre d'un champagne qui n'avait même pas été consommé ; bien qu'il fut 8h du matin, tout cela valait bien un verre, voire deux.

« _\- Ce n'est pas drôle Maggie..._ » Soupira la brune.

«- _Je comprends bien que ça n'est pas amusant en soi, mais c'est nécessaire, tu ne pourras jamais être avec quelqu'un qui se soumet matins et soirs à tes caprices._

 _\- Caprices ?_ » Sourcilla-t-elle.

« _\- Disons que tu n'es pas d'un caractère des plus conciliants, il faut une grande dose de patience avec toi et tu le sais._

 _\- Je le sais oui. Enfin de toute façon, Miss Swan a tiré sa révérence._

 _\- Je te trouve bien fataliste, rien n'est perdu ! Enfin Regina, reprends-toi, va prendre une douche et maquilles-toi mieux que ça !_ »

Maggie prit la main de son amie et la tira vers la salle de bain. Regina tenta de faire un sourire mais en vain, elle avait peur d'avoir encore perdu la personne qui comptait pour elle.

« _\- Au pire Regina, tu auras enfin ressenti quelque chose après toutes ces années._ »

La brune ne dit rien et s'appuya le long de la cabine de douche, laissant les larmes s'écouler avec le jet de l'eau chaude sur son visage.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma avait laissé le taxi la conduire sous la neige, le conducteur beuglait contre les bouchons, le déneigement devenait difficile. Elle soupira, elle était partie un peu rapidement, laissant la brune à ses atermoiements. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle sentait que Regina avait besoin qu'on prenne les choses en main, l'explosion de sentiments ou de passion charnelle la dépassait pour l'instant. Emma ne se sentait pas perdue, ça avait toujours été là en elle, ce besoin d'amour absolu, ce besoin d'être le point de mire de l'autre. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'elle avait fini par aimer chez Killian ; son obsession pour elle. Elle ne se sentait plus invisible et c'était d'une certaine manière grisant et enivrant. Elle imaginait Regina dans sa voiture par tous les temps, passant de longues heures à l'observer, à la regarder ; peut-être avait-elle un fond exhibitionniste. Elle sourit à l'idée, c'était tordu, quelque peu étrange. Pour Emma, il était évident que Regina avait des sentiments profonds à son égard mais qu'elle ne connaissait que la désolation, et en cela, elle s'y complaisait depuis assez longtemps. Et ce fait énervait passablement la blonde. Elle tourna sa clef dans la porte, elle enleva sa robe et fila dans la salle de bain. Elle prit sa douche rapidement, enfila un pull noir et un jean de la même couleur, elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au raccord de teinte et s'en fichait. Les belles boucles s'étaient retrouvées lissées par l'eau, Emma ayant tiré fortement dessus de rage. Bien entendu, elle avait envie de voir la brune tout de suite, mais elle devait jouer le jeu et attendre les fatidiques dix heures. Elle avait envoyé un sms comme convenu à Regina. Cette dernière était au coin de la rue dans sa voiture, elle attendait ce message. Elle était ainsi apprêtée et encouragée par Maggie, elle avait filé rapidement malgré la neige. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'attendre chez elle longuement en se morfondant. Quand son téléphone vrombit, elle sursauta, souriant péniblement.

 ** _#Je t'attends. E._**

Elle sortit donc dehors, la neige et le vent balayaient la rue. Elle frappa à la porte de la blonde. Emma fut étonnée de la rapidité de son arrivée, elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ouvrit la porte, la brune avait les yeux rougis et l'air perdu. Si vulnérable qu'Emma eut du mal à ne pas être de suite attendrie par la vision. Elle fit entrer Regina. Aucun mot ne sortait de part et d'autre. Voyant l'autre femme les mains vissées dans les poches de son manteau, prête à être congédié, Emma croisa le regard de la brune et y lut de la terreur, la peur d'être reconduite à la porte. Elle-même était tout aussi perdue et aussi en colère, en colère contre elle-même, contre Regina, contre les choses. Elle fit le tour de l'îlot central où elle s'était postée et vint vers Regina, lui demandant à demi-mot de lui donner son manteau. La brune obtempéra, s'en délestant. En reposant le vêtement, la blonde ressentit une sensation lourde de déjà-vu. Elle comprit alors ce manteau de mi-saison, elle se rappela le café, les derniers jours de l'automne, cette femme qui s'en allait vers sa voiture, les cents dollars. Regina... Forcément. Emma sourit en accrochant le manteau. « _Si prévisible Regina_ », pensa-t-elle. Sa main s'attarda un peu sur la manche froide du vêtement. Elle demeura pensive quelques minutes. Regina prit place pendant ce temps sur une chaise autour de l'îlot central. Emma fit ensuite un café et le tendit à la brune qui se réchauffa les mains autour du mug.

« _\- Je... Commence_ » fit la brune.

«- _Non_. » Répliqua Emma, autoritaire. « _Je vais commencer moi._ »

Regina détailla la femme devant elle, elle avait les traits tirés, pas de maquillage, les cheveux raides, indiquant qu'Emma n'était pas dans une démarche de séduction et pourtant... Regina était aussi troublée par cette Emma là, guerrière, froide et pas très encline au rapprochement.

«- _Écoute_ » dit la blonde en passant ses mains dans les cheveux, « _je ne sais pas à quel point tu as besoin de tout ça, je peux essayer de comprendre, je peux... Jouer à ton putain de jeu, mais... Je veux..._ » Fit-elle en prenant sa respiration. « _Je veux que tu joues aussi le mien._ »

Regina fronça les sourcils et demanda alors en penchant la tête :

«- _C'est-à-dire ?_

 _\- C'est simple, je veux une relation sérieuse où tu écoutes aussi mes demandes, où il ne s'agit pas que de toi qui à telle ou telle exigence, ça pourra pas marcher si..._

 _\- Si ?_

 _\- S'il n'y a pas de limites et pas de retours, je ne peux pas te dire Amen tout les cinq minutes, je veux aussi... Je veux... Aussi me... Enfin me sentir bien, je ne veux pas tout le temps être ta chose partout où tu iras._ »

Regina souriait devant son café :

« _\- Je n'ai jamais eu cette demande et je ne l'aurais jamais, je ne tiens pas à m'ennuyer non plus._

 _\- Je veux qu'on soit... En couple, et je n'ai rien à cacher moi !_ » Lança Emma, presque énervée.

« _\- Je n'ai jamais caché mes relations._ » Répondit la brune calmement tout en portant son café à ses lèvres.

« _\- Je ne veux plus que tu fouilles sans ma permission dans ma vie, si tu veux savoir des choses, il te suffit de me les demander._ » Continua plus doucement Emma, les deux mains sur l'îlot en face de la brune. « _Pas de cachotteries, pas de mensonges, pas d'omissions... Pas d'histoires de compagnie, d'entreprise... Pas de ta mère dans notre histoire non plus._

 _\- C'est un vrai contrat de mariage ?_ » Dit sarcastiquement Regina.

« _\- Ne brûlons pas les étapes !_ » Essaya de répondre avec humour la blonde.

« _\- Tu veux du temps je présume._ »

La brune objecta en se levant de son tabouret comme si Emma allait la chasser dans l'instant malgré ses belles paroles.

«- _Regina stop... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Et bien... Je ne sais pas, tu m'énonces tout un tas de choses... Qui me paraissent évidentes mais il me semble qu'il manque l'essentiel... Je veux bien essayer d'aller dans ton sens Emma..._

 _\- Regina... J'ai juste peur ok ?! Tu es plus compliquée que... Que je ne le pensais, j'avoue..._

 _\- Si tu penses que j'ai un problème tu fais fausse route Emma._

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Je pense que tu as... Enfin tu es particulière tu admettras..._

 _\- C'est censé me charmer ?_ » Argua Regina en sourcillant et penchant à nouveau la tête.

« _\- Je... Regina..._

 _\- Emma, je n'égorge personne, je ne suis pas Dexter non plus, je ne fais pas de rites sataniques au fond d'une grotte avec de jeunes éphèbes ou de jeunes vierges, d'accord ? Que tu es peur, je peux le concevoir... Je... J'avoue je ne t'ai pas épargnée et j'ai manqué de douceur dans mon... Approche, je voulais te faire peur... Oui c'était purement volontaire, je voulais que tu me fuis Emma..._

 _\- Faut que tu arrêtes ça... Parce que tu sais que ça ne marchera pas..._ » Soupira Emma.

« _\- Je ne veux pas t'embarquer là-dedans Emma, Robin je pouvais le manipuler sans malveillance et le tenir loin de tout ça... Mais toi... Toi... Tu aurais fini par trouver ça en moi... Face à toi Emma, je n'ai pas de défense... Tu lis en moi, je lis en toi... »_

Regina s'exprimait en s'énervant et pointant son doigt vers la blonde. Sa voix rauque commençait à s'érailler.

« _\- M'embarquer dans tout ça ? Mais tu crois que je choisis ?! Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi... Au premier moment où je t'ai vu._

 _\- C'est faux._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- La première fois que tu m'as vu, tu m'as même pas adressé la parole, vraiment... En fait ce n'est même pas certain que tu me voyais._ »

Emma sourit alors.

« _\- Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'était toi au café ?_

 _\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as regardée, Emma, je n'existais pas pour toi._

 _\- Et bien tu as existé longtemps, dans mes rêves..._

 _\- Bien l'aspect onirique rattrape un peu la chose._ » Regina fixa le sol en souriant.

« _\- Et bien, de dos tu dois aussi faire ton effet, parce que je fais ce rêve récurent où je vois la femme qui m'a donné cent dollars en pourboire partir, je passe mon temps à te courir après... Et je veux que cette course s'arrête là._ »

Emma s'approcha rapidement de la brune et ne lui laissa pas le temps de bouger ou de protester en la saisissant par les pans de sa veste. Le baiser était impulsif, maladroit, comme deux adolescentes inexpérimentées, ce qui les fit sourire avant de se ré-appliquer à celui-ci. Les lèvres se cherchèrent, s'adaptèrent dans leur douceur, les langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Emma avait fermé les yeux et Regina le constata, elle laissa petit à petit la blonde conduire la danse. Elle ressentit toute l'impulsivité d'Emma, son impatience, mais aussi sa douceur. Elle n'avait pas peur d'elle, pas maintenant. Les mains douces de celle-ci caressaient ses côtes, son dos, puis une se perdit dans ses cheveux. Ce contact avec l'autre était ancien, perdu dans des ressentis et des souvenirs avec Daniel. Mais Emma était un peu différente, plus... Ardente, mais tout aussi attentionnée. Regina ressentit aussi que tout cela lui apparaissait comme nouveau. Son corps répondit aux caresses, elle discerna l'excitation prendre le dessus. Emma sentit le corps de Regina se contracter puis se détendre, pour se crisper à nouveau. Elle cessa alors de l'embrasser doucement, la regarda dans les yeux et tenta un sourire réconfortant. La brune la contempla et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elles restent là, plantées quelques minutes.

«- _On va prendre notre temps, ok ?_ »

Regina répondit par un hochement de tête, ses cheveux chatouillant la mâchoire de la blonde qui sourit. Elle prit la main de la brune et la fit asseoir sur son canapé, elles avaient besoin de se poser. La brune se blottit contre elle, elles ne disaient rien. La révolution dans leurs cœurs était silencieuse, pas d'affrontements, pas de dégâts... Emma caressa la brune contre elle, d'abord son bras qui l'enserrait, ses doigts courant sur sa peau. Regina leva la main et câlina les cheveux de la blonde qui soupira légèrement de plaisir. Regina était épuisée, elle n'avait pas dormi non plus. Toutes deux se comprirent sans échanger de mots. Emma s'allongea et Regina fit de même contre elle. La blonde enleva les coussins pour faire plus de place à leurs deux corps. L'une contre l'autre, Emma continua ses caresses sur le visage de cette femme qui la tourmentait, la ravissait, la sidérait et l'attirait. Une fois de plus, la seule tendresse d'Emma enveloppa Regina, la berça. Elle fit glisser ses chaussures au sol. L'odeur d'Emma, ses doigts sur elle, sa respiration, tout l'apaisait. Regina osa passer sa main sous le pull de la blonde qui tressaillit un peu au contact froid de ses doigts. Ils coururent sur son ventre, sur ses muscles, les ongles creusant doucement ses côtes. Emma ressentit le besoin de possession de la brune afin de se rassurer de sa présence, de sa chaleur. Rapidement, elles s'endormirent, épuisées de leur course effrénée pour s'atteindre.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Mary rentra avec des courses, c'était parce qu'en amont elle avait pris l'initiative de remplir le frigo de sa sœur, sachant qu'elle n'avait guère le temps. Pas que Mary en avait assez de la voir débarquer avec son fils, mais elle estimait qu'Emma avait besoin de soutien mais aussi de son autonomie. Elle rentra avec Henry et les sacs de courses, elle avait vu la voiture d'Emma mais pas celle de Regina garée un peu plus loin. Elle ouvrit donc la porte, estimant ne pas trop déranger. Quand elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle constata un peu tard le manteau de la brune dans l'entrée. « _Aie_ » pensa-t-elle. Trop tard pour refermer la porte, encombrée de quatre sacs et Henry la suivant derrière. Elle se retourna et mit son doigt sur la bouche pour indiquer à Henry qu'il fallait se faire discret. Ce dernier gloussa. Tout était dans la pénombre. Henry se pencha vers le canapé et sourit. Il vit sa mère totalement endormie et l'autre femme lovée contre elle. On entendait leurs respirations régulières. La petite brune fit signe à Henry de s'éloigner, elle mit très discrètement la nourriture qui le nécessitait dans le frigo et laissa un mot à sa sœur. Le jeune garçon, toujours en gloussant, chuchota à Mary qu'il avait pris une photo avec son portable. Elle soupira et lui fit un geste négatif de la tête. Ils s'en retournèrent discrètement, mais avant de partir, Mary tourna la tête pour voir Emma et Regina enlacées. La manière dont la brune avait glissé sa main sous le pull d'Emma n'avait rien de très amical, et renseigna Mary sur la qualité de leur relation. Finalement, Emma avait réussi à la "capturer", parce que Mary ne se représentait pas les choses autrement. Est-ce qu'un jour Regina lui pardonnerait ? Ou du moins, supporterait sa présence dans la même pièce ? Se demanda-t-elle tout en sortant du loft. Elle claqua la porte de sa voiture. Henry était tout sourire, il espérait vraiment que ça marche entre sa mère et Regina.

« _\- Ça t'embête pas ?_ » Demanda alors Mary.

« _\- De ?_

 _\- Ta mère... Avec une femme..._

 _\- Man m'a déjà expliqué qu'elle était pas fermée sur le sujet, j'avais euh... Neuf ans je crois._

 _\- Ok... Mais là ça risque d'être sérieux._

 _\- Je sais, je l'ai su au moment où j'ai vu Regina et Maman ensemble._

 _\- Ah..._ » Répondit Mary, surprise de la rapidité d'analyse de son neveu.


	18. Chapitre 18

**A/N : Encore un peu de chemin et de passion pour nos héroïnes avant de trouver leur équilibre... N'hésitez pas à partager nos folles théories et autres sur notre page fb SwA Editions - SwanQueen community ! Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui suivent nos histoires depuis le début ;)**

 **Bonne rentrée et bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 18.**_

Mary soupira, il faudra qu'un jour elle soit en mesure de faire face à nouveau à Regina et lui dire. Lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait fuit dans cette journée du 25 novembre, pourquoi elle s'était retrouvée à quelques miles de chez eux, courant, affolée, droit devant elle. La vérité serait peut-être préférable à ce long non-dit entre elles, qui avait fini par conduire à cet accident, dont elle n'était pas la seule responsable ; ce jour là, quelque chose l'avait effrayée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emma s'étira et vit Regina contre elle, toujours endormie profondément ; elle détailla alors la femme couchée à ses côtés. Emma souriait, heureuse, elle regardait le visage serein de la brune partie bien loin de toute réalité. La blonde essaya de bouger afin de parer à une envie pressante, elle se leva doucement mais l'absence soudaine de chaleur réveilla Regina également. Au bout de quelques secondes, la brune reprit ses esprits, capturant les images qui s'offraient à elle ; une table basse, une petite bibliothèque, quelques objets de brocante, elle était visiblement chez Emma. La blonde reprit place à coté d'elle sur le canapé.

« _\- Ça va ?_ » Demanda-t-elle en souriant

« _\- Ça va..._ » Répondit Regina qui reprit un air sérieux.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme si elle cherchait à remettre ceux-ci en place Emma tendit la main et caressa son bras dans un signe de réconfort.

« _\- Bien, je présume qu'il faut avertir ma mère avant qu'elle ne me fasse rechercher par la police._

 _\- Ça serait préférable oui._ »

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réellement se demander ce qu'elles allaient faire que la sonnette retentit plusieurs fois.

« _\- Vous attendiez quelqu'un Miss Swan ?_ » S'enquit Regina.

« _\- Emma... Tu sais tu peux m'appeler ainsi maintenant... Et non, je n'attends personne._ »

La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que Regina fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix.

« _\- Miss Swan, j'ose espérer que vos recherches ont porté leurs fruits._ »

Cora Mills se tenait devant Emma qui reculait, car la femme avançait de grès ou de force dans l'appartement de la blonde.

«- _Mère_ » l'interpella Regina, accablée des manières de faire de sa mère.

« _\- Ah je vois... Tu n'étais donc pas si loin. Quand j'ai vu ta voiture dans la rue, j'en ai conclu justement que tu te trouvais ici._

 _\- Elle n'était pas là avant._ » Intervint Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

«- _Soit_ » fit Cora retirant ses gants et regardant le sol en soupirant.

«- _Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais là, Mère, mais je pense qu'Emma ne t'a pas invité à rentrer dans sa maison de façon si intrusive._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi ma fille, tu as été absente assez longtemps, tu as été portée pale à trois réunions d'administration, c'est absolument intolérable._

 _\- Je vois dans quelle mesure mon "absence"_ » commença la brune en appuyant sur chaque syllabe du mot « _a vraiment été une grande perte pour toi, excuse-moi si j'avais des choses à régler._

 _\- Comme quoi ? Traîner avec celle fille ?_ » Dit Cora en désignant la blonde.

«- _Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi, Emma est..._ »

Les mots se perdaient dans la gorge de Regina. Emma regardait l'échange musclé entre la mère et la fille, et décida tout de même de faire remarquer qu'elle était là.

« _\- Je pense qu'à mon âge on est pas une "fille" mais une femme, madame Mills. D'autre part, la relation que j'ai avec Regina ne vous regarde pas, alors je vous prierais de sortir de chez moi._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça ! Quel courage pour une bâtarde !_ »

Emma soupira devant les propos de plus en plus agressifs de Cora.

« _\- Que croyez-vous, que je ne suis pas au courant de votre petite histoire sentimentale ? Allons... Miss Swan, vous pensez vraiment qu'une femme comme moi n'aurait pas pris les précautions qu'il se doit vous concernant ? Je sais de quel bois vous êtes et si vous avez l'intention d'entraîner ma fille-_

 _\- Mère ! Ça suffit !_ » L'interrompit la brune en haussant le ton.

Emma resta estomaquée sur le moment. Elle, entraîner Regina ? Mais l'entraîner à quoi au juste ?

« _\- Vous parlez de quoi là ?_ » Interrogea Emma, pas très sûre de ce qu'elle devait entendre.

« _\- Et bien, si vous avez l'intention de mettre ma fille dans votre lit, je vous le déconseille, je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose se produire !_

 _\- Je vois..._ » Répondit la blonde. « _Je pense que votre fille est assez grande pour décider de ce qu'elle veut ou non, et je me passerais de votre autorisation, j'aime qui je souhaite..._ »

Regina prit bonne note des propos d'Emma qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur, mais il était temps de mettre des limites à sa mère.

 **.~.~.~.**

Alors que Mary était sur le point de tourner le volant pour se diriger chez elle, Henry lui fit remarquer qu'ils avaient oublié un sac de courses.

« _\- Ah flûte, non on va y retourner alors._

 _\- On va finir par les réveiller_ » Répliqua le petit brun.

Mary fronça les sourcils, elle craignait surtout de les déranger dans un autre moment plus gênant. Elle décida tout de même d'y retourner, car la nourriture risquait de se perdre et puis elle comptait peut-être parler à sa sœur de certaines choses. Elle fit alors demi-tour, muée par un étrange pressentiment.

Quand Mary et Henry arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci n'était même pas refermée correctement. Mary jeta un œil au jeune homme qui haussa les épaules. Des éclats de voix semblaient s'échapper de la cuisine, et la petite brune reconnue celle de Cora Mills.

«- _Va dans ta chambre Henry_ » Dit-elle.

« _\- Mais ?!_

 _\- Ne discute pas._ »

Le ton était exceptionnellement autoritaire de la part de Mary, si bien qu'Henry soupira et s'éclipsa.

«- _Mère, ma vie sentimentale n'a jamais été votre préoccupation réelle, alors laissez-moi vivre ma vie comme je l'entends._ »

Regina avait la main posée sur l'îlot central de la cuisine et faisait face à sa Cora, qui, engoncée dans ses vêtements, semblait tout aussi drapée dans ses principes.

 _«- Surtout que vous question morale, vous n'avez pas grand chose à en dire._ » Intervint Mary qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Emma sourcilla devant l'entrée de sa sœur, tandis que Regina ferma les yeux d'énervement.

«- _Mary... Vraiment ?_ » Dit Cora qui fronça les sourcils.

« _\- Oui, vraiment ! Vous avez démoli votre mariage, votre fille, le mariage de mes parents, ça suffit !_ » S'énerva celle-ci en claquant la main sur l'îlot à son tour.

Regina ouvrit les yeux stupéfaite, elle n'avait jamais vu Mary s'énerver comme cela.

«- _De quoi parlez-vous ma chère ?_ » S'enquit Cora, tentant vainement un semblant de contrôle.

« _\- Je parle d'un certain 25 novembre, où je n'ai pas fui de chez moi parce que je m'étais disputée avec mon père sur l'argent de poche, comme j'ai pu le dire à l'époque._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ » S'exclama Regina surprise.

Emma restait silencieuse et passa sa main dans le dos de sa compagne, comme pour l'apaiser.

« _\- Je ne sais où vous voulez en venir avec vos allégations_ » dit Cora en déglutissant difficilement.

« _\- Je parle de la fois où je suis rentrée chez moi plus tôt que prévu, et que vous étiez dans la même chambre que mon père à discuter, vous vous vantiez alors dans une conversation de votre relation adultère qui durait depuis des années à la barbe d'Henry, ce « pauvre idiot » comme vous le nommiez et de ma mère... Vous en avez même rajouté quand vous avez parlé de la relation que vous aviez démolie avec la mère d'Emma également, vous étiez fière de vous... De tout le mal que vous aviez pu faire, j'ai entendu mon père soupirer... Il n'osait même plus vous contrer._

 _\- Vous divaguez ma chère._

 _\- C'est... C'est vrai ?_ » Intervint Regina, en se contenant pour ne pas se plier en deux de douleur.

« _\- Mais oui c'est vrai !_ » S'exclama Mary en levant les mains en l'air. « _Je n'ai pas fait dix kilomètres sous la neige en plein mois de novembre juste comme ça ! Ta mère est la pire saloperie qu'il existe sur Terre, quant à mon père, il était un lâche fini. J'avais envie de vomir rien que de penser que ma pauvre mère n'avait rien vu venir..._

 _\- Ma... Mary »_ dit Regina en cherchant à contenir ses larmes.

« _\- Et vous Cora Mills_ » fit Mary en pointant son doigt vers la femme, « _je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à ce qui reste de ma famille ! Emma et Regina ont le droit d'être heureuses ! Vous n'avez pas su retenir mon père dans vos filets, ni vous en faire épouser, c'est votre problème pas le nôtre ! Partez d'ici !_ »

Mary s'avança agressivement vers la femme qui recula. Elle regarda sa fille une dernière fois, ne lâchant qu'un soupir de mécontentement. Elle partit en claquant la porte derrière elle, alors que Regina avait trouvé refuge dans les bras d'Emma. Mary se retourna plus calmement et rangea le reste des courses. Henry avait vaguement entendu quelques propos, mais il ne comprenait qu'à moitié les tenants et aboutissants de ces histoires d'adultes. Il descendit et vit Regina dans les bras de sa mère ; il s'approcha pour se joindre à l'étreinte qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté, trop d'émotions pour Regina eurent raison de ses dernières résistances et elle fondit en larmes.

«- _Désolée, j'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça._ » Soupira Mary.

« _\- Ben disons qu'on a pas l'habitude de te voir comme ça_ » Sourit la blonde, tout en continuant de cajoler la femme dans ses bras qui tendait à se calmer.

« _\- Je vais... Faire un chocolat pour tout le monde_ » lança Mary.

«- _Ok_. » Répondit sa sœur, entraînant Regina dans la chambre.

Emma accompagna la brune sur le lit et lui demanda de s'allonger et de reprendre des forces, pendant qu'Henry aidait Mary.

« _\- Emma, ma mère... Elle est..._ » Tenta Regina.

« _\- Oui, elle semble ne pas être une personne ayant toute sa raison._

 _\- Oui. Elle a toujours été comme ça, elle est très limite._

 _\- Repose-toi, je vais parler à Mary et je reviens, ok ?_

 _\- Bien._ »

Regina ferma les yeux et tenta de se reposer tout en repensant à ce que sa mère avait fait, et qu'elle avait tenté de démolir à nouveau sa vie. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, sa mère l'appelait et venait bien entendu la relancer encore et encore. Emma se saisit alors du téléphone et l'éteignit tout simplement. Regina ne fit rien contre, elle était heureuse que quelqu'un veille sur elle, elle ferma alors les yeux. Emma laissa la porte de la chambre ouverte, pendant que Regina s'étalait pensivement sur le lit d'Emma, encore inconnu ; son odeur, ses goûts, des draps simplement gris, une chambre fonctionnelle d'une femme active, un univers quelque peu masculin. Une photo de son fils sur la table de nuit, il devait avoir peut-être cinq ans dessus. Elle se sentait bien et tenta de s'endormir ; malgré la sieste avant, elle se sentait vide mais elle ne se sentait pas seule. Une sensation de mal-être et de bien-être se partageait en elle. Emma alla dans la cuisine et discuta avec sa sœur, tout en sirotant un chocolat. Henry s'était assis à une chaise autour de l'îlot. Mary parla doucement mais clairement.

« _\- Alors tu es avec Regina maintenant ?_ »

Emma soupira, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre ; tout était pour l'instant neuf et délicat. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

«- _Oui._

 _\- Elle va habiter avec nous ?_ » Demanda Henry en souriant.

« _\- Wow doucement gamin, déjà on se fréquente et après on verra..._ »

Le garçon soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

 _«- Et bien quoi Henry !_ » Fit Emma avec une moue désolée.

«- _Rien Man ! Tu as raison, prends ton temps, mais préviens-moi avant mes 60 ans quand tu te seras décidée._ »

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou non. Henry avait visiblement déjà adopté Regina, ça n'était plus une question qu'elle pouvait se poser, elle en avait la certitude. Henry aimait Regina, il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui s'était créé.

« _\- Soit patient gamin, ok ?! Faut déjà qu'on s'habitue les uns aux autres, qu'on partage des moments plus sereins..._

 _\- Ok ! Je vais porter un chocolat à Regina._

 _\- Ouais, mais si elle dort, ne la réveille pas._ »

La gamin avait sa petite idée et prit un mug chaud de chocolat, pas certain que Regina apprécie ce genre de boisson. La brune sentit une main caresser ses cheveux, elle se sentait groggy et un odeur étrange semblait venir de la chambre où elle s'était endormie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard d'Henry, c'est lui qui lui caressait les cheveux. Il lui sourit.

« _\- Tu veux un chocolat ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

Regina sourcilla, à la recherche de ses esprits.

« _\- Oui, merci Henry._

 _\- Tu restes ce soir ?_

 _\- Je... Je..._ »

Cherchant ses mots, elle préféra porter le chocolat à ses lèvres. Emma se tenait dans le chambranle de la porte et les observait, « _peut-être que cela pourrait marcher_ » songea-t-elle, en tout cas elle ferait tout pour.

« _\- Oui oui, elle reste avec nous ce soir._ » Répondit-t-elle.

Son regard croisa celui de Regina, il était très tendre et très calme, et cela suffit pour rassurer la brune. Emma avait donc ce pouvoir là sur elle et elle s'en réjouissait finalement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le reste de la soirée se passa pour ce qui ressemblait à une famille avec un invité supplémentaire en la personne de Ruby, qui en voyant Regina lui fit un des plus beaux sourires possibles. Heureuse de voir son amie de retour parmi eux et surtout épanouie auprès d'Emma, qui veillait jalousement sur sa reine. Mary souriait aussi discrètement, Regina et elle n'en étaient pas aux grandes effusions, mais le plus dur avait été fait. Alors qu'Emma débarrassait les assiettes dans sa cuisine, Ruby en profita pour se glisser aux cotés de la blonde.

«- _Alors, finalement tu as réussi ? Vous êtes ensemble ?_

 _\- Oui.._. » Répondit la blonde pensive.

«- _Et... Euh... Ça t'a pas décontenancé son univers, tout ça... ?_

 _\- Je fais avec... Je m'adapte._ » Dit Emma, peu à l'aise avec le sujet.

« _\- Je pense qu'il faut vraiment le vouloir Emma, sinon..._

 _\- Je sais._ » Répliqua abruptement la blonde. « _Je ne me force à rien._

 _\- Et pour les photos ?_ »

Emma retint un petit rire.

« _\- Disons, que... Qu'elle m'aimait bien déjà à l'époque..._

 _\- Je vois..._ » Dit la brune en portant une bière à ses lèvres.

« _\- Et... Killian... Comment ça c'est passé ?_

 _\- Faudra que tu lui parles._ » Trancha Ruby.

« _\- J'imagine que c'est nécessaire_ » fit la blonde en essuyant ses mains.

« _\- Je pense qu'il a capté que tu l'as largué, mais Killian mérite peut-être des explications venant de toi..._

 _\- Je vais m'en occuper._ »

En effet, comment expliquer à Killian qu'elle avait fait une erreur en sortant avec lui, alors qu'il n'attendait que ça depuis des lustres ? Emma n'avait pas l'habitude du "mauvais rôle", mais il était clair que pour son bien et celui du brun, il était préférable de rompre de façon propre, surtout qu'ils étaient dans la même entreprise, et au-delà de ça, il ne méritait pas d'être traité comme un moins que rien.

Au salon, Mary et Regina discutaient simplement, même si chacune restait un peu distante, au moins, elles se parlaient correctement. Ruby avait l'impression d'avoir gagné dix ans en arrière, voyant ses amies échanger. Henry parlait avec David qui l'écoutait discuter base-ball. Emma croisa le regard de Regina, celle-ci fronça les sourcils comme si elle lisait les questionnements de la blonde. Elles se sourirent, elles se comprenaient parfois ainsi, sans discuter, sans échanger, c'était déjà le sentiment qu'Emma avait eu quelques semaines auparavant quand elles flirtaient, un sentiment léger de connivence naturelle. Quand chacun repartit, Mary proposa à Henry de venir chez elle et ainsi de laisser sa mère et Regina discuter librement. Henry n'était pas d'accord, c'est un peu ainsi que David se sentit obligé d'intervenir pour proposer à Henry de faire ses courses de Noël avec lui, car ils avaient beaucoup de femmes à gâter. Henry rit, puis finit par comprendre que sa mère et sa nouvelle compagne ne voulaient peut-être ne pas s'encombrer d'un gamin. Ruby embrassa pour la première fois Regina depuis l'enterrement de Daniel. Elles se quittèrent en souriant.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Nous lisons et nous aimons tous vos commentaires, cela nous encourage à continuer et persévérer. Par contre, les reviews étranges avec des propos à connotations racistes ou autre, on adhère pas. C'est peut-être une review maladroite, donc on n'en tiendra pas rigueur mais ça serait chouette d'éviter cela. Merci :)**

 **Rate M en fin de chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 19.**_

Regina se leva puis rangea la cuisine et le salon avec Emma. La blonde avait une foule de questions encore au bord des lèvres, comment en arrive-t-on à fréquenter ce genre de milieu ? Combien de relations passagères avait entretenu la brune ? Est-ce qu'elle allait s'y prendre ? Et est-ce que Cora allait chercher à leur nuire ?

«- _Ça va Emma ?_ » Demanda la brune en sourcillant.

«- _Et bien, oui... Ça va._ » Répondit-elle, chassant les idées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

«- _Tu sais que je sais aussi quand tu me mens..._ »

La blonde accrocha son torchon.

«- _J'ai plein de questions aussi..._

 _\- Moi de même._ » Dit la brune.

Emma était surprise car elle pensait qu'elle n'avait rien à dire de particulier en plus de ce qui avait déjà été dit. Regina lui prit la main et, caressant la peau sous son pouce, invita la blonde à la suivre dans le salon. La brune soupira comme si elle n'osait pas poser sa question.

« _\- Pourquoi es-tu sortie avec Killian ?_ » Finit-elle par demander.

« _Décidément_ » se dit la blonde, « _le sujet « Killian » n'allait pas être enterré tout de suite._ » Il lui fallait donc expliquer les choses, même si ça n'était pas très glorieux.

«- _Par dépit ?_ » Tenta-t-elle, répondant par une question.

«- _Emma_... » Dit la brune doucement.

«- _Par facilité... Parce qu'il était et toi pas là... Et par jalousie je présume._ »

Regina sourit alors.

« _\- Voici qui n'est pas très noble..._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais revendiqué être une personne "immaculée", je suis comme je suis... J'ai réagi par instinct, il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand cas de ses sentiments à lui._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas du tout de sentiments ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Killian est quelqu'un... D'attachant, il s'y prend mal mais ce n'est pas une méchante personne, il est juste... Possessif... Jaloux. Il peut devenir désagréable quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut..._ »

Regina sourcilla de nouveau et soupira.

« _\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu me trouves de mieux ? Car je suis possessive, jalouse et je suis désagréable aussi, quand je n'ai pas ce que je veux..._ »

Les yeux de la brune fixèrent Emma avec une attention légèrement sarcastique.

« _\- Je ne saurais te répondre, peut-être parce que tu es une femme, je conçois que c'est étrange... Mais tu as aussi des qualités qu'il n'a pas..._ » Répondit la blonde rougissante en évitant le regard de l'autre femme.

« _\- Comme ?_

 _\- Tu es... Tu n'es... Pas quelqu'un d'égoïste, tu fais attention aux autres, tout le temps, tu agis pas juste pour ta personne... Tu es capable de sacrifice pour les gens que tu aimes... Je crois que... Pour moi ça fait une grosse différence... Tu sais renoncer avant que ça devienne n'importe quoi... Et... Je te trouve bien plus attractive, physiquement..._ »

Regina arborait un sourire de satisfaction et des pommettes rougissantes ; personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien ni de beau avec sincérité, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, si ce n'est au café il y a quelques semaines avec Emma. Même Daniel ne l'avait exprimé de cette manière là.

« _\- Et donc... Tu es sortie avec Killian pour me rendre jalouse ?_ » Continua Regina en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse, lançant un sourire en coin à Emma.

«- _Absolument_ » répondit la blonde souriante. « _Je vais être punie pour ça ?_ » Rit-elle.

Mais la façon dont Regina la fixait n'avait plus rien de souriant. Elle déglutit alors difficilement.

«- _Absolument_. » Dit la brune, reprenant la vocabulaire de l'autre femme pour encore plus la déstabiliser.

« _\- Pour... Pourquoi ?_ » Demanda la blonde, pas très sûre de savoir si elles étaient en train de jouer ou de régler un compte.

« _\- Parce que cela a parfaitement bien marché, sans doute._

 _\- Tu... Tu n'as pas d'autres questions ?_ » Tenta la blonde afin d'échapper au regard prédateur de la brune qui souriait étrangement.

« _\- Non. Par contre, j'ai besoin que nous allions chez moi._

 _\- Euh... D'accord._

 _\- Je n'ai plus d'affaires propres, et d'autre part je vais faire changer les serrures, je ne veux pas que ma mère puisse s'introduire chez moi._

 _\- On risque quelque chose ? D'elle ?_

 _\- Pour l'instant je pense qu'elle essaye de réfléchir à ce qu'elle va en tirer... Ma mère est une femme pragmatique, les bons sentiments sont rarement son créneau._

 _\- Okay bien ! Tu sais j'ai encore... Plein de questi-_ »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que Regina l'avait attirée contre elle dans un baiser intense et passionné qui laissa la blonde étourdie.

«- _Tout ce que tu veux, Emma...mais d'abord_ » commença la brune en se détachant à regret des lèvres de la blonde.

« _\- Chez toi... Ok !_ »

Les deux femmes sortirent et prirent la voiture de Regina. Elles se rendirent chez cette dernière dans un silence relatif. Emma pensa à la pièce grise et à ses étranges secrets, à toutes les questions qu'elle avait concernant la vie de la brune. Arrivées sur place, Regina prépara à manger, Emma en profita pour se poser et regarder avec de nouveaux yeux l'intérieur de la brune, détaillant ses goûts avec plus d'acuité.

« _\- Tu aimes voyager, je vois._ » Dit Emma qui regardait les livres et les photos aux murs.

« _\- Oui, j'aimais cela... Depuis quelques années, j'ai arrêté pour me consacrer à la vie de l'entreprise._

 _\- Boulot, boulot..._

 _\- Et oui._

 _\- Pas de passions autres que les voyages ?_

 _\- Si... J'aime cuisiner, j'avais aussi pris le temps de peindre à une époque... Enfin c'était il y a longtemps..._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais voulu faire un autre emploi ?_ » Demanda innocemment la blonde.

« _\- Et bien..._ » Soupira Regina en rangeant sa cuisine, « _après la mort de Daniel... Et de mon... Fils... Je... Enfin je..._ »

Les mots ne sortaient pas, ils restaient fixés là, dans sa tête. Il était bien normal qu'Emma pose des questions. La blonde regarda Regina avec une expression inquiète.

«- _Je... Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas..._ » Dit la blonde, se précipitant vers Regina qui restait interdite..

«- _Non... C'est bon, c'est juste que... Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé de tout ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre... Que mon médecin... Je... Et bien, j'ai arrêté de respirer tu sais Emma, le jour où ils sont morts..._ »

Regina leur servit de verres de vin pendant qu'un rôtis mijotait dans le four. Elle reprit alors son discours.

« _\- Au début... J'ai laissé ma mère tout géré, tout... Mais plus les jours passaient... Plus je n'avais envie de rien... J'ai fui, j'ai marché des jours durant dans la forêt. J'ai été dans une cabane de chasseurs, j'y suis restée quelques jours... On m'a retrouvé... Je ne me souviens pas de tout, si ce n'est... Des couloirs d'hôpitaux, des gens qui parlaient de moi... Comme si je n'étais pas là. Et pour tout dire... Je n'étais pas vraiment là._ »

La brune porta le verre à sa bouche et dégusta le vin qui était resté un peu âpre, à défaut d'avoir respiré un peu ce qui aurait un peu enlevé la verdeur qu'il avait.

«- _Oui, ça devait être un terrible moment... Enfin... Je ne fais qu'imaginer bien sûr._ » Dit Emma avant de prendre également une gorgée de vin.

«- _Oui, je suis sortie...de l'hôpital à l'automne... Et juste avant, j'ai fait la connaissance de quelqu'un, j'ai croisé Maggie... Vous la connaissez maintenant._

 _\- Yep..._ » Acquiesça Emma en reprenant une gorgée de vin.

«- _Tous les matins, je la croisait. Alors que j'étais assise dans un fauteuil face à une grande baie vitrée, dans une des cliniques chères et froide de la côte est, cette femme est venue me parler et m'a tendue une cigarette. Je ne fumais pas bien entendu, mais j'ai accepté. J'ai fumé ma première cigarette dehors avec elle, nous avons marché très silencieusement..._ »

Emma buvait les paroles de la brune qui se livrait et qui, au fur et à mesure, comblait ses demandes intérieures.

« _\- Tous les matins, nous avions alors ce rituel. Puis j'ai fini par lui demander son prénom, elle m'a répondu bien entendu... Et nous avons commencé à discuter... Elle venait voir sa fille dans le coma, tous les jours depuis deux longues années, bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir... Elle ne trouvait pas le courage de demander qu'on la débranche... Alors... Elle venait tous les matins fumer sa cigarette avec moi..._ »

Emma n'osait toujours rien dire, le silence était préférable ; elle sentait que Regina était prête à se raconter et que sans doute il n'y aurait pas d'autres moments comme celui-là à l'avenir. La brune se leva de table, où elles avaient prit place pour boire un peu de vin, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Emma la suivit silencieusement, en espérant que la brune continue son histoire.

« _\- Puis... J'ai fini par lui dire que j'allais quitter l'hôpital, je lui ai aussi expliqué que je ne fumais pas, ce qui l'a fait rire..._ »

Les deux femmes rirent alors de concert au souvenir.

« _\- Elle était tellement désolée de m'avoir imposé cette "addiction" qu'elle m'a invité à dîner. De fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus amies. Elle ne me reprochait pas mes silences, les égarements, mes absences... Parfois, j'étais comme coupée du monde. Elle m'a dit d'arrêter de prendre mes médicaments qui m'assommaient comme un cheval._ »

La voix rauque de la brune était plus légère au fil du récit et Emma était captivée.

« _\- Et puis... Un soir, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'emmenait quelque part, que si ça ne me plaisait pas je pouvais partir... J'étais intriguée... Elle m'a emmené dans ce club, accompagnée à l'époque de monsieur Glass... Que vous connaissez maintenant..._ »

Emma leva son verre en signe acquiescement amusé.

« _\- J'ai compris après de quoi il en retournait, quand j'ai vu monsieur Glass changer de comportement dans la soirée, un homme soumis au possible auprès d'une blonde... D'une quarantaine d'années je dirais, enfin si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ai fait ainsi connaissance de ce « monde », j'y ai trouvé une certain équilibre... J'ai fréquenté un temps Maggie également... Autrement que pour... Enfin... Juste l'amitié simple..._

 _\- Oh..._ » Fit Emma surprise.

« _\- Non Emma... Désolée, vous n'êtes pas la première..._

 _\- Faut pas être désolée..._ » Répondit la blonde rougissante. « _Vous n'êtes pas non plus... Ma première amante_. » Répliqua-t-elle le plus gentiment qu'elle pouvait.

«- _Enfin voilà, et après... Elle trouva la force de mettre fin aux souffrances de sa fille, enfin, si elle souffrait... Et nous nous sommes éloignées l'une de l'autre... Parce que... Elle avait des sentiments... Et moi... Je n'en étais pas capable... J'ai préféré garder notre amitié plutôt que de nous noyer dans une vaine relation à sens unique._

 _\- Je vois... Une histoire bien plus compliquée que la mienne._ » Soupira la blonde.

« _\- Tout le monde est complexe Emma... Vous aussi._ » Dit Regina en souriant et portant le verre à sa bouche.

Puis, méthodiquement, elle découpa la viande sous le regard de la blonde.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elles mangèrent et trouvèrent des sujets plus légers et moins délicats à entretenir ; Emma parla de sa passion de la lecture de thriller et de ses projets plus tard d'habitation dans une maison ailleurs que sur la côte Est des États-Unis, un endroit plus chaud sans en douter. Les sujets varièrent, oscillant entre des souvenirs d'enfances et évitant ceux épineux ou tristes. Plus le repas se passait, plus le regard de Regina s'assombrissait par le désir. Emma avait très bien compris que le temps des confidences était terminé, que l'âme de sa compagne était en train de basculer petit à petit vers sa nature prédatrice. Emma sourit de ô combien Regina tentait de se contrôler, de se maintenir à distance, restant obstinément de l'autre coté de la table. La blonde s'essuya la bouche alors, tentant de réfléchir à comment présenter les choses ; elle aussi désirait la brune, là n'était pas la question, mais comment faire passer un message le plus subtilement possible ? La finesse n'avait jamais été son fort. Regina se leva alors.

«- _Je vais chercher le dessert_ » annonça-t-elle.

Mais Emma n'en avait cure. Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à genoux devant la brune, qui resta sans voix. La blonde prit les mains de Regina dans les siennes et la regarda avec douceur, tentant d'esquisser un sourire.

« _\- Je crois qu'on a pas besoin de manger plus Regina... C'était délicieux... Mais je crois qu'on... Devrait passer aux choses sérieuses ce soir..._

 _\- Nous ne sommes pas obligées._ » Répliqua brusquement la brune, tentant de se défaire des mains de la blonde, mais Emma ferma un peu plus son emprise.

« _\- Tu ne le veux pas ?_ » Interrogea-t-elle, interloquée.

«- _Ce n'est pas la question Emma... C'est que..._ » Commença Regina en baissant les yeux.

«- _Tu ne devrais pas avoir plus peur que... Moi, tout de même._ » Surenchérit la blonde.

«- _Emma_... » Dit Regina en se levant, la blonde quittant ses mains.

« _\- Je sais que tu me veux autant... Que je le veux..._ »

Emma se redressa et se dirigea vers Regina, puis elle passa sa main délicatement dans les cheveux ébènes de la femme qui se tenait devant elle, incertaine et pourtant... Et pourtant, Regina soupira et prit la main pâle d'Emma perdue dans ses cheveux et l'emmena à sa suite, vers sa chambre. Emma ne souvint pas d'avoir monté les escaliers ni de ce qui advint des verres de vin. Elle se rappela juste plus tard que Regina l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser dans le cou, et qu'elle avait attendu ce moment là peut-être toute sa vie, de sentir les lèvres de l'autre femme sur elle, la parcourir tout le long ; parfois elle sentait les dents de la brune taquiner sa peau, s'enfoncer puis s'arrêter. Regina cessa de l'embrasser pour soudainement la maintenir de sa main, perdue dans la chevelure blonde, presque possessive, à peine douloureuse. Emma souriait et se laissait faire, de toute façon...Avait-elle le choix ? Car elle-même avait fait son choix. Regina se pencha à son oreille, et tendrement lui chuchota tout ce qu'elle allait faire d'elle, tout ce dont elle rêvait de lui faire, et attendait acquiescement de la blonde, qui ferma les yeux pour mieux entendre chaque mot de la brune. Les mains et les bras d'Emma entouraient son amante. Chaque mot, chaque chose dite... Emma s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Elle oscilla légèrement contre Regina pour lui indiquer son impatience. La brune sourit alors. À son tour, se pouvait-il... Qu'Emma accepte de la suivre dans ses fantasmes, dans sa folie ? Elle serait alors sa complice, délicieuse, soumise... Désirable ? Regina poussa Emma sur le lit, celle-ci lâcha un léger rire de surprise, tandis que la brune lui imposa le silence en mettant son doigt sur sa bouche.

« _\- Ce soir je suis ta Reine... Et on ne rit pas en Sa présence._ » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Emma sentit son corps s'échauffer. Sa Reine... Elle serait donc sa captive ? Se demanda-t-elle. Par la suite, Regina effeuilla la blonde, enlevant vêtement par vêtement, d'un air presque détaché. Mais son regard fuyant trahissait son véritable désir. Regina ouvrit un tiroir, y tirant une cordelette légère, visiblement prête à l'emploi. Emma sourcilla, surprise, ou si peu. Puis Regina s'allongea sur la blonde, dont les poignets étaient attachés délicatement. Elle caressa le visage d'Emma qui, contrainte, ne pouvait bouger plus sous le poids de la brune qui s'était débarrassée de sa robe. Les mains et les lèvres de la brune étaient partout sur elle, l'envahissaient et jouaient avec sa peau, la caressaient la pinçaient... Plus elle était dans la désapprobation, plus Regina souriait et continuait ses amusements. Les dents remplacèrent les doigts et les ongles de la brune. Emma ferma les yeux ; elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'être dans l'empêchement de bouger était une source d'excitation pour elle comme c'était le cas. Livrée aux tourments de la bouche et des dents de Regina, elle sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir entre les cuisses. Les baisers légers s'étaient transformés en morsures, les dents se plantaient dans ses épaules, avec douceur et férocité. Les ongles de sa Reine lui creusaient les cuisses et les jambes, toujours à la limite, entre plaisir et déplaisir, harcelant le bout de ses seins ; la bouche de Regina ne connaissait pas de repos à ses explorations lancinantes. La brune suçotait les tétons durcis de la blonde qui lâchait des gémissements de contentement, elle aurait bien mis ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes qui la couvraient, mais elle était heureuse ainsi contrainte à subir les assauts répétés de sa Reine. Emma réalisa que jamais elle n'aurait pu se livrer ainsi avec un homme, c'était beaucoup trop... La domination de Regina lui paraissait délicieuse mais celle de Killian lui aurait été insupportable. Elle reçu une claque sur les seins qui la surprit.

« _\- Reste avec moi._ » Lui ordonna la brune, qui avait observé qu'Emma était partie dans ses pensées sans plus prêter plus attention que ça à ce qu'elle faisait.

« _\- Ou... Oui._

 _\- Oui qui ?_ » Répliqua la brune en prenant sa mâchoire entre ses doigts.

«- _Ma... Ma... Ma Majesté_ » Dit la blonde suffoquant.

Regina la fixa longuement, tant pour mesurer sa domination sur la blonde, que pour sonder son esprit par ses réactions. Emma savait dire « stop », mais saurait-elle oser arrêter si elle allait trop loin ?

«- _Bien_. » Continua Regina sobrement. « _Est-ce que ma Princesse sait quand elle peut s'arrêter ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Est-ce que tu es prête pour la suite ?_

 _\- Je... Oui, oui je le suis..._ »

Emma sentit les doigts de Regina se diriger vers son intimité tandis que de l'autre main, elle lui maintenait le visage afin qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

« _\- Ne me ment pas mon joli Swan..._ »

Les doigts de la brune s'immisçaient entre les lèvres trempées d'Emma. Regina ne put réprimer son sourire ni son plaisir. La pénétration des doigts fut plus douce que la première fois et coupa la respiration d'Emma, qui se cambra pour mieux sentir la présence de ceux-ci en elle. Mais Regina en avait décidé tout autrement, jouant aux alentours de l'ouverture intime de la blonde, la caressant et la frustrant d'avantage, la maintenant à plat par la main posée maintenant sur son sternum. Emma serra la mâchoire, dominée par la brune ; en tant normal, elle aurait juré et crié son mécontentement, mais elle savait qu'un tel emportement serait sévèrement blâmé. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à jouer ; elle voulait être satisfaite, comblée par ces doigts là. Elle pria du regard sa maîtresse. Regina rit légèrement des regards apitoyés de sa compagne de jeux. La brune, qui jusqu'ici était restée habillée, se releva légèrement, laissant son amante totalement insatisfaite.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Nous souhaitons bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs, merci pour vos messages/reviews ! Merci à tous pour vos follows, fav, et vos reviews à chaque chapitre, ça nous fait toujours très plaisir.  
**

 **Chapitre Rated M, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 20.**_

Quand Regina se leva, Emma ne put retenir un cri de désapprobation. La brune leva un sourcil, l'œil sombre posé sur la blonde, qui ferma sa bouche aussi rapidement qu'elle avait pu l'ouvrir. « _Oh mon dieu..._ » Pensa Emma.

« _\- Je vois que ma chérie n'a pas tout à fait compris les règles..._

 _\- Je... Je ne voulais pas_ » balbutia Emma, sentant son être encore tendu par le désir.

«- _Shhh_... » Dit Regina en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde.

Emma pouvait sentir les fragrances de la brune, son parfum, tout l'envoûtait. Les liens sur ses poignets étaient parfaitement enroulés, de telle manière que la contrainte était douce ; elle s'étonnait encore d'ailleurs que ce fut aussi tendre jusqu'alors. Regina se dirigea vers la pièce grise et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Emma totalement défaite. Ça n'était pas de l'angoisse réelle, c'était surtout une surprenante attente... Un jeu, elle le savait bien ; un jeu qu'elle allait perdre, forcément. Combien de temps avait pris la brune, Emma ne le savait pas, peut-être plusieurs minutes, mais pas assez longtemps pour lui faire oublier combien elle avait envie que Regina soit de retour, et vite. Quand la brune revint, elle avait enfilé une longue robe en soie, curieusement de couleur bordeaux. Il semblait à Emma que ses yeux étaient plus maquillés, plus sombrement, et que ses lèvres étaient encore plus rouges qu'à l'habitude. Quand elle fit jouer une cravache entre ses mains, Emma déglutit difficilement. C'en était fini les douceurs...Visiblement, la punition serait peut-être plus terrible que quelques minutes d'attente. La seconde pensée et questionnement de la blonde était alors de savoir si elle allait aimer ça. Regina était d'un calme olympien. Quand elle prit en considération le fait qu'elle allait attacher les chevilles et jambes de son amante, elle lui sourit calmement, lui expliquant ce qu'elle allait faire ; cette fois, Emma ne pouvait vraiment plus bouger. La posture était inconvenante, puisqu'elle avait les jambes écartées, elle était offerte au regard de sa Maîtresse, puisqu'il fallait bien commencer par appeler les choses par leurs noms. Pour l'instant, elle était intriguée, excitée aussi. La nouvelle robe de Regina, sa façon de bouger, tout l'hypnotisait. En pleine rue, un tel accoutrement aurait pu lui faire penser que c'était Halloween, mais là, dans la pénombre de la pièce, les lumières tamisées donnaient à Regina un aspect hors du temps, et autant séduisant que dangereux. Les chevilles furent rattachées de façon savante aux cuisses, la blonde n'avait pas mal mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir la posture pendant des heures durant. Contrainte, oui, forcée, non. Elle savait qu'à tout moment, elle pouvait cesser le jeu. Emma avait confiance. Regina s'approcha d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait tout stopper quand elle le voulait, que si elle n'aimait pas cela elle devait lui dire. Emma acquiesça. La seconde partie de leur jeu pouvait alors commencer, la punition s'exécuter. Regina soupira de façon alanguie. Elle laissa le bout de sa cravache frotter doucement entre les jambes de la blonde qui frémit, elle savait que Regina ne la frapperait pas là où le bout touchait de façon délicate son intimité encore échauffée, et qui à nouveau s'embrasa au contact. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Puis Regina cessa de sourire.

«- _Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de soupirer ou de geindre..._ »

Le premier coup s'abattit sur la cuisse dans un clac sonore. La douleur fut fulgurante mais pas atroce, la blonde sentait bien que Regina savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal au plus profond de la chair, elle voulait juste... Marquer. Emma poussa un cri de surprise plus que de douleur. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas une « putain de masochiste » et que concrètement la douleur n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait. Ce qu'elle aimait, c'était le regard de Regina sur elle. Dur, impatient, sa contrainte, le jeu. Le second coup tomba, puis un troisième, et encore un autre sur l'autre cuisse. Il s'en passa six pour qu'Emma se morde la lèvre. Elle en avait assez, là maintenant. Elle murmura le mot, tant pis pour sa satisfaction ou celle de Regina, la douleur était trop vive, même si la coercition était ce qu'elle préférait à ce moment là.

«- _Prison_ » sortit vivement de sa bouche, alors que Regina allait armer son bras pour la septième fois.

Le regard de la brune changea, il devint calme et aussi bouleversé, elle-même avait ressenti de l'excitation à voir la blonde offerte ainsi, elle aurait voulu lui faire bien plus de choses, peut-être moins durement. Le jeu était fini. Elle détacha son amante, l'embrassa tendrement ; elle reconnut le goût du sang dans la bouche d'Emma, celle-ci s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

«- _Emma_... » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle lécha la lèvre le plus délicatement possible, pendant qu'elle détachait son amante défaite qui l'embrassait maintenant, qui répondait à ses baisers. Visiblement, la blonde avait encore un peu d'énergie. Et elle se laissait faire. Là où avant une simple tape sur l'épaule pour sa ou son partenaire était une façon "gentille" de remercier, parfois un baiser sur la joue était là tout ce que la brune était capable de donner. Là c'était autre chose, elle voulait Emma et elle l'aurait. Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, parce qu'elle savait qu'avec Emma, tout serait différent. Absolument tout. Elle se coucha sur la blonde haletante, celle-ci tentait encore de capturer ses lèvres. Ses doigts frôlèrent les cuisses endolories, se courbèrent, et s'introduisirent en Emma, qui, comprenant enfin qu'elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait, poussa un cri, un gémissement mué en un prénom, le sien. Jamais personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi de cette manière. Jamais personne ne s'était abandonné de la sorte, surtout une première fois comme ça. La blonde était trempée, abandonnée à ses doigts. Elle sentit qu'Emma bougeait pour mieux sentir sa présence en elle. La spontanéité parfaite de la jeune femme lui fit perdre la tête. Elle ne contrôlait plus grand chose, ses doigts cachés dans l'ouverture affamée frottaient, tournaient... Un tourbillon saccadé qui faisait crier la blonde d'un plaisir trop attendu. Emma s'accrochait à Regina comme un naufragé à la mer qui a trouvé quelque chose pour empêcher sa noyade. Ses ongles lacéraient maintenant le dos de la brune, ses lèvres et sa bouche mordaient l'épaule bronzée offerte et elle tentait d'enlever la robe. Le pouce de Regina tourbillonnait sur le clitoris d'Emma, emmenant toujours plus loin sa Princesse dans son plaisir. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus il n'était plus vraiment certain que la brune avait le dessus de quoi que ce soit. La blonde s'arquait sous les va-et-vient de Regina, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se retenir. Elle eut un orgasme indescriptible qui la laissa sans voix, aucun cri ne pouvait plus sortir de sa gorge. Tout son corps était tendu et se relâcha d'un seul coup, enveloppant Regina qui l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, suçant la chair tendre et molle entre ses lèvres. Leurs corps se relâchèrent ; doucement Regina se défit de sa robe, laissant la blonde en sueur et essoufflée en-dessous d'elle. Les caresses remplacèrent les mots totalement inutiles, dire quoi que ce soit, briser le silence de leurs respirations tranquilles aurait été inconvenant. Elles se regardèrent tendrement, longuement, laissant les mains et les doigts se frayer des chemins nouveaux. Regina finit par rompre le silence, elle demanda à son amante si elle allait bien, si elle ne sentait pas mal, si elle n'avait pas mal non plus. Emma lui répondit que non, tout allait bien et elle le pensait. Ses cuisses lui cuisaient quelque peu mais rien d'insoutenable, finalement. Il n'y aurait même pas de traces le lendemain se dit-t-elle.

Regina n'était plus seule. C'était là un fait indiscutable. Emma soufflait avec elle, souffrait, un peu certes, mais c'était un partage, un lien si unique et si spécial. Toute une vie à courir après des fantômes n'était pas une « vie » en soi ; mais l'absence atroce d'Alexander et du père de celui-ci l'avait brisée. Emma ne venait pas recoller les morceaux, continuer le chef d'œuvre d'auto-destruction, elle n'était pas la remplaçante de Maggie ni celle de Daniel... Ni de personne. Elles créaient une nouvelle relation faite bien sûr de morceaux, de matière brute nécessaire à toute construction, comme le sable pour le souffleur de verres. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose, à la fois neuf, à la fois vieux, à la fois pur, à la fois sale.

Elle avait senti dans ses nerfs les ongles d'Emma s'enfonçant dans son dos, dans ses bras, dans ses cuisses, en elle. Elle était égratignée, quelques bleus seraient sans doute là demain, comme le passage réel de la vie sur son corps et celui d'Emma. Elle se sentait vivre. Elle était vivante, là. Elle sentait le souffle d'Emma endormie sur son épaule, les cheveux en travers le visage ; la bataille était finie, chacune avait rendu les armes. Tout pouvait recommencer, demain. Regina perçut ses propres yeux se fermer, serrant doucement son amante contre son sein, Emma somnolente répondit à son étreinte.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Emma sortit de son sommeil, Regina dormait profondément sur le dos, les mèches sombres reposaient devant ses yeux, sa respiration était calme. La blonde hésitait à la réveiller, surtout de la manière dont elle voulait le faire. Puis après une brève réflexion, elle se lança. Elle souleva le drap et captura un bourgeon naissant sur le sein de son amante entre ses lèvres. Elle le suça, joua avec du bout de la langue, le plus délicatement qu'elle pouvait. Elle entendit un soupir, mué en un léger gémissement ; sa Reine n'avait pas l'air d'être contre un réveil de cette sorte. Ses doigts caressaient les cuisses, qui s'entrouvrirent. Emma avait envie de ricaner mais elle s'abstint ; Regina n'était pas toujours aussi subtile, elle se sentit donc rassurée. Sa bouche embrassa la peau douce, elle descendit vers le ventre, elle laissait courir sa langue mouillée sur tout le long. Elle soupira, elle avait chaud sous ce drap fin. Continuant son chemin, elle embrassa la cuisse de la brune qui se souleva, la laissant faire ce qu'elle avait envie, Regina savait très bien ce qu'Emma souhaitait. La jeune femme embrassa les lèvres mouillées de la brune, des boucles sombres la chatouillèrent mais ne l'arrêtèrent pas sur son chemin. Elle se perdait en Regina, léchant l'intimité offerte, qui s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Elle sentit la main de Regina perdue dans ses cheveux, les caressant. La brune finit par gémir de plus en plus fort sous les efforts de la blonde, qui redoubla de douceur et pinça délicatement le bouton rose de plaisir entre ses lèvres.

« _\- Baise-moi... Emma_ » retentit d'un coup dans la chambre.

Emma était interloquée et excitée, après tout il fallait obéir aux ordres de sa Reine. Elle explora avec ses doigts, chercha l'ouverture brûlante, s'enfonça. Par la suite, les ébats devinrent flous dans sa tête, elle savait qu'elle avait pénétré avidement sa Reine. Ensuite, tout se précipita, elle buvait Regina, elle était en elle. Elle remonta, l'embrassa, les jambes de Regina autour de ses hanches l'enserrèrent, puis elles furent sur ses épaules...

Leurs ébats durèrent tout le matin, le temps semblait ne plus vraiment compter. Tour à tour doux ou violents, il n'y avait pas de pause, jusqu'à ce que Regina demanda de l'eau à son amante insatiable. Elles se murmurèrent des choses, des secrets... Leurs regards s'avouèrent secrètement leur amour. Quand la fin d'après-midi s'annonça, elles sortirent de leur cocon à regret et partagèrent la douche chaude sur leur peau, elles rirent de leur débauche, complices.

 **.~.~.~.**

Deux jours plus tard, après avoir revu Henry, Emma resta chez Regina et elles décidèrent de retourner à leur travail. Regina consulta tous les rapports, la période de Noël approchait dans quelques jours. Kilian avait pris des congés et Emma attendait qu'il revienne pour s'expliquer avec lui. Chacun fit son travail, Ruby comptait les jours pour aller voir sa grand-mère. David pensait demander en mariage Mary à Noël et était intarissable sur le sujet ; August l'écoutait poliment mais roulait des yeux dès que le blond s'éloignait. Un matin Regina rentra dans le hall et fut interpellée par Ruby.

«- _Robin est là._ » Lui dit-elle tout bas.

«- _Je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec lui_ » répondit Regina, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

« _\- Je crois qu'il en a pas quelque chose à faire..._

 _\- Bien, je vais régler ça._ » Fit la brune en s'éloignant d'un pas pressé, et visiblement agacée.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma ne tarda pas à arriver à son travail avec les cafés et les viennoiseries qu'elle avait pris l'habitude d'acheter pour son équipe, et particulièrement pour la brune qui partait souvent plus tôt qu'elle et sans déjeuner.

«- _Emma !_ » L'interpella Ruby, la faisant dériver de sa trajectoire.

« _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Robin est arrivé ce matin, il l'air pas très frais, je pense que tu devrais aller voir ce qu'il se passe._

 _\- Ok..._ » Dit la blonde, posant son plateau cartonné de cafés.

Emma courut légèrement vers les bureaux de la brune.

 **.~.~.~.**

Robin tournait comme un lion en cage dans le bureau de Regina.

«- _Ah tu es là ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais plus à mes appels ?_ » S'enquit le blond, fort mal rasé ce jour là.

« _\- Parce que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire peut-être ?_ » Répondit la brune.

« _\- Attends... Regina... Ma femme est revenue quatre ans après, j'étais bouleversé, comprends-moi !_

 _\- Je te comprends, et je comprends qu'elle est ta priorité. C'est normal._

 _\- Non tu ne comprends pas_ » rétorqua-t-il. « _Elle a changé... Je ne la reconnais pas... Elle ne se souvient pas de tout, et encore moins de ce qui n'allait pas dans notre couple à l'époque... Elle agit comme si nous étions des étrangers parfois... Je..._

 _\- Écoute Robin, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, mais tu l'as aimé ta femme non ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Dit le blond.

«- _Bien, alors fait avec ce sentiment, redécouvre qui elle est... Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est encore sous le choc de l'amnésie que cela doit conduire votre mariage à une simple amourette. Tu t'es engagée envers elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire me semble-t-il..._

 _\- Je ne te pensais pas si moralisatrice._

 _\- Je ne le suis pas, mais j'ai le sens de mes engagements_. » Objecta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

«- _Je pense que je vais divorcer._ » Annonça-t-il simplement.

« _\- Écoute-moi bien Robin. Je ne suis pas la personne pour qui tu vas quitter ta femme, simplement tu ne me connais pas. Pas que ce soit ta faute, mais je crois que je ne voulais pas que tu saches qui j'étais, ce que je pensais, ce que je ressentais... J'ai construit autour de toi des sentiments ambigus où il était facile, pour moi, d'y trouver refuge._

 _\- Tout était factice alors ? Entre nous ?_

 _\- Non. Je pense simplement que je restais à la surface avec toi, c'était... Reposant, facile... Simple._

 _\- On pourrait reprendre là où on était et... Approfondir les choses_ » dit-il en approchant de Regina et posant une main sur sa hanche.

La brune fut prise d'un éclat de rire.

« _\- Tu as cru que je t'attendrais ?_ » Demanda-t-elle, presque de façon blessante.

Robin recula alors soudainement.

«- _Je... J'ai des sentiments pour toi Regina_ » se justifia le blond.

« _\- Non... Robin, ce dont tu as envie c'est d'avoir une vie épanouissante pour un homme, une belle femme avec qui coucher, qui te valorise, qui s'occupe de toi et de tes "bobos"... Mais je ne suis pas cette femme._ » Sourit la brune.

«- _Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?_ » S'étonna l'homme.

« _\- Oui._

 _\- En si peu de temps..._

 _\- Je te dois des excuses_ » dit Regina, pensive. « _Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une autre personne, peu de temps avant de sortir avec toi..._

 _\- Et cette personne... Finalement tu es avec ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Je comprends, tu as été déçue par mon comportement et... Tu me fais payer... Je l'ai mérité_ » affirma-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau de la brune, reposant sa main au même endroit qu'auparavant.

«- _Tu ne-_ »

Regina n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma entra dans la pièce. La blonde dévisagea l'autre femme, dont le regard fut explicite : elle fit une moue gênée qui indiquait qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire du gêneur.

«- _C'est quoi ce cirque ?_ » Demanda la blonde.

« _\- Oh euh Emma..._ » Dit Robin, « _vous pouvez me laisser seul avec Regina ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas non._ » Répondit la blonde sèchement.

Ne trouvant plus son calme, elle se rapprocha à grands pas et décrocha un coup de poing à l'homme qui recula sous le choc.

« _-MAIS ! Ça ne va pas ?!_ » S'écria-t-il.

« _\- Non ça ne va pas. Ne t'avise pas retoucher à ma... Compagne._ » Fit-elle en colère, prête à en découdre.

«- _Calme toi... Emma..._ » Dit Regina, retenant le bras de la blonde.

«- _Je vois... Tu couches avec tes employées ?_ » Répliqua le blond arrogant.

« _\- Je pense Robin, que le mieux c'est que vous quittiez mon bureau... Occupez-vous de votre femme, essayez de prendre du recul..._

 _\- C'est ridicule !_ » Tempêta-t-il. « _Comment tu peux trouver ton bonheur avec une femme ? Tu es si..._

 _\- Si quoi ?_ » Fit Regina.

« _\- Et bien... Tu t'habilles, tu te conduis pour séduire la gente masculine... Tu n'as pas l'air d'une..._

 _\- D'une quoi ?_ » L'incita une nouvelle fois la brune à finir sa phrase.

 _«- Et bien d'une fille qui aime les filles... Encore Emma... Je ne suis pas trop surpris, mais toi... Bordel Regina, reprends-toi ! Une employée..._

 _\- Elle n'est pas une employée, et quand bien même... Tu vois Robin, en cinq minutes, tu viens de me convaincre que nous n'avons rien en commun... Nous n'avons vraiment pas de valeurs à partager. Tu es rétrograde, arrogant, sexiste et potentiellement homophobe... J'espère que tu changeras, pour le bien de Marianne et de Roland._

 _\- Sors._ » Intervint Emma, exaspérée.

« _\- Ok... Sache que je vais rompre nos contrats en cours ! Beaucoup d'argent en moins..._ » Dit-il acerbe. « _Les autres actionnaires ne vont pas être contents!_

 _\- On est déjà deux à être d'accord pour dire qu'on s'en moque. Dégage._ » Fit Emma menaçante.

Robin partit sans demander son reste, tout en jetant un regard de dégoût sur la blonde.

« _\- Je crois que mon preux « White Knight » est arrivé à temps_ » dit Regina s'approchant de la blonde.

« _\- Ouais... C'était quoi ça ? Il te touchait ?_

 _\- J'allais lui faire savoir d'une façon peu courtoise que je n'étais pas d'accord_ » répondit la brune. « _Tu me crois ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Répliqua la blonde, légèrement suspicieuse.

« _\- Emma... Crois-moi, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. J'étais en train de lui expliquer que j'étais avec toi, mais son orgueil de mâle avait du mal à déjà imaginer que je pouvais avoir trouvé mon bonheur ailleurs, alors une femme..._

 _\- Et te toucher la hanche était une façon à lui d'être convainquant ?_

 _\- Sans doute... Je t'assure qu'il ne va pas me manquer._

 _\- Même pas un petit peu ?_ » Sourcilla la blonde.

« _\- Absolument pas._ »

Regina écrasa alors ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde, qui retourna le baiser, ce dernier devenant ensuite plus passionné.


	21. Chapitre 21

**A/N : chapitre plus court car je suis en vacances et normalement, vous ne l'auriez pas eu ^^ donc, chapitre de transition avec une petit coup de tonnerre.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 21.**_

L'incident "Robin" fut vite effacé de leurs quotidiens ; les fêtes approchaient et personne n'était d'accord sur l'endroit adéquat pour fêter Noël. Emma proposait que tout se passe chez elle, tandis que Regina aurait aimé aller à Storybrooke. Mary trancha, prétextant qu'il était mieux pour David de rester à proximité de son travail.

Killian rentra de ses congés, il avait l'air quelque peu patibulaire et semblait avoir faire la tournée des casinos plutôt que de trouver un réel repos. Ruby n'osait l'aborder, tandis qu'Emma rentra dans le bureau le midi et tourna sa chaise vers lui.

« _-Hey Killian !_

 _\- Hey..._ » Répondit-il d'un air las.

« _\- Faut qu'on parle Killian._

 _\- Ouais, ouais... Emma, pas besoin d'en faire plus... Ou d'en dire plus_ » fit-il en s'arquant vers son écran.

« _\- Je pense que quand même à minima, je te dois des excuses._

 _\- Laisse tomber Swan... Pour moi c'est classé... Si... Si..._ » Commença le brun, cherchant ses mots. « _Si tu aimes Regina... Et bien... Je peux que te souhaiter d'être heureuse._

 _\- Merci Killian, mais tu dois savoir que... Ce n'est pas ta faute si... Je me suis intéressée à Regina._

 _\- Je suis pas parfait non plus._ » Soupira-t-il.

« _\- Non, c'est sûr faudrait peut-être que tu changes deux ou trois trucs si tu veux pas finir célibataire, mais tu le sais._

 _\- Yep... Mais là c'est pas pour tout de suite !_ » Rit-il.

« _\- Je veux qu'on reste amis Killian..._

 _\- Laisse-moi du temps okay ?_

 _\- Okay..._ »

La blonde laissa le brun seul à lire ses mails. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée que de vouloir maintenir un lien avec Killian, mais elle aimait bien l'homme dans ses habitudes, qui connaissait son travail et qui savait aussi être réactif sur le terrain. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait plus le collègue que l'ami ; elle ne le connaissait pas tant que ça en réalité, même après deux ans.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina était chez elle depuis une semaine, et leurs rapports chaleureux se construisaient doucement. La brune était fort préoccupée par les résultats de l'année, des bilans comptable à faire, différents directeurs à voir pour le début de l'année, tout cela l'angoissait. Le fait également que sa mère ne cherchait plus à communiquer avec elle était troublant. Même si cette dernière était une égoïste patentée doublée d'une manipulatrice, d'une certaine manière, elle n'avait pas chercher à nuire. Regina demeurait partagée entre son envie de faire l'impasse sur sa mère, et celle de l'appeler. Et puis Noël approchait, un jour qu'elle avait cessé d'inscrire sur son calendrier. Chaque veille de fête, elle se débrouillait pour être dans un avion, loin de tout, entre deux jet-lag. Le 24 n'avait jamais lieu. Cette année était différente, il y avait quelque chose de neuf, quelque chose qui la rendait heureuse ; et le fait de ne pas partager ce fait avec sa mère la rendait mélancolique.

Henry, Mary et David préparèrent l'appartement de la blonde, guirlandes, douceurs et autres sapins, cette ambiance rendait Regina nerveuse, elle restait alors tard au bureau et partait le plus tôt possible. Emma nota que la brune n'était pas à son aise avec tout ce qui se passait et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que les fêtes se passaient chez elle plutôt que dans la demeure familiale des Mills.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma attendait sa compagne rentrant du travail un soir, elle avait soigneusement préparé un repas et sortit du vin. Henry était chez Ruby. Regina rentra en se délestant de ses chaussures dans l'entrée, essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, peut-être espérait-elle qu'Emma dorme déjà. Elle fut surprise quand celle-ci s'annonça.

«- _Bonsoir_ » fit la blonde.

La brune sursauta.

« _\- Oh mon dieu Emma, tu m'as fait peur..._

 _\- Mmmh en général c'est pas moi la méchante de l'histoire_ » répondit la blonde souriante et s'approchant de sa compagne pour l'embrasser.

« _\- Bonsoir..._

 _\- Alors ta journée ?_

 _\- Terriblement ennuyeuse, mais absolument nécessaire pour boucler les budgets de l'année prochaine._

 _\- Je vois, encore un moment palpitant que j'ai dû manqué !_

 _\- Tu devrais t'y intéresser sérieusement Emma..._ »

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle vit la table décorée et une ambiance romantique soft des plus classiques.

« _\- Je me suis dit qu'une petite pause ce soir te ferait du bien._

 _\- Tu as cuisiné ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Répondit la blonde rougissante.

- _Dois-je craindre pour ma vie ?_ » Se moqua gentiment et de façon enjouée Regina.

« _\- Non je ne le crois pas_ » fit Emma, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour y chercher le plat.

Elle revint vers Regina qui regardait le sapin clignoter inlassablement. Emma vit sur le visage de sa compagne toutes sortes d'émotions, tristesse, accablement, et les sourcils se froncèrent comme pour un conflit intérieur.

«- _Tu sais on a échappé au pire..._ » Dit-elle.

« _\- Comment ça ?_ » S'enquit la brune se tournant plus vers la sapin, un verre de vin à la main.

« _\- Mary nous avait trouvé des chaussettes pour mettre sur une cheminée, imaginaire je pense..._

 _\- Oh... Et j'ai raté ça !_ » Rit Regina. « _Dommage, ça serait presque mignon._

 _\- Elle en avait une à ton nom..._ »

La brune prit un air dégoûté en se retournant vers Emma.

« _\- Tu vois... J'ai vraiment, vraiment... Évité le pire._

 _\- Merci... Chérie, jamais je te remercierais assez pour cet acte de bravoure, t'opposer à Mary et sa..._

 _\- Niaiserie ?_

 _\- Je n'osais pas le dire._ »

Chacune prit place et mangea quelque peu avant qu'Emma brise les non-dits.

« _\- Regina, je voudrais aborder un sujet avec toi._

\- _Oui ?_ » Demanda la brune qui finissait une bouchée de légumes.

« _\- J'ai la nette impression que tout ça..._ » Fit Emma en balayant de la main devant elle et désignant le sapin et autres décorations, « _que tout ça te rend mal à l'aise._ »

Regina essuya sa bouche.

« _\- Oui, je présume que ça me rend nerveuse surtout, ça me rappelle des choses pas très agréables._

 _\- Je m'imagine_ » dit Emma en se levant venant vers Regina, lui caressant le visage de la main. « _Si tu veux... On peut partir loin, partir quelques jours au soleil... En voyage, et éviter tout ça._

 _\- La fuite Miss Swan ?_

 _\- Parfois, certaines choses sont trop douloureuses et-_

 _\- C'est adorable..._ » Répondit la brune en posant un doigt sur la bouche de la blonde et la faisant taire. « _Mais je crois que j'ai besoin... De me confronter à tout ça, fuir je l'ai déjà fait... Et ça n'est pas une option à long terme._

 _\- Okay... Et si tu veux voir ta mère, y a pas de problèmes, je sais qu'on a des soucis avec elle mais-_

 _\- Emma..._ » Coupa Regina. « _Calme toi, je ne suis pas triste d'être ici avec toi et Henry... C'est juste beaucoup de choses pour moi à accepter, réapprendre à aimer ces moments là. Quant à ma mère, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai envie d'être en paix avec tout ça. L'important... C'est que je sois là avec toi._ »

Regina quitta sa chaise et s'approcha de la blonde, redressant son menton du bout des doigts. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, leurs lèvres se caressaient et leurs langues se cherchèrent, sensuellement et avec tendresse. La soirée s'achemina sereinement, elles regardèrent un film ensemble.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le réveillon se passa dans une ambiance tout aussi apaisée, Regina avait fini par prendre sur elle pour ses angoisses générées par les fêtes de fin d'année. Mary avait insisté pour faire le repas, il fut bourratif comme l'avait prévu les deux autres femmes. Emma et Regina semblaient plus amoureuses que jamais.

À minuit, David fit sa demande à Mary qui cherchait son cadeau au pied de l'arbre sans succès. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais quand il se mit à genoux devant sa belle, elle comprit et fut submergée d'émotions. Regina sourcillait devant le spectacle digne d'une série Disney, Emma riait doucement et prenait une photo, tandis qu'Henry filmait la situation. Mary répondit « oui » et ce fut le moment fort de la soirée. Rires et pleurs, tout était parfait. Henry reçut un bon nombre de cadeaux ; c'était assurément le Noël dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mary et David dormirent sur le canapé et restèrent jusqu'au lendemain.

Le 25 midi fut tout aussi joyeux et festif, avec l'arrivée de Ruby et sa grand-mère, qui prit un moment pour parler avec Regina elles n'avaient pu converser depuis le décès du mari et de l'enfant de la brune. August et Killian passèrent pour demander à David s'il avait fait sa demande, et préparer sa soirée entre garçons pour l'année à venir. Emma évita soigneusement le brun ou de se retrouver seule à seule avec lui. Les garçons repartirent joyeusement.

La fin de l'après-midi tirait sur sa fin. Mary raconta des histoires, des souvenirs d'enfance, les essais infructueux de Regina pour devenir cheerleader, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée. David raconta les quatre-cents coups que lui et son frère jumeaux avaient fait endurer à leurs parents. Emma se sentait détendue, Regina faisait semblant d'être agacée par les propos de Mary, Henry jouait avec son gant de baseball tout en écoutant les uns et les autres.

La sonnette de la porte retentit alors. Emma n'attendait personne et elle était souriante, se dirigeant vers l'entrée, continuant à rire des échanges entre Regina et Mary. Elle ouvrit la porte et resta estomaquée pour le coup.

« _\- Neal ?_

 _\- Emma...Bonjour..._ » Répondit l'homme devant elle, les poings dans ses poches et les épaules relevées, tachant d'éviter que la neige tombe dans son cou. « _J'peux rentrer ?_ »


	22. Chapitre 22

**A/N : Et deux coups de tonnerre pour ce chapitre, un secret, une Regina jalouse, et une rencontre pour Ruby... Car tous auront une fin heureuse (ou presque). Et oui, je suis comme ça ! Pour les fans des moments "hot", il faudra attendre le nouvel an (dans la ff hein, vous avez eu peur ?). Mais notre petit couple a besoin de grandir face aux évènements de la vie...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 22.**_

Neal se tenait là, devant Emma. Pus vieux, des rides étaient apparues au coin de ses yeux. La blonde s'effaça et laissa rentrer l'homme. Il la remercia sobrement et s'engouffra dans le couloir. Henry regarda droit dans les yeux son père sans bouger, Regina semblait avoir l'air qui lui manquait. Mary fit signe à Ruby qu'il était tant de s'éclipser, alors que David restait impassible face à la situation, attendant les bras sur la poitrine la suite des événements. Mary tira son fiancé par la manche en faisant les gros yeux. Emma fut la première à rompre le silence.

« _\- Que me vaut ta visite ?_

 _\- Et bien... Je voulais voir Henry, enfin s'il veut bien, j'ai... Je sais, j'ai déconné, et je voulais parler avec lui, s'il le veut bien._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que-_ » commença la blonde.

« _\- Je veux bien t'écouter_ » l'interrompit Henry.

« _\- Ok... Wow, t'as grandi... Euh bon, je vais enlever mon manteau... Je peux Emma ?_ » Interrogea-t-il en enlevant son écharpe, attendant la suite.

 _«- Okay... Ouais..._ »

Regina resta clouée dans son fauteuil, la mine grise, les dents serrées. Que venait faire cet olibrius ici ?

« _\- Salut donc, Henry... Voilà, je sais que..._ » Se lança le brun en s'agenouillant à coté du gamin impassible devant son père qui triturait sa paire de gants. « _J'ai été un mauvais père... Vraiment... Mauvais, je te demande pardon Henry... Quand je suis parti il y a quelques temps... J'avais fait une grosse bêtise..._ »

Emma écoutait le discours de l'homme, les bras croisés, le regardant d'un air défiant, prête à reprendre le moindre de ses mensonges.

« _\- Quelle bêtise ?_ » S'enquit Henry.

« _\- J'ai volé de l'argent à Emma... L'argent de ton Noël, et de ton anniversaire... À l'époque je jouais beaucoup et... Enfin j'ai largement abusé de votre confiance et ta mère a fait... Ce qu'il fallait... J'ai dû partir, je suis désolé, j'ai été vraiment nul..._ » Dit Neal avec une pointe de sincérité dans la voix.

« _\- Okay. Et pourquoi tu es là ?_ » Demanda de façon pragmatique le garçonnet.

Mary et David avaient pris la poudre d'escampette, laissant Ruby qui suivit dans la foulée.

« _\- Je suis là parce que... Et bien je... J'ai ça pour toi..._ » Fit-il en donnant un cadeau au gamin.

« _\- Tu penses que tu vas racheter ta bêtise comme ça ?_ » Demanda Emma qui n'y tenait plus.

«- _Non_ » répondit Neal en se relevant. « _Ce que j'ai fait est fait, rien pourra racheter ça... Dire que je suis désolé non plus, mais c'est un fait je regrette vraiment._

 _\- Wow_ » s'exclama Henry en découvrant un appareil photo assez ancien.

« _\- Voilà euh... Il était à moi, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir._

 _\- Merci Pa_ » dit le garçon, testant son appareil.

Regina observait la scène silencieusement ; elle voyait sous ses yeux cet homme qui avait ruiné le moral d'Emma à une époque, se poser joyeusement dans le salon avec sa compagne et son fils, comme si, naturellement, Emma était seule. Qu'espérait-il vraiment ? Reprendre sa place ? Elle serra les poings puis les relâcha, se leva gracieusement et fixa l'homme. Celui-ci avait trouvé normal que tous les amis d'Emma décampent à sa vue, il était donc étonné que la belle brune devant lui n'ait pas bougé d'un iota depuis son arrivée.

« _\- Bonjour ? Euh moi c'est Neal Cassidy._

 _\- Regina Mills._ » Répondit froidement cette dernière.

« _\- Euh... Ouais, Regina... Neal... Neal... Regina_ » bafouilla la blonde. « _Bha euuuh c'est ma... Et bien je..._ »

Emma n'avait pas trop envie de remettre en route les confidences personnelles envers Neal.

 _«- Sa compagne._ » Répliqua sèchement Regina.

« _\- Oh euh... Bonjour alors_ » fit Neal en souriant gentiment et tendant la main, que Regina lui serra alors. « _Je suis désolé de m'imposer comme ça... Vraiment... Je... Pensais que, et bien c'est idiot... Hein..._

 _\- Ouais_ » dit Emma, peu ravie que la brune fut aussi froide et distante.

« _\- Vous pensiez quoi ?_ » Interrogea Regina sur le même ton.

« _\- Et bien... J'ai quitté Emma et, enfin elle m'a quitté, et j'ai eu l'impression que c'était hier... Donc forcément, je pensais pas, et bien qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un._

 _\- C'est le cas._ » Rétorqua la brune.

« _\- Ouais et depuis peu..._ » Rectifia la blonde, qui se mordit la joue trop tard.

Regina la fixa froidement, ainsi c'était comme ça qu'Emma voyait les choses ? Elle essayait d'amadouer l'homme, en lui ne disant pas les choses réellement ? Essayait-elle de camoufler leur relation ? A la vérité, c'est qu'Emma était gênée, une gêne inexplicable, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'homme correctement, peut-être parce que si Neal savait son penchant pour les femmes, elle ne l'avait trompé pour autant. Des tas de choses tournaient dans la tête de la blonde.

« _\- Je... Euh, vous voulez un café ?_ » Tenta Emma.

« _\- Je vais y aller_ » répondit froidement la brune.

«- _Regina_... » Dit Emma, sentant la tension monter de minutes en minutes.

Neal observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il posa la main sur le bras de Regina, qui se penchait pour prendre son manteau. L'acte en lui-même était jugé agressif par la brune, bien qu'il ne serra pas son emprise, mais la symbolique était de trop.

«- _Ne partez pas à cause de moi hein... Je suis juste venu voir mon fils._ »

Son fils, bien entendu... Qu'avait-elle espéré, être le parent manquant ? Tout au plus était elle la troisième roue du carrosse. Elle se dégagea alors doucement.

« _\- Non monsieur Cassidy, je m'en vais car j'ai une entreprise à diriger. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée._ »

Regina se dirigea vers la sortie sans lancer un seul regard à la blonde.

«- _Regina !_ » L'appela Emma en courant derrière elle.

Elle la retint de justesse, fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Regina ajusta alors ses gants tout en fixant ses mains, son long manteau crème en laine recevait les derniers flocons.

«- _Pourquoi tu pars ?_ » Demanda la blonde en soufflant dans le froid.

« _\- Et bien parce que je n'ai pas ma place ce soir, dans vos retrouvailles, ne m'en veux pas Emma, j'ai aussi mes limites._

 _\- Mais il sera reparti dans quelques heures... Je ne sais pas, t'es pas obligée de le prendre comme ça_ » tenta la blonde.

« _\- Oh tu sais, ça ne fait que « peu de temps » que nous sommes ensemble, nous pouvons... Nous revoir demain, ou après-demain..._ »

Emma comprit alors que ses mots avaient durement touché la brune, se sentant alors comme une « amourette » de passage dans sa vie.

« _\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça comme ça..._ » Fit la blonde.

« _\- Mais tu l'as dit. Je ne sais pas ce que veut ce type... Mais il n'y a pas de possibilité qu'il revienne dans ta vie si j'y suis. Alors vu comment Henry regarde ce type, comme s'il était un aventurier fantastique, avec des histoires extraordinaires plein ses poches... Qui suis-je pour vouloir séparer un père de son fils ? Le jour de Noël ?_

 _\- Regina... Tu fais un drama là, tu le sais ? Je pense qu'Henry va vite atterrir concernant Neal, il est peut-être mieux aujourd'hui mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui..._

 _\- Ou plus. Tu l'as aimé Emma... Je le sais._ »

La blonde se alors rappela durement que Regina avait déjà assisté de loin à leurs effusions de jeune couple se retrouvant. Elle savait donc que Neal avait vraiment compté.

«- _Oui_... » Acquiesça Emma pensivement. « _Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais recommencer une histoire avec lui._

 _\- Bien. Je te revois demain si tu veux._

 _\- Oui, bien sûr je le veux._ »

Emma attira la brune vers elle, la prenant par le col et l'embrassant.

«- _À demain_ » souffla la brune en s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

«- _Et merde.._. » Soupira Emma.

Elle voyait Regina partir et ça lui brisait le cœur, elle ne voulait pas que tout ça se passe ainsi.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina rentra chez elle, passablement énervée et triste, elle posa son manteau. Il n'était que vingt-deux heures et elle imagina le portait parfait de la petite famille recomposée, Henry s'extasiant devant l'appareil photo, écoutant les aventures de son « fantastique » père. Elle se servit un verre et essuya une larme amère. Elle s'était sentie évincée dès que cet homme avait franchi le pas de la porte.

La réalité était tout autre. Emma n'avait pas décoché un mot depuis le départ de Regina et avait laissé père et fils échanger à bâton rompu, puis quand le gamin décida de regarder un film, il avait délaissé son père. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la blonde qui rangeait sa vaisselle, l'air pensif et angoissé.

« _\- Elle compte vraiment hein ?_ » Demanda-t-il.

« _\- De ? Qui, Regina ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Fit le brun en mangeant un toast posé dans une assiette.

«- _Oui_. »

La blonde évita le regard alors de son ancien compagnon. Elle attendait une boutade ou un mot amer de Neal mais rien ne vint. Elle se tourna alors vers lui, le torchon dans les mains.

«- _Je suis content pour toi Emma, j'espère qu'elle va arrêter d'être jalouse_ » sourit-il.

« _\- Oh ça... Elle est comme ça... Possessive et jalouse, mais... Je crois qu'à sa place, je serais pareille._

 _\- C'est super, et Henry a l'air de bien l'aimer._

 _\- Oui c'est le cas._

 _\- Tant mieux, parce que je pourrais pas toujours être là pour lui._ »

Emma le regarda en plissant les yeux, que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'il allait encore partir ? Et délaisser son fils ? Encore ? Neal se tourna et vit que son fils avait mis le casque pour regarder son film sans embêter personne.

«- _Il entend vraiment rien ?_

 _\- Attends je vais test... Henry, on part aux îles Galapagos demain !_

 _\- Pourquoi tu lui dis ça ?_ » S'enquit Neal en rigolant.

«- _Je ne sais pas, il fait une fixette sur cette île depuis ses 8 ans... Bon alors, tu vois il réagit pas, donc..._

 _\- Emma il faut que je te parle_. »

Doucement Neal se confia à Emma, presque en murmurant. Son air était calme et un peu triste. Il prit la main d'Emma qui tremblait alors sur l'îlot central, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La confidence était de taille. Neal but son café et embrassa la joue d'Emma, puis son fils et partit, les laissant dans un appartement silencieux, tandis qu'Emma frottait de façon hypnotique un bol déjà séché.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Regina entendit sa sonnette retentir elle pensa que c'était Emma, elle se leva brusquement, mais ce fut Ruby sur le pas de la porte.

« _\- Rebonsoir belle brune !_ » Sourit cette dernière.

« _\- Que... Enfin oui, rebonsoir, pourquoi es-tu ici ?_

 _\- Oui je sais, t'aurais préféré voir ta fringante blonde... Mais ce n'est que moi ! Je peux rentrer ?_

 _\- Oui..._ » Dit Regina qui cachait fort mal son dépit.

« _\- Je me suis dit que j'allais pas te laisser avec des idées noires après l'apparition du « père » d'Henry._

 _\- Effectivement, les réjouissances furent courtes, c'est la vie..._ » Répliqua la brune, fatidique.

«- _Oh hey Regina... Il est que de passage._ »

La jeune femme prit ses aises dans le canapé de son amie fraîchement retrouvée.

«- _Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

 _\- Oui, de l'eau... J'ai assez bu pour ce soir._

 _\- Et bien quoi... Que veux-tu que je te dise ?_ » Fit Regina en servant un verre à l'autre femme.

« _\- Je veux juste m'assurer que tu t'enfonces pas dans un truc glauque et triste, juste parce que ce pingouin vient de se pointer, je me suis doutée que tu laisserais Emma en rade._

 _\- Et bien pour Emma... Nous débutons juste une relation._

 _\- Ah, c'est ça qui t'a énervé ? Qu'elle dise pas « alors voici ma fiancée Regina » ou « ma compagne de dix ans » ?_

 _\- C'est un peu ça mais en moins... Lourd._

 _\- Et bien c'est la vérité, ça fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble... Même s'il semblerait que tu sois fan d'Emma depuis un certain temps. Oups..._ » Rajouta la brune, voyant que Regina avait l'air légèrement estomaquée par ses révélations.

« _\- Tu es au courant ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai vu les photos du dossier que tu avais fait sur Emma, et toi et moi... On sait qui t'a appris à prendre des photos en noir et blanc..._

 _\- Oui..._ » Sourit Regina. « _C'est toi, à la faculté, en première année._

 _\- Yep. Donc tu m'excuses si je ne suis pas tombée de ma chaise quand Emma me l'a dit._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Donc pour revenir à Monsieur Cassidy, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il fait pas le poids face à toi... Il a rien ce type, et Emma est folle de toi._ » Dit Ruby, allongeant son bras pour poser ses mains sur la brune.

« _\- Tu es sûre ?_ » Demanda Regina légèrement tremblante, ne se reconnaissant pas elle-même.

« _\- Bien sûr !_ » Sourit Ruby en plantant son regard dans celui de son amie.

« _\- J'irais la voir demain..._

 _\- Il y a intérêt !_ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Une heure après cet échange, Ruby quitta alors son amie, se rendant à son propre appartement. Elle pensa vaguement à Kilian, garant sa voiture. Elle longea la onzième et vit le pub où il allait fréquemment, elle nota en souriant que le pub avait fermé, bien qu'ouvert tardivement le 25. Elle heurta alors de plein fouet une ombre qui visiblement cherchait quelque chose au sol.

« _-Hey !_ » Fit la brune manquant de tomber.

«- _Attention !_ » Cria la voix, visiblement d'une femme.

«- _Lacey ?_ » Demanda Ruby qui reconnut la serveuse habituelle, une jolie fille qui servait toujours en souriant à tout le monde, même aux pires malotrus de la terre.

«- _Oui_ ? » Fit la jeune femme en se relevant.

« _\- Oh... Pardon, je ne t'avais pas vue._

 _\- C'est moi... J'ai fait tombé mes clefs et je les retrouve pas._ »

Ruby aida l'autre jeune femme à retrouver ses clefs mais en vain, même après une demi-heure, à croire qu'elles avaient glissé dans la neige dans le caniveau. Les flocons reprirent alors de plus belle.

« _\- Bon dieu, je retrouverai jamais mes foutus clefs de chez moi !_ »

Ruby, ne sachant quoi dire, proposa à la brune de venir chez elle pour appeler un serrurier le lendemain.

«- _C'est gentil mais je peux appeler ma sœur ! Elle va venir me chercher. Et, enfin non, elle est à l'autre bout du pays... Ça va être ennuyeux... Je vais aller à l'hôtel ! Je ne veux pas te déranger._

 _\- Ça me dérangera pas, mon canapé est assez confortable._

 _\- Bon d'accord..._ » Acquiesça la jeune femme qui connaissait Ruby en raison de ses escapades régulières avec Killian. « _Votre ami n'est pas avec vous ?_ » Demanda-t-elle sur la route.

«- _Qui ? Killian ? Ah non... Non, il est avec ses amis je présume._

 _\- Ah... Bon alors c'est bien._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je l'aime pas beaucoup. Je suis désolée... Je suis trop franche._ »

Ruby rit bruyamment en pleine rue.

« _\- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'aimer Killian, mais euh pourquoi ?_

 _\- J'aime pas la façon dont il me regarde, ou les autres filles... Enfin je dit ça peut-être parce que les mecs c'est pas mon truc..._ »

Décidément, pensa Ruby, elle devait être un aimant à lesbiennes.

« _\- Tu es vraiment très franche comme fille._

 _\- Ouais, trop hein ?_

 _\- Non non, c'est plaisant, j'aime pas les menteurs._

 _\- Super, parce que parfois... Je devrais réfléchir avant de parler. Et quand je suis en salle j'évite, sinon la moitié des clients partirait en courant._ »

Ruby rit à nouveau alors que les deux femmes rentraient dans l'appartement.

« _\- En tout cas c'est super gentil de ta part_ » dit Lacey.

« _\- Je t'en prie, ça fait deux ans qu'on se voit tous les vendredis soir. Donc du moment que tu pars pas avec mes économies..._

 _\- Oh non, non je ferais jamais ça !_ » Fit la jeune femme en agitant la tête.

Ruby put alors découvrir les magnifiques yeux verts pâles de la jeune femme, qui, il est vrai, était très mignonne, quoique bien plus petite qu'elle. Elle la détailla alors, habillée autrement qu'en serveuse aguicheuse, Lacey semblait plus classe qu'à l'habitude.

« _\- Tu fais serveuse depuis longtemps ?_ » Demanda Ruby.

« _\- Oh, et bien non, depuis deux ans comme tu as dit, je paye mes études comme ça._

 _\- Des études de quoi ?_

 _\- Bibliothécaire spécialisée dans le patrimoine. Les vieux livres poussiéreux c'est ma passion, je fais de l'archivage, je traite les données sur internet concernant ce sujet..._

 _\- Je vois... Une vraie passion quoi._

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je suis secrétaire pour des assurances, mais je pense changer bientôt... Enfin j'espère que ma patronne sera d'accord._

 _\- Oh et pour faire quoi ?_

 _\- Enquêtrice pour les personnes disparues, ou rechercher les mauvais payeurs._

 _\- Woah..._ »

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent une partie de la nuit, oubliant les histoires de clefs. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ruby se sentait écoutée. Sa vie n'était trépidante en rien, mais Lacey semblait subjuguée par cette dernière, aussi anonyme soit elle. Plus tard, Lacey s'endormit profondément sur le canapé de la brune devant une émission tardive qu'elles avaient vu. La brune plaça une couverture sur la jeune femme, la regardant avec tendresse. Ruby soupira alors, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de changer de bord à une vitesse grand V. Elle sourcilla devant sa réflexion et pensa « _visiblement ma pauvre, tu es en manque d'affection, trop de lesbiennes dans ta vie... Va falloir sérieusement te trouver un gars... Et un bon cette fois_ ». Lacey poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil qui interpella Ruby, qui s'éloigna à grand pas. Non, elle ne virerait pas de bord ! Se dit-elle. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, priant qu'aucune image dégradante lui viendrait à l'esprit.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina se coucha tardivement, laissant un message à Emma qui lui répondit rapidement.

 ** _# Je viendrais demain te voir, dans la matinée._**

 ** _# Tu me manques..._**

 ** _#Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça... Je n'aurai pas dû._**

 ** _#Tu es une idiote Miss Mills._**

 ** _# Tu seras sévèrement punie pour cette insulte._**

 ** _# Comment ?_**

 ** _# Je ne spoile pas, ça enlève tout son charme._**

 ** _#..._**

 ** _#Tu ne vas pas bouder non plus ?_**

 ** _#..._**

 ** _#Swan !_**

 ** _#Majesté !_**

 ** _#Bonne nuit, je t'embrasse..._**

 ** _#Où ?_**

 ** _#Emma..._**

 _ **#Bonne nuit !** _

Leur échange paraissait bien léger en retour de tout ce qu'elles avaient vécu ces dernières heures ; pourtant Emma, après les révélations de Neal, n'avait guère envie de rire. Elle pensa à Henry qui avait joué des heures durant avec son appareil photo, insouciant de la portée symbolique de la chose. Il avait fini par lui dire que l'appareil était un peu ringard mais marrant, et qu'il ferait sans doute quelques clichés avec. Emma s'était tue, elle n'avait pas relevé les propos de son fils, qui avant de se coucher demanda pourquoi Regina était partie. Emma soupira et prétexta qu'elle avait des choses à régler.

« _\- Ouais, elle est surtout jalouse de papa..._ » Dit le brun.

«- _Henry_... » Fit Emma, surprise par l'analyse de son fils.

«- _Ouais, tu aurais pu être plus sympa avec Regina, elle a dû se sentir de trop._

 _\- Toi... Tu grandis trop vite, tu sais ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Elle va venir demain._

 _\- Okay... Tâche d'être plus gentille avec elle... J'ai pas envie qu'elle parte moi._

 _\- Moi non plus gamin._ »

Elle éteignit la lumière. Elle resta longtemps dans le couloir, pensive. Oui, il fallait aussi parler avec Regina de tout ça, de tout que Neal lui avait dit.


	23. Chapitre 23

**A/N: Bravo à celles qui ont deviné un peu la suite, ça n'était pas très dur en même temps :) Non Neal n'est pas un personnage négatif, Robin a suffit pour ce rôle. Nous allons voir comment tous et toutes vont affronter les prochains obstacles, comment la relation très "possessive" de Regina doit aussi évoluer. Dernière partie rating M... Je pense que ce genre de passage, vous ne le lirez pas dans beaucoup de FF Françaises !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 23.**_

La jalousie était un poison qui s'était savamment distillé toute la nuit dans la moindre parcelle de Regina à la vue du dénommé Neal. Deux textos avaient été à peine nécessaires pour distraire le poison, avant qu'il ne se répande insidieusement dès le matin dans tout son être. Les questions se pressaient alors qu'elle se préparait à aller chez Emma. Était-il parti hier soir ? Que souhaitait-il ? Elle s'en voulait d'être partie, elle n'aurait pas dû lâcher du terrain.

Pour tout dire, Regina était terrifiée. Se retrouver à nouveau seule, dans sa maison, sans le rire d'Emma, sans les sourires d'Henry, c'était une nouvelle épreuve qui lui semblait tout simplement insurmontable. Elle gara rapidement sa voiture malgré la neige devant chez Emma, trop pressée de la revoir pour prendre le temps de voir si le parking était disponible. Elle sonna alors à la porte de cette dernière. Ce fut Henry qui alors ouvrit la porte.

«- _Salut Regina..._ »

Elle entra dans l'ouverture de la porte.

«- _Man n'est pas là... Elle est partie chez Pa, il est à son hôtel._ »

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, elle bouillonnait.

«- _Quel hôtel ?_ » demanda-t-elle au gamin encore en pyjama, gardé par une voisine de palier.

« _\- Madame ?_ » L'interrogea la femme, qui vint devant Henry.

«- _Je parle à Henry, madame ?_

 _\- Je suis la voisine d'Emma, elle a dû partir ce matin rapidement, elle m'a pas prévenu de votre passage..._

 _\- Tiens_ » fit Henry, lui donnant un bout de papier où était griffonné l'adresse de l'hôtel de son père.

«- _Merci_. » Répondit la brune, qui partit alors sans un regard pour la voisine qui était outrée par le comportement de la femme.

Regina claqua lourdement la portière de sa voiture, elle chercha l'adresse sur son GPS et se mis en quête de cet hôtel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire, s'ils étaient dans la même chambre ? Les idées dangereuses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle essuya rapidement une larme. Non, Emma ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahie. Elle roula lentement, puis se gara à quelques mètres de l'hôtel. Peu de gens était dans la rue, les températures ne le permettaient pas. Elle vit Emma sortir de l'hôtel, suivie de Neal, ils échangeaient visiblement doucement. La main d'Emma était posée sur le bras de l'homme et le frottait tendrement, elle souriait au brun qui lui rendit son sourire. Regina sortit alors de sa voiture et fit quelques pas mais elle stoppa son action quand Emma prit Neal dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. C'en était trop pour la brune.

Neal fit demi-tour et rentra à nouveau dans l'hôtel, tandis qu'Emma lança un regard aux alentours ; elle vit alors la brune s'engager dans sa voiture. « _Et merde_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle courut doucement sur le trottoir gelé au risque de se rompre les os, mais Regina avait claqué sa portière et condamné l'accès. Emma ne put rien dire ou faire. La brune, hors d'elle, braquait le volant pour se dégager au plus vite de son stationnement et partit, ne laissant pas Emma le temps de lancer une explication, ni même un regard. La blonde se précipita dans sa voiture et chercha la Mercedes de Regina dans le quartier, mais sans succès. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, les choses allaient être compliquées. Elle appela plusieurs fois, en vain ; même la messagerie était coupée. Elle ne trouva personne non plus chez Regina.

« _\- Bordel, tu vas encore disparaître !_ » Lâcha-t-elle, énervée.

Emma chercha Regina partout, toute l'après-midi, se rendant à l'évidence, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait à son bureau. Elle fit un crochet et appela Mary pour qu'elle prenne en charge Henry dans la soirée. Emma soupira d'aise quand elle vu la berline au sous-sol de l'entreprise. Elle monta aussi vite que possible vers les bureaux de la brune. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau de cette dernière.

«- _Regina !_ » L'interpella-t-elle.

La brune était penchée sur des comptes depuis deux heures, essayant en vain d'établir le budget d'une filiale en difficulté.

« _\- Je suis occupée Emma._ » Répondit-t-elle sèchement.

«- _Regina, arrête de faire l'enfant ! » Fit la blonde excédée._

 _«- Moi ? L'enfant ? ...Je ne suis pas une enfant Emma. Il me semble que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, tu peux sortir de mon bureau !_

 _\- Okay... On va se calmer_ » dit Emma en tendant les mains devant elle comme si elle allait tomber.

«- _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y à calmer Emma. Fais tes choix une bonne fois... Et sors._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à choisir !_ » Rétorqua la blonde de façon virulente.

« _\- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir et lui aussi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

 _\- Mais... Il n'a jamais été question de ça !_ » Soupira Emma.

« _\- Oui bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu étais à son hôtel..._

 _\- Je t'ai vu Regina, j'ai vu ta voiture et toi... Devant l'hôtel... Tu peux me dire ce que tu trafiquais ? Tu me suis à nouveau ?_ »

Regina papillonna des paupières, et fixa le ciel en soupirant lourdement.

«- _Ton fils m'a donné l'adresse de son père... Je ne l'ai pas soudoyé pour ça._

 _\- Okay... Enfin ça ne change rien, tu te fais des films pour rien..._

 _\- Tu as préféré aller à son hôtel..._ » Contra la brune, qui n'avait pas quitté son siège.

« _\- Oui, parce qu'il m'a appelé le matin._ » Répondit de façon lasse Emma.

Regina resta silencieuse, elle pensait que la blonde y avait passé la nuit, dans les bras de son ancien amant.

« _\- Non Regina, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas couché avec lui ! Il m'a juste téléphoné pour qu'on discute !_

 _\- Et discuté de QUOI !?_ » Interrogea la brune.

«- _Regina... Il a un cancer généralisé... Il m'a téléphoné car il va être hospitalisé demain, son médecin venait de l'appeler._ »

Le regard noir se perdit dans le vert intense des yeux d'Emma penchée sur son bureau, bien sûr elle lui disait la vérité.

« _\- Et même s'il n'avait pas été malade ! Je ne t'aurais pas trompé Regina... Quand je dit quelque chose, je m'y tiens ! Je voulais t'en parler et s'il m'avait pas dit tout ça, dès ce matin j'aurais été devant chez toi à la première heure._

 _\- Je suis désolée_ » fit Regina, contrite, se rendant compte de sa terrible erreur.

« _\- Ça ne suffit pas ! C'est trop facile ça Regina ! On est ensemble et tu dois me faire confiance, je ne suis amoureuse de personne d'autre que de TOI ! Et j'aimerais que tu le comprennes une bonne fois ! Avant de courir aux conclusions, tu dois me parler... On est ensemble, oui ou non ?_

 _\- Oui._ » Répliqua la brune sobrement.

Emma souffla et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, s'enfonçant dans le cuir. Elle fut alors prise d'un sanglot. Regina fit le tour de son bureau, s'agenouilla devant la blonde et la prit dans ses bras.

«- _Comment je vais lui dire..._ » Pleura la blonde.

Regina ferma les yeux, atterrée par sa bêtise mais aussi par les conséquences de la nouvelle.

« _\- Comment... Je vais dire ça à Henry ?_

 _\- On lui dira... Toutes les deux... Ou tous les trois. Okay ?_ » Reprit la brune, tenant les mains de son amante dans les siennes.

« _\- Quand..._

 _\- Après le jour de l'an, si c'est possible, on va laisser les fêtes se passer et... Ensuite, nous lui dirons. Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ? » S'enquit doucement la brune, qui d'un doigt leva le menton de la blonde._

 _«- Les médecins lui ont dit peut-être cinq ou sept mois, tout au plus..._ »

Emma enfouit son visage dans le cou de la brune et pleura longuement. L'annonce de la future mort du père de son enfant et de son ancien amant la secoua durement. C'était à la fois une partie de sa jeunesse qui allait s'éteindre, mais aussi le peu de chance qu'avait Henry de passer du temps avec son père à nouveau qui allait disparaître à tout jamais.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Regina regagnèrent doucement l'appartement de la blonde. Le gamin leur ouvrit la porte, ravi de revoir la brune. Emma avait séché ses larmes et les deux femmes firent comme si de rien n'était pour le reste de la soirée. Seule Mary fronça les sourcils, à peu près sûre qu'il se passait quelque chose. Regina était parfaitement silencieuse mais ses mains se posaient souvent discrètement sur la blonde, sur le bas de son dos, sur son bras, sur sa main. Jamais Mary n'avait vu Regina aussi tactile avec une autre personne, et jamais elle n'avait vu la blonde aussi complice de ces moments là avec qui que ce soit. Emma était en général peu encline au contact, les câlins, les caresses ou les embrassades n'étaient guère sa tasse de thé ; mais là, elle était étonnamment réceptive. Peut-être que Regina avait battu en brèche les défenses d'Emma à ce sujet, mais la brunette était intiment certaine que les deux femmes cachaient quelque chose. Quand Henry fut couché, Mary s'exprima en murmurant pour ne pas être entendue.

« _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » Demanda-t-elle en buvant son mug de thé chaud.

«- _Rien_ » fit Emma, lasse de sa journée, s'asseyant sur une des chaises autour de la table.

Regina regarda la blonde et soupira.

« _\- Emma..._

 _\- Je ne veux plus en parler ce soir._ » répondit la blonde en regardant Regina.

« _\- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches Emma ?_ » S'enquit Mary en montant d'une octave.

« - _Shhhh !_ » Fit Emma. « _Parle moins fort._

 _\- Okay... Mais dis-moi... Enfin, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose !_ » dit-elle en baissant la voix mais laissant passer des intonations d'exaspérations.

«- _Je t'en parlerais demain Mary... Laisse-nous tranquilles s'il-te-plaît._ » Répliqua Emma en se tenant la tête et reposant ses coudes sur la table.

«- _Mais je-_ » protesta la petite brune.

«- _N'insiste pas Mary, ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'heure pour parler de ça._ »

Regina parla en fixant l'autre femme, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de les laisser seules.

«- _Okay_... » Fit la brune vexée, qui saisit son sac et son manteau sans demander son reste.

Elles mangèrent en silence un reste de gâteau préparé par Mary, à la fois soucieuses et coupables de garder un tel secret pour elles pour l'instant. Regina attira Emma contre elle un moment, permettant à la blonde de trouver un peu de chaleur. Elles chuchotèrent des mots, de ces mots dont les couples complices ont le secret, jamais distinct par les personnes extérieures.

Emma invita Regina à la rejoindre dans la chambre. La blonde se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la douche, consciente du regard lourd de désir qui courrait sur son corps. Regina hésita un moment avant de se déshabiller aussi et de se demander si c'était une si bonne idée que de s'imposer dans ce moment d'intimité. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle devina alors que plus que jamais, Emma avait besoin de sa présence, de son soutien, quelque soit la forme que cela revêtait.

Regina se faufila sous la douche. Emma soupira d'aise quand elle sentit les mains de son amante sur son dos, la caressant. Elle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna au plaisir de sentir Regina dans son dos, la savonnant, soulignant du revers de la main la courbe de ses seins, glissant ses doigts, puis ses ongles le long de ses épaules, de ses cuisses, ressentant la pointe des seins de son amante contre son dos. L'eau chaude sur leurs corps les recouvraient en fines gouttelettes. Les baisers de Regina dans son cou laissèrent leur traînée brûlante. Elle sentit son corps s'échauffer, la chaleur s'intensifier, celle du désir entre ses jambes. Regina laissa ses instincts la guider. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur les courbes de la blonde qui gémit sous ses baisers. D'un pied, elle poussa ceux d'Emma, écarta ses jambes. Elle saisit les poignets de la blonde et les maintint dans son dos, puis plus doucement, elle la colla contre le mur. Emma ne protesta pas, ça ne lui déplaisait pas, c'était un jeu ; elle le savait et là, elle avait envie de ce jeu là, autant que son amante.

Regina, de son autre main, n'hésita pas, ses doigts se glissèrent en Emma, trouvant leur chemin, caressant, pinçant légèrement la chair tendre et ils trouvèrent le petit bourgeon rose déjà gonflé de désir. Regina murmura sa satisfaction d'avoir une partenaire aussi réactive à ses caresses. À la vérité, Emma était toujours plus que réactive au contact de la brune et même sans ; elle était excitée dès qu'elles partageaient le même air, la même pièce... Un seul regard de Regina et elle se sentait fondre, vulnérable ; et surtout elle devinait au regard de cette dernière que cela était toujours réciproque.

Emma sentit alors la possession irrésistible de sa compagne qui enfonça trois doigts en elle ; il n'y avait pas d'hésitation dans le geste, la brune légèrement plus petite qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à faire cela. Leur corps semblaient être faits l'un pour l'autre, quelque soit la position. Les va-et-vient légers, puis de plus en plus forts de Regina firent gémir de plaisir la blonde contre la paroi de la douche. Emma retint chaque cri, de peur de réveiller son fils. Regina avait lâché le poignet d'un des bras de la blonde qui se tenait maintenant à la paroi, pendant son amante lui donnait un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Sa tête partit en arrière, elle finit par lâcher prise et la brune sentit la contraction du plaisir de son amante autour de ses doigts.

Emma pensa qu'il était temps de sortir de la douche mais sa Maîtresse semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Elle se retourna et se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le mur, surprise. La brune se baissa et lui lança un regard des plus sombres, un regard que sans doute, elle n'oubliera jamais. S'agissait-il d'un regard qui demandait pardon ? En tout cas, la brune était à genoux devant elle, et ça, elle le savait, ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit ; elle sentit son amante entre ses jambes, des baisers sur ses cuisses et puis sur son sexe. Emma eut un hoquet de surprise sentant la langue de Regina jouant avec son intimité, l'irradiant totalement.

«- _Mon dieu..._ » lâcha-t-elle.

L'eau avait cessé de couler, Regina avait préalablement fermé le robinet, il n'y avait plus que la buée chaude dans la pièce et leurs gémissements. La blonde saisit les cheveux mouillés de sa compagne et les caressa. Elle ferma les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle laissa son corps se détendre et se tendre sous les caresses de la langue de la brune. Puis, alors qu'elle était sur le bord d'atteindre un nouvel orgasme, Regina se releva et remit la douche en route, laissant la blonde stupéfaite, qui ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un grognement de frustration. Regina plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et sourit à la blonde. Elle se pencha vers elle.

«- _Serait-ce une forme de protestation Miss Swan ?_ »

Elle savait très bien que le l'utilisation du « Miss Swan » avait son petit effet. La blonde rougit et la regarda avec défiance, jamais un amant ou une amante ne l'avait laissé au bord ainsi. Elle savait qu'avec Regina les règles étaient différentes, que "coucher" ne suffisait pas. Il y avait autre chose, il y avait plus. La brune la fixa, la défia du regard ; elle pouvait abdiquer, sortir de la douche et s'allonger dans son lit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas se rendre ainsi, pas comme ça. Elle soupira bruyamment, haussa les épaules et ignora sa Reine. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit au mur de la douche, Regina la regardant faire. Elle aussi savait. Savait que c'était là une provocation réelle, une déclaration de guerre. Emma se retrouva à nouveau plaquée contre le mur de la douche et cette fois, avec plus de violence.

«- Hey ! » protesta-t-elle pour la forme.

«- _Tu crois vraiment que c'est toi qui mène la danse ?_

 _\- Non_ » répondit la blonde doucement.

«- _Tu jouiras quand moi je le déciderais._ » répliqua Regina. « _Compris ?_

 _\- Oui_ » fit Emma, tentant de se dégager.

« _\- Tu ne bouges pas..._ » menaça Regina, avec néanmoins quelque chose dans la voix qui n'avait rien de dangereux.

Emma sentit alors les dents de l'autre femme se planter sur son épaule. Elle voulait crier, mais c'était plus par la surprise que par la douleur qui la prit de court. Elle se retint et supplia Regina d'arrêter, ou de continuer elle ne savait plus vraiment ; dans le même temps, elle sentit les mains de celle-ci sur ses hanches, la brune était collée contre elle. Emma se sentit à nouveau excitée, elle-même ne comprenait pas trop bien comment Regina arrivait à la faire repartir ainsi de plus belle. Les gestes de la brune étaient rapides, pas de temps pour la caresse ou pour les baisers, cela était très différent de la fois d'avant. La blonde n'avait que deux idées, deux désirs. Celui de complaire à la femme qui lui fait l'amour, et tenter d'arrêter cette frustration au plus vite, tout en jouant avec les limites de celle-ci. Quand Regina arrêta de la mordre, ce fut pour la prévenir.

« _\- Ma chérie... Si tu n'aimes pas..._

 _\- Je sais Regina._ » répondit doucement Emma.

Mais Emma ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait, ou si bien que quand elle comprit, elle fut surprise. La brune ne la prévint pas et quand elle fut en elle, ça n'était pas de la même manière qu'habituellement, elle sentit les doigts de la brune prendre un chemin différent, mais elle n'y croyait pas, pensant que Regina jouait juste avec les possibilités, les interdits. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite, non plus. Certains y avait peut-être pensé, mais pas osé. Mais Regina n'avait visiblement pas de tabou, pas de frontière, pas d'interdit sur ce plan là. Emma soupira, la sensation était très différente mais pas désagréable, la brune savait ce qu'elle faisait. La possession était plus lourde, plus ferme. Les doigts qui creusaient en elle étaient chauds, son corps étonnamment disposé à cela, elle se sentait ouverte, offerte à son amante. Elle éprouva même du plaisir à être prise ainsi, envahie par l'autre femme, elle se sentait son jouet. Des baisers dans son dos la firent frémir, et elle voulut gémir encore plus fort quand la brune accéléra la cadence au point de chauffer sa chair amoindrie par cette douche interminable quand les doigts de l'autre main de la brune caressèrent puis frottèrent contre son clitoris, tandis que les autres s'affairaient entre ses fesses. Elle se laissa s'affaisser contre le mur sous l'orgasme donné par Regina au bout de courtes minutes. La brune la retint alors pour pas qu'elle ne tombe. Emma ne sentit pas quand les choses s'arrêtèrent, juste son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, pendant quelques minutes, elle était partie loin, loin des problèmes, ne faisant qu'une avec Regina.

Dans sa vie de femme, jamais elle ne se donnerait à quelqu'un d'autre de cette manière. Il n'y avait que Regina qui pouvait faire naître ces instincts là en elle, réveiller cette part animale et exiger, se servir d'elle de cette manière, et lui faire oublier pendant quelques temps toutes choses autour d'elle.

Emma était affaissée dans les bras de la brune, pendant que celle-ci coupa le jet. Elles sortirent exténuées de leurs ébats ; la brune avait également pris du plaisir, elle avait même murmuré le prénom de sa compagne doucement, pour ne réveiller personne dans la maison, alors qu'elle aurait voulu lui crier. Elle s'embrassèrent tendrement puis avec passion. Si la situation avait été différente, Emma aurait su que sa nuit ne faisait que commencer. Mais l'épuisement de la journée et les mauvaises nouvelles avaient joué en leur défaveur pour continuer. Elles se couchèrent l'une contre l'autre, sans un mot, Emma recroquevillée contre compagne. Regina regardait la blonde intensément, caressant sa peau. Elle l'aimait, c'était certain. Elle était inquiète par les événements et ressentait également la tristesse d'Emma pendant quelques minutes, elle lui avait offert une escapade précieuse face à une réalité beaucoup moins drôle.


	24. Chapitre 24

**A/N : De nouveaux problèmes à l'horizon, une Ruby un peu perdue... Et une arrivée annoncée d'un nouveau personnage.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 24.**_

Quand Ruby ouvrit les yeux, elle se heurta un premier temps à sa porte fermée, qui ne l'était en règle générale jamais. Très peu alerte malgré le réveil qui avait sonné, elle maugréa contre des entités invisibles qui auraient fermé sa porte de chambre. Elle se leva et alla aux toilettes, puis vers sa cuisine. Premier détail qui la chiffonna, la cafetière était en marche. Il était le 26 décembre et normalement, mis à part si le père Noël lui avait envoyé « _un mec super gentil pour lui faire ça_ », cela ne devait pas arriver. Mais la vision d'une jeune femme qui la regardait bouche ouverte devant un toast la fit sursauter. Elle remit le scénario en place dans sa tête, et se rappela alors qu'elle avait fermé la porte de sa chambre pour plus d'intimité, que le café en route c'était sans doute Lacey... Et qu'elle n'avait qu'un shorty pour dormir.

« _\- Oh mon dieu..._ » Dit-elle en se couvrant et partant vers sa chambre, laissant Lacey avaler de travers son morceau de toast.

Elle referma la porte de sa chambre vivement et enfila un t-shirt, puis refit demi-tour pour enfiler un pantalon. Elle se présenta alors à Lacey.

« _\- J'suis désolée... Je, le matin, je suis désorientée... Et j'avais oublié que tu étais là._

 _\- C'est rien. C'est ma faute, j'aurais dû partir, et ça ne serait pas arrivé._

 _\- Non non, la mienne, je suis tête en l'air... Merci pour le café._

 _\- Vu que je dévalise ta réserve de pain... Le matin j'ai très faim, je n'ai pas pu résister... Je payerais._

 _\- C'est bon... Stop_ » répondit Ruby.

Elle se servit un café et offrit un gentil sourire à sa nouvelle "colocataire".

« _\- Bon, je vais y aller... Je suis désolée pour le dérangement_ » fit la jeune femme.

«- _Je, mais non tu me déranges pas..._ » Répliqua Ruby.

Elle était elle-même interloquée sa réponse, même si sa réflexion était tout autre. « _Bien sûr que si elle te gêne... Elle t'a vue à moitié nue... Elle est lesbienne... Et tu la trouves... Jolie..._ » Pensa-t-elle, si vite qu'elle vira au rouge.

«- _Tout de même... Enfin je vais aller voir si je retrouve mes clefs... Et puis et bien sinon j'attendrais que ma sœur revienne et... J'irai à l'hôtel, et-_

 _\- Non... Mais non, enfin je vais les chercher avec toi... Elle revient quand ta sœur ?_

 _\- Elle est partie à Vancouver et elle reviendra que le deux janvier, donc d'ici là..._

 _\- Et si tu appelais un serrurier ? Peut-être non ?_

 _\- Si on en trouve un, oui pourquoi pas._ » Répondit Lacey.

Elles partirent alors en quête des clefs, dans l'espoir que la lumière du jour les aide à les retrouver. Ce fut sans succès. Les clefs avaient sans doute glissé plus loin dans le caniveau, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir, tant la neige en recouvrait une bonne partie. Elles essayèrent alors de trouver un serrurier, mais il semblait qu'il n'y en avait pas un de disponible le lendemain de Noël. Un seul leur donna un peu d'espoir, leur disant qu'il pourrait intervenir d'ici 72 heures. Tous les autres étaient hors de prix, et Lacey n'avait guère les moyens de remplacer une serrure en plus d'un dépannage coûteux.

« _\- Bon... Et bien, le mieux c'est que tu viennes chez moi, si tu n'as pas d'ami qui peut te loger._ » Proposa Ruby.

« _\- Mes amis ne sont pas ici et en deux ans, je n'ai que quelques personnes proches de moi qui n'ont pas de place où qui ne sont pas chez elles. Je peux toujours aller à l'hôtel._

 _\- Non, c'est bon. Si tu n'as pas l'argent pour payer un serrurier cher, je ne veux pas savoir dans quel hôtel tu vas loger... Donc, je préfère que tu sois chez moi._

 _\- C'est très gentil, mais je sais me défendre !_ » Fit la jeune femme.

Ruby regarda Lacey d'un air dubitatif avant d'éclater de rire. Celle-ci soupira et sourit à la brune à qui elle trouvait de plus en plus de charme.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Regina se levèrent de concert, cette fois sereines de partager le même lit. Si elles n'étaient pas totalement heureuses au vu de la situation avec Neal, les premières minutes de leur réveil ponctuées de caresses et de baisers furent les bienvenues. Henry les rejoignit au petit-déjeuner. Le gamin qui était en vacances, passait sa journée avec son père. Neal vint alors vers dix heures récupérer son fils pour quelques courses. Il avait décidé de repousser son hospitalisation afin de profiter de son fils et de pouvoir passer encore quelques moments avec lui. Neal devina à la façon dont Regina le regardait qu'elle savait ; elle le gratifia d'un sourire poli mais sans air contrit ni regard rempli de pitié. Au contraire, elle ne fut guère obséquieuse et tint à montrer qu'Emma était sa compagne en posant une main possessive sur la cuisse de celle-ci, qui si elle fut surprise, n'en était pas moins amusée. Finalement, Neal préférait cela ; il se sentait au moins valorisé qu'elle puisse le voir comme un rival et non comme un mort-vivant. Henry et lui filèrent alors faire des courses ensemble, tandis que les deux femmes allèrent travailler, bien que la moitié de l'équipe était en congé, seuls demeuraient Killian et David, d'astreinte. Killian était éteint et silencieux, la situation fit de la peine à Emma mais elle se retint de lui parler. Regina était totalement consciente que l'homme n'était pas dans son assiette et elle se surprit à ressentir un brin d'empathie pour lui. La brune passa de longs appels tout l'après-midi et puis fit part d'une nouvelle à l'autre femme.

«- _Emma, nous avons vu pour ouvrir une succursale sur la côte Ouest, vers Seattle. Je pensais que... Enfin soyons claires, ça n'est pas pour l'éloigner, mais je prends en considération certaines choses._

 _\- Je t'écoute_ » répondit la blonde, attentive.

«- _Je pense demander à Killian de prendre en charge la direction d'un service de nos assurances là-bas. Il aurait son équipe et... Enfin, qu'en penses-tu ?_ »

Emma fut surprise que Regina puisse avoir confiance en Killian pour ce genre de choses, et était aussi dubitative concernant les raisons profondes de cette demande de mutation.

« _\- Et bien tu devrais lui en parler, je pense que s'il est intéressé, c'est à lui de décider._

 _\- Je vais voir cela d'ici début janvier, je dois avoir encore quelques signatures pour faire ça._

 _\- D'accord. Ça sera peut-être l'occasion pour lui de prendre un nouveau départ, il est clair que nous voir ensemble n'arrange pas son moral..._

 _\- Je pense qu'il a besoin d'action et nous allons lui offrir cela, je veux tu comprennes que je ne fais pas ça par jalousie._

 _\- Même pas un petit peu ?_ » Sourit Emma.

« _\- Je... Enfin... Je ne te cache pas que ça m'arrange, mais c'est un bon employé... Et il mérite sa chance._

 _«- D'accord Miss Mills_ » dit Emma en s'approchant de la brune contre son bureau, où elles échangèrent un long baiser. « _Avec tout ça, on a oublié de s'offrir nos cadeaux..._

 _\- Ils sont restés au pied du sapin chez toi, je n'y ai plus pensé..._

 _\- Nous verrons ça ce soir._ » Fit en souriant Emma.

«- _J'y compte bien..._ » Acquiesça la brune voyant la blonde s'éloigner et sortir de la pièce.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le début d'après-midi se passa sans problèmes notables et chacun fit ses tâches au ralenti. La neige dehors avait cessé de tomber sans discontinu. C'est alors que Ruby rentra comme une furie dans le bureau de Regina.

« _\- Ruby... Il faut frapper avant d'entrer tu sais_ » fit Regina penchée dans des papiers administratifs.

« _\- Ok ! J'y penserai la prochaine fois, faut que je te parle !_

 _\- Bon dieu Ruby, ça ne peut pas attendre ce soir ? Tu pourrais manger avec nous..._

 _\- Non... Je dois te parler seule à seule... Et je vois pas à qui en parler... Et..._

 _\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?_ » Demanda Regina enlevant ses lunettes.

« _\- Je... Quelqu'un est arrivé dans ma vie, enfin quelqu'un..._

 _\- Quelqu'un que je connais ?_ » S'enquit Regina devant la mine affolée de son amie.

«- _Non..._

 _\- C'est Killian ? August ?_

 _\- Non non... August ? Sérieusement !_ » Dit Ruby en faisant la grimace.

« _\- Éclaire-moi... Qui est l'heureux élu ?_ » Questionna Regina en souriant.

« _\- C'est... Euh... Pas un mec..._ » Se lança Ruby, qui pour le coup, qui portait très bien son prénom.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, puis elle mit sa main devant la bouche pour se retenir de rire.

« _\- Bon dieu... Ruby... Alors là..._

 _\- Oui et bien ça va, moi aussi... Enfin je ne suis pas sûre, ça te faisait quoi la première fois que tu as vu Emma ?_

 _\- Euh... Et bien... Je ne sais pas, j'avais une impression de la connaître depuis toujours, quelque chose m'attirait... C'était comme si j'étais aimantée ; plus je voulais m'éloigner et plus l'attraction grandissait... Je ne saurais te dire..._

 _\- Ok... Je vois..._ » Répondit Ruby pensive.

« _\- Alors, qui est cette fille ?_

 _\- Une serveuse, enfin une étudiante... Elle est drôle, cultivée, intelligente... Et vraiment adorable, j'ai jamais ressenti ça pour une femme, vraiment ! Et elle me considère..._

 _\- Alors tente ta chance, qui sait._

 _\- Elle aime les filles, elle me l'a dit..._ » Suppléa Ruby.

«- _Et bien alors... Fonce !_ » Dit Regina en souriant.

« _\- Mais je suis mal à l'aise avec ça..._

 _\- Avec quoi ? Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais voulu être lesbienne, le prends pas mal hein... Toi et Emma, vous formez un couple parfait, mais je pensais... Je sais pas, j'pensais trouver un gars sympa... Faire des enfants, enfin construire la vie de famille que j'ai jamais eu, et finir dans un bled paumé dans le Colorado..._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de construire ce rêve avec une femme ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai pas votre aplomb à toi et Emma... Vous êtes riches, vous pouvez bien vous en foutre de la vision des autres, vous êtes au-dessus du lot... Intouchables. Moi je suis qu'une fille sortie de sa campagne du Maine..._

 _\- Tu ne me ferais pas un complexe d'infériorité toi par hasard ?_ » Demanda Regina en souriant gentiment à son amie.

« _\- Je dit pas Regina... Mais je suis qu'une simple secrétaire..._

 _\- Et alors ? Déjà, qui te dit que tu vas faire ça toute ta vie ? Et même si c'est le cas... Si cette femme te rend heureuse... Tu vas te l'interdire ?_

 _\- Je pourrais avoir ça avec un homme aussi_ » répliqua Ruby.

« _\- Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec le genre Ruby, peut-être juste que tu aimes les personnes pour ce qu'elles sont... Cette fille te met à l'aise avec toi-même... Enfin, c'est ta décision Ruby, peut-être que dans X années tu recroiseras une personne qui te plaît... Un homme qui sait._

 _\- ...X années._ » Reprit Ruby en faisant la grimace.

« _\- L'amour ne se rencontre pas à tous les coins de rue Ruby, on ne tombe pas amoureux sur commande._

 _\- Je vois... Je vais y réfléchir. Mais toi et Emma, interdit de vous embrouiller ! Vous êtes mon idéal de couple maintenant... Alors faut pas me troubler._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça !_ » Dit Regina en riant. « _Et elle est où cette fille ?_

 _\- Chez moi..._

 _\- Tu ne perds pas de temps toi_ » ricana la brune.

« _\- Non mais... Non, je la dépanne..._

 _\- Tu m'en diras tant..._

 _\- Non mais si... Je t'assure, elle a perdu ses clefs..._

 _\- Et bien, prends donc ta conquête avec toi et viens manger ce soir à la maison... On ira chez moi cette fois, d'accord ?_

 _\- Je, oui... Enfin elle sera peut-être étonnée que je l'invite comme ça._

 _\- Et bien... Ça sera l'occasion pour moi de te dire mon opinion, mais tu lui préciseras que si elle fait les yeux doux à Emma..._

 _\- Je sais, tu l'empoisonneras discrètement au moment du dessert._

 _\- Tout à fait !_ » Fit Regina en souriant faussement dangereusement.

Ruby prit alors congé de Regina et décida de rentrer chez elle pour parler avec Lacey de leur soirée. Alors que Regina allait ranger ses affaires dans son attaché-caisse, son téléphone sonna. Elle fut surprise de voir que c'était sa sœur.

« _\- Bonjour Zelena._

 _\- Hello, Sis ! Comment tu vas ? Joyeux Noël !_

 _\- Zelena... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ça fait sept ans que tu ne me souhaites plus joyeux Noël._

 _\- Que tu peux être rabat-joie ma chère ! Devine qui m'a appelé..._

 _\- Oh.. ? Notre mère je présume._

 _\- Tout à fait. Il paraît que tu es devenue... « La honte de la famille », et que tu te compromets dans le péché avec Emma truc._

 _\- Emma Swan_ » la reprit Regina, excédée.

« _\- Oui enfin si tu veux, il paraît que c'est ta co-actionnaire avec l'autre cruche..._

 _\- Zelena, j'ai enterré la hache de guerre avec les Blanchard, je suis passée à autre chose._

 _\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Sis ! Néanmoins, je te mets en garde, Mère est vraiment hors d'elle... Et je pense qu'elle va passer à l'attaque dans peu de temps, tu sais comment elle est..._

 _\- Je sais, hélas._

 _\- Donc, si tu tiens à ta petite-amie... Je te conseille vivement de faire attention les prochains jours._

 _\- Que sais-tu, au juste ?_

 _\- Ok, alors je te préviens, je ne t'ai rien dit... Notre mère a une relation... Sentimentale... Enfin d'affaires, avec Gold, ton avocat._

 _\- D'accord. Et ?_

 _\- J'y viens... Mère a l'intention de te déshériter, elle l'a consulté il y a quelques jours et j'ai reçu des papiers de son assurance vie, c'est ça qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille._ »

Un silence se fit alors entendre pendant quelques minutes.

« _\- Je vois._ » Répondit sombrement Regina. « _Mais quand bien même, j'ai mes propres affaires._

 _\- Je pense qu'elle veut te faire du tort Regina, elle va torpiller les assurances... Et tenter de vous faire une réputation épouvantable._

 _\- Et bien, nous vendrons..._

 _\- Tu auras coulé avant. Je pense qu'elle va te poser un ultimatum._

 _\- Et bien je vais l'attendre de pied ferme. Merci Zelena de m'avoir prévenue._

 _\- Ah... Et je vais passer au jour de l'an, te voir... Je suis très curieuse de rencontrer cette Emma qui a su rafistoler ton pauvre petit cœur..._

 _\- Elle a fait plus que cela Zelena._

 _\- Tu m'en vois ravie. Parce que je te préviens, je ne veux absolument pas hériter de ces horribles assurances, ni avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec tout ça. Je suis très bien comme je suis, sans aucune responsabilité que mère nous impose comme... Des cadeaux empoisonnés._

 _\- Je vois. Préviens-moi quand tu arrives._

 _\- Je le ferais Sis... À bientôt !_ »

Regina mit fin à la conversation. Décidément, trop de choses se profilaient à l'horizon.


	25. Chapitre 25

**A/N : Et oui du RedBeauty, bien que j'ai pris Lacey en prénom, parce que j'avais déjà parlé du personnage avant. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai eu l'idée de faire cela parce que ça m'inspirait et puis du coup, ça vient équilibrer les chapitres pas très drôles par quelque chose de plus léger. vous verrez qu'elles sont beaucoup moins compliquées à première vue que nos héroïnes, c'est un coup de foudre... Je me suis dit aussi que c'était une façon de voir aussi les choses autrement, avec quelqu'un qui se découvre et qui n'accepte pas forcément tout de suite ce changement majeur :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 25.**_

En fin d'après-midi, les deux femmes rentrèrent, trouvant Neal et Henry jouant à la Playstation dans le salon d'Emma.

« _\- Salut les garçons, alors votre journée ?_

 _\- Bien !_ » Répondit Henry avec empressement. « _Mais papa était fatigué alors on est rentrés tôt !_ »

Regina se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'intention de se servir un café ; elle pressentait que la soirée allait être longue, surtout s'il fallait ensuite retourner chez elle pour vingt heures pour le repas.

«- _Oui, j'étais assez claqué... Ce gamin a trop d'énergie_ » compléta Neal.

Emma lui répondit par un sourire discret.

« _\- Pa m'a dit aussi qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose ce soir, mais qu'il voulait que tu sois là, et aussi Regina._

 _\- Okay..._ » Fit Emma, surprise que Neal ait introduit les choses ainsi.

Regina resta sur le chambranle de la porte, tentant de voir comment les choses allaient se produire et se dire.

« _\- Tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant Neal ?_ » Questionna Emma.

« _\- Oui, je préfère._ » Répondit-il sombrement.

La brune aurait préféré faire cela après le jour de l'an, mais peut-être que Neal avait une bonne raison de précipiter les choses ainsi. Le gamin saisit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _\- Wow... C'est quoi le problème ? Y'a un souci ?_

 _\- Gamin, écoute ton père, s'il-te-plaît_ » demanda Emma en tentant de lui sourire.

Regina prit place, légèrement décalée sur un fauteuil. Neal posa une main sur le bras de son fils.

« _\- Écoute, ce que je vais te dire c'est que demain, je vais devoir partir... Et-_

 _\- Quoi ? Déjà ?! Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver !_ » Fit le gosse dépité.

«- _Henry_... » reprit Emma, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Regina passa alors sa main dans le dos de sa compagne à coté d'elle.

 _«- Henry, je pars pas par plaisir... Je dois aller à l'hôpital. Demain._

 _\- Tu es malade ?_

 _\- Oui. Je suis malade._ » Répondit Neal qui ne quittait plus les yeux verts de son fils.

« _\- Mais c'est quoi ? Une opération ?_

 _\- Non..._ » Éluda l'homme, qui avait du mal de plus en plus à rentrer dans la conversation.

«- _Ce que ton père essaye de te dire Henry, c'est qu'il va être hospitalisé un certain temps_ » continua alors Regina.

« _\- Comment ça ?_ »

Henry avait de plus en plus peur de comprendre ce qui se passait, à la vue de sa mère qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes, tandis que son père fuyait maintenant son regard.

« _\- Henry... Il va falloir que tu sois courageux..._ » Tenta son père.

« _\- Que je... Non, non..._ » Dit le gamin qui commençait à comprendre. « _Tu vas guérir hein ? Hein tu vas guérir, tu vas pas partir ! Tu va pas... Non._ »

Le gosse le leva soudainement et partit dans sa chambre en courant.

«- _On aurait pas dû lui dire ça comme ça..._ » Soupira la blonde.

«- _Emma... Il n'y a pas de bonne méthode pour lui annoncer que son p... Enfin, que Neal, va nous quitter..._ » rétorqua doucement Regina.

« _\- Non, y'a pas de bonnes manières, même moi j'ai du mal à le comprendre... À accepter que... Malgré le traitement d'il y a trois ans... Les choses n'ont fait qu'empirer._ » Rapporta Neal.

« _\- Je vais lui parler_ » fit Regina.

Emma alors la retint par le bras, incertaine encore de sa confiance à l'instant en la brune.

« _\- Emma, fais-lui confiance, elle sait... Elle est passé par là._ » L'encouragea Neal.

Regina regarda l'homme, surprise par ses propos.

« _\- Henry m'a dit pour votre fils et votre mari._

 _\- Je vois... Oui Emma. Crois-moi, je... Enfin, la mort, je connais bien._ »

Emma soupira retenant un sanglot, lâchant alors le bras de sa compagne. Regina se dirigea vers la chambre d'Henry, elle hésita à frapper puis finalement ouvrit la porte sans s'annoncer. Le gamin avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de s'asseoir à coté de lui, lui caressant les cheveux. Petit à petit, les sanglots s'étouffèrent et le gamin se retourna, cherchant les bras de la brune pour une consolation. Regina ne pleurait pas, ça n'était pas son chagrin ; si elle le partageait, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait de profonds sentiments pour Neal et elle ne s'en inventait pas, mais elle ressentait la douleur d'Henry, la perte. Elle savait combien ces choses-là étaient dures à accepter, et même parfois, on vivait sans jamais vraiment s'y faire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Henry s'endormit, fatigué par ses larmes et sa journée. Regina sortit de sa chambre et interpella Emma dans le couloir, où elles parlèrent doucement.

« _\- Je vais décommander pour ce soir._

 _\- Je suis désolée_ » fit Emma, désorientée par tout le poids tragique que revêtait la soirée.

« _\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous aurons tout à loisir de nous détendre à un autre moment._

 _\- Les filles..._ » Dit Neal s'approchant des deux femmes. « _Faut que je vous parle, à toutes les deux._ »

Emma lança un regard interrogatif à l'un et à l'autre. Ils prirent place là où quelques minutes auparavant, Henry s'était effondré à l'écoute de la nouvelle.

« _\- Voilà... J'ai plus beaucoup de temps devant moi, si j'ai pu retarder d'un jour mon hospitalisation c'est déjà pas mal. Je, et bien... Le médecin me donne environ trois mois, ce qui est moins... Que ce que j'avais prévu. Du coup, beaucoup de choses... Me traversent l'esprit... Je suis désolé Emma, pour ce morceau de vie qu'on a eu ensemble, ça aurait pu être... Vraiment mieux, j'ai été un con fini..._

 _\- Neal... C'est le passé... Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça._

 _\- Ça n'empêche pas..._ » Répondit-il en regardant soudainement Regina, comme s'il préférait croiser le regard de la brune plus en retrait, moins dans l'émotion que son entourage. « _J'ai pensé que... Et bien... Je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je n'ai pas d'argent à donner pour les études d'Henry, et pas grand chose en biens... Alors, et bien, je... Voilà._ »

Il tendit alors des documents à Regina. La brune sourcilla et les prit. Elle les parcourut et écarquilla les yeux, pas très certaine de comprendre ce qui était noté, puis elle tendit les écrits à sa compagne.

«- _Je sais qu'on se connaît pas beaucoup Regina, mais je suis certain que vous tenterez de rendre heureuse Emma, et que vous prendrez soin de mon fils... Je n'ai pas de droit dessus car je ne l'ai pas reconnu et vous pourrez l'adopter... Plus tard, si..._ »

Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour tousser, avant de reprendre la parole.

« _-... Et bien, si vous l'épousez... Mais voilà, alors je serais sûrement pas là pour tous ces moments là, hein_ » finit-il en souriant.

« _\- Je suis surprise_ » dit Emma en pressant les documents.

« _\- C'est le seul cadeau que je peux te... Que je peux vous faire. Je... Enfin, ça a déjà été fait, et si vous avez besoin, et bien, de ça... Ça sera à votre convenance, si vous ne voulez pas aussi hein... C'est juste, je voulais vous offrir la possibilité de faire un autre enfant._ »

Emma rougit alors aux propos de son ex-compagnon. Regina avait la bouche sèche, avoir un « _autre enfant_ ». Neal faisait don de sperme. Ne sachant pas si ce "cadeau" inattendu serait le bienvenu, il avait longtemps hésité à contacter le laboratoire puis s'était finalement décidé. Il expliqua qu'auparavant, il avait vécu quelques temps avec une jeune femme avec qui il ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant, même s'ils avaient recouru à diverses démarches dans ce sens. Neal tombant malade, il avait préféré faire un prélèvement. Malencontreusement, sa maladie avait fini par faire fuir sa dernière compagne. Alors il avait pensé que ça serait un « _truc bien_ » qu'il pouvait faire dans cette vie.

Il partit alors en fin de soirée après avoir partager un repas sur le pouce avec les deux femmes. Emma soupira en fermant la porte derrière lui, tandis qu'un taxi l'emmenait à son hôtel.

« _\- Tu veux qu'on signe ses papiers ?_ » Demanda Emma à sa compagne.

«- _Et bien... Je ne sais pas, je veux dire... Je ne sais quoi en penser Emma, je... Je ne sais pas si je veux reporter un enfant un jour... Si..._ »

Elle s'interrompit, et elle pensa à Alexander. À sa naissance. À la joie. Puis à la tragédie.

« _\- Et bien, je peux en avoir aussi... Mais je n'ai pas follement aimé être enceinte_ » lui apprit doucement Emma.

«- _Prenons le temps de réfléchir_. »

Regina se réfugia alors dans les bras d'Emma. Épuisées moralement, elles se turent, regardant machinalement les images à la télévision, assises sur le canapé de la blonde.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Ruby reçut le message de Regina pour annoncer qu'elle décommandait la soirée, elle fut à la fois soulagée et déçue. Lacey avait accepté simplement l'invitation, elle s'était préparée et habillée pour l'occasion, et Ruby fut très embêtée d'annoncer à sa "colocataire" que le repas était annulé. Elle soupira et s'expliqua alors.

« _\- J'ai reçu un SMS de Regina, elle a dû décommander ce soir, un imprévu familial, semble-t-il._

 _\- Oh..._ » Fit Lacey. « _Ça n'est pas grave, ça sera pour une autre fois._ »

Ruby soupira à nouveau.

« _\- Je... Et bien non, on va quand même sortir !_

 _\- Ah ?_

 _\- Je t'invite au restaurant._ » Répliqua Ruby rapidement, comme si chaque mot lui brûlait les lèvres.

Elle rougit alors, s'énervant de ses réactions de collégienne.

«- _Oh, mais faut pas t'obliger à-_ »

Lacey n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruby lui avait saisi la main pour l'emmener vers l'entrée.

« _\- Mets ton manteau_ » lui indiqua la grande brune tout en lâchant la main aussi vite qu'elle l'avait prise.

Lacey fut silencieuse dans la voiture, elle observait Ruby qui était nerveuse. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, et réalisa que peut-être, la brune était troublée, par elle ? Elle se posa la question, n'osant y rêver. Elle avait bien repéré la brune depuis longtemps, elle avait aussi bien observé ce qui se passait au bar. Killian qui ne regardait qu'Emma, et Ruby qui ne regardait que Killian, un trio étrange et bien ordonné, où les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air de saisir ce qui se passait. Tous les vendredis, elle avait ce spectacle sous les yeux. Quand elle servait, Killian la regardait elle, mais elle... Elle ne regardait que Ruby, qui l'ignorait superbement.

Au restaurant, l'ambiance se détendit. Ruby était plus à l'aise, surtout avec un verre de vin. Elle parla d'Emma et de Regina, lui raconta qu'elles étaient ses amies, et que donc Killian n'était pas arrivé à ses fins. Lacey en déduisit que ça n'était pas pour autant que la brune avait jeté son dévolu sur l'homme à nouveau libre. Ruby discuta aussi de sa grand-mère, comme si elle allait lui présenter. Lacey comprit alors que sa nouvelle "amie" ne savait plus trop où elle en était ; son regard l'évitait et parfois la fixait, Ruby semblait anormalement excitée. La brune but à nouveau et Lacey stoppa sa consommation, car elle sentait qu'elle allait prendre le volant, consciente que son amie buvait plus que de raison.

« _\- Je dois te paraître bizarre_ » dit Ruby.

«- _Non, pourquoi ?_ » Sourit Lacey.

«- _Je te parle des choses de ma vie comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours... D'habitude, je suis pas comme ça, je parle pas à tort et à travers... Ni de mes amis comme ça... Je..._ »

Lacey tendit un bras et laissa sa main reposer sur le celui de la brune.

«- _Calme-toi... Tout va bien, d'accord ?_ » Répondit-elle dans un sourire très doux et mystérieux.

Cela eut le don de créer une décharge électrique qui parcourut tout le corps de Ruby, pour finir par se loger dans son ventre et bien plus bas. Cette fois, ce n'était plus uniquement son cœur qui se serrait, mais tout son corps qui se trouva engoncé dans le désir. Elle voulait faire l'amour à cette fille, c'était certain, même si elle n'avait qu'une très vague idée de la chose.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elles mangèrent leur repas, mais le service était assez long, alors Lacey n'hésita plus ; elle posa sa main sur celle de Ruby qui lui parlait de tout et n'importe quoi et, à vrai dire, elle ne souviendra sûrement pas d'un traite mot de ce qui lui racontait la brune ce soir là. Ruby était plus que troublée par les caresses du pouce sur sa main de l'autre femme, par la façon dont elle la regardait, toujours avec ce fichu sourire qui avait le don de la rendre folle. Elle se raidit quand elle sentit le pied de Lacey, débarrassé de sa chaussure, remonter le long de sa jambe recouverte par le tissu de son jean. « _Oh mon dieu..._ » pensa-t-elle, regardant Lacey qui elle contemplait son assiette et mangeait comme si de rien n'était. Elle sentit le pied frotter contre elle puis se retirer. « _Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!_ ». Le dessert arriva et Ruby n'osait plus regarder Lacey dans les yeux, trop troublée.

« _\- J'y suis allé un peu fort ?_ » S'enquit Lacey dans un murmure.

« _\- Je, bha... Euh... Je ne suis pas habituée..._

 _\- Ah... Pardon, j'ai peut-être mal interprété les choses... Parfois... Je suis trop optimiste de nature, et... Je suis désolée._

 _\- Non, non._ » Répliqua Ruby qui voyait les yeux de sa compagne de repas se voiler de gène et de tristesse. « _Non... Lacey, juste que j'ai jamais... Avec une femme... Et je..._

 _\- Ah..._ » Dit celle-ci, surprise.

« _\- Je suis, moi... Désolée, d'être aussi coincée... Et aussi si peu expérimentée de la vie... Je me donne des airs, mais je dois être plus coincée qu'une nonne..._ »

Lacey rit aux éclats puis se retins ensuite, gênée de son emportement.

« _\- Désolée, c'est juste... J'ai imaginé toi en nonne et..._

 _\- Oh, ça va hein !_ » Rit Ruby.

Elles sortirent du restaurant, légèrement ivres de leurs contacts. Lacey prit le volant car Ruby avait trop abusé du vin servi à table, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en menait pas très large non plus. Elles arrivèrent en riant à l'appartement.

Ce qui s'en suivit, Ruby en garderait le souvenir toute sa vie. Lacey la plaquant contre le mur, l'embrassant. Et elle ne se reconnut guère quand, à son tour, elle prit le dessus sur la petite brune. Ruby dépassait d'une bonne tête son invitée. Elle se souvint alors de Lacey lui demandant si ça n'allait pas trop vite. Ruby ne lui répondit pas, elle se contenta de la soulever du sol, laissant Lacey mettre ses jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches. Elle se rappela des lèvres douces qui l'enivraient, de Lacey prenant sa main pour la placer entre ses cuisses. De ses doigts écartant le tissu de la lingerie de la jeune femme, du gémissement, le sien, quand elle sentit le sexe de sa partenaire trempé. Elle était bouleversée, jamais elle n'avait désiré toucher une femme de cette façon, sauf celle-ci. Elle frôla les lèvres brûlantes de Lacey, la caressant des doigts ; la jeune femme se contractait sous son toucher en gémissant, la tête partie en arrière. Elles finirent par atterrir sur le canapé, redoublant leurs caresses.


	26. Chapitre 26

**A/N : Arrivée fracassante de Zelena, dont je garde le coté "folle" mais attention, je creuse un peu plus le personnage, on va voir mon point de vue sur le sujet. La relation légère entre Ruby et Lacey continue, avec une Ruby qui se pose encore beaucoup de questions.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 26.**_

Ruby écarquilla les yeux au petit matin, pensant lascivement qu'elle devait aller travailler. Elle entendit la respiration légère de sa compagne lovée contre elle. Elle repensa à sa folle nuit, à la façon dont, naturellement, elles avaient fait l'amour, comment elle avait réussi à vaincre ses craintes ; elle avait eu peur d'être peu ou pas excitée à l'idée de faire l'amour avec une femme, mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Elle avait découvert ses propres appétits, et ils étaient féroces.

Ce fut même Lacey qui avait déclaré forfait vers les trois heures du matin, lorsqu'un nouvel orgasme l'avait traversé. Ruby était incandescente, comment avait-elle même pu se passer de « ça » ? Se demandait-elle. Le sexe avec un homme était une chose certes agréable, elle ne s'était jamais cachée du plaisir à la chose, mais là... Elle avait prodigué des plaisirs à sa compagne toute la nuit, avec sa langue, avec ses doigts, avec ses lèvres... Et elle n'osait penser tout ce qu'elle aurait pu faire si elle avait un sexshop à porté de mains.

Elle rougit aux idées diverses et variées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit, et toutes les positions qu'elle voulait faire avec Lacey. Sa compagne de jeu était d'une nature à se laisser faire sous les caresses prodiguées ; cette attitude n'avait que provoqué un feu nouveau dans le bas ventre de Ruby, qui ne se reconnaissait pas. Les soupirs, les cris et les gémissements de la jeune femme avaient fini par achever la brune.

Ruby caressait machinalement l'épaule de Lacey qui remua légèrement, indiquant qu'elle se réveillait.

« _\- Mmh Ruby... Bonjour.._. » Marmonna la jeune femme.

«- _Bonjour_... » Répondit la brune plus clairement, qui se pencha et embrassa l'épaule douce qui s'offrait à elle.

Lacey gémit sous les baisers, ce qui eut pour effet d'allumer un feu encore plus grand chez l'autre femme. Les baisers s'intensifièrent. Lacey ne bougeait pas mais souriait sous les baisers de moins en moins chastes de sa compagne sur son dos. Ruby ne savait plus très bien où elle pouvait aller ainsi, mais elle le fit. Les baisers furent déposés au plus bas et arrivèrent entre les cuisses de Lacey qui leva le bassin pour ressentir les pressions des lèvres de sa petite amie sur son sexe. Du bout de la langue, Ruby goutta les chairs roses et offertes. Plus elle intensifiait les choses, et plus Lacey gémissait, jusqu'à dire des choses avec peu de retenue ce qui finit d'électriser la brune. Elle bougea ses hanches de telle manière qu'elle les colla au bassin de Ruby. Les doigts de celle-ci, perdus dans l'antre brûlante et trempée, étaient en quête d'amener l'autre femme à son plaisir. La vision du bassin et des fesses de Lacey bougeant en cadence sur ses propres va-et-vient était terrible, les cheveux de Ruby glissait sur le dos de cette dernière.

Quand Lacey cria sous l'effet de son orgasme, Ruby eut envie de rire, parce qu'il était clair qu'elle était loin de penser qu'un jour elle ferait cet effet à une femme. Mais elle se retint, d'autant plus quand Lacey se retourna et la plaqua sur le lit pour coller sa bouche sur son sexe, se glissant entre ses jambes. Ruby ferma les yeux sous la sensation et sentit son propre plaisir arriver rapidement et avec violence, Lacey suçant littéralement son clitoris. La main perdue dans les boucles châtains de la jeune femme, elle cria à son tour le prénom de sa compagne, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais en général. Leurs bouches se rejoignirent, goûtant leur propre excitation. Rapidement, leurs langues se chevauchèrent, leurs lèvres se gouttèrent, et Ruby sentit que leur étreinte allait les remettre sur les chemins périlleux du plaisir, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son réveil matin qui clignotait. Ruby se détacha alors brusquement de sa compagne.

« _\- Oh mon dieu, je vais être en retard ! Vite vite !_ »

Elle se leva et déguerpit vers sa salle de bain, sous les rires de Lacey. Ruby, sous le jet chaud de sa douche, reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Lacey lui faisait l'effet d'une vrai drogue, elle pensa qu'il était temps qu'elles discutent un peu de leur relation, et puis elle ne savait pas grand chose de la jeune femme. Si elles voulaient que leur relation soit autre chose qu'un « _plan cul très agréable_ », il fallait sans doute sortir un peu de la chambre, et elle avait hâte de savoir comment Regina et Emma pouvait la percevoir. Peut-être que son esprit était obnubilé par le plaisir partagé et qu'au final, elle en oubliait le plus important.

Elle sortit de sa douche pour apercevoir que Lacey s'était rendormie, la serveuse commençant seulement à dix-neuf heures, elle avait tout à loisir de dormir. Elle observa quelques minutes les courbes douces et magnifiques de la femme assoupie qui avait enveloppé son oreiller dans ses bras. Depuis cet incident des clefs, pensa Ruby sur le chemin, elle avait l'impression d'être déjà en couple, alors qu'elles n'étaient ensembles que depuis quelques jours - et cela la perturbait beaucoup.

 **.~.~.~.**

La soirée d'Emma et Regina avait été beaucoup plus calme. Elles avaient eu le temps de s'offrir leurs cadeaux. Regina avait simplement offert à sa compagne un très beau collier qui se finissait sur un anneau où étaient gravés des cygnes très discrets, le tout en or et diamants. Regina le mit autour du cou d'Emma, qui souriait béatement au cadeau que la brune lui avait fait. La blonde fut plus osée, mais était très amusée de l'air que prit Regina en découvrant une boite en bois longiligne. Elle ouvrit le dispositif révélant une cravache en cuir très jolie dont le pommeau était travaillé.

« _\- Comme je sais que tu faisais de l'équitation, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être..._

 _\- C'est adorable, mais j'évite de m'en servir sur un cheval._ » Répliqua en souriant Regina.

«- _Mmmh c'est bien ce que je me disais_ » dit Emma. « _Tu devrais presser une seconde fois le bouton de l'ouverture de la boite._ »

Regina s'exécuta et un autre niveau s'ouvrit, laissant place à une autre cravache en cuir teintée de noir, encore plus travaillée et sertie au niveau de la poignée. Sa finesse révéla qu'elle était faite pour le dressage, mais son travail indiquait qu'elle était prévue à autre chose qu'à son utilisation initiale.

« _\- Je vois..._ » Sourit Regina. « _J'imagine qu'ici quelqu'un a besoin d'être dressée..._

 _\- Peut-être_ » répondit Emma en souriant, laissant ses deux bras venir sur les épaules de sa compagne.

Regina embrassa la blonde avec émotion, pensant à tous les jeux possibles avec ce nouvel artefact. Malgré les envies des deux femmes de tester ce fameux cadeau, elles étaient éreintées par les émotions. Elles se levèrent du canapé et passèrent devant la chambre d'Henry qui s'était endormi profondément. Elles se glissèrent sous les draps tout en se caressant et s'embrassant longuement, mais le sommeil fut le plus fort pour cette nuit là.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby fonça dans les assurances, les clefs de sa voiture à la main, les cheveux en pagaille, elle prit son poste et enleva son manteau. Que fut sa surprise de voir arriver Regina en même temps qu'Emma ce matin là, à une heure plus tardive que ce que la brune en général se permettait de faire. Chacune s'occupa comme elle pouvait, chacune fuyant des ennuis à venir ou des questions qui pouvait les tourmenter.

Regina réfléchissait à la proposition de Neal. Avait-elle envie d'avoir un autre enfant ? Que ce soit elle qui le porte ou Emma ? La question n'était-elle pas un peu trop précoce ? Mais quand on sait comment la vie ne tient qu'à un fil, qui est celui du destin... On ose penser que tout est possible, et peut importe le temps.

Emma pensait tout autrement. Elle avait envie de fonder une famille avec Regina, avec Henry. L'arrivée d'un autre être était tout à fait envisageable ; elle avait plus pensé à l'adoption, mais pourquoi pas... La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne voudrait pas le porter. Être enceinte avait été pour elle une souffrance psychologique et physique qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître une nouvelle fois.

Henry, déposé le matin chez Mary, pensait à son père qui venait d'être accepté dans la clinique où il allait sans doute connaître ses derniers instants. Emma avait enfin partagé l'information avec Mary et David le matin, ce qui expliquait le retard des deux femmes au travail.

Chacun pensait de son coté aux choses qui les attendaient pour la prochaine année.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand en fin d'après midi une splendide rousse poussa les portes vitrées des assurances, se déplaçant avec grâce vers l'accueil, Ruby n'eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander qui elle était.

« _\- Zelena Mills, merci de prévenir ma sœur de mon arrivée._ » Dit-elle dans un sourire tout aussi dangereux que celui de Regina au meilleur de sa forme.

«- _Tout de suite madame Mills_ » répondit Ruby qui en informa Regina.

La rousse, lasse d'attendre dans la sale d'attente, se dirigea vers les bureaux de sa sœur, ne prenant aucun soin de frapper. Elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Emma ramassant un vêtement au sol, tandis que Regina se repeignait.

« _\- Et bien sœurette, je vois qu'on sait profiter de sa pause déjeuner ! Je comprends pourquoi maman n'est pas très contente !_ » Rit-elle.

« _\- Zelena..._ » Soupira Regina.

Emma déglutit difficilement et se tourna prestement pour enfiler son jean, rouge de honte.

«- _Je vous laisser... Vous rhabiller, je vais demander trois cafés à votre secrétaire._ »

Emma et Regina rassemblèrent leurs esprits après que la rousse ait fermé la porte.

« _\- C'est ta sœur ?_ » S'enquit Emma.

«- _Oui, c'est ma demi sœur, Zelena._

 _\- Et... Tu savais quand elle allait arriver ?_ »

Regina fut prise d'un petit rire nerveux.

«- _Ma sœur ne prévient jamais personne, elle aime mettre les gens mal à l'aise, c'est sa façon à elle d'avoir le dessus, quitte à passer pour une... Enfin... Pour une garce étrange. Elle a aussi beaucoup d'argent de son propre père, et depuis peu elle se fait appeler Zelena Mills, ça l'amuse et cela met Mère mal à l'aise._

 _\- Je vois..._ » Fit la blonde en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon.

Zelena rentra alors avec un plateau de cafés.

« _\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos ébats... Vous n'habitez pas ensemble ? C'est peut-être plus pratique... La prochaine fois, fermez la porte !_

 _\- Zelena... Nous te consulterons si besoin est, sois en sûre..._ » Répliqua Regina.

« _\- Oh, ne soit pas bougon ma sis adorée ! Je t'apporte un cadeau de Noël en or, c'est le cas de le dire !_ »

Zelena aimait prendre des pauses qu'elle devait penser amusantes en prenant des airs théâtraux, fixant le plafond en disant cela. C'était à la fois comique et inquiétant, ce qui mettait Emma très mal à l'aise.

« _\- Zelena, viens en au fait..._

 _\- Bien bien ! Comme je t'ai dit, "maman" fricote avec ton avocat... C'est moche, mais c'est comme ça ! Mais ce qui est encore plus moche, c'est que je suis quasi certaine que ce pauvre type entretient une prostituée ! Une étudiante sans doute... Enfin, j'aurais bientôt toutes les informations ! Et crois-moi, tu auras matière à faire changer ce cher Gold de camp très rapidement s'il ne veut pas voir ses tripes à l'air... Tu sais comment "maman" adore qu'on se moque d'elle._

 _\- Je comprends bien._

 _\- C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ » S'enquit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« _\- Oh, tu ne lui as pas dit ! Sœurette franchement, on t'a pas appris que les bases saines d'une relation étaient quoi déjà... La franchise, la confiance... Et, et... Mmh oui, le pardon ! Oh c'est vrai... "Maman" ne nous a pas trop appris ça. Oups !_

 _\- Zelena, tais-toi deux minutes s'il-te-plaît !_

 _\- Alors ?_ » Demanda la blonde.

« _\- Et bien Zelena m'a fait part du fait que ma mère avait l'intention de me déshériter, ce qui n'est pas grave en soi, par contre elle compte faire couler nos assurances, et ça... Ça n'est pas acceptable. Nous avons des milliers d'employés dans le pays, et on ne peut pas se laisser faire._

 _\- Tu pensais m'en parler quand ?_ »

Emma semblait alors énervée. Regina allait dire quelque chose quand Zelena la coupa dans son élan.

« _\- Oh noooon, vous n'allez pas vous disputer ! Pas un mignon petit couple lesbien comme le vôtre ! Tu sais Emma... Emma Swan, c'est ça ? Et bien, tu es la première personne à faire sortir ma sœur de son cercueil... Oui parce que si elle aurait pu vivre dans mausolée, elle l'aurait fait... Et crois-moi, elle doit sacrément t'aimer pour ne plus être un vampire !_ »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Emma comprit que Zelena Mills, ou Green peut importe le nom, n'avait semble-t-il pas toujours sa tête, qu'elle était incapable de tact et qu'elle sortait parfois des énormités atroces, quoique toujours hélas teintées d'une certaine vérité.

« _\- Non non, on va pas se disputer_ » répondit Emma calmement.

Regina fut surprise de ce revirement.

« _\- Je t'assure que je voulais t'en parler_ » lui dit la brune. « _Mais avec cette histoire avec Neal, je..._

 _\- T'inquiètes pas, je comprends..._ » Acquiesça Emma en caressant le bras de sa compagne.

« _\- C'est qui ce Neal ?_ » Demanda Zelena en se trémoussant sur place.

«- _Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Zelena._ » répliqua sèchement Regina.

« _\- Huu... Doucement, allons, pas besoin de te mettre dans tout tes états... Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais Mère m'a fait rencontré un homme... En pensant bien entendu que son choix était fantastique ! Une seconde main, comme on dit en affaires... Enfin une troisième, même. Elle voulait que j'épouse ce Robin chose là, Hood... ? Non, ça c'est un archer... Ah oui voilà, Locksley. Tu le connais ? Je crois hein... Et bien, elle a eu le culot de me le refiler, me disant qu'il allait divorcer et que tu en avais pas voulu !_ »

Regina rougit de honte des propos de sa sœur, mais surtout des actes de sa mère.

«- _Je lui ai répondu gentiment que je ne faisais pas dans les « occasions » et très honnêtement, ma chère sœur, c'est cette action qui m'a convaincu d'être de ton coté... Je ne la supporte plus, elle et ses plans diaboliques, et ses fixations pour qu'on lui fasse des héritiers, comme si on était des juments d'élevage..._ »

C'est alors que rentrèrent Henry et Mary dans le bureau.

« _\- Oh Mary ! Ça fait si longtemps !_ » S'exclama Zelena, sautant sur Mary pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues, malgré un pas en arrière de la jeune femme.

Mary fut partagée entre la surprise et le dégoût. Jamais elle n'avait pu supporter Zelena, de quatre ans l'aînée de Regina, celle-ci avait toujours pris un malin plaisir à la mettre terriblement mal à l'aise.

« _\- Si ce n'est pas merveilleux ! Toute la famille au complet ! Et toi tu es Henry je présume !_

 _\- Oui madame..._ » Affirma le garçon, surpris.

« _\- Oh, je suis Zelena, la sœur de Regina.. Quoi que, si on y réfléchi, j'aurais pu être la fille aussi de Léopold... Ça aurait été drôle ! J'aurais été deux fois ta tante ! Mais heureusement ça n'est pas arrivé ! Et puis ça aurait compliqué les choses avec tes mères, et-_

 _\- Zelena, la ferme._ » La coupa Regina qui bouillait de rage.

Emma et Mary se regardèrent avec effroi. Si Zelena avait été leur sœur, cela aurait effectivement changé certaines choses, mais pour le plus grand bonheur de tous ça n'était pas le cas, et à proprement dire, elles ne voulaient pas l'imaginer. Mary enchaîna alors :

« _\- Il est dix-sept heures, on a pensé aller voir Neal, avant que les visites soient impossibles. On s'est dit que vous voudriez venir._

 _\- Oui, bonne idée_ » fit Emma, pressée de sortir du bureau.

« _\- Alors, c'est qui ce Neal ?_ » Demanda une nouvelle fois Zelena, exaspérée de ne pas tout savoir.

«- _C'est mon père et il va mourir_ » répliqua froidement Henry, clouant littéralement le bec à l'exaspérante rousse.


	27. Chapitre 27

_**Chapitre 27.**_

Une fois arrivé à l'hôpital, Henry rentra dans la chambre de son père. Ce dernier, assis, lisait tranquillement. Il fut surpris par autant de visites d'un coup. Chacun laissa père et fils partager un moment d'intimité. Zelena, qui avait suivi dans la foulée, était devenue très silencieuse et regardait pas la baie vitrée de la clinique la neige qui avait repris son travail.

« _\- Ça te rappelle beaucoup de choses j'imagine_ » l'interpella Regina.

«- _Effectivement_. » Répondit sobrement la rousse.

« _\- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester, si tout ça te gêne._

 _\- Non... Non, ça ne me gêne pas, j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu les as choisi eux et pas moi ou maman._

 _\- Je n'ai pas choisi Zelena. Tu es toujours ma sœur, seulement Mère, comme tu as pu voir, est... Enfin, sa personnalité malsaine nous a toujours poussé l'une contre l'autre, son délire mégalomaniaque a toujours été suffisant pour elle..._

 _\- Oui je sais..._ » Soupira la rousse.

« _\- Emma... Est une personne qui me convient, elle est dépourvue de méchanceté, elle est parfois sarcastique, parfois piquante aussi, mais elle ne sera jamais comme toi ou moi... Parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu une mère comme la nôtre. Même si son enfance n'est pas glorieuse non plus, nous nous comprenons... Et aimer Emma implique... Henry, sa sœur, son ex-petit ami ici et mourant._

 _\- Tu es devenue bien sage._

 _\- Nous n'avons pas le choix Zelena. Si nous voulons survivre, l'argent ne fait pas tout et j'ai besoin d'elle... J'ai besoin d'une famille._ »

Regina quitta sa sœur sur ces derniers mots et rejoignit Emma qui était partie chercher un café. Zelena se tourna et fit danser le bout de son doigt contre la paroi vitrée où c'était déposé une fine couche de condensation.

« _\- Tu fais quoi ?_ » Demanda Henry qui était sorti de la chambre de son père, laissant Emma et sa compagne rentrer à sa place.

« _\- Et bien... Je pensais à mon propre père._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Il est mort d'un cancer cinq ans de ça._

 _\- Ah, ça te fait penser à tout ça. Tu étais pas obligée de venir_ » répondit le garçon.

« _\- Je sais, mais je voulais voir..._

 _\- Voir quoi ?_

 _\- Sans doute... Ce qu'est une famille, tu vois..._ » Dit-elle tout en continuant ses dessins. « _Mon père n'a jamais été proche de moi, même quand il est mort, il n'avait pas envie de me voir... Ni de passer du temps avec moi._

 _\- C'est triste._

 _\- Peut-être... Peut-être pas. C'était un sale type, toute sa vie il a voulu être riche et marcher sur la tête des autres._

 _\- Mais tu fais partie de notre famille. Je vais te présenter à papa, viens._ »

Zelena soupira et suivit Henry. Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, elle vit Regina assise sur le bras du fauteuil où était Emma. Son regard croisa celui du malade. C'était celui d'un homme doux, calme, qui était relié à une perfusion. Neal regarda la nouvelle personne qui entrait avec son fils. Il cligna des yeux, un peu fébrile en raison de la maladie, mais peut-être était-il impressionné par la beauté de la jeune femme.

« _\- Bonjour. Je suis Zelena, la sœur de Regina._ » Dit-elle en tendant sa main et saisant celle de Neal.

« _\- Bonjour alors..._ » Répondit-il en toussant légèrement.

Les deux étrangers se jaugèrent quelques secondes, avant que Regina ne coupe le silence instauré.

« _\- J'ai contacté deux spécialistes pour... Qu'ils puissent voir votre état de santé dans les prochaines semaines à venir._

 _\- Vous embêtez pas_ » fit Neal. « _Personne de sensé ne pense au mot rémission me concernant._ »

Emma regarda amoureusement sa compagne qui était toujours étonnante quand elle montrait son humanité. Zelena était troublée par le regard noisette de l'homme, lui rappelait-il son père ? Absolument pas. Alors pourquoi était-elle gênée ? Elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais croisé.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby était rentrée chez elle, fatiguée, et s'était affalée sur son canapé usé. Lacey était partie travailler. Malgré la fatigue, la brune avait hâte de voir sa petite-amie qui rentrerait sûrement tard de son service. Elle soupira et sauta dans sa douche, puis se motiva à se changer. Elle irait voir Lacey à son travail, cela lui changerait les idées, et puis deux ou trois verres ne pourraient guère lui faire de mal. Ruby regretta alors de ne pas avoir séché ses cheveux vu les températures dehors, mais se dirigea vers le pub encore ouvert.

Elle y entra et comme tous les vendredis, une foule disparate se répartissait dans la salle. Elle y vit Lacey servir quatre bières, mais ce qu'elle aperçu par la suite la hérissa : les mains baladeuses, les sourires forcés de la jeune femme. Ruby s'assit, déjà passablement énervée, elle n'avait jamais remarqué les attitudes sexistes des habitués, ni la musique ringarde qui allait avec. Elle voulait arracher Lacey de ce contexte atroce, elle ne méritait pas de se frayer avec cette engeance et encore moins de les servir. Mais la claque qui tomba sur la main de l'homme, sèche et déterminée, fit plaisir à la brune. Lacey ne se laissait pas faire. Quand celle-ci vit Ruby, elle se précipita et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres ; seuls deux ou trois individus avaient vu la scène avec détachement, un seul se permit de glousser.

« _\- Tu es venue ? C'est super gentil ! Tu vois je suis en plein rush... Je te sers quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui, une bière s'il-te-plaît._

 _\- Tout de suite..._ » Fit la jeune femme en se déplaçant vite vers le bar.

Ruby ne pouvait que constater que ses sentiments étaient là, tout comme son désir. Elle fantasmait sur Lacey, elle se voyait seule avec sa petite-amie dans le bar déserté, et son envie de lui faire l'amour sur la table de billard était plus qu'explicite dans sa tête.

« _\- Tiens, ta bière ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es toute rouge._

 _\- Je, heu et bien... Rien, je pensais à toi._

 _\- Oooh je vois... Tout à l'heure... Quand il y aura moins de monde, je serais là rien que pour toi._

 _\- J'ai hâte..._ »

Lacey sourit à la jeune femme et repartit à son service. Ruby observait, rêveuse, sa petite-amie travailler, qui temps en temps la regardait et lui faisait un clin d'œil.

 **.~.~.~.**

A L'hôpital, la fin des visites avait sonné, et Henry fit un câlin à son père. La scène était attendrissante et chacun retint ses émotions. Zelena était exceptionnellement calme dans la voiture que conduisait Regina. Il était vingt heures et la rousse fit alors une demande surprenante.

« _\- Je peux enlever Henry pour aller au cinéma ?_ »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, interloquées.

« _\- Enfin, s'il veut bien._

 _\- Bha ça dépend ce qu'on va voir._ » Fit Henry.

« _\- Un truc avec des supers héros, j'ai horreur des comédies romantiques._

 _\- Moi j'aime bien_ » rit le garçon.

« _\- Oui et bien... Et bien... On peut voir un film d'action qui a son quart de minute romantique._

 _\- Vendu !_ » S'exclama le gamin.

« _\- On peut décider ?_ » Dit Regina.

« _\- Ok. A condition que vous le rameniez avant 23h._ » Répondit Emma en se retournant et fixant droit dans les yeux la rousse, exprimant ainsi que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son enfant, elle la tuerait sur place.

Regina fut surprise qu'Emma fasse confiance à sa sœur, mais en soit Zelena n'avait jamais tué personne. Elles déposèrent donc la rousse et Henry devant un cinéma, où ils partirent manger avant de voir la séance, échangeant sur le programme. Regina redémarra la voiture.

« _\- Je m'étonne que ton fils s'entende avec Zelena._

 _\- Moi pas, il s'adapte facilement aux gens, il voit souvent le bon coté chez les personnes._

 _\- Il sera souvent déçu, enfin ma sœur ne déçois pas, elle surprend et parfois... Elle use les personnes, et je ne parle pas de sa mauvaise foi patentée._

 _\- Ça doit être génétique..._ » Dit Emma en souriant.

Regina sourcilla alors.

« _\- Je pense que je vais utiliser mon cadeau de Noël ce soir..._

 _\- En même temps... Il n'est pas là pour décorer_ » répondit la blonde d'un ton insolent, jetant un regard provocateur à la brune.

« _\- Miss Swan, je crois que vous dépassez largement les limites._

 _\- Les limites, les règles... Si on ne joue pas avec, on s'ennuie._

 _\- Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?_ » Demanda la brune en souriant.

«- _Jamais_... » Répondit Emma, affichant le même air que sa compagne.

« _\- Vous êtes pleine de contradictions Miss Swan._

 _\- Je ne suis pas la seule Miss Mills._ »

Les sourires arborés par les deux femmes en disait plus long que ce que le commun des mortels auraient pu en voir. Elles savaient parfaitement qu'elles commençaient leur petit jeu et que cela allait se prolonger jusque tard dans la nuit.

 **.~.~.~.**

Au pub où travaillait Lacey, Ruby était rentrée dans les toilettes après que cette dernière l'ait discrètement invitée à la suivre.

«- _Rub' j'ai encore beaucoup de boulot, je suis pas toute de suite rentrée mais toi tu peux si tu-_ »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruby la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement, sans doute encouragée par les trois bières bues dans la soirée. Lacey répondit au baiser passionné de sa petite-amie, elle aimait quand Ruby prenait les choses en mains. Quand elle sentit les mains de celle-ci venir sous son t-shirt caresser ses seins, elle ne put retenir son plaisir à être touchée par l'autre femme.

« _\- Bordel, faut que je me calme_ » fit Ruby.

«- _Viens_. » Dit Lacey d'une voix rauque en entraînant la jeune femme dans une cabine.

L'endroit n'était guère romantique, mais là tout de suite elle était très loin de prendre gare à ce qui les entouraient.


	28. Chapitre 28

**A/N : Deux scènes hot, rating M++ vous voilà prévenus. Je pense que là vous en aurez pour votre compte ;) J'espère que ça vous changera les idées, parce que la série en ce moment... Et bien ça n'est pas ça... En attendant des jours meilleurs !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 28.**_

Avant d'entrer dans le cinéma, Henry et Zelena avaient partagé un repas fait de choses qu'aurait absolument condamné Regina ; mais personne n'était là pour savoir qu'ils partageaient un burger et des frites.

« _\- Ton père t'a raconté ce qu'il a fait depuis tout ce temps ?_ » Demanda Zelena.

« _\- Ouais, il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des tas petits jobs, caissier, pompiste, et puis après il a connu une femme, Tamara, ils sont partis en voyage... Et ben après il m'a dit..._ »

Le garçon hésitait alors à continuer.

« _\- Et bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Je ne suis pas là pour juger ton père._

 _\- Ben... Il a travaillé dans des casinos qu'il m'a dit, enfin travaillé..._ » Henry s'interrompit pour aspirer bruyamment sa boisson avec la paille. « _Il a arnaqué des casinos, il était vraiment au point avec Tamara, mais il a dit qu'il en avait eu assez... Mais Tamara voulait toujours plus d'argent, ils ont tenté un dernier coup mais... Ils se sont fait attrapés... Après, je ne sais pas, il m'a pas tout dit je pense._ » Finit le garçon de façon évasive.

Ce que Zelena venait de comprendre, c'est qu'elle pouvait enfin se rappeler de Neal. Amaigri et sous perfusion, elle n'avait pas de suite collé son visage aux événements. Henry ignorait totalement que Zelena Green était surtout propriétaire d'un grand nombre de casinos de par le pays. Et bien sûr, Tamara et « Larry Flynt » alias Neal Cassidy, avaient atterri dans le bureau d'un de ses directeurs. Présente sur les lieux, elle avait pu voir et défaire le plan du couple à l'époque, dont l'un travaillait à l'intérieur, piratant les logiciels et détournant l'argent par table de jeu. Mais cette fois-ci leur coup n'avait pas marché. Alors qu'ils allaient appeler les autorités, Neal avait trouvé un stratagème pour échapper à ses gardes alors que la femme avait frappé Zelena au visage. Fugacement alors, elle avait croisé le regard de Neal mécontent de la violence de sa comparse, puis ils s'étaient échappés avec 20.000 dollars en poche. Une petite somme pour Zelena, mais celle-ci s'était surtout sentie humiliée.

«- _Un père aventurier alors..._ » Fit Zelena pensivement.

«- _Je dirais que c'est un looser surtout, mais il est gentil... Je pense qu'il est faible mais pas méchant, je l'aime beaucoup hein... Mais..._

 _\- S'il a réussi à s'échapper, c'est qu'il est pas si looser que ça..._ » Commenta la rousse, aspirant à son tour sa boisson en regardant le garçon dans les yeux.

Henry se sentit honteux de ses propos sur son père.

« _\- Ouais, vu comme ça..._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby était rentrée chez elle totalement frustrée. Elle était loin de savoir quoi penser de sa relation, à part qu'elle était une découverte sexuelle plus que satisfaisante. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lacey rapidement de leur relation, ce soir elle pourrait peut-être y penser, plutôt que de laisser ses instincts parler à sa place. De plus, Regina et Emma semblaient très peu disponibles à l'écouter ; elle trouva alors que sa vie était un peu trop vide, un manque d'amis réels. Peut-être que Kilian serait de bon conseil ? Mais n'était-il pas un peu blasé par les femmes, surtout celles qui s'aiment entre elles ? August ? Non, c'était juste un bon collègue se dit-elle.

Elle était bel et bien coincée avec Lacey, qui voulait aller chez elle ce soir, elles avaient convenu de se rejoindre chez la brune. Celle-ci avait nettoyé la maison et préparé un plat à réchauffer pour Lacey si elle avait faim. Elle s'assoupit, fatiguée et alcoolisée, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de sa petite-amie. Elle sursauta alors quand elle sentit des mains sur elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lacey à genoux entre ses cuisses, tentant de défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son jean.

« _-Hey !_ » Protesta mollement Ruby.

« _\- Mmmh, je vois que tu dors pas si profondément_ » répliqua Lacey.

Ruby ressentit comme une vague de chaleur. Elle referma les yeux, elle se sentait comme un adolescent en pleine puberté dès que Lacey était dans les parages. Elle ne protesta pas quand la jeune femme fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes, suivi par son sous-vêtement. Les doux baisers le long de sa cuisse, la chaleur de la bouche de Lacey contre son sexe, et c'était reparti pour un tour. Allaient-elles réussir à avoir un échange adulte sur leur relation ? Ou est-ce que c'était comme ça et qu'après tout, il était tard et que tous les discours à ce moment là ne servirait à rien ?

Quand elle sentit la langue de Lacey courir le long de ses lèvres et chercher à approfondir en elle son exploration, c'en était fini des réflexions construites. Tout son corps, son esprit, étaient tendus vers le plaisir qu'on lui offrait, sa main perdue dans les cheveux de l'autre femme. Oui, une autre fois elles auraient cette conversation, mais pas ce soir là précisément.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Regina avaient réalisé qu'elles avaient deux heures devant elles pour s'adonner à des basses exactions. Ou plus exactement, Regina avait décidé d'utiliser son précieux cadeau sur la blonde. Emma était donc attachée sur le canapé de la brune, dans sa chambre, le couple ayant opté pour aller chez Regina après avoir récupéré ledit cadeau. Les poignets reliés aux chevilles, entièrement nue, Emma n'en menait pas large quand le bout de la cravache joua avec le bout de ses seins, qui durcirent au contact mais aussi à la vue de Regina manœuvrant l'objet sur elle. La brune descendit le bout en cuir et joua avec l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Emma qui soupira, souhaitant ardemment le contact entre son sexe et le bout de la cravache. Elle se sentait trempée et cette sensation l'indisposait et l'excitait, offerte à la vue de sa méchante Reine. Puisque c'était ainsi qu'allaient leur rôles, ce soir elle était la princesse enlevée par une Reine diabolique qui décidait « d'abuser » de son innocence, leur scénario préféré.

« _\- Ma belle, ouvre les cuisses un peu plus_ » siffla Regina d'un ton autoritaire.

Emma s'essaya, mais le canapé ne lui offrait rien pour se retenir et elle avait peur de glisser.

« _\- Je ne vois pas vraiment d'effort, Miss Swan... Vous me donnez pas le choix._ »

Le premier coup s'abattit sur sa cuisse, elle se tortilla dans l'effort mais la claque donnée par la cravache lui fit instinctivement refermer les cuisses. Regina s'approcha, dangereuse et belle, et écarta les cuisses. Le contact des gants en cuir sur son genou avait aussi le don d'exciter la blonde. Elle rêvait de voir son corps parcouru par les mains gantés. D'autres coups arrivèrent malgré ses efforts pour mieux s'offrir à la vue de sa Reine, mais en vain.

Regina finit par l'attraper par les cheveux et tira légèrement, l'aidant à pivoter dans un axe où elle ne risquait pas la chute. La douleur était là, Emma sentait ses cuisses striées par la cravache, elle essayait de tenir le plus longtemps possible et quelques larmes commencèrent à perler, elle voulait cette fois-ci être à la hauteur et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Regina observa sa belle esclave, son adorée tenter tant bien que mal de lui faire plaisir. Emma arrivait plus qu'elle y croyait à complaire à la brune, mais cela était un jeu, un jeu où sa maîtresse ne sera contente qu'à un moment, un moment incertain.

Les jambes maintenant écartées au-dessus d'elle, Emma se sentait exténuée par les émotions diverses, elle détestait Regina, elle l'adorait, elle ne savait plus vraiment parfois ce qu'était ce sentiment passionné qui la traversait à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de son amante.

« _\- Tu es une bonne fille ?_ » Finit par demander Regina en se penchant sur elle, caressant ses fesses remontées, Emma écartant ses jambes via les liens finement attachés par la brune à ses poignets.

«- _Oui_... » Soupira Emma, le regard embué de larmes.

Regina se pencha plus alors et embrassa le sexe de l'autre femme, mit ses lèvres charnues en contact avec la forêt blonde puis arrêta, ce qui arracha un « _oh_ » de désespoir de la blonde.

«- _Je ne veux pas vous entendre, Miss Swan._ »

Il était clair que la Reine jouait avec Emma, elle la frustrait par plaisir, elle savait si bien faire monter le désir chez Emma. La blonde sentit l'envie et la privation broyer son ventre et son intimité, qui n'avait plus rien d'intime à vrai dire, tellement elle était exposée à Regina. Elle discerna la languette de cuir frotter contre son clitoris et tourna la tête pour fuir sa gêne. Ça n'était ni gentil ni doux, mais elle savait que ça pouvait être bien pire. Elle n'avait pas peur de Regina, elle avait juste peur de sa propre frustration ou de jouir avant la brune. Elle sentit un doigt glisser autour des plis de son sexe, inspecter son humidité pas feinte, puisque visible. Regina porta son doigt à sa bouche.

« _\- Toujours aussi délicieuse. Regarde-moi quand je te parle._ » Ordonna d'une voix rauque Regina.

« _\- Oui Maîtresse._ » Dit Emma consciencieuse.

«- _Majesté_. » Reprit l'autre femme.

«- _Oui Majesté._ »

Regina plongea ses yeux dans le regard vert posé sur elle. Elle trouvait Emma magnifique, vulnérable, exposée à sa vue, si soumise à ses désirs qu'elle sentait son excitation monter de minutes en minutes depuis le début de leur petit jeu. Elle se pencha et laissa sa langue lécher le sexe de la blonde tout le long, provoquant un soupir hiératique de la blonde ; hoquetant sous la douceur prodiguée, Emma sentit son corps se détendre, son ouverture mouillée s'ouvrir encore plus entre les coups de langues de la brune. Elle jeta un œil et la vue la troubla encore plus, elle vit la tête de la brune entre ses jambes, occupée à prendre tout le nectar qui s'écoulait d'elle. Emma poussait des gémissements de plus en plus fort, un « _putain_... » sortit de sa bouche ; elle le marmonna mais c'était trop tard, Regina l'avait entendu.

« _\- Je vois que vous parlez salement_ » dit Regina quittant son ouvrage quelques minutes.

«- _Pardon votre Majesté_ » tenta désespérément la blonde, de peur que Regina la punisse et la fasse languir davantage.

«- _Et bien, continuez, parle puisque tu veux... T'exprimer. Je vous écoute._ »

Emma fut prise au dépourvu ; son amante lui demandait de parler pendant l'acte, voilà qui la rendait mal à l'aise, jamais la blonde n'avait aimé commenter ce que faisait ses amants ou amantes. Elle trouvait ça... Vulgaire ? Mais au fond, elle savait très bien qu'elle avait toujours pensé en ses termes, et elle rougit. Regina reprit de plus belle, accentuant plus fortement sa prise, sa langue se concentrant dans l'ouverture de la blonde.

« _\- Je... Je, putain... Regina... Continue... Je mouille..._

 _\- Une évidence ma chère._ » Commenta la brune.

Emma fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à une conversation non plus. Son désir monta mais le déplaisir de se retenir était là aussi.

« _\- J'aime te sentir en moi Regina... J'aime quand tu me lèches..._

 _\- Tu aimes vraiment me sentir en toi ?_ » Demanda la brune entre deux passes lentes sur le clitoris de la blonde qui sursauta.

« _\- Je, oui..._ » Répondit cette dernière, rougissante.

« _\- Je ne suis pas convaincue..._ » Dit pensivement la brune, caressant les fesses de la blonde.

Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle souhaitait que Regina la prît, lui donnât tout le plaisir qu'elle pouvait avoir, ressentir avec elle, car il était toujours merveilleux, terrible, passionnant et terrifiant. Elle aimait être submergée par la brune physiquement et spirituellement pendant quelques heures lors de leurs étreintes.

« _\- Bordel, si ! Je te veux Regina, ma chatte te veux, je veux que tu me baises, que tu me rendes folle et me salisses, je veux tout de toi..._ » Cria presque la blonde.

Regina leva un sourcil puis quitta sa position inconfortable.

«- _Je vais prendre goût à votre vocabulaire des rues, ma belle princesse, surtout dans ta jolie bouche._ »

La brune caressa les lèvres sèches d'Emma, son pouce s'enfonça dans sa bouche. La blonde le suça, joua avec du bout de la langue, osant à peine le mordre. Regina se se leva et s'éloigna de la blonde, Emma se retint de protester le plus vigoureusement possible. Mais elle avait vu le regard de Regina et ça n'était pas celui de quelqu'un qui allait s'absenter, il était rempli de désirs sombres, noirs comme la nuit, les pupilles dilatées cachaient la couleur de l'iris.

Quand la brune revint de la pièce grise, elle avait mis un harnais qui accompagnait un phallus noir et brillant. Il était assez gros, plus que ce qu'Emma avait connu, elle le reconnaissait. Elle déglutit à l'idée que sa Reine allait la prendre comme ça, les liens commençaient à la tirer un peu dans les poignets. Regina prenait son temps, elle recommença son jeu avec sa langue en elle, et cette fois ne s'arrêta pas, quoi que dise ou fasse la blonde, l'excitant d'autant plus, ses doigts caressant l'entrée en faisant des petits cercles très doux. Quand elle ajouta du gel à ce qu'elle faisait, Emma comprit qu'elle allait bientôt être exaucée, son vœu allait se réaliser, la méchante Regina allait lui faire rendre les armes.

Regina enfonça le bout en elle, elle était délicate et douce, en rien elle ne forçait Emma, elle l'encourageait à s'ouvrir à la recevoir. Elle finit par faire rentrer le phallus tout entier dans la blonde qui gémit. Celle-ci ne s'était jamais sentie autant remplie par quelque chose, et quand la brune commença de lents va-et-vient, elle se sentit partir très loin, lâchant totalement prise. Regina regarda le spectacle impudique du jouet qui s'enfonçait dans la blonde et en ressortait, l'image pornographique s'ancra dans son esprit ; ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était sa première fois émotionnellement. Posséder la blonde, la faire crier de plaisir comme de déplaisir provoquait en elle un plaisir immense, baiser ? Faire l'amour ? Prendre quelqu'un ? Donner et offrir, peu importait comment les gens appelaient ça, pour elle, il n'y avait qu'un mot, c'était Emma ; elle était le sujet, le verbe et son complément.

Ses hanches entre les jambes d'Emma se balancèrent dans un rythme de plus en plus fort, Emma lui criait son plaisir, lui demandait avec des mots crus de la satisfaire. Elle attrapa les hanches de la blonde et redoubla ses efforts. L'orgasme saisit la blonde qui hurla son prénom. Personne n'a jamais rugi de la sorte dans son lit, avouant le plaisir. Elle dénoua les liens d'Emma alors qu'elle était encore en elle. La blonde s'accrocha à elle, pleurant presque dans son cou.

«- _Ça va ?_ » S'enquit la brune en sueur, qui eut soudainement peur d'y avoir été un peu fort pour le coup.

La blonde avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, elle sentit son sexe palpiter, sa poitrine lui brûler de par l'air comprimé qu'elle avait retenu à un moment. Regina voulut se retirer, mais Emma s'accrocha encore plus à elle.

« _\- Non... Bouge pas, bouge pas..._ » Pria la blonde doucement.

«- _Bien_... »

Regina se retenait par les bras au-dessus de la blonde qui avait enlacé hanches de la brune de ses jambes. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi : sonnées toutes les deux, elles commencèrent par s'embrasser, leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'apprivoisèrent tout en douceur après cette étreinte. Instinctivement, Regina recommença à bouger des hanches et elle voulut cesser.

«- _T'arrête pas..._ » Demanda Emma.

Regina, la tête dans le cou de la blonde, fut surprise de la demande mais elle continua. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la blonde était incandescente dans ses baisers, forçant Regina à garder un rythme qui s'accentua. Le gode s'enfonçant en Emma faisait un bruit mouillé à chaque fois qu'il bougeait en elle. La blonde bloqua sa respiration et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de la brune, labourant par trois fois celui-ci.

« _\- Re... Regina, stop... Stop_ » héla-t-elle doucement.

Celle-ci s'arrêta alors, en sueur et totalement hors d'elle, son esprit voguait ailleurs, totalement drogué au plaisir. Elle se retira délicatement de la blonde. Emma prit une pose plus agréable pour elle et posa sa main sur la hanche de la brune qui la surplombait, l'attirant à elle. Regina, surprise, se laissa faire. Emma prit en bouche le phallus sombre et regardait d'un air provocateur la brune, le léchant et le suçant. La vue était très excitante mais sans effet physique direct sur Regina qui était déjà copieusement excitée. Emma semblait avoir deviné puisqu'elle enleva le harnais et invita la brune à s'asseoir, Regina laissa la blonde conduire les opérations. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva avec la jeune femme entre ses cuisses, la bouche d'Emma provoquant de légères succions sur le bourgeon de nerfs de la brune qui accentua la pression contre la bouche de la blonde, jusqu'à jouir en poussant un cri dont elle ne se serait pas crue capable. Emma ne put retenir un petit rire incrédule, ses lèvres et sa bouche recouvertes du plaisir non dissimulé de la brune, qu'elle goûta avec avidité.

 **.~.~.~.**

Il leur restait une demi-heure pour sortir de leur léthargie, leur fils et Zelena débarquant incessamment sous peu. Emma se sentait vidée de toute énergie, et ce fut Regina qui la conduisit sous la douche. Elle constata que la brune s'occupait d'elle, la savonnait, lui lavait les cheveux, puis, à la sortie de la douche, elle l'étendit sur son lit et sans un mot, lui appliqua une crème réparatrice sur les cuisses et une autre sur son sexe rougi par les attentions de l'heure passée. Les doigts de Regina étaient doux, et Emma mit peu de temps à éprouver à nouveau du plaisir à être touchée.

«- _Bordel_ » dit-elle en mordant l'oreiller, couchée sur le ventre.

Regina rit de bon cœur et frappa les fesses de la blonde.

« _\- Plus tard... Ma chérie, je t'aime mais il va falloir-_ »

Les mots lui échappèrent de la bouche, et elle s'interrompit. Emma se retourna pour regarder le visage de la brune. Regina avait réalisé un peu tard l'aveu sorti spontanément. Elle croisa le regard vert et se leva rapidement, les joues rougies par ses propos. Emma remit sa tête dans l'oreiller et se retint de piquer un fou rire tant la réaction de Regina était amusante. Elle se leva à son tour et enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis rejoignit la brune qui se maquillait devant le miroir, comme si c'était nécessaire, alors qu'elles n'allaient pas bouger de chez elle. Emma croisa le regard troublé de la brune et l'embrassa sur la joue, toujours sans quitter l'autre de vue.

« _\- Moi aussi, Regina..._ » Lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Regina sourit et rangea son maquillage, tandis qu'Emma enfila un jean et un débardeur, elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire plus d'efforts, totalement épuisée, elle dormirait bien.

 **.~.~.~.**

Zelena et Henry arrivèrent en taxi quelques minutes après, trouvant Regina et Emma assises sagement autour de la table, buvant une boisson chaude que Zelena ne peut déterminer comme étant un thé ou autre chose.

« _\- Bonsoir !_ » Fit-elle de façon tonitruante, comme à son habitude.

Henry embrassa sa tante et ses mères, puis se rua vers la chambre que lui avait prêté Regina à l'étage.

«- _Bonsoir_ » répondit doucement Regina, dont la voix était amoindrie par deux heures d'effort à satisfaire une blonde insatiable.

 _«- Oh, tu es bien fatiguée Regina_ » sourit la rousse.

« _\- On peut dire ça._

 _\- Tu as changé de robe, tu vas quelque part ?_ » S'enquit l'autre femme.

« _\- Non, nulle part... Je..._

 _\- Non, non... M'explique pas ! Je sais ce que font les parents quand les enfants ne sont pas là !_ » Répliqua sa sœur en souriant.

« _\- Mon dieu..._ » Soupira Emma. « _Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation, ni l'entendre._ »

Sur ces mot, la blonde se leva et se dirigea vers le salon.

«- _Je vois qu'on fuit mon inquisition !_ » Cria la rousse en riant.

«- _Zelena_... » Soupira Regina.

« _\- Oh et bien quoi Sis, si on ne peut plus rire ! Enfin, tu diras à Emma de ne pas mettre de jean..._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ?_ » Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

« _\- Parce que quand on marche comme elle fait ce soir... C'est pas des plus gracieux ! Même si on s'appelle Swan... Ah, les jeunes couples..._ » Répliqua la rousse en fixant le plafond.

«- _Sors_... » Dit Regina, rouge de honte.

« _\- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle ! Heureusement que votre gosse l'est beaucoup plus !_

 _\- Dehors !_ » Réitéra la brune.

« _\- Je m'en vais !_ » Dit Zelena qui riait pleinement.

Le chauffeur l'emmena alors à son hôtel. Elle était tout à fait contente de ses forfaits mais surtout des informations qu'elle avait appris de la bouche d'Henry.


	29. Chapitre 29

**A/N : Bonjour. J'ai bien relevé les questionnements et les demandes sur les "rôles" de dominée et dominante. Donc voici ma réponse : Je n'ai jamais dit ni sous-entendu que les rôles ne peuvent être inversés, je vous invite à lire ou relire le passage sur les bracelets, il se trouve que pour l'instant la relation en est là.  
Pour les autres, la pratique du BDSM n'est pas uniquement motivée pour Regina d'être triste ou non, elle est comme ça, elle a découvert ce genre de pratique parce qu'elle a vécu un moment difficile et qu'elle a eu besoin de trouver quelque chose, mais concrètement, je pense que ça a toujours été là chez Regina, tout comme chez Emma.  
Pour la personne qui pense que la pratique du BDSM est une maladie qu'Emma va guérir, je pense que vous vous êtes trompée de FF. Emma adhère pleinement à la chose et n'est pas un placebo pour une maladie fictive.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 29.**_

Les jours qui suivirent furent calmes pour presque tout le monde ; Ruby fut la seule à être confronté à un problème, ou plutôt à deux problèmes. Elle n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Lacey de la situation, de plus, celle-ci s'était absentée pour deux jours afin de voir sa sœur. Elle n'avait toujours pas mit les pieds chez Lacey, qui lui avait affirmé avoir retrouvé un double de ses clefs. Ruby était clairement en manque et mangeait des quantités affreuses de gâteaux et de choses grasses qu'elle trouvait pendant la période de Noël dans les magasins. Imaginez-vous, déprimer et avoir entassé quatre boites de chocolats divers après Noël. C'était un peu ainsi que Ruby vivait les choses, devant sa télévision, scrutant son portable environ toutes les deux minutes.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Regina quant à elles étaient dans de grandes discussions sur l'organisation du nouvel an, ce qui leur permettait de largement éviter l'autre sujet de conversation, à savoir si oui ou non elles allaient accepter la proposition de Neal. Zelena suivait de loin les tractations et proposa de suivre le décompte sur le toit de son hôtel, spécialement aménagé pour l'occasion – et quand elle disait son hôtel, c'était vraiment le sien. Après quelques discussions sur le sujet, les deux femmes tranchèrent en faveur de la proposition de la rousse. Cette dernière sourit largement, contente d'avoir eut gain de cause, elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Quelque jours avant cette discussion, Zelena s'était rendue à l'hôpital voir Neal Cassidy, seule et donc sans avertir sa sœur ni Emma. Elle rentra alors la chambre, fermant consciencieusement la porte derrière elle. Neal mangeait une espèce de purée, quand il vit Zelena, il prit le parti d'arrêter son repas, poussa son assiette et s'essuya la bouche.

«- _Bonjour, Neal._ » Fit Zelena la voix joyeuse.

« _\- Bonjour, Zelena..._ » Répondit le brun sans se démonter, assis dans son lit.

«- _Je présume que tu sais que je sais !_ » Dit la rousse en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

« _\- Et bien je me suis clairement demandé si tu m'avais reconnu, depuis tout ce temps._

 _\- Oh oui que je me souviens de toi, et surtout de cette pétasse que tu traînais avec toi._ »

Neal ricana légèrement.

« _\- On peut me reprocher beaucoup de choses, mais pas mon goût pour les femmes_ » rétorqua-t-il en s'approchant de la rousse et la fixant dans les yeux. « _Tamara n'était pas une pétasse._

 _\- Je n'ai pas gardé souvenir de la qualité de sa conversation_ » répliqua durement la rousse.

Neal se pencha une nouvelle fois en arrière et se cala dans ses oreillers.

« _\- Bon, que veux-tu de moi ? Zelena... Je n'ai ni argent, ni quoi ce soit à t'offrir. Tu pourrais me faire arrêter... Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu y gagnerais._

 _\- Ce que je veux de toi... Très franchement, rien._ » Dit Zelena en se relevant. « _Tu serais en meilleure santé que je ne saurais pas quoi faire._

 _\- Me voilà rassuré_ » lança Neal sur le ton du sarcasme.

« _\- Je veux dire, tu es le père d'Henry et si je faisais quelque chose contre toi, ça toucherait Henry, donc Emma... Et donc Regina._

 _\- Je vois. Et donc tu es là pour quoi au juste ?_ » demanda Neal.

« _\- Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais sortir de ton hôpital, enfin si tu n'es pas trop épuisé_ » questionna-t-elle dans un sourire.

« _\- Et bien, là ça va, parfois je vomis, parfois je ne peux pas manger... Parfois... Je dors... Et là actuellement, j'évite de marcher parce que la tête me tourne._ » Répondit Neal légèrement fatigué.

« _\- Bien, soit en gros, il te faut quoi, une infirmière ? Pour sortir deux jours ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin ça n'est pas une obligation, en gros, si ça ne va pas, il faut me reconduire ici d'urgence._

 _\- Bien ! Alors on va préparer tes affaires car tu vas sortir._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ?_ » Demanda le brun en écarquillant ses yeux verts.

« _\- Et bien oui, tu vas pas profiter de ta dernière année ici, enfin comme tu veux, j'ai une splendide suite dans mon hôtel... Vide._

 _\- Euh...Zelena-_ » Commença Neal.

« _\- Oh, panique pas ! Il y a une chambre supplémentaire, je t'invite pour le jour de l'an._

 _\- Non mais c'est quoi le but de la manœuvre ?_ » Interrogea Neal, suspicieux.

« _\- On va dire que... J'ai des choses moi aussi à régler avec ma sœur._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- Et bien... Pendant longtemps j'ai été folle de jalousie de Regina. Plus belle, plus intelligente, plus performante, plus du succès... On n' a pas été élevées ensemble et quand j'ai fait sa connaissance, j'avais déjà douze ans. Pendant longtemps... Nous avons été rivales. Notre mère profitait pour exiger de nous tout et n'importe quoi... Vraiment n'importe quoi. J'ai troqué ma liberté pour ma mère, pour l'amour de celle-ci... Regina, avec son histoire avec Daniel, a réussi à lui échapper, moi... Non._ »

La voix de la rousse était moins sure et plus calme qu'à l'habitude. Neal se demanda pourquoi il avait la version confession de tout cela, peut-être parce qu'il était mourant et qu'il allait garder cela pour lui ? Zelena continua alors son discours.

«- _Je suis restée dans l'ombre de Cora pendant longtemps, j'ai fini par en devenir... Spéciale, va-t-on dire. Je ne supportais plus le collège, puis la faculté... A été l'échec que ma mère ne m'a pas pardonné, je n'ai pas supporté d'être encore en concurrence, j'ai fini par avoir un comportement douteux..._

 _\- C'est-à-dire ?_ » S'enquit le brun, piqué par la curiosité.

« _\- J'ai traîné dans toutes sortes de soirées, fumant, buvant... Consommant toutes sortes de drogues. J'ai fini par taper cette fille qui me tapait sur le système, qui avait les meilleures notes, les meilleures félicitations..._

 _\- Outch..._ » Répliqua Neal.

« _\- Oh, ma mère a été fort efficace. Elle a payé les parents de cette fille pour pas qu'elle porte plainte, j'ai écopé d'une cure de désintoxication et... D'un séjour dans une jolie clinique toute grillagée... Qu'on appelle communément « asile »._

 _\- C'est pas facile tout ça, enfin je n'imagine pas..._

 _\- Je me suis sentie si seule Neal... Ma mère avait honte de moi, elle ne venait jamais me voir. La seule personne qui m'écrivait était Regina, je n'ai jamais répondu à ses lettres, elle m'énervait, puis elle ne m'a plus écrit._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Elle avait ses propres soucis avec la mort de son mari et de son fils... Mais je ne le savais pas, évidement, ma mère ne me tenait au courant de rien._

 _\- Elle est charmante dites donc, votre mère..._

- _On peut dire ça, le charme du serpent, sans doute... En tout cas, quand je suis sortie de l'asile, j'en voulais à ma sœur, à ma mère, à la terre entière, j'ai dû jouer la fille « qui va bien » pour en sortir. Quand j'ai appris pour ma sœur... Je n'ai pu rien faire, elle était déjà à fond dans son travail, elle semblait être une marionnette dans les mains de ma mère... Je n'ai pas pu la sortir de tout ça, elle avait pris ma place auprès de ma mère... J'étais à nouveau exclue, mais... Du coup, j'ai pu profiter de la vie et commencer à prendre de la distance avec tout ça._

 _\- En gros, Regina vous a rendu service._

 _\- Oui. Et maintenant que Regina échappe à nouveau à ma mère, celle-ci tente de me réutiliser pour la récupérer..._

 _\- C'est sans fin cette histoire._ » Commenta Neal.

« _\- Oui et ça va prendre fin maintenant, je veux... Faire partie de cette famille que constitue votre fils et votre ancienne compagne avec ma sœur, je ne veux plus être exclue, ma sœur m'a ouvert sa porte... Elle ne me demande rien, elle..._

 _\- Je vois, c'est tout nouveau pour toi, cette histoire de « famille »._

 _\- On peut dire ça... J'ai envie de voir si c'est amusant ! Ou si c'est barbant !_ » Dit Zelena, qui était à nouveau euphorique.

«- _Et tu me racontes tout ça pour ? Parce que je vais crever et emporter tout ça dans ma tombe ?_ » Répliqua sarcastiquement le brun.

Zelena le fixa alors incrédule.

« _\- Mais... Mais pas du tout ! Tu vas juste m'aider à faire passer à ma petite famille un très bon moment._

 _\- En invitant un mec mourant dans ta suite ?_ » Sourcilla Neal.

 _«- Que tu es bête... Je suis sûre qu'avec beau pantalon et tout ce qui va avec, tu seras parfait. Et je n'invite que les hommes qui valent le coup chez moi. »_ Répliqua-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à l'homme.

Celui-ci se demanda s'il devait haïr son créateur plus spécialement à ce moment là, car cloué dans un fauteuil roulant, il avait peu de chance d'arriver à quoi ce soit avec la superbe créature devant lui.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby travaillait, ou plutôt se traînait à sa place.

«- _Ça va ?_ » Demanda Regina un matin, voyant la figure déconfite de son amie et collègue.

«- _Très franchement...non._

 _\- Il t'arrive quoi au juste ? Tu sais si c'est pour ta promotion, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est en cours._

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ça. C'est Lacey._

 _\- Et bien ?_

 _\- Elle est chez sa sœur et je n'ai pas reçu un seul message, rien, pas un sms..._

 _\- Peut-être qu'elle est en famille et que ça explique la chose non ? Tu sais parfois, c'est compliqué, et cette période..._

 _\- Regina..._ » Dit Ruby en la fixant.

«- _Bon soit... Peut-être a-t-elle besoin de respirer un petit peu ? Ne dramatise pas d'avance..._

 _\- Tu as peut-être raison, peut-être que je m'emballe, mais elle me manque, et ça me donne juste l'impression que ça n'est pas réciproque._ » Confessa la brune.

« _\- Tu verras bien._ » Fit Regina passant son bras sur le bras de son amie pour la rassurer.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma était à la salle de sport, elle avait besoin de se détendre et de reprendre son entraînement et ça tombait bien, elle avait du temps devant elle. Killian arriva également pour commencer des exercices et vit la blonde en sueur sur le tapis, occupée à courir.

«- _Hey !_ » L'accosta-t-il.

«- _Hey_... » Répondit la blonde essoufflée, qui stoppa sa course.

« _\- Je présume que tu es au courant ?_

 _\- De ?_

 _\- Regina m'a proposé un poste en Californie, elle veut que je dirige un service de recherche là-bas._

 _\- Super alors..._ » Fit Emma en s'épongeant le front avec sa serviette.

«- _Tu penses que c'est une bonne chose pour moi ?_ » Demanda le brun.

«- _Je pense que tu as besoin de digérer tout ce qui s'est passé et puis un peu d'action... Ça te fera pas de mal._

 _\- Ouais... Elle m'a collé aussi une nouvelle partenaire... Une espèce d'universitaire, qui a passé des trucs et des bidules en psycho... Je sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble, si ça se trouve, c'est le genre Regina... Avec des grosses lunettes, des tailleurs stricts et qui sourit que quand elle se marche sur le pied._

 _\- Tu sais que tu parles de ma compagne_ » fit Emma goguenarde.

« _\- Ouais ben excuse-moi, c'est une belle femme mais ça empêche pas que c'est un vrai iceberg._

 _\- Pas avec moi..._ » Répliqua pensivement Emma.

«- _Ouais ben en attendant je ne sais pas à quelle sauce je vais être mangé._

 _\- Elle s'appelle comment ?_

 _\- Elsa je sais pas quoi, Jensen ou Andersen... Ou je sais pas quoi enfin... Je la rencontre cet après-midi, ici._ »

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans approximativement arriva dans la salle de sport, souriante et bien de sa personne.

« _\- Je crois que ton Elsa quelque chose est arrivée_ » fit Emma.

«- _Putain... La vache._

 _\- Tu baves..._ » Dit Emma blasée.

«- _Attends elle est canon... Je vais lui dire bonjour de ce pas._

 _\- Attends !_ » Protesta la blonde en le retenant par le bras.

« _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Fait pas les mêmes conneries que tu as fait avec moi, fait pas ton gros lourd, tu la connais pas et si c'est ta partenaire de terrain, fait pas ton macho..._

 _\- Allons Emma... Je serais courtois t'inquiète pas. Heureusement que Regina est pas dans le coin, je pourrais craindre la concurrence..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

 _\- Oh, parce que je pense qu'elle aime bien les blondes._

 _\- Gnagnagna... File, va dire bonjour à ta collègue._ »

Killian s'éloigna alors pour aller saluer Elsa. Celle-ci se retourna et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Le brun essaya de contenir ses sourires enjôleurs, mais la jeune femme semblait totalement indifférente à ses charmes. Mais quand Elsa porta son regard vers l'autre blonde, elle fit des grands sourires.

«- _Hey !_ » Héla-t-elle.

« _\- Hey ? »_ Répondit Emma, surprise que la jeune femme se dirigea vers elle.

 _«- Tu es la grande Emma Swan ?_

 _\- Euh... Grande..._

 _\- Oh, je suis tellement heureuse de vous rencontrer !_

 _\- Et bien... Charmée que vous le soyez._ »

Elles se serrèrent alors la main.

«- _J'ai lu tout vos rapports d'enquêtes, c'est impressionnant._ »

Killian fronça les sourcils. Aurait-il perdu de son aura de « _super mec_ » ? Voilà que toutes les femmes tombaient sous le charme d'Emma. Il fixa la blonde dans le dos d'Elsa en roulant des yeux, et Emma haussa les épaules, totalement désolée pour son ami.

 **.~.~.~.**

Quand Ruby rentra chez elle en soufflant, elle trouva les affaires de Lacey dans l'entrée. Elle appela l'autre femme dans son appartement. Après un tour d'horizon de la salle à manger qui était vide, elle trouva Lacey nue, endormie sur le ventre dans son lit. Surprise, Ruby s'approcha et vit quelques mouchoirs posés au sol ; visiblement elle avait pleuré pour une raison inconnue et s'était endormie dans le lit de la brune. Ruby resta à regarder la belle jeune femme endormie, pensive face à la situation. Il était peut être opportun de commencer cette fameuse conversation.

 **.~.~.~.**

Au bout d'une heure, Zelena et Neal quittèrent l'hôpital pour se diriger vers l'hôtel. La rousse poussait la chaise roulante de l'homme avec une certaine dextérité. Neal était quelque peu étonné de la tournure des choses mais se laissa faire, après tout, il n'avait plus rien réellement à perdre.


	30. Chapitre 30

**A/N : Oui, après cette ouverture sur d'autres personnages, l'histoire va reconcentrer sur notre couple central, on va vivre des moments très beaux je l'espère, et ensuite des choses assez difficiles, mais nos héros vont s'en sortir tous ensemble. J'ai voulu clôturer cette ff plus tôt, puis le personnage de Zelena est né... Et ça a tout changé. Du coup, cette fiction sera un peu plus longue que prévue. En tout cas, attendez-vous à des choses inédites pour une FF SQ, avec des paring tout neufs, j'ai aimé manipuler les personnages et les faire évoluer. J'espère que ce qui va suivre vous plaira. Spoil : Cora arrive !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 30.**_

Ruby s'assit près de Lacey, endormie. Elle passa sa main sur son dos, elle sentit celle-ci se réveiller tout doucement sous son contact.

«- _Ruby_... » Soupira la jeune femme

«- _Je suis là._ » Répondit la brune.

Lacey tourna son visage vers elle ; ses yeux étaient rougis, elle avait assurément pleuré, ses mains étaient recroquevillées en-dessous de son menton, elle tremblait.

« _\- Mais, t'arrive quoi Lacey ? Ça c'est mal passé ?_ » Demanda Ruby inquiète.

Lacey se retourna vers elle, s'assit et vint se blottir dans les bras de Ruby. Elle y pleura à chaudes larmes, des sanglots survinrent. Ruby était atterrée, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entoura tendrement Lacey, elle aurait bien aimé des explications, mais la jeune femme dans ses bras semblait bien incapable de dire un mot de cohérent. Alors elle la caressa, la laissa pleurer ; elle sentit aussi son désir grandir mais ça n'était ni l'heure, ni le moment.

« _\- T'arrive quoi ma puce ?_ » Demanda Ruby le plus tendrement possible.

«- _Je, rien... C'est... C'est mon père._

 _\- Ton père ?_

 _\- Oui, il a des soucis de santé_ » répliqua rapidement Lacey.

« _\- Ok, et c'est si grave ?_

 _\- Oui, enfin ça va aller mieux... Ça va aller beaucoup mieux_. » Dit Lacey en se collant alors à Ruby, évitant son regard.

« _\- Bien... Pour ça que tu me téléphonais pas ? Ou répondais pas à mes SMS ?_

 _\- O... Oui... C'est pour ça._

 _\- Et bien je suis là, tout va bien ok ?_ » Fit Ruby se détachant un peu et regardant Lacey et ses beaux yeux étranges la fixer.

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Lacey s'apaisa dans les bras de Ruby, qui ne comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants ce qui la frustrait ; mais elle laisserait sa petite amie se confier. Elle se rappela alors que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines seulement qu'elles sortaient ensemble. Néanmoins, si Ruby n'était pas forcément une grande psychologue, il lui paraissait étrange que Lacey ait trouvé refuge chez elle si facilement. Certes, elles étaient proches et amoureuses, mais la situation lui semblait plus ou moins étrange.

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa, Killian et Emma prirent une bière après le travail, profitant d'un instant de répit. Elsa discutait essentiellement avec Emma sur sa façon de travailler, sur l'ambiance de la boite... Emma ne savait pas comment dire à l'autre femme qu'elle était aussi maintenant son patron. Elle opta pour ne rien dire et donner des réponses assez neutres, ce qui en général ne lui ressemblait pas. Regina était en réunion et elle savait qu'elle en aurait pour tard dans la soirée. Elle envoya un sms à son fils, pendant que Killian tentait sourire après vain sourire d'intéresser la jeune femme qui serait sa partenaire. Il soupira au bout d'un moment et alla tirer quelques fléchettes au fond du pub.

«- _Elsa, si je puis me permettre, je crois que vous mettez à mal Killian depuis le début._

 _\- Je sais._ » Répondit la blonde en souriant.

« _\- Je... Je ne comprends pas._

 _\- C'est ce genre d'homme qui croit que toutes les femmes sont à leurs pieds, c'est assez usant et la perspective de travailler avec lui ne m'enchante guère._

 _\- Pourtant, Regi... Enfin madame Mills vous a engagé pour cela._

 _\- Je sais bien, et je me demande si je ne vais pas le regretter, ce Killian a plus l'air de réfléchir avec ce qui se trouve sous sa ceinture qu'avec le reste._

 _\- Mmhh, je vois..._ » Dit Emma en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

« _\- Je me fais peut-être des idées._

 _\- Non, vous avez cerné le personnage en partie. Maintenant, Killian est un bon chasseur sur le terrain, il sait trouver une personne assez facilement, il est à l'aise un peu partout, il saura vous trouver des indicateurs, des choses assez précieuses, il remarque facilement les indices physiques, car enquêter sur les personnes disparues ne consiste pas seulement à écouter des témoignages._

 _\- Je ne doute pas de ses capacités sur le terrain_ » répondit Elsa en souriant, « _mais je ne gère pas trop les hommes entreprenants, je suis assez directe et assez désagréable, donc je préfère éviter les interactions._

 _\- A votre place je serais directe, je l'ai pas assez été avec lui, je le regrette parfois, ne faites pas la même erreur que moi._

 _\- Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?_ » Demanda directement, justement, la blonde.

«- _Oui... Enfin non... Enfin, c'est une histoire compliquée, mais non... Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments profonds autre qu'amicaux pour Killian. »_

La téléphone d'Emma sonna alors.

« _\- Oui Regina... Je suis au pub au O'Ryan oui en face de... Oui, non, mais je... Ok._ »

Emma rougissante remit son téléphone dans son pantalon.

«- _Vous parliez à Regina Mills ?_ » S'enquit Elsa.

«- _Yep._

 _\- Oh... Vous êtes proches alors_ » fit la blonde, qui se demanda si toutes ses questions sur l'entreprise qui venait de l'embaucher étaient une bonne idée.

« _\- Pas de panique_ » rétorqua Emma, sentant la blonde mal à l'aise. « _Je connais Regina, oui, mais j'ai aussi mon idée sur l'endroit où je travaille._ »

Killian revint avec alors des bières.

« _\- Je ne savais pas quelle bière vous aimiez_ » dit froidement Killian à Elsa. « _Je vous ai choisi une blonde, vous semblez préférer, à vue d'œil_ » rajouta-t-il en regardant Emma.

Elsa ne comprit pas vraiment l'analogie, mais n'aimait pas le ton de l'homme. Emma rougissante prit sa bière en fusillant du regard son ami. C'est alors que Regina fit son apparition ; avec son long manteau noir en laine, elle semblait habillée sur son trente-et-un.

«- _Bonsoir chérie_ » fit-elle en embrassant Emma sur les lèvres, la surprenant.

Elsa dévisagea Emma tandis que Killian leva un sourcil.

« _\- Bon... Bonsoir..._ » Dit Emma, devenue depuis écarlate.

« _\- Tu es malade ?_ » Demanda Regina en tendant la main sur le front d'Emma.

« _\- Non... Fait juste chaud._ » Fit Emma, se raclant alors la gorge. « _Elsa... Jensen... Euh, Regina Mills._

 _\- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir reçue avant, j'avais fort à faire mais vous avez vu la directrice des ressources humaines._

 _\- Oui._ » Répondit platement la blonde qui commença à mettre les pièces ensembles.

« _\- Dis-moi Emma_ » fit Regina en retirant ses gants en cuir et lui volant sa bière, « _il faudrait que tu viennes à la prochaine réunion partenariale, beaucoup souhaitent te connaître... Je sais que ça te pèse mais... En tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire..._ »

Elsa écarquilla alors les yeux en fixant encore plus Emma.

«- _Certes_. » Répliqua cette dernière, totalement gênée.

« _\- Bien, je compte sur toi alors_ » dit Regina en souriant et posant sa main possessive sur la cuisse de sa compagne.

Elsa réalisa alors le sous-entendu de Killian sur les blondes. Elle tourna la tête et le fixa étrangement, celui-ci avait l'air blasé au possible. Elle comprit alors que le brun la pensait lesbienne aussi, au vue du fait qu'elle l'avait totalement évité depuis le départ. Elle sourit alors en buvant sa bière devant l'attitude enfantine de son futur collègue, qui s'était sûrement fait raflé la place auprès d'Emma par Regina. Elle trouva Regina très belle et comprit que le pauvre Killian avait dû ramasser ses dents par terre, même si physiquement il n'était pas si mal.

Elle l'observa. Il aurait pu être son type d'homme, s'il savait se conduire autrement que comme un gamin avec les femmes. Elle soupira et but sa bière devant ce qui était visiblement ses patronnes. Elle observa les regards d'Emma envers Regina, elles étaient très amoureuses ; Emma racontait sa journée à Regina dans le creux de son oreille, éveillant de nombreux sourires de sa compagne. Elle pensa qu'elle aimerait aussi trouver quelqu'un dans sa vie qui lui donnerait autant de plaisir à être écoutée ; elle pensa à sa sœur, si loin d'elle. Son cœur se serra alors, elle se sentit seule.

La soirée se finit assez tard et chacun se quitta joyeusement, légèrement égayé par l'alcool. Killian s'était tenu, Elsa était moins distante avec lui et avait réussi à lui parler de sa sœur. Emma et Regina se détendaient. Henry ayant préféré rester avec David jouer à la console, elles rentrèrent main dans la main, discutant des jours à venir et de l'organisation du nouvel an.

 **.~.~.~.**

Zelena avait installé Neal et s'était montrée avenante et agréable avec l'homme, qui restait dubitatif. Il admira la suite de la jeune femme, qui ressemblait plus à un appartement ; elle y avait des affaires personnelles, des photos de paysages, de montagnes, de ses voyages. Pas une seule de sa famille, nota Neal, enfin, pas une seule de Regina en tout cas.

«- _Tu voyages pas mal_ » remarqua Neal.

« _\- Oui, c'est un luxe que je peux m'offrir._

 _\- Sans vouloir abuser, j'ai un peu faim, tu penses que..._

 _\- On va se faire livrer le repas, mon cher._

 _\- Oh super, je vais prendre mes médicaments alors. »_

Il fit demi-tour avec sa chaise roulante puis se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

« _\- Tu es sûr ? »_ Demanda Zelena qui était venue vers lui le soutenir.

« _\- Oui oui, ça va... Je pense que je peux marcher un peu aujourd'hui. »_

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et revint avec un sachet de divers médicaments.

« _\- J'ai commandé quelque chose de léger, mais ça te changera des repas à l'hôpital._

 _\- Oh... C'est pas de refus, je n'en peux plus de la purée de pomme de terre tous les vendredis, et encore moins des œufs brouillés._

 _\- Parfait, j'ai absolument pas pris ça ! Par contre j'ai commandé du vin, ne sachant pas si tu peux ou pas..._

 _\- Juste un verre, peut-être, ça dépendra._

 _\- J'ai fait venir une infirmière, j'ai mis son numéro sur ta table de nuit, si jamais tu te sentais pas bien, elle est dans une des chambres de l'hôtel. D'autre part ici, le numéro de mon chauffeur si tu veux être transporté, si je ne suis pas là._ »

Neal regarda Zelena lui expliquer toutes ces choses, visiblement elle avait tout planifié avec soin. Il en profita pour l'observer, il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était une très belle femme, il détailla ses longs cheveux roux, sa nuque, ses oreilles.

« _\- Vous m'écoutez ?_

 _\- Oui oui »_ répondit-il.

Il rit intérieurement de son comportement, adolescent et idiot. Il allait mourir et il était en train de reluquer une femme comme un gamin.

« _\- Bien, ah le repas arrive_ » dit-elle en entendant le groom arriver.

Très rapidement ils prirent place et parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi ; des voyages de Zelena, de ceux de Neal qui avait eu l'occasion aussi d'en faire, de sa passion pour la photographie, un autre trait commun qui les rapprochèrent. Ils parlèrent d'Henry et de sa mère, un peu de tout et de rien, de façon agréable et sans pression aucune. Ils finirent la soirée devant un film. Neal s'endormit paisiblement dans le canapé. Zelena lui mit un plaid, même s'il ne faisait pas froid dans le salon.

Elle regarda cet homme endormi, paisible et épuisé par sa maladie. La vie n'était pas spécialement drôle mais Zelena se demanda si elle saurait maintenir Neal suffisamment en bonne santé jusqu'au jour de l'an, elle voulait éviter un drame et elle se sentait nerveuse. Elle se leva et prépara une tisane, chose aussi qu'elle ne faisait jamais. A cette époque de l'année, elle était dans des îles du Pacifique, à siroter des cocktails loin des fêtes familiales, utilisant son argent pour passer du bon temps. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'occupait de quelqu'un d'autre que d'elle-même. Elle apporta les tisanes et réveilla doucement l'homme assoupi.

« _\- Je vous ai fait une tisane et je pense que vous devriez vous coucher._ »

Neal papillonna des yeux pour se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« _\- Oh je me suis endormi, désolé... Le film était bien pourtant._

 _\- Vous aurez l'occasion de voir la fin demain, je m'absente dans la matinée pour quelques préparatifs._

 _\- Merci, je... Suis très reconnaissant, pour le repas, pour tout ça... Je ne veux pas être une charge Zelena._

 _\- Neal, Neal... Je sais très bien ce que je fais, oui vous êtes une charge, vous êtes malade, on ne va pas se mentir, mais je fais très bien avec. J'ai choisi la situation en toute connaissance de cause._

 _\- Vous y tenez donc à cette réunion familiale._

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas passer du temps avec votre fils ?_

 _\- Si bien sûr_ » répliqua Neal, mal à l'aise.

« _\- Alors il sera là après demain, si vous êtes en forme, il vient avec sa console, ses jeux, son univers. Emma et Regina mangeront peut-être avec nous, même si je pense qu'elles ont la tête un peu ailleurs_ » dit-elle en souriant.

« _\- Oui, je suis content pour Emma, elle a enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien._

 _\- Vous auriez pu être cette personne._

 _\- Oui et non. Je crois qu'Emma a toujours voulu quelqu'un comme Regina, je dit pas ça parce que c'est une femme, mais elle a toujours recherché une forme de sécurité, et... Je ne suis pas comme ça._

 _\- Si vous aviez pu vivre plus longtemps, qu'auriez-vous fait de votre vie ?_

 _\- Voyager, vivre au gré du vent, je n'aime pas les choses « rangées », avoir un chez soi pour toujours, la même vie, la routine... Ça me tue. »_ Il réalisa ses derniers mots et rit. _« Enfin si je puis dire !_ »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, conscients du fait qu'ils se ressemblaient.

«- _Pas de femme, pas d'enfants alors ? Pas de foyer ?_

 _\- J'ai eu ma chance, deux fois_ » expliqua-t-il. « _Je crois qu'Emma était la personne qui aurait pu me convaincre de me ranger, Tamara... Aimait l'aventure, mais l'aventure qui nous met en péril, qui... Enfin, vous voyez._

 _\- Je vois_ » répondit Zelena en souriant.

 **.~.~.~.**

Pendant ce temps, Emma et Regina avaient opté pour finir leur soirée au restaurant, se dévorant du regard, comme tous les jeunes amoureux dans un premier temps, se caressant les mains, discutant de tout et de rien. Regina avait choisi un restaurant français, et Emma restait concentrée sur la carte, tentant de comprendre de quoi il en retournait concernant le dessert. La blonde sentit sa compagne se crisper alors qu'elle lui demandait une traduction.

 _«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ » S'enquit-elle.

«- _Ma mère.._. » Fit Regina.

« _\- Quoi ta mère ?_

 _\- Elle est là._ » Dit la brune, faisant un geste du menton indiquant une direction.

Plus loin à une table éloignée, Cora Mills mangeait en compagnie de Monsieur Gold, l'avocat de la compagnie. Ceux-ci n'avaient pas réalisé qu'ils étaient observés. Regina scruta la scène, la main de sa mère posée sur celle du vieil avocat. Sa sœur ne lui avait pas menti, quelque chose était en train de se tramer. Emma posa la main sur le bras de Regina.

« _\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ?_

 _\- Si ça ne te dérange pas je préférais, choisis ton dessert on va demander à l'emporter._

 _\- Une île flottante... Ça me semble compromis. Rentrons_ » fit Emma.

Discrètement, Emma et Regina quittèrent la table du restaurant.


	31. Chapitre 31

**A/N: Merci de vos reviews et de vos compliments, la suite donc des évènements ! Cora is back !**

 **N'hésitez pas à venir nous rejoindre sur facebook, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community,_ où on vous relate les derniers épisodes, nos théories les plus folles, avec de belles images et des previews de nos prochains écrits !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 31_**

La fin de la soirée avait été gâchée par l'apparition de Cora et de son amant. Emma soupirait légèrement pendant que Regina faisait les cent pas dans le salon ; elle était passablement inquiète des plans machiavéliques que pouvaient faire sa mère et son avocat contre elles.

« _\- Chérie... Réfléchissons calmement_ » tenta la blonde.

«- _Comment veux-tu que je sois calme Emma, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point ces deux là sont dangereux._

 _\- Zelena nous a aussi donné des éléments contre Gold, nous allons pouvoir savoir exactement comment manœuvrer la situation._

 _\- Je connais la secrétaire de ma mère, je pourrais lui demander un ou deux services._

 _«- Comment ça, "connaître" ?_ » Demanda Emma suspicieuse.

« _\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir..._ » Sourit de façon malicieuse Regina.

« _\- Un jour... Toi et moi, on aura une solide discussion sur le nombre de tes amants avant moi !_ » Répondit de façon sarcastique la blonde.

« _\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'ai pas revu cette personne depuis trois longues années._ » Fit Regina s'approchant de sa compagne légèrement boudeuse.

«- _Est-ce que j'aurais des motifs à m'inquiéter de quelqu'un d'autre ?_

 _\- Non et tu le sais bien, il n'y a que toi et Henry qui comptent. Et pour l'instant, ça serait plus à moi de demander ce que cette Elsa venait faire à tourner autour de toi ?_ »

Emma fut prise d'un léger rire.

« _\- C'est moi ou tu essayes de retourner la situation ? Mmh ?_

 _\- Réponds-moi déjà_ » dit Regina toujours souriante.

« _\- Elle est fan de mon travail, pas de ma personne et elle est hétéro... Enfin j'crois._

 _\- Tu « crois » ? Je te préviens, si elle est trop « fan » de toi, je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser._

 _\- Oh, je pense qu'elle a parfaitement compris que le terrain était miné_ » fit la blonde en s'esclaffant. « _Et puis madame Mills, je ne couche pas avec mes employés._

 _\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi mademoiselle Swan, je vais être encore obligée de vous punir pour votre insolence._

 _\- Ça risque de m'encourager sur la mauvaise pente._

 _\- La punition risque d'être plus terrible alors._

 _\- Mon imagination ne va pas suffire..._

 _\- Je m'occupe de votre imagination Miss Swan, en attendant faites-nous couler un bain qu'on puisse enfin à nouveau se détendre._

 _\- Je trouve que vos ordres sont d'exquises propositions_ » répliqua la blonde en riant.

« _\- Nous verrons si tout cela reste exquis quand j'en aurais fini avec vous cette nuit._ »

Emma ne répliqua pas, elle se contenta de se déshabiller dans le salon devant la brune, qui regarda le strip-tease improvisé de sa compagne. Puis Emma se plaça devant Regina qui, assise, contemplait la blonde qui dansait devant elle de façon langoureuse et se mit bientôt en quête de déshabiller la brune. C'est entièrement nues toutes les deux qu'elles montèrent les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Les deux femmes passèrent un reste de soirée calme tout en échangeant dans leur bain.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby enlaça Lacey au matin, devant le petit-déjeuner qu'elle avait préparé.

«- _Ma belle_ » commença la brune, qui sentit sa partenaire se raidir à ses mots. « _Faudrait que tu m'expliques deux trois petites choses._

 _\- Mmmmh comme quoi ?_

 _\- Et bien, j'ai rien contre le fait de te trouver nue dans mon lit, mais pourquoi tu es arrivée ici en larmes et ensuite... Enfin pour rentrer ainsi... Dans cet état ?_

 _\- J'ai appris des mauvaises nouvelles et je n'étais pas bien, je ne sais pas, j'ai pris une douche et ensuite, j'ai eu envie de toi, de ton odeur, mais tu n'étais pas là..._

 _\- Est-ce une façon de me dire que je dois changer les draps ?_ » Demanda Ruby en souriant.

«- _Non_. » Fit Lacey, se retournant vers sa petite amie et l'embrassant.

« _\- Et ton père alors ?_

 _\- Il a une mauvaise santé et des problèmes... D'argent, j'ai dû discuter de tout ça, ça n'était pas vraiment bien._

 _\- Bien. Mais ne m'ignore plus comme ça, ça m'a vraiment inquiété._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de raisons, Ruby tout va aller bien._ » Dit la jeune femme qui se dirigea vers la douche. « _Ce soir, on va chez moi_ », lança-t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

«- _Ok !_ »

Ruby ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Dans deux jours ils fêteraient le jour de l'an et pour l'instant, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire à son réveillon.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina et Emma furent surprise de voir débarquer Mary et Henry de bon matin. La petite brune expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait garder le jeune garçon car elle devait voir sa belle-mère et qu'elle ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça avec. Regina proposa alors à Henry de se joindre à elle pour la journée, Emma étant occupée à voir les installations et préparatifs de Killian et Elsa dans leurs futurs locaux.

Henry était particulièrement calme et posa un bon nombre de questions à Regina, peut-être conscient qu'un jour tout cela lui appartiendrait et qu'il faudrait bien apprendre les rouages et mécanismes d'une entreprise. Il trouvait ça parfois ennuyeux et parfois beaucoup moins, surtout quand Regina lui expliqua les stratégies à venir de l'entreprise.

La brune s'était absentée quelques minutes de son bureau, laissant seul Henry, qui regardait la liste des succursales à travers le pays. Alors que le gamin était penché à genoux sur la table basse à regarder la tête des différents sous-directeurs des assurances, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Cora Mills rentra et fut surprise par la présence du garçon qui sursauta également.

 _«- Bonjour Madame_ » fit le garçon, pas très sûr de vouloir se lever.

«- _Bonjour_ » répondit froidement la femme qui enleva son manteau recouvert de neige. « _Ma fille est là ?_

 _\- Oui, elle arrive je crois_ » répliqua le petit brun, impressionné par la femme qui se tenait devant lui.

Sans se soucier de lui d'ailleurs, elle prit place sur le fauteuil à coté. L'un et l'autre se toisèrent silencieusement, et le gamin reprit sa lecture.

« _\- Que fais-tu ?_ » Demanda Cora, pincée par la curiosité.

« _\- Je regarde la liste des directeurs d'agence._ » Répondit-il simplement.

« _\- Drôle d'occupation._

 _\- Regina m'a dit qu'il était important de connaître ses collaborateurs._

 _\- Certes._ »

Alors que de longues minutes s'écoulaient, Cora semblait réfléchir tout en fixant le garçon qui lui, n'osait plus relever la tête. Regina rentra dans son bureau en riant, accompagnée d'Emma avec sa serviette autour du cou, qui sortait de son entraînement.

« _\- Bonjour Regina._ » Fit Cora tentant un sourire de politicien.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent alors.

«- _Mère_. » Répliqua Regina.

«- _Henry, vient._ » Demanda clairement Emma, sans se soucier de saluer la femme. « _Va rejoindre Ruby à la réception._

 _\- Mais... Man..._ » Protesta en vain le garçon.

« _\- Ne discute pas._ » Fit implacablement la blonde, qui gardait à l'œil l'autre femme.

« _\- Que me vaut cette visite ?_ » S'enquit Regina en fixant sa mère.

« _\- Et bien, j'étais venue t'annoncer certaines de mes décisions._

 _\- Oh, laisse-moi deviner, quelque chose qui pourrait resserrer nos liens mère-fille, quelque chose qui ferait que nos vies seraient plus sereines, dans un respect mutuel._ » Dit Regina sarcastiquement.

« _\- Ne sois pas si ironique. Finalement, en regardant votre fils, madame Swan, m'est venue une autre idée._

 _«- Je crains le pire._ » Soupira Emma en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

«- _Allons, ayez un peu foi en votre... Couple avec ma fille, très chère._

 _\- Venons-en au fait Mère._ » Répliqua la brune sèchement.

« _\- Bien, bien. J'avais dans l'idée de te dépouiller de ton héritage et ensuite faire couler cette entreprise qui me rappelle ô combien de ne pas m'allier à n'importe qui, comme quoi les sentiments « romantiques » ne sont qu'un amas de faiblesse... Mais, passons, nous devons penser à l'avenir._ » Dit-elle en souriant méchamment.

« _\- Pourquoi les mots « avenir » et « Cora Mills » me semblent pas une bonne idée ?_ » Demanda tout aussi sarcastiquement la blonde.

«- _Oh, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui va suivre, je vais juste vous poser un ultimatum._

 _\- Mère... Tout ça n'est absolument pas nécessaire..._ » S'interposa Regina.

« _\- Allons, ma fille, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire ! C'est simple, ce que je souhaite vois-tu, c'est de voir notre nom perdurer, que ce que j'ai fait ne bascule pas dans l'oubli... Une fois morte, je veux qu'il reste quelque chose de mes nombreux sacrifices._ »

Emma se mordit la joue pour ne pas répliquer.

«- _Et bien, je vous propose ceci : je vous donne trois ans, jour pour jour, pour que ma fille ait un enfant, un « Mills » j'entends bien. Et bien entendu, je veux que cet enfant ait un père dont on connaisse le nom, pas un des donneurs anonymes. Même si tu décides de faire ta vie avec cette... Enfin... Cette femme_ » fit Cora en désignant la blonde, « _il ou elle sera mon unique héritier. Je ne demande ni droit de visite ni rien, d'ici là bien des choses se seront passées..._

 _\- Mais... Enfin... Je ne peux pas avoir un autre enfant, pas comme ça_ » intervint Regina.

« _\- Bien sûr que si. Si tu as si bien tourné la page, si Emma Swan représente un avenir certain pour toi, si elle a su réparer ton pauvre petit cœur... Ce qui est arrivé à Alexander et Daniel est derrière toi. Tu n'as qu'à faire, et pérenniser notre nom._

 _\- Et si nous ne faisons pas ce que vous dites ?_ » Demanda Emma.

«- _« Nous » ? Mais à vous je ne demande rien. Je demande juste à ma fille de faire un héritier ou une héritière et jusqu'ici, à ce que je sache, la nature ne vous a pas doté de ce qu'il faut._

 _\- C'est odieux._ » S'insurgea la brune.

«- _Non Regina. Ce qui est odieux, c'est que j'ai passé une vie de sacrifices pour que ma fille me déshonore en couchant avec une femme, et qui plus est la bâtarde de mon ennemi. Soit tu fais cela, soit Noël prochain, ton entreprise pourra fermer boutique. Je t'enverrai les papiers stipulant que ton enfant sera mon héritier et que je ne chercherai en rien à te nuire, ni à toi, ni à tes projets. D'ailleurs... Je pense prendre une retraite anticipée d'ici trois ans._ »

La femme quitta le bureau laissant Emma et Regina se fixer, incertaines de savoir quoi penser de la proposition de Cora.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby n'avait pas vu Cora s'engouffrer dans les couloirs des assurances, celle-ci était passée avec son badge par le parking. Invitée pour la première fois par Lacey chez elle, la brune avait hâte que la journée se termine, elle voulait mieux connaître cette fille qui lui semblait si attirante mais à la fois si étrange. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Killian partir avec Elsa. Occupée avec Henry, elle ne vit pas le temps passer.

Un espèce de statu quo existait entre les deux personnes depuis la fameuse soirée. Elsa avait passé quelques tests et pêchait en ce qui concernait les pratiques de self-défense. Killian s'était proposé mais elle avait refusé, préférant les cours d'Emma pour la question. L'homme ne le vivait pas forcément mal ou bien, il était rodé à la situation, il ne comprenait pas pourtant qu'Elsa le rejette même en tant que collègue. Il n'était pas très loin de demander à Regina un plan B, il ne se voyait pas sur le terrain avec quelqu'un avec qui il avait zéro feeling.

Peut-être qu'Elsa avait idée qu'elle allait trop loin, alors contre toute attente, elle proposa à son nouveau collègue de venir avec elle à un restaurant, en tout bien tout honneur s'empressa-t-elle de signaler. Killian accepta volontiers, était-ce par goût du défi, ou simplement se demandait-il pourquoi elle était si réticente à son égard ? Il savait parfois être un gentleman sous ses allures de mauvais garçon.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dans le bureau, Emma et Regina se regardaient, abasourdies par les propos de Cora.

« _\- Si c'était pas ta mère, je dirais que c'est une mauvaise blague_ » fit Emma.

«- _C'est hélas du Cora tout craché, elle veut plomber notre couple par tous les moyens. La surenchère est sa méthode préférée._

 _\- Je vois. Mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de céder à son chantage, si je dois avoir un enfant avec toi, ça sera sûrement pas à cause de Cora Mills._

 _\- Tu voudrais ?_ » Demanda Regina.

« _\- Et bien, depuis la proposition de Neal, c'est une chose à laquelle je pense, mais je ne peux reporter un enfant c'est pour moi... Enfin, j'ai vécu ma grossesse comme un traumatisme, je n'ai pas du tout envie de revivre ça._

 _\- Pour moi aussi._ » Dit Regina en regardant Emma dans les yeux.

La blonde comprit alors qu'il y aurait beaucoup de chemin à faire avant que les plaies de Regina se referment, et la perte de son enfant resterait longtemps entre elles. Elle s'agenouilla devant Regina qui s'était assise et lui prit la main.

« _\- On a tout le temps Regina, et même si on a pas d'autre enfant, ça entamera jamais l'amour que j'ai pour toi, jamais... Et ta mère ne changera jamais ça, ni personne._ »

Regina caressa le visage de la blonde avant de l'embrasser.


	32. Chapitre 32

**A/N : Restons forts les Swanqueen ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Ici un peu de rebondissements en préparation pour le jour de l'an, je vous promets un festival des cœurs pour tous, j'espère que le vôtre est bien accroché. Le calme avant la tempête !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 32**_

Elsa et Killian avaient été dans un restaurant assez original où l'on faisait des préparations spéciales avec du saumon. Killian, qui n'était pas très poisson, apprécia néanmoins l'endroit chaleureux et la courtoisie d'Elsa. Souriante bien qu'intimidée, elle prit sur elle pour parler de choses et d'autres avec son collègue. Il ne fut pas très bavard, restant lui-même sur ses gardes, le regard intelligent sur les choses et la finesse d'esprit d'Elsa le perturbait. Elle avait très bien compris la situation avec Emma et Regina, et cela déjà le dérangeait ; pas à son avantage, il était déjà perçu comme celui qui avait perdu la partie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se sentait pas en position de faire le malin ou le bad-boy qui plaisait en général à une certaine gente féminine, Elsa semblait totalement hermétique à cela. Elle ne le pressait pas de questions, mais il fut tout de même fort surpris quand celle-ci le trouva bon joueur envers Emma et Regina.

Il fit une moue et un sourire, et pensa que bon joueur ou pas, il avait simplement abandonné une partie qu'il ne pouvait gagner, Emma ne l'aimait pas ou du moins... Beaucoup moins que Regina. Se battre pour conquérir le cœur d'Emma au détriment de la brune lui avait effleuré l'esprit, seulement voilà, quand les deux femmes étaient dans la même pièce, il n'existait plus. Alors plutôt que de forcer la chance, il avait laissé les choses se faire, ne voulant pas être plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà dans cette affaire.

C'était ainsi que pensait Killian. Il ne se projetait plus avec quelqu'un, il se voyait déjà vieux loup de mer brisant sa solitude un soir sur deux avec une inconnue dans un bar. C'était la seule perspective de vie sentimentale pour lui, le reste se situait entre ses parties poker avec August le jeudi soir et les matchs divers pour faire des paris. Si le départ d'Emma pour d'autres bras avait été humiliant et triste à son goût, le divorce d'avec Milah avait été pour lui un drame personnel dont il ne parlait jamais. Et pourtant, à force de questions, il lâcha quelques informations sur lui-même à Elsa. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit qu'elle avait été orpheline avec sa sœur et élevées par un vieil oncle, qu'elles étaient parties très jeunes. Sa sœur avait épousé un homme du nom de Kristoff, qui se révélait un joueur de Hockey très quotté.

Elsa n'avait que vingt-cinq ans, il fut étonné de l'âge si jeune de sa futur collègue, qui avait été recrutée car elle fut championne d'un art martial mais aussi une patineuse émérite, ce qui notait des qualités physiques requises, de plus elle était sortie major de sa promotion à l'université. Killian lui demanda alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas postulé au FBI ou une autre chose tout aussi valorisante vu son niveau. Elle répondit que les choses ne s'étaient pas présentées ainsi à elle, qu'elle avait passé un peu temps à chercher ce qu'elle voulait et une carrière militaire ou approchant ne l'intéressait pas. Elle avait été déjà été consultante pour la police de San Diego puis plus tard dans différents état du pays. Elle n'avait pas de petit-ami actuellement, elle resta très opaque sur ce sujet ce qui intriguait Killian. Une aussi jolie jeune femme devait avoir du succès, mais peut-être que son intelligence en dehors de la norme faisait obstacle, la gent masculine n'appréciant que les femmes de cet acabit dans les séries télévisés et beaucoup moins dans la réalité, pensa-t-il. Ils finirent par siroter une bière en se racontant des anecdotes d'enquêtes.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby avait eu l'adresse de Lacey par SMS, cette dernière l'ayant invitée chez elle. La brune était excitée de découvrir le monde de Lacey et qui sait, elle en apprendrait un peu sur cette petite-amie un peu trop mystérieuse.

Quand Ruby se rendit à l'adresse, elle fut surprise de voir que Lacey habitait dans un quartier pas trop mal placé dans la ville. Elle s'était habillée simplement, du coup elle se trouva trop simple. Lacey lui ouvrit la porte de son loft, qui se révéla un appartement assez spacieux. Cette dernière avait fait un effort d'habillement, si bien que Ruby se trouva dans l'obligation de s'excuser. Mais Lacey sourit, elle était juste contente de voir la brune.

La table était dressée et les bougies éclairaient des assiettes blanches, tout était parfait. Trop. Ruby ne fit pas part de ses sombres pensées et tenta d'émettre un sourire, même si beaucoup de questions germaient dans son esprit. Ici et là trônaient des livres de bonne facture, anciens pour la plupart, des collections diverses et une vraie bibliothèque recouvraient les murs de l'appartement.

«- _Tu m'as caché tout ça_ » dit Ruby en faisant un geste évasif décrivant les murs.

« _\- Oh ça n'est rien, juste ma collection de livres._

 _\- Mmhhh ça fait beaucoup de livres quand même._

 _\- 255 exactement_ » Sourit Lacey tout en donnant la réponse.

« _\- Tu les as tous lu ? Question bête... Sûrement._

 _\- Oui. Enfin oui, je les ai tous lu !_ »

Elles mangèrent et discutèrent, Lacey était intarissable sur ses études, cela semblait être toute sa vie. Et après mûre réflexion, Ruby pensa qu'elle était dans le vrai. Serveuse la nuit, étudiante le jour, Lacey avait tourné tout son univers autour des livres, une vrai passion, qu'elle ne partageait disait-elle qu'avec des collectionneurs sur internet, « _d'autres fous comme elle_ » déclara-t-elle. Peu ou pas d'amis en dehors de ce cercle de lecteurs et de collectionneurs. La vie de sa petite-amie semblait bien vide en dehors de cela ; Ruby était un peu l'exception, l'étrangère dans ce monde de livres.

« _\- Et ton père va mieux ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui_ » répondit Lacey, décontenancée par la question.

« _\- Et ta mère ? Elle est..._

 _\- Morte... Morte il y a quelques années maintenant._ »

La voix de la jeune femme semblait s'éteindre au fil de ses réponses, Ruby ne la questionna donc pas plus. Son téléphone vibra alors ; Ruby venait de recevoir un SMS de Regina qui l'invitait pour le jour de l'an, elle et sa petite-amie. Elle sourit alors à Lacey.

« _\- On est invités pour le jour de l'an, tu es dispo ?_

 _\- Oui, je bosse le jour exceptionnellement, donc ma soirée est à toi._.. » Répondit lascivement Lacey.

« _\- Hum... Et ce soir ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai pris ma soirée rien que pour toi._

 _\- Je suis très chanceuse alors._

 _\- Tu n'as pas idée_ » fit Lacey en se mettant à califourchon sur les genoux de l'autre jeune femme.

«- _Tu n'as pas peur que la chaise cède..._ » Rit Ruby.

«- _On peut essayer le lit, ça sera moins risqué_ » répliqua Lacey tout en riant elle aussi.

 **.~.~.~.**

Neal commençait à tourner en rond quand enfin la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit des voix dans l'entrée dont celle de son fils. Celui-ci arriva vers son père, il était la fin de l'après-midi et enfin il voyait son fils. Apprêté grâce à la générosité de Zelena, il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon à sa taille, alors qu'à la normale il aurait été en jean et t-shirt ; bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas, il préférait donner une image valorisante à son fils. Le gamin vint le voir et ils s'embrassèrent, puis après avoir discuté un peu, ils se posèrent pour jouer ensemble. Neal était content de plus, il n'avait ni vomissement, ni malaise et encore moins mal à la tête comme c'était souvent le cas. Le gamin installa la console et laissa son père choisir le jeu.

 **.~.~.~.**

Un peu plus tôt, Zelena avait appelé sa sœur pour la mettre au courant de la situation. Regina avait été très surprise de la décision de sa sœur de prendre Neal dans ses appartements. La brune avait rappelé sa sœur à la raison, en lui disant que Neal était mourant et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il soit un de ses jouets. La rousse ne s'était pas énervée pour autant, expliquant qu'en aucun cas elle était là pour se jouer de qui que ce soit, elle invitait Henry d'ailleurs à venir voir son père. Regina était quelque peu estomaquée, entre sa mère et ses propositions étranges et sa sœur qui montrait un visage inconnu, elle avait passé son téléphone à Emma, ne sachant plus ce qu'elle devait en penser. La blonde avait géré les choses de façon plus stoïque et avait demandé si Neal prenait son traitement et s'il pouvait être hospitalisé à nouveau si ça n'allait pas. Zelena répondit à toutes ses questions, puis elle enchaîna sur son invitation pour le nouvel an. Emma accepta en son nom et celui de Regina, puis elle mit terme à la conversation.

« _\- Je ne sais pas ce que mijote ma sœur._ » Fit Regina qui fulminait.

« _\- Ta famille ne manque pas d'être surprenante mais... On doit pas confondre ta sœur avec ta mère, peut-être que ses intentions sont bonnes._

 _\- Je te trouve très optimiste._

 _\- Elle t'a pas rejeté parce que tu es avec une femme, et s'est conduit jusqu'ici de façon... Acceptable on va dire._

 _\- Tu lui fais confiance ?_ » S'enquit la brune, les mains sur les hanches.

« _\- Et bien si elle fait l'idiote, crois-moi que je saurais lui faire passer le goût de ce genre de blagues, quelles qu'elles soient._

 _\- Bien, nous irons à cette soirée... Après tout ma sœur sait y faire en matière de réception, je vais lui demander si on peut inviter Ruby tiens._

 _\- Et pourquoi pas aussi Killian et sa nouvelle collègue ?_

 _\- Faisons cela, cela mettra un peu d'ambiance à tout ça._

 _\- Mais il faut que tu saches que j'ai accepté que ta sœur invite Henry à passer l'après-midi avec Neal._

 _\- De plus en plus surprenant... Invitons nos amis, nous verrons ce qui se passe après tout..._ » Répliqua Regina.

Chacune s'activa alors sur son téléphone pour envoyer leurs réponses.

 **.~.~.~.**

La soirée s'était très bien passée avec Henry et son père, Mary vint chercher le gamin presque à regrets, car celui-ci avait du mal à laisser son père. Neal fit un câlin à son fils. Toute l'après-midi, Zelena avait pu observer Henry interagir avec son père, elle s'était prise à regretter le temps passé avec le sien, qui n'avait jamais été qu'un échec. Elle avait caché son émotion mais Neal avait bien perçu que la jeune femme était devenue silencieuse. Celle-ci s'était alors absentée dans sa chambre, sentant le poids du regard de l'homme sur sa personne.

« _\- Elle est cool Zelena de nous permettre de passer du temps ensemble._

 _\- J'avoue, c'est très gentil de sa part_ » avait répondu Neal.

« _\- Surtout qu'elle comprend bien tout ça._

 _\- Comment ça ?_ » Avait demandé Neal, tentant de faire avancer son personnage sur l'écran.

« _\- Ouais son papa avait la même maladie que toi..._

 _\- Ah._ » Avait dit Neal qui commençait à relier les choses entre elles.

«- _Attention papa !_

 _\- Quoi ? Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu vois pas, il va te tirer dessus !_ »

Le gamin avait levé le doigt vers l'écran et Neal, contraint, s'était concentré sur le jeu avec son fils.


	33. Chapitre 33

**A/N : Salut à tous, j'ai hésité à publier aujourd'hui en me disant que... Après toute cette tragédie, en même temps, vous offrir un temps de répit et un peu de rêve me semblait important, alors j'ai choisis de vous offrir ce chapitre 33. Je le voulais plus long mais... J'ai eu un weekend difficile, comme tous les français je crois, donc un peu de mal à me concentrer, de plus j'avais perdu le chapitre pré-écrit... Donc j'ai dû revoir l'histoire, car je ne peux pas réécrire l'identique. Bref, j'espère que vous serez contents de la suite, pour l'instant les choses progressent, je vous ai promis un feu d'artifice, ça va venir, il faut quelques petits préparatifs avant :). Quant à la série, je ne saurais pas où ça en sera avant le hiatus, je peux juste dire que j'ai été extrêmement déçue jusqu'alors par cette saison 5, OUAT est devenu un CS show inutile, heureusement nous avons notre imaginaire...**  
 **Désolé du retard de publication, beaucoup de fatigue et d'autres éléments ont fait que ce chapitre n'a pas été prêt pour lundi.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 33.**_

Un jour étonnant et terrible à la fois. Certain concluent l'année et fêtent cela comme un passage à quelque chose qu'ils espèrent meilleur, d'autres y sont totalement indifférents. Emma était de ceux-là, de ceux dont les fêtes avaient perdu leur sens aussi, seule l'arrivée d'Henry avait tout chamboulé, son cynisme, son rejet des autres, Henry avait définitivement tout bouleversé. Elle célébrait avec son fils chaque fête, parce que pour un enfant, Noël reste un moment privilégié et peu importe s'il n'y a qu'un parent, du moment qu'il est là. Peu importe le cadeau. Pour Emma, abandonnée et placée en famille d'accueil, il n'y avait jamais eu cela, alors Henry avait un peu réparé ce vide.

Le jour de l'an était plus la fête des adultes, et pour Emma un cauchemar. Chaque année, son « père » adoptif la battait lorsqu'il avait trop bu, alors le nouvel an ne signifiait qu'une chose pour Emma, un peu plus de terreur à chaque fois ; et une fois de plus Henry avait changé tout ça, lui rappelant que tout cela était le passé, il laissait les guirlandes de Noël jusqu' au nouvel an. Emma avait fini par un peu effacer la terreur que lui inspirait ce moment de l'année.

 **.~.~.~.**

Pour Regina, depuis la mort de Daniel et Alexander, les jours s'étaient égrainés les uns après les autres, sans que rien ne puisse tarir les larmes de son chagrin, jusqu'à la connaissance de Maggie un moment, puis la découverte d'Emma et son fils. Alors elle semblait heureuse pour une fois, mais entre les propos de sa mère et les revirements de comportement de sa sœur, elle n'avait pas le cœur très serein.

 **.~.~.~.**

Zelena ne savait elle aussi rien des fêtes, toujours placée chez une tante acariâtre et désagréable, elle n'avait pas goûté aux joies des celles-ci. Seuls deux cadeaux, un de sa mère et l'autre de son père, trônaient au pied du sapin, jamais aucun des deux ne correspondait à ses souhaits. Elle n'avait jamais demandé cette poupée rose au regard triste, ni cette horrible robe de fée et encore moins tous les autres cadeaux égrainées au fil des années. A l'âge de dix ans, Zelena décida de n'ouvrir ses cadeaux qu'au jour de l'an, ainsi elle se sentait moins déçue. La solitude de la maison de sa tante, le perroquet bavard et le chat étaient ses seuls compagnons de jeux.

Quand plus tard on lui présenta sa sœur, elle ne sut quoi dire ou penser, elle ne savait tout simplement pas à quoi pouvait ressembler un autre enfant plus jeune. Regina avait essayé d'être souriante et avenante envers elle, mais elle l'avait rejetée, voyant la brune trônant dans sa chambre féerique, voulant partager ses jeux. Il était trop tard, la jalousie avait envahi l'esprit de Zelena. Ainsi, le premier Noël avec Cora et Regina s'était soldé par un silence dédaigneux de sa part, Cora lui avait hurlé dessus, mais elle était restée stoïque, défiant sa mère de son regard clair et froid. « _Tu as les yeux de ton père_ » lui avait fait remarquer Cora d'un ton méprisant. Zelena avait souri en coin et soupiré, se retirant dans sa chambre. Regina avait appris à se méfier de cette presque sœur, si incertaine qu'un serpent. Le placement dans des pensionnats différents avait séparé par la suite les sœurs assez souvent, pour ne finir qu'à accroître les sentiments ambigus entre elles, entre fascination et rejet.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby avait perdu ses parents très tôt, élevée avec chaleur et amour par sa grand-mère, cette « seule » famille, lui convenait. Elle tenait à sa grand-mère, une femme de caractère qui tenait le petit Diner à Storybrooke dans le Maine. Les fêtes se passaient toujours là-bas, où se rejoignaient tous les esseulés de la ville, les personnes en quête d'un peu de chaleur. Madame Lucas prenait le temps de faire un repas commun et gratuit, des petits gâteaux au pain d'épice aux formes toujours renouvelés, elle faisait un cadeau pour les plus démunis d'entre eux. Ruby n'avait connu que le bonheur pendant cette période de l'année même si parfois le souvenir de ses parents venaient la hanter.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian avait oublié et préférait oublier en soit. Son père avait quitté la maison avant ses douze ans, le laissant seul avec son frère Brian. Sa mère, endettée, se fendait toujours d'un Noël plutôt sympathique quoique simple, mais le 31 décembre était tout simplement une journée comme les autres, où il comptait les jours pour être suffisamment grand pour « _casser la gueule_ » à son père. Solitairement, il allait boxer l'arbre devant la maison, s'imaginant trouver « Jones Père ». C'est à l'âge de 17 ans qu'il se rendit au loft de ce dernier et effectivement, il le frappa. Son père avait trébuché en arrière sous le coup. Killian s'était alors aperçu que celui-ci n'était plus le géant de son enfance, mais juste un pauvre type qui tenait guère sur ses jambes. Il disparut et ne lui reparla plus jamais.

 **.~.~.~.**

Lacey, la petite serveuse du pub, n'avait pas connu de grands moments de joie non plus, mais elle se souvenait de sa mère qui était aimante et toujours apprêtée pour les fêtes. Puis elle mourra, laissant son père entamer une longue dépression ; incapable de tenir son commerce de fleurs, il s'était fortement endetté. Les fêtes étaient devenues un moment difficile mais elle les passait toujours avec son père. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait entamé des études dans lesquelles elle s'était réfugiée, une chose merveilleuse lui était arrivée : Ruby l'aimait, et plus que tout au monde elle voulait profiter de ce moment.

 **.~.~.~.**

Neal avait une vision spécifiquement négative de sa vie. Il avait toujours rêvé d'une vie d'aventure, il avait fui le foyer familial assez tôt, non qu'il fut malheureux en famille, mais il aimait prendre la voiture de son père et écumer les kilomètres. La maison dans le Colorado avait toujours exprimé pour lui une certaine solitude et un ennui certain. Voir un maximum de choses était devenu pour lui un leitmotiv, ayant dilapidé l'argent de ses études pour des virés multiples, il s'était vu faire de nombreux travaux pour souvent un maigre salaire, mais cela lui servait toujours à acheter une nouvelle voiture et quelques vêtements.

A court d'argent et endetté, il avait fini chez Emma cet automne là ; il avait décidé de s'arrêter et de connaître cet enfant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Mais son passé l'avait toujours rattrapé, son addiction à l'alcool et au jeu l'avait poussé à trahir les siens. Il avait perdu l'amour d'Emma et son respect.

Deux ans après, il avait connu Tamara ; nouveau départ et autres espoirs, vite abattus, Tamara était aussi une aventurière mais surtout une repris de justice, une écorchée vive qui ne vivait que pour le plaisir d'amasser de l'argent et de le dépenser aussitôt. L'aventure avait pris fin avec la maladie de Neal, le dernier engouement de Tamara étant d'avoir un enfant était rendu impossible avec le traitement de son compagnon.

Neal avait fini par comprendre que son fils était la seule chose qu'il avait réalisé sans pour autant y avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour s'investir, le fruit de la seule chose qu'il avait reconnu alors avoir réussi prenait à ses yeux tout son sens. Quand il s'était rendu chez Emma, il avait espéré finir ses jours à leurs cotés secrètement, égoïstement, mais Emma avait refait sa vie. Seul son fils avait gardé une place dans son cœur pour lui et cela constituait déjà à ses yeux un petit miracle. Alors la proposition de Zelena était pour lui plus qu'inespérée.

 **.~.~.~.**

Tous reçurent l'invitation et tous acceptèrent, car tous, sans le savoir avaient un vide plus ou moins grand dans leur vie. L'occasion de fêter le nouvel an, tous frais payés dans un hôtel de luxe, à quoi bon refuser ?

 **.~.~.~.**

Zelena apprêta Neal et l'aida à choisir une tenue lors de courses. La tête lui tournait un peu, tant de monde et si peu de santé. Mais la jeune femme fut des plus patientes et prit le temps avec lui. Elle évitait son regard parfois, Neal commençait à déceler une gêne inexpliquée. Bien qu'il ne fût pas en forme et amaigri, c'était certain, il n'était pas non plus l'homme le plus laid de la terre. Il haussa les épaules, pour lui le plus important était qu'il allait revoir son fils et passer sûrement la dernière année sur cette terre en ayant à faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Emma et Regina choisirent aussi des vêtements adaptés à la situation. La blonde s'habilla alors d'un pantalon noir et une veste assortie, avec un chemisier blanc. Quoique classique, l'ensemble sortait d'un tailleur.

« _\- Emma... Je ne pensais pas te revoir si apprêtée._

 _\- Pas l'habitude de prendre le temps de faire des emplettes._ » Répondit-elle en ajustant son rouge à lèvres.

« _\- Et bien... C'est une vilaine habitude !_ » S'exclama Regina, charmée par sa compagne.

« _\- Me regarde pas comme ça... Ça va encore mal finir... Et on sera définitivement en retard pour la sauterie de ta sœur._

 _\- Je me fiche pas mal d'arriver en retard ma chérie, si je peux profiter de toi.._. » Dit Regina, enlaçant sa compagne occupée à essayer d'améliorer son maquillage et l'embrassant sur la nuque.

«- _Je vois que je t'inspire... Mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille_ » tenta la blonde, fixant la femme dans son dos dans le miroir.

« _\- Vous êtes rabat-joie sans nom, miss Swan._

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ça va définitivement nous mettre en retard !_

 _\- Tu préférais changer de nom ?_ » S'enquit la brune en souriant.

« _\- Je... Quoi... Mais..._ » Balbutia la blonde, comprenant à moitié l'allusion.

«- _Je plaisante Emma..._ » Rit Regina, contente d'avoir pris à contre-pied sa compagne.

Elle s'éloigna en pouffant de rire de la tête de la blonde, totalement surprise par ses propos. Emma était consciente que c'était une plaisanterie, elles étaient ensemble depuis peu de temps et parler déjà d'enfant était bien suffisant comme pression, sans sous-entendre un mariage. Mais quelque part, elle savait que sous ces paroles il y avait une véritable demande qui, un jour peut-être, lui sera posée. Mais sûrement pas ainsi, et qui sait, peut-être serait-elle celle qui la prononcerait.

 **.~.~.~.**

Zelena s'activait à préparer sa soirée, dans une salle spacieuse avec de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la ville. De la musique, du champagne, des mets raffinés, voilà qui était bien suffisant pour un jour de l'an un peu spécial. Elle avait invité des convives de sa connaissance, quelques hommes d'affaires et des relations superficielles, venues pour la qualité du service plus que pour Zelena elle-même. Mais cela restait un petit comité de personnes qui échangeaient déjà entre elles depuis quelques années.

Neal regardait la femme donner des consignes à son personnel tout en essayant de garder son calme, ce qui n'était visiblement pas sa tasse de thé. Il s'amusait beaucoup à l'observer, parce que si elle était une belle femme, elle avait surtout un sacré tempérament. Il soupira, assis à une table ; la vie était injuste. Neal n'était pas un collectionneur de relations, il avait eu son succès, il avait profité de la vie et même un peu plus, toujours sur les routes, il avait put rencontrer un bon nombre de femmes. Mais elles étaient pour la plupart tout comme lui : sur les routes ou prisonnières d'une vie dont elles ne rêvaient pas mais dont elles faisaient avec. Neal mettait souvent terme à la relation du jour au lendemain lorsqu'il sentait que celle-ci allait lui proposer de s'enfermer dans cette vie.

Emma était comme lui quand il l'avait rencontrée, toujours sur les routes. Il pensait qu'il avait trouvé la compagne idéale, puis elle était tombée enceinte et elle avait commencé à parler de Thallahassee, pour s'installer. Il avait pris peur et l'avait laissé un matin dans la voiture avec un peu d'argent. Neal avala ses médicaments et pensa que ce jour là, il avait été en-dessous de tout.

 **.~.~.~.**

Zelena voulait que tout soit parfait, elle voulait donner une bonne impression. Elle n'était pas un ange, elle avait été odieuse toute sa vie avec Regina. Mais la longue thérapie qu'elle avait faite et ses multiples voyages par la suite lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur la vacuité de son existence. Sa mère, leur mère, avait été d'une rare perversion envers ses propres enfants et les avait monté l'une contre l'autre, Zelena avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que Cora n'aimait qu'elle-même et guère ses propres filles.

Maintenant, elle voulait tourner la page et aller de l'avant. Sa sœur était en couple avec une autre femme, curieusement ça ne l'avait pas plus étonnée que ça. Le tempérament de Regina à toujours affronter les choses et à vouloir son indépendance était une sorte de ressors perpétuel, une façon de lutter peut-être inconsciemment contre Cora et sa dictature. Elle, elle avait préféré la fuite, les voyages, et mettre le maximum de distance avec sa génitrice. C'était ainsi qu'elle la dénommait, se souvenant de sa solitude, de son enfance de paria, cela lui suffisait pour nourrir un rejet maintenant fondamental de celle-ci.

Cette soirée était la plus importante pour elle. Sous le regard de Neal, elle s'activait ; depuis trois jours, ils partageaient le même espace. Elle ne se sentait pas mal en sa présence et cela la perturbait un peu. En général, elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie des mâles américains de la classe moyenne ; en dehors du fait qu'elle les trouvait rustres ou incultes, elle s'ennuyait fermement avec ce genre d'hommes.

Neal n'était pas un imbécile, mais un aventurier plutôt malheureux dont les actes inconséquents venaient lui rappeler la dure réalité de la vie. Il n'était pas éternel et la maladie l'emporterait sûrement dans les prochains mois. Il était amusant et ils partageaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurai cru. Sa situation la touchait, forcément, son père avait été emporté dans les mêmes circonstances. Dans sa précipitation à marquer des points auprès de sa sœur, elle avait oublié que la situation était ambiguë, que cherchait-elle à réparé ? Elle se posa alors la question de savoir si son trouble ne venait pas de là, puis chassa cette idée. Non, Neal n'avait rien en commun avec son père, il était agréable et de gentille compagnie, tandis que son père avait toujours été froid et désagréable. Le jour et la nuit.

Et quand elle croisa son regard, il s'empressa de lui sourire. Oui, ce regard elle le connaissait bien, c'était celui que les hommes lui lançaient quand ils la voulaient, mais le brun se contenta de détourner le regard. Un homme restait un homme visiblement, même au bord du gouffre. Elle trouva cela charmant et n'en fit pas une affaire importante, elle y repenserait plus tard, après quelques coupes de champagne.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dans la voiture, Regina n'arrêtait pas de fixer la blonde. Elle était sous le charme d'Emma, peut-être était-ce ses habits ou cette coiffure, les cheveux relevés en un chignon laissant quelques mèches blondes retomber sur ses tempes et sa nuque, ou peut-être était-ce le fin maquillage qui renforçait son regard hypnotique.

« _\- Mmh chérie, si tu continues à me fixer tu vas m'user..._

 _\- Tu préfères que je regarde d'autres personnes peut-être ?_

 _\- Non mais, ça va être dur de résister toute la soirée à ce rythme._

 _\- Tu es juste belle et je profite de t'avoir rien que pour moi, pour l'instant..._

 _\- Je serais toujours rien que pour toi !_ » S'exclama la blonde.

« _\- Nous en reparlerons quand ton fils, ta sœur et ton ex te parleront..._ »

Emma s'esclaffa, la voiture continuant de les emmener chez Zelena.

« _\- Allons, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, tu vas pas me dire que tu es en manque..._ » Demanda gentiment la blonde, essayant de ne pas se moquer.

« _\- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question._ » Fit la brune en rougissant.


	34. Chapitre 34

**A/N : Bon lundi, bon courage à tous. Voici donc un chapitre qui commence à annoncer la couleur, je me suis dit que c'était bien de montrer les relations hétéros aussi au même titre que les autres, trop souvent on se fait taxer d'hétérophobe ou je sais quelle connerie. Beaucoup de bi, hétéro ou autre lisant du SQ, c'est très idiot de croire qu'on est pas ouvert à la chose. Sinon belle interview de Lana, je crois que les OQ feraient bien de nous rejoindre... J'dit ça j'dit rien.**

 **Rejoignez-nous sur facebook, _SwA Editions - SwanQueen community_.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 34.**_

Lacey était en retard. Ruby l'attendait depuis dix minutes en bas de l'hôtel, un vent glacial balayait la rue presque vide, les lumières des fêtes clignotaient dans les magasins. Elle soupira lourdement puis regarda une seconde fois son téléphone, toujours pas de nouvelles. Elle la vit débouler au coin de la rue. Leurs tenues étaient simples, elles s'étaient mises d'accord de rester elles-même ce soir là. La jeune femme sauta dans les bras de Ruby, ce qui la surprit, et l'embrassa tendrement.

« _\- Désolée je suis en retard !_

 _\- Du moment que tu es là ! Tu es vraiment fâchée avec ton téléphone ?_ »

Lacey rit d'un petit rire étrange et fixa Ruby, les yeux brillants de tendresse.

« _\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais j'adore quand tu me regardes comme ça._

 _\- Tu comprendras plus tard, allons-y !_ »

La musique jouait en sourdine tandis que les invités arrivaient au compte-goutte. Killian avait été chercher Elsa. A son grand étonnement, celui-ci s'était mis sur son trente-et-un malgré son éternelle barbe naissante, le costume ne semblait pas trop mal lui aller. Elsa avait opté pour une robe bleue ciel qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Killian garda ses opinions pour lui et se contenta d'un sage compliment, mais néanmoins sincère. Il fut encore plus étonné par l'échancrure dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se terminait à la naissance de ses reins, laissant voir une peau parfaitement nette. Elsa n'était pas une pâle version d'Emma, c'était une personne tout à fait différente, et non pas comme il avait pensé « _une autre blonde_ » _._ Étourdi par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Killian s'avança et se présenta à tous de façon courtoise, ce qui n'était guère ses habitudes, lui-même ne comprenait pas trop son changement d'attitude. Elsa lui souriait comme pour l'encourager à ses efforts de civilité.

Neal, assis, parlait avec son fils qui était arrivé. Il avait pu se reposer toute la journée et sa tête ne lui faisait pas mal. Depuis son arrivée dans l'hôtel, il n'avait pas vécu encore de fortes douleurs comme depuis quelques années, il était mieux qu'à son arrivée. Il profitait de cette accalmie niveau santé pour se consacrer à son fils, mais celui-ci vit une fille de son âge arriver dans la salle, tout aussi ennuyée que lui d'être à cette fête d'adultes. Elle lui sourit, et Neal encouragea son fils à faire sa connaissance, quitte à être esseulé le reste de la soirée. Emma l'avait embrassé sur la joue et Regina lui avait serré la main avec sincérité, il était peut être trop tôt pour les embrassades pensa-t-il en souriant.

La salle était une baie vitrée donnant sur la ville, les lumières clignotaient, tout était parfait et Zelena avait fait de son mieux à ce niveau là, les réceptions étaient une de ses spécialités. Tout au début, tout paraissait un peu guindé. Emma Regina invita à danser, d'autres couples suivirent, d'autres les regardèrent elles étaient belles et heureuses, ça se voyait et elles illuminaient la soirée. Zelena regarda le couple danser tout en continuant ses conversations. Henry s'occupa de son coté à convaincre l'autre jeune fille de venir jouer avec lui. Neal échangeait avec Mary et David qui eurent la gentillesse de ne pas le laisser seul à regarder les autres s'amuser. La soirée était bien, il était à peine vingt-et-une heures, chacun échangeait, mangeait et l'alcool commençait à délier les langues.

Les couples allaient et venaient dans l'hôtel et personne ne fit attention au nouvel invité qui arriva seul. Celui-ci s'arrêta au buffet afin de se servir en boisson, il avait déjà éclusé le bar au rez-de-chaussé. Il se dirigea alors vers les deux femmes. Robin rentra dans le champ de vision de Regina qui se détacha d'Emma.

«- _Robin ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu.._. »

La brune écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

« _\- Je me suis invité à ta sauterie, enfin celle de ta sœur..._ » fit-il en portant un énième verre à ses lèvres.

Mal rasé mais tout de même en costume, il rigolait bruyamment en fixant Emma. Zelena, qui voyait la scène de loin, se détacha du groupe avec qui elle discutait et s'approcha. Neal qui regardait la rousse, ne tarda pas à comprendre que Regina et Emma étaient en difficulté, il s'approcha alors, suivant la jeune femme dans son sillage. Killian reposa son verre et Elsa le suivit du regard. Il partit alors vers les deux femmes, pas très certain de ce qui se tramait, mais la gestuelle de Robin lui appris qu'il était enivré, c'était un sujet qu'il maîtrisait.

« _\- Robin, je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu ne le trouveras pas ici._ » Répliqua sèchement Regina.

«- _Je voulais voir comment toi et ta... Salope de goui_ \- »

Robin s'arrêta dans sa diatribe teintée d'insultes grossières quand il sentit une main ferme sur son bras. Zelena le fit alors pivoter sur lui-même.

« _\- Je ne vous connais pas monsieur, mais je ne crois pas vous avoir invité dans ces lieux, donc je vous demanderais de partir._ » Dit-elle en plissant les yeux et prenant un air menaçant.

«- _Je te connais pas non plus... Ma belle, et je m'en fiche pas mal ! »_ Cria Robin, totalement ivre.

« _\- J'crois que la dame t'a demandé de partir_ » surenchérit Neal.

« _\- Non mais, vous êtes qui, bande de rigolos ?! Je ne bouge pas d'ici ! Ma femme, celle-ci !_ » s'écria-t-il en empoignant Regina par le bras, « _va rentrer avec moi, on doit discuter chérie !_ »

Robin n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'il se prit une droite directement sur la joue. Il s'effondra, lâchant prise au même instant puis en se relevant, prêt à se battre, il fit tomber deux chaises sur son passage. Un silence se fit dans la salle. Regina se tourna et vit Emma qui avait magistralement placé son poing dans le visage de Robin, rouge de colère et furieuse, prête à sauter sur l'homme. Killian s'interposa alors et retint la blonde de justesse. David arriva et commença une clef sur Robin pour le neutraliser mais celui-ci se débattait passablement. Neal prit Zelena dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de l'empoignade, se collant à elle par ce fait. Regina donna un coup de genou bien placé qui finit par mettre à genoux Robin, geste qui surpris Emma et provoqua un air hilare sur cette dernière. Le blond fut finalement traîné par le service d'ordre en dehors de la salle. Tout le monde se calma et Zelena s'excusa auprès des invités, alors Killian accompagna le service d'ordre.

«- _Tu vas où ?_ » S'enquit Elsa.

« _\- Je vais lui parler, je comprends plus ou moins ce qu'il traverse._ » Répliqua le brun dont la chemise noire était déchirée au niveau du bras.

«- _Attends_ » fit la blonde, et elle replia la manche de la chemise de son collègue. « _Tu seras plus présentable comme ça._

 _\- Euh... Ouais_ » dit le brun, notant l'acte de gentillesse de la « _blonde glaciale_ », comme il l'avait nommée intérieurement.

Il s'éloigna et prit Robin par le bras pour lui parler en bas de l'immeuble tout en partageant une cigarette avec lui. Ce qui s'échangea, nul ne le sut et jamais personne ne fut dans la confidence, même Elsa, des années plus tard, n'apprit jamais vraiment ce que Killian lui avait dit ce soir là, néanmoins personne ne revit Robin a partir de ce jour là.

Emma se tenait la main pendant que Regina la regardait énervée tout en la pansant et lui posant un sac de glace sur ses phalanges. Au fond, la brune n'était pas énervée contre Emma mais contre Robin et son attitude déplorable elle pensa que sa mère avait sûrement "rencardé" l'homme car personne ne savait où elles étaient officiellement. Seule sa mère avait pu trouver des informations. Elle soupira et embrassa sa compagne sur les lèvres avec douceur. Emma sourit, voyant que Regina ne lui en voulait pas d'être sortie de ses gonds.

Zelena s'était détachée de Neal qui l'avait écartée avec gentillesse de la bagarre. Il lui sourit gentiment, il n'était évidement pas le mâle qui allait à l'affrontement mais au moins avait-il eu la délicatesse de veiller sur elle. Et ça lui suffisait. Jamais personne n'avait veillé sur Zelena, elle avait des gardes du corps occasionnellement et des vigiles en pagaille de par le pays. Elle avait des gens payés pour ça. Sa mère ne s'était jamais occupée d'elle et sa vieille tante était aussi payée pour ça, par son père. Rien ni personne n'avait agi de façon gratuite pour elle. Il fallait bien une première fois, se dit-elle alors qu'elle prit une autre coupe de champagne pour noyer son émotion, tandis que Neal se grattait la tête, ne sachant pas s'il avait été trop loin ou si elle le prenait bien.

Regina s'était penchée pour embrasser la main et les doigts d'Emma. La blonde sentit la chaleur monter d'un cran et son estomac se contracta d'une façon familière. La brune était clairement en train de la chauffer, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de qui pouvait les regarder ou non. Mary se précipita alors vers sa sœur pour savoir si elle allait bien, ce qui coupa quelque peu l'intensité des regards que se jetaient les deux femmes.

Lacey et Ruby avaient repris leur danse, Elsa discutait au téléphone avec sa sœur. Killian était sur la terrasse et fumait avec August. Tout reprit son cours, Henry était descendu jouer avec une certaine Violet à la playstation dans la suite. Zelena invita Neal à danser celui-ci qui pensait partir peut-être se coucher avant la fin de la soirée et le fameux décompte, dansa avec la rousse. Emma interpella Regina à ce sujet.

« _\- Ils font quoi ? Ils dansent ? Sérieusement dans son état..._

 _\- Et bien il a l'air bien ce soir_ » fit Regina buvant un verre d'eau.

« _\- Peut être mais enfin... Ça n'est pas raisonnable._ »

Emma allait se lever pour aller à la rencontre de Neal.

«- _Emma... Emma, regarde-le, il a l'air heureux au bras de ma sœur, pourquoi lui empêcher de vivre ces instants... Que cela changera-t-il très prochainement ?_ »

Regina fixa Emma avec le regard le plus compatissant possible.

« _\- Tu as raison... C'est vrai que ça ne changera pas grand chose..._

 _\- Ton fils joue en bas à la playstation avec la petite Violet, j'ai demandé à Phil, notre cerbère de service, de jeter un œil de temps à autre._

 _\- Merci, je me sens moins une mère indigne_ » soupira Emma.

«- _Viens danser.._. » dit-elle, prenant la main d'Emma.

«- _Je sais que je suis une danseuse incroyable mais je te préviens, tu me feras pas chanter à un karaoké._

 _\- Je te rassure, ma sœur n'est pas très dans ce genre de réception._

 _\- Oui, trop la classe hein..._

 _\- Chut et vient._ »

Elles dansèrent et sourirent à Neal et Zelena. Cette dernière regardait l'homme dans les yeux, ils étaient connectés, puisque pour la première fois de sa vie, il arrivait à ne pas écraser les pieds de sa cavalière. L'alcool n'aidait sûrement pas Zelena à distinguer ce qui était bien de faire ou non, alors elle flirta ouvertement avec Neal. Lui n'avait pas bu plus qu'un fond de verre, ne pouvant se le permettre, il était un peu étonné de la chose mais ne s'en plaignait pas, après tout il n'avait qu'une seule vie...

Ils dansèrent tous. Même Elsa dansa avec David puis Killian un court instant. L'atmosphère s'était détendu mais Emma et Regina avaient refusé tous les autres cavaliers qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation, elles en riaient entre elles.

Quand le décompte commença, tous crièrent ensemble, Emma et Regina n'étaient pas de ceux-là, elles se contemplaient l'une l'autre avant de s'embrasser. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas prévu, ce fut les lèvres de Zelena s'écrasant sur celles de Neal. Elles se regardèrent, ne sachant trop quoi croire ou voir. Les confettis volaient, la musique était poussée à son maximum. Neal se sentit comme une jouvencelle, quand il éprouva la langue de Zelena quémander une ouverture, il ferma les yeux et accepta d'approfondir le baiser. Henry, qui était remonter dire à ses mères une bonne année et à son père, resta lui aussi comme deux ronds de chapeau. Ça vraiment, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Killian écopa d'un baiser rapide d'une petite brune avec qui il avait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était le regard sombre d'Elsa qui n'avait finalement pas apprécié autant qu'elle le pensait les vélléités d'autonomie de Kilian le reste de la soirée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, elle mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool, elle n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour un garçon ou une fille, peu importait d'ailleurs ce genre de détails pour elle. Les autres avaient toujours été des autres, des collègues et seule sa sœur la touchaient, le reste pouvait aller en enfer, c'était là le moindre des ses soucis. Alors elle partit à la fin du décompte, seule dans la rue, hélant un taxi pour s'éloigner alors que la fête battait encore son plein.


	35. Chapitre 35

_**A/N: Merci pour toutes les reviews ! la FF continue, on va explorer pas mal de choses, on aura aussi certaines réponses à des questions en suspens. Certains s'inquiètent pour Elsa, on va explorer ce personnage et sa relation avec Killian sous un nouvel angle. le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Zelena et Neal mais je vous rassure pour les non fan du pairing, on va évoluer aussi avec tous les autres, Regina et Emma vont aussi beaucoup évoluer dans leur relation (pas seulement au lit ahaha).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 35.**

Tout fut confus par la suite, le bruit, l'alcool, les cris de joie. Zelena entraîna Neal à sa suite, le tenant par la main. Elle glissa quelques consignes à ses employés, puis tira Neal derrière elle, qui embrassa rapidement son fils en riant, tandis qu'Henry soupira ; son père était finalement un vrai gamin, ça le rassura quelque part. Il partit avec Mary et David qui avaient eu la gentillesse de le garder pour les fêtes. Lacey et Ruby dansèrent encore longuement ensemble et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'elles rentrèrent chez la brune.

Regina et Emma ne savaient quoi penser au sujet de Neal et Zelena, mais après tout ils étaient tous les deux adultes. Elles optèrent pour danser un peu ensemble, puis elles décidèrent de s'éclipser également avant de succomber à la fatigue. Le couple se rendit à l'appartement d'Emma. La blonde semblait bien calme et mystérieuse, laissant Regina presque dans le doute. La brune enleva son manteau et le déposa sur le canapé de la blonde.

« _\- Ça va Emma ? Tu n'as rien dit dans la voiture, un souci ? La soirée ne t'a pas convenue ?_

 _\- Tout va bien ma chérie_ » répondit doucement la jeune femme.

Regina était dubitative, mais balayant le regard la pièce, elle fut surprise : le ménage était fait, même très bien fait, la lumière réorganisée, l'appartement chauffé. Tout semblait alors quelque peu prémédité. La brune prit alors place sur le canapé et regarda Emma, assise, qui lui souriait pareillement.

«- _Et bien Miss Swan, quel est le programme ?_ »

La blonde se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, puis revint au bout de quelques minutes, avec une bouteille de champagne et deux coupes.

«- _Je vois vous me sortez le grand jeu, nous n'avons pas assez bu ce soir ?_

 _\- Nous n'avons bu que deux coupes, on a été raisonnables Regina._

 _\- Alors tu as prévu de me saouler ce soir ?_

 _\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Juste te faire un peu tourner la tête._ »

Emma mit une légère musique et embrassa le cou de l'autre femme, qui frissonna au contact des lèvres humides de sa compagne sur sa peau. Emma caressa les cheveux de Regina, laissant ses doigts danser dans les mèches brunes. Rapidement, les baisers et les caresses succédèrent, la main de Regina se posant sur la cuisse de la blonde, remontant jusqu'à frôler la peau du ventre d'Emma. La brune alla jusqu'à mordre la lèvre inférieure de sa partenaire, tirant quelques gémissements partagés entre déplaisir et son contraire, puis elle vint à cheval sur les hanches de sa compagne qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire. Emma passa ses mains sur les cuisses de la brune, avant de faire glisser la fermeture éclair. Regina, comprenant, s'en débarrassa et apparut en lingerie noire faite de dentelle et de satin. Devant la vision idyllique, Emma leva un sourcil et invita sa belle à reprendre la même position sur elle. Elle glissa ses doigts sur les attaches en satin noir, jouant avec, embrassa le creux des seins de la belle brune, provoquant un gémissement. Elle libéra les seins doux de l'autre femme et captura dans sa bouche un téton durci par le plaisir. Elle le lécha, caressant de ses mains la brune qui se pâmait devant ses délicates caresses.

Regina ressentait la chaleur à nouveau l'envahir dans le creux de ses reins, dans son ventre. Emma s'arrêta soudainement et la prit dans ses bras, la brune fut surprise de sa force, visiblement les heures d'entraînement avaient porté leurs fruits. Elle pouvait voir les biceps tendus d'Emma, ses yeux remplis de désir, obscurcis sous la tension. La chambre était aussi parfaitement propre et elle fut surprise par les bougies, visiblement la blonde avait largement prémédité son coup et s'était rendu dans la chambre, pendant qu'elle avait été chercher le champagne au préalable. Cette dernière la fit basculer sur son lit en riant, la lumière tamisée et les senteurs de la chambre firent tourner la tête à Regina, elle était bercée par les fragrances qui s'en dégageaient. Emma enleva sa veste et lui lança un sourire énigmatique par la suite. Regina tourna la tête sur lit et vit de longs rubans blancs en satin attachés à la tête de lit.

« _\- Oh oh... Vraiment Emma ?_ » Rit légèrement Regina.

«- _Prête pour de nouvelles expériences ?_ » Demanda la blonde, se coulant contre le corps de la brune.

« _\- Et bien... Je crois que je n'ai plus le choix, me voilà dévêtue sur votre lit Miss Swan... Je pense que je n'ai pas trop d'options !_

 _\- Tu peux toujours me dire « non », je ne suis pas là pour abuser de la situation..._ » Répondit mielleusement sa compagne.

«- _Abuser de la situation... Mmmhh, je vais déjà voir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire de moi avec ces rubans, Miss Swan.._. »

Regina avait parfaitement compris que la blonde avait décidé de renverser les rôles ce soir. Elle n'était pas si surprise, elle attendait juste le moment, le jour où Emma se lancerait à lui retourner ses faveurs.

La blonde attacha les poignets de sa partenaire, la caressant entre les cuisses, faisant monter la tension toujours un peu plus. La texture du satin était douce et en aucun cas ne ferait du mal à Regina, d'ailleurs elle n'aurait pas apprécié d'être attaché autrement, la contrainte trop forte l'aurait fait fuir ou du moins elle le craignait, et pour l'instant, elle ignorait jusqu'où elle était capable d'aller avec Emma.

Attachée sur le lit, Regina se laissait couvrir des baisers d'Emma qui passait d'un sein à l'autre, la pinçait, la mordait avec plus ou moins de douceur. Elle frémit quand elle sentit la langue de la blonde courir sur son cou, jouant avec le lobe de son oreille et la mordant légèrement. Tout s'enchaîna alors plus ou moins rapidement. L'alcool rendait parfois confus les gestes ou les demandes, mais elles se connaissaient et n'étaient pas hésitantes pour autant. La sensualité et la douceur laissèrent place à la nature possessive de la blonde. Quand Regina se retrouva sur le ventre, soumise à sa belle, elle eut le temps de voir que celle-ci avait opté pour une lingerie blanche qui venait en contre point, cela aussi elle était sûre ; Emma savait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle se retint de dire quoi que ce soit, mais quand elle sentit les ciseaux couper son sous-vêtement, elle protesta ouvertement.

« _\- Emma ! Cette petit culotte vaut une fortune !_

 _\- Je le sais parfaitement._ » Répondit sévèrement la blonde.

«- _Mais_... » Tenta la brune.

«- _Je te veux avec tes jolis bas et ton porte-jarretelle, malheureusement ça n'est pas très pratique ! La prochaine fois tu choisiras un modèle moins compliqué..._

 _\- Emma, je-_

 _\- Je vais être obligée de te punir si tu continues à protester... Ce soir ça n'est pas toi qui décide, l'aurais-tu oublié ?_

 _\- Emma, non mais-_ »

Regina réalisa un peu trop tard que sa vaine protestation allait juste enclencher d'autres choses. La brune se sentait en colère, excitée et frustrée. Emma lui donna une claque sur les fesses et elle hoqueta, surprise par le geste et la douleur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, il n'était pas question de rendre les armes. Elle prit une même une pause provocatrice, ce qui déclencha un petit rire de la blonde.

«- _Ma jolie reine souhaite visiblement qu'on s'occupe de son charmant petit cul._ »

Regina soupira pour toute réponse, elle poussait Emma dans ses retranchements par son attitude insolente. Son impertinence reçut son retour ; la fessée prodiguée par Emma la fit trembler, ce n'était pas le déplaisir qui résonnait le plus en elle et elle était amusée par la situation. Quand les doigts d'Emma se perdirent sur les lèvres de son sexe, elle frémit du contraste entre la dureté et la douceur données. Elle se sentit fouillée et explorée par les doigts de la blonde, qui jouait avec ses limites, effleurant son clitoris et caressant autour de l'ouverture sans jamais aller plus loin. Les sensations la rendaient folle et elle commença à se rebeller sur la lenteur et les promesses non-tenues de la blonde. Quand Emma vint enfin en elle, elle avait juste entendu le bruit de la fermeture du harnais. Elle rit, elle ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

« _\- Okay Emma..._ » fit elle, elle lâcha un nouveau rire rauque, prise entre la surprise et l'envie.

Elle saisit les rubans qui entouraient ses poignets et gémit quand enfin Emma la pénétra, elle faisait cela avec douceur mais elle sentait que la blonde est déterminée, elle était de moins en moins hésitante dans ses gestes. Emma attrapa ses hanches et ses fesses et une autre danse commença alors. La main d'Emma glissa sur celle de Regina, leurs doigts emmêlés. La brune haletait et gémissait sous les va-et-vient d'Emma en elle, ses hanches se soulevaient sans pudeur dans le rythme de la blonde. Cette dernière passa l'autre main dans les cheveux de la brune, tirant un peu dessus. Regina tourna le visage, son regard à la rencontre de celui d'Emma qui était dur mais épris, la blonde jouait à être la « méchante ». Le renversement de la situation avait quelque chose qui troublait profondément les deux femmes, mais chacun y trouvait son compte et Regina s'abandonnait totalement à sa compagne.

Les longues passes brûlantes d'Emma dans son être l'électrisaient, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le plaisir de la douleur ou son déplaisir, elle avait dépassé ça, elle était possédée par l'autre, une autre qu'elle aimait, qu'elle désirait en elle. Emma la submergeait, pour un temps Regina n'existait plus, elle était loin de toute réalité, les plaisirs physique et mental s'entremêlaient si bien qu'elle ne savait plus l'heure qu'il était et tout sauf Emma lui importait. Emma était en transe au dessus de la brune, leurs corps s'harmonisaient dans leur plaisir donné l'un à l'autre. « _Putain, oui_ » se dit-elle, « _elle baisait Regina et elle aimait ça plus que tout autre chose à ce moment précis de sa vie._ » Sa pensée était brute, pas très subtile et pas très poétique non plus, ni romantique... Elle laissait juste une partie d'elle-même s'exprimer, longtemps enfermée dans un carcan au fond de son être, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce coté là chez elle, si dur, si renfermé, si impulsif... Sauf Regina.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, Regina en sueur cria son prénom, implora son attention, lui glissa des mots crus qui la transpercèrent, l'excitant au plus haut point. Emma allait jouir et elle ne retint pas son cou et sa tête qui tombèrent sur l'épaule de Regina, sa mâchoire s'ouvra et se referma sur la peau bronzée, ses dents accrochèrent sa compagne. D'autres morsures furent faites sur la nuque ; la brune gémit, cria légèrement pour indiquer ses limites. Partenaires et adversaires, les draps étaient prêts à se déchirer sous les ongles de la brune, le bout de ses seins frottaient contre le tissu, la brûlant presque. Emma jouit, le frottement du jouet avait fini par lui tirer quelques plaisirs, elle cria le prénom de l'autre femme, marmonna et chercha à reprendre son souffle. « _C'est pas vrai... C'est pas vrai..._ » Se dit-elle. Elle sentit un liquide chaud contre sa cuisse, mais ce n'était rien d'autre que Regina qui la rejoignit dans la jouissance. Elle l'entendit rire doucement de sa propre réaction physique. Emma se retira tendrement, elle espérait ne pas avoir blessé Regina tant l'expression de leurs désirs fut intense. Emma se révélait instinctive, pour ne pas dire bestiale, et Regina soupira d'aise quand enfin la furie du désir d'Emma s'éteignit pour un temps, la laissant rassasiée de l'amour de la blonde.


	36. Chapitre 36

**A/N : Ne croyez pas que ce fut un chapitre facile ahah... En fait j'avais perdu cette partie, donc j'ai du tout réécrire... ça été compliqué, en général les scènes M sont une vraie course contre les obstacles, dans le sens que j'écris tout en un seul trait, impossible après de réécrire ou de continuer donc j'ai dû faire avec ! O** **n va voir que les deux relations vont évoluer... S** **inon, vive le Hiatus :x**  
 **Note : actuellement, Margaux est en partiels donc peu de MAJ pour l'instant sauf le lundi si tout va bien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 36.**_

Zelena avait plaqué Neal contre le mur de la suite et l'embrassait avec passion. L'homme n'était pas de pierre et répondait au baiser, il sentait les lèvres douces la femme caresser les siennes, sa langue chaude danser avec la sienne et son corps s'échauffer. Si, en tant qu'homme, il n'était pas coincé, il réalisa soudainement que peut-être Zelena était ivre, ce qui aurait expliqué que ses fantasmes s'exauçaient. Il se détacha un peu de la femme, la faisant doucement reculer en la poussant avec douceur.

«- _Zelena, tu es sûre que..._ »

Elle le regarda incertaine, puis rit franchement.

« _\- J'ai l'air de ne pas savoir ce que je veux ?_

 _\- Je, non... Mais tu as bu... Enfin je..._

 _\- Je veux juste m'amuser Neal... Je n'ai pas trop bu et si tu me reposes encore une question, je vais me contenter de te border.._. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui de façon féline et posant sa main sur son entrejambe.

Zelena n'avait jamais été une grande romantique, les préliminaires longs et les discussions interminables pour savoir qui sera ou non en dessous, les dîners ennuyeux avec tel ou tel homme lui passaient largement au dessus. Elle s'y prêtait pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, mais souvent plus chasseuse que chassée, elle mettait souvent fin aux convenances pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Neal ressentit sa propre excitation, il fut quelque peu surpris car depuis un an, les traitements et la maladie n'avaient pas laissé trop le choix en la matière à l'homme. Privé de sa virilité, il s'était une fait une raison, les parties de jambes en l'air étaient derrière lui. Zelena sourit en sentant la réaction physiologique du brun, visiblement la vie avait décidé ce soir là de prendre le dessus. Elle le tira finalement par la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé, le poussant doucement à s'asseoir. Il rougit, elle trouva ça mignon.

Neal n'avait jamais été de ces garçons qui courraient après les filles à tout prix, il était d'un naturel patient, il n'était ni violent ou impatient et il avait toujours essayé de ne pas adopter un comportement machiste, d'ailleurs Emma n'aurait pas succombé à ses charmes s'il avait été ainsi ; Tamara était différente mais c'était elle qui avait toujours initié les choses. Alors quand Zelena prit les choses en main, il se laissa faire. Elle lui demanda s'il voulait le faire, sentant qu'il n'aurait pas osé lui dire non.

Les choses étaient inversées et cela amusait Zelena ; les hommes timides, elle ne connaissait pas. Les respectueux l'étaient avec elle, parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils risquaient gros s'ils dépassaient les limites. Les relations amoureuses de Zelena, quelles quelles fussent, n'étaient jamais spontanées, elle les considérait comme des relations d'affaires où elle prenait plus ou moins de plaisirs. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui, ils s'embrassèrent toujours, elle lui lança des regards explicites. Neal déboutonna la chemise verte que portait ce soir là Zelena, qui mettait si bien sa poitrine en valeur qu'il n'avait pas caché son regard ces dernières minutes. Il caressa alors chaque sein, glissant ses doigts sous la dentelle. Elle lui caressa le visage, c'était un geste anodin, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Les gestes qui auraient pu être plus directs prenaient leur temps. Il lui lécha les seins, éveilla ses sens à elle ; elle comprit que Neal était un amant attentif, pas un coup d'un soir précipité. C'était un homme en paix avec sa sensualité, ils se délectait de ce qu'il avait, elle lui donnait et il lui rendait bien. Elle se détacha un peu, et défit sa ceinture. Elle croisa son regard épris, il y avait assurément du désir dans les yeux bruns-verts qui la fixaient. Elle glissa sa main et caressa le sexe de Neal, tressaillant presque au contact, qui se durcit sous les attentions de la rousse. Il passa ses mains sous sa jupe, devinant les bas sous ses doigts qui exploraient les limites des sous-vêtements. Il en doutait au début mais, plus maintenant. Zelena le voulait lui. Quand il la sentit glisser contre lui et diriger son sexe entre ses lèvres, il ferma les yeux.

«- _Bordel_. » Lâcha-t-il.

Zelena était occupée à prodiguer un plaisir qu'un homme en général ne refusait pas et Neal ne l'éconduit pas. Elle était même plutôt contente de voir que même s'il était mourant, même si d'ici quelques semaines ou mois à venir les choses n'iraient pas si bien, à l'instant présent, il était loin d'être encore mort et enterré, et ce qui se dressait devant elle était bien vivant.

Elle fit glisser un peu plus ses vêtements, ils furent rapidement nus tous les deux. Elle était au-dessus de lui et le fit glisser en elle. Neal souleva ses hanches et ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard ; à cet instant précis, une connexion particulière s'effectua entre eux deux. Le brun bougea en elle et elle était sur son rythme, attentif et caressant, il l'embrassait et lui caressait les cheveux. A ce moment là, elle le savait et elle fut prise entre tout son plaisir et une peur réelle ; ils ne baisaient pas, il lui faisait l'amour et elle fut surprise par les émotions diverses qui la traversaient, et par son envie que ça ne fût pas juste « _comme ça_ » après un moment d'égarement un jour de l'an.

Ils se glissèrent dans la chambre et ils recommencèrent à se caresser et à se découvrir. Pour Neal, le sexe avait toujours été plus que le sexe, il s'embarquait à chaque fois avec ses sentiments et ça n'était pas toujours aussi réciproque qu'il l'espérait parfois ; puis avec ses envies de liberté pas toujours en adéquations avec les espoirs de ses partenaires, il finissait donc souvent seul ses soirées, les dames préférant le mettre à la porte ou regagner leur chez elles. Il avait donc appris à se retenir et ne pas divulguer ses sentiments à tout va. Zelena se trouvait à son opposé ; elle prenait du plaisir, il était mécanique et pas très émotionnel. Montrer ses émotions avait toujours été vu par sa mère comme une faiblesse sans nom, à peine avait-elle osé à les montrer à ses parents qu'un fossé vertigineux s'était creusé entre elle et eux.

Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'introspection. Neal retrouvait ses appétits, il goûta l'intimité de la rousse, glissant sa langue en elle, tirant des gémissements et des contorsions. Zelena constata que son amant savait y faire, ne la laissant pas sans voix puisqu'elle lui parlait, l'incitant à être plus rapide ou plus doux. Il s'exécutait tendrement entre ses jambes. Elle le réclama à nouveau en elle, il vint à elle puis en elle, cherchant à les satisfaire tous les deux, les emportant au petit matin. Quand Zelena s'assit au pied de son lit, regardant son amant endormi, elle ne put que constater qu'elle ne ressentait alors qu'une seule chose. La peur absolue de perdre l'autre.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina et Emma se réveillèrent difficilement, autant dire qu'elles reprirent leurs ébats ; les caresses et les baisers prodigués par Emma dans le dos de la brune n'avaient qu'attisé à nouveau le feu de la passion. Chaque centimètre de la peau de l'autre avait été léché, exploré, frôlé, laissant l'autre pantelante de désirs, maintenant au creux de leurs jambes le désir qui demandait sans cesse d'être assouvi.

« _\- Emma... Stop._.. » Dit Regina en riant.

« _\- Mmh, vraiment ?_ » S'enquit la blonde entre ses jambes.

«- _Oui vraiment... Il est, mmh_ » répondit-elle en tendant le bras, « _il est 13h Emma..._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Et bien il serait bien qu'on refasse un peu surface._

 _\- Je n'ai pas du tout envie..._ » Répliqua la blonde qui recommença à laisser courir sa langue sur le trésor trempé de sa partenaire.

«- _Emma_... » Soupira cette dernière.

«- _Mmmmh quoi._.. » Grogna la blonde.

«- _T'arrête pas._.. »

Emma ne put retenir un petit rire de satisfaction.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ainsi, ce ne fut que la faim et la soif qui tira les deux amantes du lit. Elles partagèrent un repas improvisé.

« _\- Emma..._

 _\- Moui ?_ » Demanda la blonde, un morceau de pain entre les dents.

« _\- Je voulais te demander, pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas reporter un enfant ?_ »

Emma soupira et posa sa tranche de pain.

«- _Simplement que l'accouchement d'Henry a été compliqué, ainsi que la grossesse._

 _\- C'est-à-dire... ?_ » Demanda prudemment la brune.

« _\- Neal m'a largué enceinte avec... Environ 100 dollars en poche, autant te dire que rien aurait été pareil... J'ai galéré à trouver un emploi, j'étais qui plus est stressée et inquiète... J'ai dormi dans la voiture... Ensuite j'ai trouvé des collocations, où quand on a découvert que j'étais enceinte, les autres colloc m'ont virés..._

 _\- Sérieusement ?_

 _\- Oui, et le pire... C'est quand j'ai accouché dans la voiture, j'avais appelé une ambulance... Mais elle ne venait pas... J'ai dû commencer le travail enfin... Ça été horrible, j'étais seule Regina... Et j'avais peur pour moi, pour l'enfant... De mourir.._. »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et l'encercla de ses bras.

« _\- Je comprends..._

 _\- Il y avait tout ce sang... Et..._ » Emma s'interrompit, retenant alors ses larmes au souvenir douloureux.

«- _Je suis désolée chérie..._ » Dit Regina.

«- _Non non, pas ta faute... Enfin... Tu envisages un enfant ?_

 _\- Pas maintenant, et surtout pas à cause de ma mère, mais je pense que... Si notre couple arrive à se construire..._

 _\- Ça se passe bien non ?_ » Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

« _\- En dehors du lit._.. » Précisa la brune, amusée.

«- _Oui bien sûr..._

 _\- Écoute-moi Emma, ça fait juste quelques semaines qu'on est ensemble, je suis très amoureuse de toi... Je n'envisage pas ma vie sans toi actuellement._.. » Elle prit le visage de la blonde entre ses longs doigts. « _Emma... J'aime être avec toi et je veux que ça dure entre nous... On va y aller à notre rythme._

 _\- T'emménage quand chez moi ?_ » Répondit la blonde en riant et très émue par les propos de sa compagne.

« _\- Emma... Tu es intenable, on va pas faire le cliché du couple lesbien qui emménage ensemble au bout de 24h..._

 _\- Trois semaines !_ » Répliqua Emma en riant.

Regina soupira alors, amusée.

«- _J'amènerais des affaires._ »


	37. Chapitre 37

**A/N : Voici un chapitre important, qui va vraiment noter le virage pour pas mal de monde. Les pairings sont posés et ne changeront pas d'ici la fin :). On va voir comment l'amour peut naitre et parfois se défaire, il suffit de pas grand chose pour que les choses finissent mal. Dans ce chapitre, un amour naissant, un secret ou deux et un rebondissement. Musique inspiration : New Born de Muse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 37.**_

Lacey caressait le bras de Ruby qui était à moitié endormie dans son lit. La brune se remémorait leur soirée, qui s'était passée de façon agréable ; Lacey avait trop bu, alors elles étaient rentrées rapidement après les douze coups de minuit. Elle avait pris soin de Lacey, qui avait tenu une sacrée gueule de bois. Ça n'avait rien eu de romantique en soi, mais Ruby avait soutenu Lacey dans l'histoire et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à en retirer. Elles s'étaient écroulées de fatigue l'une contre l'autre dans le lit et Lacey s'était endormie dans les bras de Ruby.

La journée se passa le plus calmement possible, sachant qu'elles devaient vite récupérer car le lendemain elles reprenaient le travail. La tendresse était le maître mot de leur relation, elles étaient caressantes et douces l'une envers l'autre, souvent un sourire de Lacey suffisait à faire bondir le cœur de Ruby de contentement. Un baiser et la jeune femme arrivait au summum. Cela étant, Ruby choisit son moment pour poser des questions qui la turlupinaient depuis quelques jours.

«- _Lacey_. » Fit-elle solennellement.

« _\- Oui ?_ » Répondit la jeune femme, portant son verre de jus d'orange à ses lèvres.

« _\- Est-ce que pour toi notre relation est sérieuse ? Je ne veux pas me lancer dans un truc compliqué mais euh... Enfin, je ne veux pas être seule avec mes sentiments._

 _\- Je comprends_ » dit Lacey en souriant et reposant calmement son verre. « _Rub, chaque vendredi soir tu venais avec Killian et Emma, et à chaque fois, je t'attendais Toi ! Et tu ne regardais que lui_... »

Ruby déglutit alors. La jeune femme continua et la fixa de ses yeux verts amandes légèrement délavés.

«- _Tu ne faisais pas du tout attention à moi, je voyais bien qu'il en avait rien à faire de toi et quand il matait pas Emma, il reportait son attention sur moi... Le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu te bousculer et te secouer pour ouvrir les yeux... Mais tu t'acharnais. J'ai pensé un millier de fois, comment je pouvais et simplement... Te connaître, te parler... Mais j'étais que la serveuse du pub, rien de plus... Et puis j'ai fini par me faire une raison sur ta sexualité. J'ai demandé à ne plus travailler les vendredis, mais ça représentait un trop gros manque à gagner..._

 _\- Je ne savais pas..._ » L'interrompit Ruby, en prenant la main de Lacey, elle baissa la tête presque honteuse finalement de sa question.

«- _Tu te rends pas compte, enfin si, peut-être. Mais si tu avais voulu, tu aurais pu coucher Killian dans ton lit, suffisait sans doute d'y mettre la dose... Parfois suffit d'un peu de gloss, une jupe courte et un peu d'alcool... Mais moi j'aurais pu me mettre sur mon 31 que ça n'aurait pas changé quelque chose..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis une femme... Je pensais vraiment pas que tu puisses t'intéresser à moi comme ça..._

 _\- Faut croire que la vie n'est pas faite que de certitudes. Mais... Ça faisait combien de temps ?_

 _\- Tu as dû venir la première fois au Pub, il y a deux ans... Je crois._

 _\- Oui... Enfin ç'a pas dû être immédiat quand même_ » gloussa Ruby.

«- _Si_. » Répliqua Lacey en sourcillant.

« _\- Arrête, tu me fais marcher, je débarquais de mon Maine natal, une vrai provinciale ! Je ne savais pas m'habiller et j'avais des mèches rouges !_

 _\- Je t'ai trouvé de suite charmante... Et tout à fait mon goût._ »

Lacey ferma les yeux et finit de boire son verre, laissant un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Ruby était rouge, personne n'avait jamais eu un coup de foudre pour elle et elle était probablement sûre que Lacey venait de lui faire la plus belle déclaration de sa vie. Lacey l'avait aimé en silence, entre silence et résignation, sans jamais forcer quoi que ce soit, et même si elle avait fait exprès de la percuter dans la rue à la recherche de ses clefs. Peu importait à Ruby, elle avait sa réponse, Lacey ne voyait pas leur relation comme une expérience passagère. Elle sentit les doigts de sa compagne se glisser dans sa main, et elles se sourirent tendrement.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian fumait une cigarette et repensa à sa soirée. Voir Emma danser avec Regina l'avait un peu chiffonné mais sans plus, il avait compris ; Emma était à jamais hors de portée et filait le parfait amour avec la brune. Ce qui l'avait plus énervé, c'était la disparition brusque d'Elsa.

Bien sûr il avait flirté avec Claudia, mais c'était une fille d'un soir, qui d'ailleurs avait déserté au petit matin son appartement. Rien d'extraordinaire, Claudia ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça et il avait comme on dit vulgairement « _tiré son coup_ », après tout il était célibataire. Mais il avait éprouvé le plaisir simple, sans éclat, sans désir particulier ; c'était comme fumer cette cigarette sur son balcon, un plaisir éphémère et sans saveur. La neige tombait plus rapidement, il ferma alors la fenêtre. Avait-il vexé Elsa ? « _Et puis merde_ » se dit-il, depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que les autres voulaient ou pensaient de lui ? Elle avait peut-être eu envie de rentrer chez elle, après l'échauffourée avec Robin, ou simplement s'était-elle ennuyée. Il fixa son téléphone, il était tenté de l'appeler, de l'inviter à boire un verre ce soir, car demain il aurait fort à faire, les derniers contrats et la paperasse à signer avec Regina, avant de partir pour ouvrir la future agence en Californie. La Californie. Il ferma les yeux. Il pourrait acheter un voilier et y vivre dessus, ç'avait été son rêve de gamin et il allait pouvoir le réaliser. Mais il était conscient que ce rêve ne pouvait se réaliser que si sa partenaire le respectait et bosser dans de bonnes conditions n'étaient pas une option. Il appuya le numéro d'Elsa sur son téléphone, et après plusieurs sonnerie il tomba sur son répondeur. Il raccrocha alors et soupira, s'étendant sur le lit. « _Bon dieu que les bonnes femmes sont compliquées._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Elsa était rentrée prestement, ne regrettant en rien d'avoir quitté la soirée ; Killian avait commencé à danser avec cette petite brune, l'ignorant totalement. La jeune femme était venue pour lui à vrai dire, pour le connaître, après tout ils devaient bosser en équipe d'ici quelques jours et ça demandait des efforts de part et d'autre, à savoir si au moins cela était possible. Au lieu de ça, monsieur était parti « _faire les gros bras_ » puis avait enchaîné sa soirée à tenter de séduire la « _petite dinde_ » qui gloussait à chacune de ses blagues. Elle soupira, elle laissa un message à sa sœur sur internet, lui souhaitant une bonne année. Elle s'était fait couler un long bain chaud tout en pensant à son futur départ. La Californie. Ça ou l'Alaska, c'était du pareil au même pour la blonde, la seule chose qui lui importait était de mettre le plus de kilomètres possibles entre « _le monstre_ » et elle. Un jour, il finirait bien par crever et elle pourrait peut-être à nouveau respirer. Le pourrait-elle ? Ça faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment ce que le mot respirer voulait dire. Les larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Encore une année à essayer d'oublier son existence. Elle se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Elle s'endormit paisiblement et au matin, ce fut le vrombissement de son téléphone qui la réveilla. « _K . Jones_ » s'afficha. Elle grogna et repoussa le téléphone.

 **.~.~.~.**

La vie reprit son rythme, les assurances avaient eu à faire face à des problèmes avec les intempéries et chacun était fort occupé. Regina était la tête entièrement dans les retours de bilans de chaque agence, et Emma tentait de s'intéresser à la chose. La blonde pensa qu'elle devait prendre des cours de comptabilité, ce qui lui faisait horreur par avance. Henry avait repris les cours et voyait son père certains soirs, et Zelena avait prolongé son offre à Neal deux jours avant. Mais rien n'avait été simple.

Leur relation semblait prendre un tour étrange. Neal s'était retrouvé seul dans le lit au lendemain du jour de l'an, Zelena s'absentant pour affaires pour vingt-quatre heures. Il avait trouvé un mot assez froid dans sa chambre, le prévenant de son absence. Il avait de son coté bouclé sa valise, pensant qu'il avait peut-être un peu abusé de sa chance. Alors qu'il allait prévenir son fils qu'il regagnait l'hôpital, qui était devenu sa résidence en règle générale, il avait attendu que Zelena rentre pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'imposer plus longuement. Elle s'était assise, tenant dans sa main la clef de sa voiture, l'air hagard, elle était assez pâle.

«- _Ça va ?_ » Demanda Neal, inquiet de la réaction de la rousse.

«- _Je ne comprends pas._ » Répliqua la jeune femme, dont les yeux brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer.

« _\- Je... Ne comprends pas non plus... Quel est le problème ?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était pour toi... Juste une histoire d'un soir, je ne sais pas, j'ai cru autre chose, désolée._ » Dit la rousse se levant brusquement.

«- _Attends_ » l'arrêta Neal en la rattrapant par le bras. « _C'est pas le vrai problème... Je n'ai juste rien à t'offrir Zelena, je suis souvent malade, j'ai des traitements lourds qui ne servent plus à grand chose, je suis camé la moitié du temps avec des médicaments pour ne pas avoir mal... D'ici quelque temps, je ne serais plus là... Et ce qui me reste de vie... Je le passe avec mon fils..._ »

La rousse soupira lourdement, tout en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

« _\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! Je me suis posée dix milles fois la question avant de coucher avec toi, je me suis convaincue comme je pouvais que ça serait pas grave... Que ça serait juste comme ça... Comme d'habitude, somme toute._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce qui change, là ?_ » Demanda Neal.

«- _Je n'ai pas envie que tu partes._ » Cracha presque la rousse, dont la pâleur avait laissé maintenant place à un teint rosi par la colère ou le chagrin.

«- _Mais Zelena... Je vais finir par partir vraiment et... Sûrement d'ici quelques mois, et je n'ai pas envie non plus de partir !_ » S'écria aussi sur le même ton Neal.

A bout d'arguments et se disant que de toute façon, quoi qu'ils aient dis ou fait, rien n'aurait pu changer l'échéance, elle s'était précipitée sur lui et l'avait embrassé avec brusquerie ; Neal avait répondu avec la même intensité. Ils avaient fait l'amour, cette fois sans avoir bu ni sans avoir eu l'impression que l'occasion expliquerait tout le lendemain.

C'est ainsi que leur relation démarra. Finalement tout à fait aux couleurs de ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux, des personnes cassées peut-être et des aventuriers sans attaches, mais là pour quelques jours, ils pouvaient bien faire une pause avec leurs fuites réciproques de la norme, pour un temps.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma, qui s'était mis en tête de préparer un repas pour Regina et Henry, était entièrement concentrée sur sa vinaigrette qu'elle savait difficile à faire pour l'apprentie cuisinière qu'elle était. Quand son téléphone sonna une première fois, elle l'ignora. Lors du second appel, elle répondit, c'était Ruby à l'autre bout. Elle entendit un long sanglot ou spasme.

«- _Oh, Ruby, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ » Fit la blonde en s'essuyant les mains sur un torchon, calant son téléphone contre son épaule.

« _\- Emma... Lacey a disparu..._ » Dit une petite voix à l'autre bout.

« _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Lacey... A disparu... Disparu.._. »

Emma attrapa le téléphone dans sa main et fronça les sourcils.

« _\- Comment ça ?!_ »


	38. Chapitre 38

**A/N : Un revirement, un secret presque révélé, la fine équipe en place... Mais qui est Lacey ?**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 38.**_

Lacey avait disparu. Emma calma son amie au téléphone et lui demanda de passer à son appartement rapidement. Elle finit alors le repas et se fit violence pour rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Henry rentra le premier et constata que la maison était propre et que le repas mijotait.

« _\- Ouah... Tu fais vraiment des efforts pour Regina._ » Constata-t-il.

« _\- Si je veux que Regina se sente bien avec nous... Il faut qu'on soit un foyer accueillant, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _\- On l'était déjà avant... T'as pas besoin d'en faire autant je dirais.._. » Fit remarquer le jeune garçon qui jouait avec sa balle de baseball, sport qu'il pratiquait après les cours.

«- _C'est vrai, mais maintenant on a un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, et il est exigeant !_

 _\- Ouais ! J'ai pensé que ce week-end on pourrait aller voir un film avec Regina ?_ » Demanda le jeune brun changeant de sujet.

«- _Je ne sais pas gamin mais je lui demanderai._

 _\- Ok cool !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu es censée me demander ?_ » S'enquit la brune qui venait d'entrer ; maintenant qu'elle avait les clefs de l'appartement de la blonde, elle fit une irruption qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir.

« _\- Wow. Je t'ai pas entendue arriver._ » Fit Emma.

«- _Pourtant, je ne suis pas un ninja._ » Remarqua la brune.

«- _Je vais faire mes devoirs. »_ Répliqua le jeune garçon, s'éclipsant dans sa chambre après avoir brièvement embrassé la brune.

«- _Ça sent bon dis donc... Tu t'es dépassée pour une fois !_ » Dit la brune en humant au-dessus de la casserole.

« _\- Oh ça va, te moque pas_ » fit la blonde. « _On a un autre problème..._

 _\- Mmmh, encore un problème... Décidément, le changement d'année ne nous repose pas._

 _\- La petite amie de Ruby aurait disparue, Rub' doit passer d'une minute à l'autre._

 _\- Sa petite amie... Lacey ? Celle qui est venue au jour de l'an ?_

 _\- Oui, tout à fait._

 _\- Elle a signalé ce fait à la police ?_

 _\- Elle me dit que oui, mais que c'est compliqué._

 _\- C'est une drôle de façon de rompre... Mais as-tu pensé que tout simplement, cette Lacey est partie pour ne pas assumer sa relation ? Ou peut-être, qui sait, en avait-elle une autre ?_

 _\- Très franchement, je n'en sais rien_ » commenta Emma, se servant un verre et tendant un autre à sa compagne.

«- _Ruby est dans quel état ?_ » Demanda Regina portant le vin à ses lèvres.

«- _Désespérée... Elle était en larmes au téléphone tout à l'heure... » Murmura la blonde._

 _«- Je n'imagine pas sa peine, elle semblait très amoureuse._ » Dit la brune, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux en pensant à son amie.

« _\- Elles. Elles, toutes les deux. C'est ce qui me surprends, Lacey n'avait que d'yeux pour Ruby pendant la fête... C'est curieux..._

 _\- Attendons d'avoir de plus amples éléments... Pour l'instant, nous nous basons sur pas grand chose_. » Dit de façon pragmatique Regina.

«- _Effectivement. Mangeons en attendant l'arrivée de Ruby._ »

 **.~.~.~.**

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme était arrivée chez Emma. Avachie et défaite, Ruby pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le divan des deux femmes. Emma lui avait fait un chocolat chaud et s'attendait plutôt à une explication plus plausible qu'une simple fuite. Les gens qui disparaissaient du jour au lendemain sans raison apparente étaient plus rares que ceux qui laissaient derrière eux une bonne poignée d'indices. Des dettes, une double vie, une dépression, un ras-le-bol général, la fuite d'un mari violent ou d'une femme qu'on n'aimait plus, une vie de famille pesante, parfois un suicide ou une maladie mentale, mais là... Elle était prête surtout à soutenir leur amie.

« _\- Je ne veux pas jouer les Cassandre Ruby, mais... Elle est peut-être partie parce qu'elle ne t'aimait plus et c'était trop dur de-_

 _\- Non._ » La coupa sèchement la jeune femme. « _Non et non... La veille, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait depuis longtemps... Qu'elle n'avait pas espéré qu'on soit ensemble... Non vraiment, elle a disparu._.. »

Son regard quitta celui de la brune et fixa Emma.

« _\- Bien... D'accord, que s'est-il passé, tu t'es rendue chez elle ? Et elle n'était pas là ? Elle t'a ouvert ?_

 _\- Mais mieux que ça, j'ai la clef ! Elle m'a donné un putain de double y a deux jours._.. »

Emma lança un regard étonné à Regina, qui sourcilla.

«- _Avoue que pour quelqu'un qui veut me planter ou me quitter, ça n'a pas de sens !_ » Soupira la brune.

« _\- Effectivement, mais les gens sont parfois tellement... Compliqués._ » Lança Emma.

« _\- Oui je le sais bien, mais Lacey... Non, c'est quelqu'un de gentil et de simple... Je... Enfin je ne comprends pas._

 _\- C'est étrange effectivement qu'elle t'ai donné les clefs... Et dans son appartement ?_

 _\- Vide... Entièrement vidé. Plus rien, pas même un carton ou une piste, rien... Évaporée. Les voisins ont rien vu, et la police m'a ris au nez... Ils se sont même fichus de moi, je cite : « encore une lesbienne qui a déménagé en un temps record » et les autres flics ont rigolé à la blague de l'officier qui m'écoutait... Bref, je me suis pas attardée..._

 _\- Qu'attends-tu de nous, au juste ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«- _Et bien que vous m'aidiez !_ » Protesta Ruby.

Emma savait qu'elle en devait une à Ruby ; quand Regina avait disparu, pour elle il n'avait pas été question de laisser tomber son amie. Emma lança un autre regard à Regina. La brune soupira alors.

« _\- D'accord. Emma, Killian et Elsa se rendront demain sur le lieu de son travail et à son appartement, on va chercher Ruby, je te le promets mais si jamais elle a juste... Eu envie de changer de copine, ça ne te fera pas très plaisir... Et si bien sûr nous la retrouvons._

 _\- Merci._ »

Ruby se lança au cou de Regina, sûre et certaine que la fine équipe mettrait la main sur sa petite-amie. Regina la prit dans les bras, pas très sûre de savoir quoi faire de cette grande jeune femme qui la serrait fortement contre elle.

«- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Ruby, tu sais tout comme moi que ça peut être long et prendre, qui sait, une année pour retrouver quelqu'un. » Fit Emma.

«- _Je préfère savoir la vérité... Un an ça sera rien, si je dois passer ma vie à me demander si Lacey est morte ou vive._

 _\- Soit._ » Acquiesça Regina, se détachant doucement de son amie. « _On va tout faire pour éclairer cette situation._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé ce soir._ » Proposa Emma

« _\- Merci. Merci pour tout._ » Répondit Ruby.

Regina sourit à Emma. Comme toujours, la blonde savait quoi faire avec son empathie débordante.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le lendemain, tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle de réunion de la compagnie. Elsa et Killian avaient tout de suite réagi. Ruby avait si mal dormi qu'elle était penchée devant son café. Elle ne sentit pas Killian arriver dans son dos. Il déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

«- _Hey ma belle, t'inquiètes on va la retrouver ta belle._

 _\- Merci Killian... J'espère. »_ Dit Ruby, attristée.

Elsa regarda la scène, elle était surprise de voir que Killian pouvait être une personne empathique, ou du moins envers Ruby. Après tout, ils étaient amis. Elle prit place silencieusement et observa ce qui se déroulait. Killian se montrait compatissant, Regina répartit un dossier à chacun, et Emma avait ouvert son portable. Tout était alors en place.

«- _Bien, résumons._ » Commença Regina. « _Nous avons une personne nommée Lacey, disparue depuis environ 24h. En gros, Ruby est rentrée chez sa petite-amie et l'appartement était vide, soit le déménagement en quelques heures de 255 livres, plus un intérieur assez cossu, donc..._

 _\- Donc ce qui me paraît évident c'est que cette fille n'était pas que serveuse. Comment s'offrir ce genre d'appartement dans un tel quartier ? J'ai donc découvert quelque chose_ » dit Emma de façon pragmatique.

Ruby était soufflée. Bien entendu, jamais elle n'avait fait le rapport entre les revenus de Lacey et l'endroit qu'elle habitait. Elle s'en voulait de sa naïveté.

« _\- Lacey n'a jamais loué cet appartement_ » continua Emma, « _du moins pas à son nom. Personne ne connaît de Lacey Vince, quelqu'un visiblement déposait une petite somme au propriétaire. C'était donc sous-loué. Le propriétaire dit qu'il n'a jamais vu cette personne, juste un espèce de garde du corps qui lui donnait la somme en liquide le deux du mois._

 _\- Pour ma part_ » intervint Elsa, « _j'ai découvert ceci : Lacey Vince n'a jamais suivi les cours à l'université, en tout cas pas sous ce nom là. Je suis en contact avec des élèves, s'ils voient une étudiante qui a disparu, ils vont me contacter, mais pour l'instant tout le monde est venu en cours. Pour bien faire, il me faudrait une photo mais on n'en a pas._

 _\- J'ai demandé à ma sœur de passer tout à l'heure_ » dit Regina. « _Elle va développer les photos de la soirée et elle pense en avoir quelques unes de Lacey, ainsi que des images de vidéo-surveillance._

 _\- Tout ça me paraît très louche. Une fille qui ne loue pas un appart à son nom, des études fantoches... Ça m'a tout l'air d'être d'une double vie, non ?_ » Demanda Killian.

«- _Absolument_. » Répondit Emma.

«- _Vous voulez dire que Lacey... M'a menti ? Totalement ?_ » S'enquit Ruby, effondrée.

«- _Ce que nous voulons dire Ruby_ » répliqua doucement Regina, « _c'est que ton amie s'est sûrement mise dans de drôles d'ennuis pour opter pour ce genre de mensonges, personne ne ment par plaisir à ce point, elle n'avait rien à y gagner..._

 _\- Et ça ne veut pas dire non plus que ses sentiments étaient faux._ » Dit Emma en souriant à Ruby comme elle pouvait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Zelena et Neal entrèrent dans la pièce.

«- _Tu m'as apporté les éléments ?_ » Demanda Regina.

« _\- Je fais mieux que ça._ » Rétorqua Zelena triomphalement.

«- _Explique-toi. As-tu les photos et les vidéos ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Mais comment... ?_

 _\- Ma chère sœur, je sais exactement qui est Lacey Vince, et ça n'est sûrement pas ce que vous croyez tous_ » dit la rousse en faisant glisser un dossier vers Ruby sur la table. « _Je sais qui elle est, son vrai nom est Belle French. Lacey Vince n'a jamais existé et elle n'a jamais eu de sœur. »_


	39. Chapitre 39

_**A/N : début des explications ou non concernant Elsa, moment difficile pour Ruby... Et Regina qui se faire remettre à sa place !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 39.**

Zelena souriait de toutes ses dents, elle était fière de son coup. Au final, cette Lacey n'était personne d'autre que Belle French.

«- _Ma chère sœur, si tu m'avais prêté attention... Depuis une semaine, je te dit que ton avocat véreux fréquentait une étudiante ! Et bien la voilà..._

 _\- Quoi ?!_ » S'insurgea Ruby.

«- _Tu as des preuves de cela ?_ » Demanda la sœur brune.

«- _Oui, dans le dossier là !_ »

Ruby l'ouvrit et vit le dossier, des photos de « Lacey » au bras du vieil avocat de la compagnie.

«- _Visiblement il passe du bon temps._.. » Dit sarcastiquement la rousse.

«- _Zelena_... » Soupira Neal.

«- _Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Ils n'ont pas l'air de s'ennuyer !_

 _\- Un peu de tact... Allez viens, laissons-les faire leur travail !_ »

Regina restait sans voix, tandis que Ruby était tremblante. Killian lançait des regards désolés à Elsa, en espérant qu'elle trouve un mot réconfortant pour Ruby.

«- _Voici qui change tout._.. » Fit Emma, encore plus désolée que le reste de l'assistance.

«- _Je n'y crois pas !_ » Argua Ruby.

«- _Tu devrais... Je suis désolée Ruby._ » Répliqua Regina.

« _\- Putain merde !_ » Tempêta Ruby, envoyant le dossier au sol du revers de la main.

«- _On peut la retrouver si tu veux_ » intervint Killian.

«- _Pourquoi faire ?!_ » Hurla Ruby.

«- _La confondre ?_ » Fit Regina.

« _\- Je n'ai rien à dire ou à faire, elle a choisi ce vieux type, voilà tout... Pour du fric je présume. Chez moi ça un nom ça !_ »

Ruby était en colère et ses yeux brillaient sombrement.

«- _Est-ce que c'est vraiment le problème ?_ » Demanda Elsa calmement.

«- _Quoi ? »_ Fit Emma.

«- _Oui, vous faites déjà son procès, à cette fille. Moi tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle a dit avoir des sentiments à Ruby et paf ! Elle disparaît. Personne ne s'est questionné de savoir si on lui avait demandé son avis ?_

 _\- Je sais que Gold est parfois spécial_ » dit Regina, « _mais de là à enlever une femme..._

 _\- Il y a tellement d'autres façon de faire pour avoir ce qu'on veut »_ répondit platement Elsa.

«- _Explique-toi..._ » Demanda Killian en plissant les yeux, ce qui marquait son intérêt.

«- _C'est simple, peut-être qu'il la fait chanter, qu'il lui a promis quelque chose, une chose à quoi elle ne pouvait pas dire non._ »

Ruby soupira et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, puis prit la parole en agitant les bras.

«- _Ouais, elle m'a dit que son père était endetté._

 _\- Peut-être que Gold lui a promis de donner de l'argent à son père..._

 _\- C'est glauque._ » Conclut Emma.

« _\- Oui, c'est glauque. Une étudiante pauvre qui se prostitue c'est devenu assez commun, maintenant si c'est aussi pour aider son père, Gold avait suffisamment de moyen de pression pour la récupérer... Pour lui ça n'est rien d'autre qu'un objet..._

 _\- Et si c'était son choix ?_ » Interrogea Regina.

Emma sourcilla au propos de la brune.

« _\- Je ne pense pas qu'on renonce à l'amour pour un choix vénal, je pense qu'elle a juste opté pour quelque chose qui en valait la peine et sûrement pas pour elle..._ » Lui répondit Elsa.

«- _Et si elle avait des sentiments pour ce type ?_ » Fit sèchement Ruby.

«- _Pas impossible_ » dit la nouvelle recrue, « _elle a peut-être nourri des sentiments pour ce type pour s'accommoder des choses, je ne sais pas Ruby..._

 _\- On cherche ou on ne cherche pas ?_ » S'enquit Killian.

«- _Prends ton temps pour réfléchir_ » reprit Emma.

«- _Tu penses que ça en vaut la peine ?_ » Demanda Ruby à Elsa.

«- _Je pense que tout est possible, au moins une solide explication avec Belle pourrait te faire avancer dans un sens ou dans un autre._

 _\- En tout cas, Zelena ou moi nous irons voir Gold, celui-ci fricote avec notre mère pendant que monsieur se ta- enfin..._

 _\- Oui, tu peux le dire SE TAPE !_ » Cria presque Ruby.

«- _Calme-toi_ » fit Killian, en faisant asseoir son amie.

« _\- Vous êtes des champions du tact, ça a l'air d'être familial._ » Remarqua Elsa.

Un silence s'instaura et Regina était estomaquée de la réponse sarcastique de la blonde. Killian se retint d'émettre un rire nerveux, peu de gens se permettait de remettre en place leur patronne. Emma se demanda si la brune allait tacler verbalement Elsa. Mais elle se contenta de mettre les mains sur ses hanches, se penchant avant de reprendre son souffle.

«- _Soit, alors que faisons-nous ?_ » Reprit-elle.

« _\- Juste une petite question, comment ça se fait que Zelena ait trouvé tout ça aussi vite ?_ » Demanda Killian.

« _\- C'est simple, ma mère fréquente Gold, et ça n'allait pas faire mes affaires... Pour diverses raisons, Zelena a mené une enquête sur ses activités et elle est tombée sur ça... Elle m'avait dit qu'il entretenait une étudiante, j'ignorais alors de qui il s'agissait..._ »

Ruby fronça les sourcils et répondit alors.

« _\- Je veux savoir. Je veux savoir pourquoi elle l'a choisi lui et qu'elle s'est même pas donnée la peine de me prévenir._

 _\- Et si... Il ne lui avait pas donné le choix ?_ » Interrogea Elsa.

« _\- Alors dans ce cas... Je vais casser la gueule à ce vieux connard._ » Réagit Ruby.

«- _Je ne pense pas qu'agresser quelqu'un va régler la situation »_ intervint calmement Emma.

«- _Nous allons faire toute la lumière là-dessus Ruby, je te le promets, mais si elle ne veut pas te revoir ni s'expliquer... Il faudra faire avec_. »

Regina avait dit ces paroles en essayant de mesurer les impacts de chaque mot, mais elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son amie. Si Belle ou « Lacey » voulait disparaître et loin de Ruby, son amie devrait faire son deuil de sa relation naissante, et elle savait très bien que c'était absolument douloureux.

Chacun rangea les dossiers, murmurant à peine. Ruby regardait par la baie vitrée, les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, elle était perdue et ne savait quoi penser réellement de la situation. Est-ce que sa petite amie s'était foutue de sa tête ? Est-ce qu'elle était la prostituée d'un homme riche ? Ou avait-elle juste opté pour une relation plus confortable ? Tout ça était compliqué à comprendre pour la jeune femme.

«- _Hey, tu sais quoi ! On va sortir et boire un coup_ » dit Killian.

La brune pencha la tête, incapable de dire un mot. Il lui prit la main en tentant d'être réconfortant. Elle se tourna et fondit en larmes dans les bras de l'homme, qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il se souvenait que Ruby ne l'avait jamais abandonné quand il avait rompu avec Emma. Killian avait de nombreux défauts, mais il avait le sens solide de l'amitié.

 **.~.~.~.**

Accoudée au bar. Ruby buvait sa seconde pinte de bière. Ils avaient opté pour un autre pub que celui où Lacey travaillait. Le bar n'était pas glauque, mais les lumières tamisées rendaient l'endroit peu propice à une atmosphère au final réconfortante. Elsa les avait accompagné et avait opté pour boire avec plus de modération, mais restait en retrait par rapport aux deux amis.

Killian, habituellement bavard, était sur sa réserve et écoutait Ruby déblatérer son chagrin, son mépris, son incompréhension, sa colère ou sa haine, verre après verre. Il était habitué à tenir l'autre rôle. Il se rendit compte combien ça avait l'air parfois pathétique quand ça ne valait pas la peine d'être dans cet état là. Peut-être que « Lacey » en valait la peine, la peine d'être comme Ruby, avachie devant son verre à dire des bêtises et d'autres choses plus importantes.

«- _Je vais la retrouver... Et je vais lui dire ! Lui dire que c'est la pire salope que la terre est jamais portée ! Et... Puis je lui dirais que je l'aime..._

 _\- Certes..._ » Dit Killian, supportant son amie ivre.

« _\- Faudrait qu'on puisse rentrer_ » fit remarquer doucement Elsa, aussi légèrement ivre.

«- _Ok, on va appeler un taxi_ » acquiesça Killian, à peine plus frais que sa collègue.

 **.~.~.~.**

Arrivés à l'appartement de Killian, Ruby s'affala sur canapé et s'y endormit presque instantanément. L'appartement du brun ne comptait qu'une chambre et il proposa à Elsa de dormir à coté de lui, en tout bien tout honneur. La réponse fut assez simple et limpide, un « _non_ » sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Killian, fatigué de sa soirée, lui répondit sans ambages.

« _\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Bordel ! Je te propose de dormir, mon lit est assez grand pour deux ! Je ne suis pas un sale type, je profite pas des gens dans leur sommeil et crois-moi j'ai eu largement l'occasion !_ »

Elsa avait l'impression de décuver à vitesse grand V. Elle prit son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

«- _Non mais... Attends !_ » Fit Killian, courant derrière elle.

Il retint Elsa par le bras et la lâcha rapidement à la vue du regard qu'elle lui lança. Il était deux heures du matin, il n'y avait pas un taxi dans les rues ni même un chat, l'endroit n'était pas pour autant très sûr.

«- _Bon ok ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? T'aimes pas les mecs, ou c'est juste moi ?_

 _\- N'insiste pas Killian._

 _\- J'insiste pas, mais franchement Elsa... Si ma gueule te reviens pas, je crois pas que faire équipe est une super idée._

 _\- Ça n'est pas ça._ » Répondit-elle froidement.

« _\- Alors quoi... ?_ » Demanda le brun.

«- _Je n'aime pas la proximité d'une personne quand je dors._

 _\- Okay... Toi aussi, t'aimes pas les mecs ? Vous faites un club ou quoi ?_ »

Elsa soupira.

«- _Non Killian. Je n'aime pas les hommes, je n'aime pas les femmes, je n'aime personne. Les êtres humains m'inspirent de la révulsion dès qu'ils entrent dans mon espace personnel._ »


	40. Chapitre 40

**A/N : Désolé de n'avoir pas fait de MAJ lundi dernier, plusieurs choses et un timing impossible à tenir de part et d'autre. Plus l'interview merdique et le message bof bof de Lana, nous abasourdis un peu... Maintenant nous sommes recentrées sur l'important, notre fandom, la série pour ma part est "out" de ma vie.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 40.**_

Killian était abasourdi par la réponse par la jeune femme, mais trop alcoolisé pour réfléchir.

« _\- Ok... T'aime pas les gens, super... Mais en attendant, hors de question que je te laisse filer dans la nuit comme ça. S'il t'arrive quelque chose, Regina va me décapiter ou Emma... Donc..._ » fit l'homme, « _on va juste déplacer Ruby dans le lit et tu dormiras sur le canapé, ça te va ?_

 _\- Ok._ » Répondit simplement Elsa qui avait bu aussi, car les mots lui avaient échappés de la bouche.

«- _Sinon, y a pas besoin d'aimer les gens pour partager un lit._ »

Killian avait essayé son humour lourd et potache, mais là où Emma aurait ris, il ramassa un regard froid de la part d'Elsa.

«- _Ok j'ai rien dit... C'était une blague nulle._

 _\- Très._ » Confirma la blonde.

Ils finirent par déplacer Ruby, qui pesait un âne mort, vers le lit. Elsa était transie par le froid et se dirigea vers le canapé, prête à essayer d'entamer sa nuit. Killian s'asseya au bord du lit et tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ; entre l'état de Ruby et les propos d'Elsa, tout paraissait un peu confus. Il se leva et vit Elsa blottie dans le canapé, tentant de mettre sa veste sur ses épaules. Il prit alors une couverture dans un placard et la lança à Elsa qui attrapa ladite couverture sans dire un mot. Killian se dirigea vers sa cuisine qui donnait sur son salon et donc sur son canapé. Il se versa de quoi se faire un café.

«- _Tu en veux un ?_

 _\- Je pense dormir avant..._

 _\- La caféine juste avant de dormir n'empêchera pas plus de dormir que l'alcool... Là j'ai juste besoin de mettre les idées au clair._

 _\- Soit, je préfère un thé si tu as._

 _\- Ok._ »

Killian prit place sur le canapé à coté d'Elsa qui s'était recroquevillée avec la couverture.

«- _Je sais pas c'est quoi ton problème Elsa, toute cette merde que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, que tu aimes pas les gens tout ça... Mais si t'as pas une once d'empathie pour personne, ça va être problématique, on bosse pour une assurance qui a un service de recherche de personnes disparues..._

 _\- Je suis au courant Killian._

 _\- Ouais et tu es au courant du nombre de familles qu'on va rencontrer, du nombre de gens qui vont nous parler de leur gamin qui est sûrement mort, des gens pour qui on est le dernier espoir même si c'est pour retrouver un cadavre ?_

 _\- Killian..._

 _\- Attends... Elsa, ce boulot c'est un putain de boulot où on passe notre temps à consoler des gens, à dire qu'on a fait tout notre possible... Là où les flics ont échoués, on échoue souvent aussi..._

 _\- Je sais, je suis juste fatiguée et j'ai bu... Les choses m'ont échappées..._

 _\- Non, je crois que tu étais sincère... Je sais reconnaître quand quelqu'un me dit de la merde ou la vérité...si tu as un problème avec les gens, bosse dans l'informatique, bosse dans un secteur où les personnes se sentiront pas comme des merdes alors que toi tu es pas foutue de verser une larme..._

 _\- J'ai choisi ce travail et je l'aime bien..._

 _\- Ouais, et le jour où un con va me braquer avec une arme, tu vas juste cligner des yeux et me regarder me faire descendre ?_

 _\- Killian, ça n'a jamais été mon propos..._ » Dit Elsa, choquée.

«- _Ok, alors je compte sur toi pour améliorer ça, parce que je fais pas équipe avec un putain de robot, ni une sociopathe._ »

Killian se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre, puis se ravisa.

« _\- Tu sais Elsa... Tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de tes traumatismes, moi je suis qu'un pauvre mec, un débile si tu veux... Mais je sais reconnaître quelqu'un à qui on a fait des choses qu'on aurait pas dû lui faire... Je me suis mangé assez d'aller-retour quand j'étais gosse.._. » il se stoppa, incertain de dire la suite.

 _«- Où veux-tu en venir ?_ » Demanda froidement la blonde, qui se sentait aussi nue que pouvait l'être un vers.

«- _Tu as parfaitement compris Elsa... On sait se reconnaître entre nous... On sait, on se sent... Il y a ceux qui on une petite vie parfaite, un enfance cool et les autres comme toi et moi... On est de la même race._

 _\- Race de quoi ?_

 _\- De ceux qui survivent à n'importe quoi... Et qui parfois n'auraient pas aimé._ »

Killian fit demi-tour et entra dans sa chambre, fermant sa porte derrière lui. Ses dernières paroles raisonnaient dans la tête d'Elsa ; il croyait qu'elle n'avait pas d'empathie ce qui était faux ! Bien sûr elle avait du mal avec les gens et ça n'était pas sa faute. Seule Anna ne lui faisait pas peur, ne la terrifiait pas. Certaines personnes ont des peur ou des phobies, la sienne était particulière et n'était pas venue de façon inexpliquée. Elsa avait passé sa jeune vie d'adulte à camoufler cette peur au fond d'elle-même, à mettre des murs entre elle et les autres. Elle n'allait jamais aux fêtes avec ses collègues. A l'université, elle évitait de se retrouver dans des groupes trop sociaux, non pas qu'elle avait la passion des clubs d'échecs, mais cela pouvait laisser assez d'espace entre elle et les autres. Être rejetée par son propre choix, choisir les meilleures stratégies pour qu'un garçon ou une fille ne l'invite pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Choisir une vie de solitaire parce qu'on ne pouvait pas en gérer une autre, plus ouverte et plus normale. Killian avait percé à jour sa carapace, une part d'elle-même voulait aider les autres en difficulté, et une autre voulait les laisser dans leur merde. Elle soupira et tira la couverture sur elle, essayant de se concentrer sur le « ploc ploc » de la cafetière qui finissait sa course, qui semblait plus reposant que tous les tourments qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma était rentrée avec Regina après une journée à essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans l'affaire « Ruby ».

«- _Bon finalement, on va faire quoi ?_ » Demanda Emma lançant son manteau sur une chaise.

«- _On va regrouper les informations et laisser Ruby décider de ce qu'elle veut ou pas, si on retrouve où se niche cette "Belle", si elle est avec Gold, on pourra tout au plus avoir un rendez-vous avec cette fille._

 _\- Imaginons cinq secondes qu'Elsa ait raison et qu'elle soit retenue contre son grès._

 _\- Je le répète... L'idée même que Gold séquestre des jeunes femmes me fait un peu sourire, je le connais, un peu..._

 _\- Tu penses que si on se pointe comme ça... Il va nous ouvrir sa porte et nous dire « je ne connais pas de Belle, byee » ?_

 _\- Je pense que toi et ta fine équipe vous devriez trouver une autre méthode, au pire j'ai quelques cartes dans ma manche._

 _\- Voyez-vous ça Miss Mills... Me cacherais-tu quelque chose ?_ » S'enquit Emma, s'approchant de Regina et passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de la brune, qui ferma les yeux de plaisir à l'approche de sa compagne. La blonde servit un verre et le porta à l'autre femme. « _Ce week-end, j'aimerai le passer avec Henry, depuis la reprise... Je n'ai plus de vie de famille avec mon fils, il est toujours chez Mary et ça n'est pas sa place..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Sa place est avec nous ici Regina, on finit tard, on s'occupe des affaires de tout le monde, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un break ou quelque chose_... »

La brune porta porta son verre à ses lèvres.

« _\- Je pense que les prochains mois ne seront pas reposants, Neal est malade, ma sœur s'est entichée du père de ton fils... Ruby est dans une drôle d'histoire, et toi et moi... Nous ne nous sommes pas posé, il est vrai._

 _\- Que proposes-tu ?_

 _\- Et bien... Nous prendrons un temps à nous trois ce week-end, et qui sait, peut-être sérieusement réfléchir à mieux nous organiser, à qui va chercher Henry à son école, qui le dépose chez Zelena et Neal, etc..._

 _\- Tu crois qu'on peut y arriver, à s'organiser ?_

 _\- Et bien, même si ton chez toi est plus petit, mon chez moi est trop... Marqué, trop de souvenirs, je vais finir par revendre cette maison. J'ai envie de tourner cette page... Avec toi. Mais pas tout de suite... J'ai besoin aussi de temps._ »

Emma s'approcha et embrassa la femme devant elle, sachant que concrètement, elle venait de lui dire qu'elle allait emménager chez elle pour un temps, un premier essai de vie ensemble. Leur vie trépidante avait fini par laisser un vide, et Emma s'était rendue compte qu'à force de rentrer tard et d'être toujours en vadrouille, elle perdait de vue son fils.

« _\- Ma chérie, il se fait tard allons nous coucher._ » Dit Regina, prenant Emma par la main et l'entraînant dans sa chambre.

«- _Mmmhh... Que dirais-tu d'un massage ?_

 _\- Après..._

 _\- Après quoi. ?_

 _\- Ma douche !_

 _\- Notre douche !_ » La corrigea la blonde.

« _\- Un bain alors ?_

 _\- D'accord... Faisons des trucs clichés ce soir, tu veux pas un truc à manger ?_

 _\- Si, mais le genre rapide..._

 _\- Chinois ?_ »

Regina sourit et se dirigea finalement vers la salle de bain au dernier moment, faisant rire l'autre femme. Emma avait rapidement commandé un repas pour deux. Une fois avalé, elles s'étaient plongées dans l'eau chaude. Emma appliquait le liquide savonneux sur les jambes de Regina, la caressant jusqu'en haut de la cuisse et au-delà.

« _\- Même si je dois reconnaître... Mmhh oui, continue comme ça Emma... Que... Et bien, c'est curieux qu'elle ait laissé ses clefs à Ruby pour... Bon dieu Emma... Tu... Me déconcentres !_ »

Emma étouffa un rire.


	41. Chapitre 41

**A/N : Alors vous vouliez du hot ! C'est parti ! je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous et toutes, merci encore pour vos voeux et vos encouragements ! Nous arrivons un peu dans la dernière partie de _Peine Perdue_ , mais je vous rassure une nouvelle FF est déjà sur le feu... Un petit spoil, du Elsana et du Swanqueen ! oui oui ! J'espère que certaines seront contentes.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 41.**_

Emma poussa doucement Regina sur le lit ; sorties de leur bain, elles avaient des idées bien précises sur ce qu'elles allaient pouvoir faire du reste de leur nuit. La blonde embrassa le cou de la femme allongée en dessous d'elle, elle était très attentive aux réactions de Regina, embrassant avec délicatesse chaque parcelle de sa peau. La brune fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier chaque délicat baiser d'Emma, elle sentit les lèvres de cette dernière épouser les siennes, comme le reste de son corps. Elle écarta les jambes pour mieux ressentir la peau fiévreuse de la blonde contre elle, passant ses doigts dans la chevelure dorée un peu mouillée par l'eau du bain.

Emma glissa sur elle tendrement et embrassa ses jambes, léchant certains endroits, comme si elle devinait parfaitement quel frisson procurer à la brune, qui sentit la chaleur envahir son entre-jambe. La blonde prenait son temps et caressa du bout des doigts le sexe de Regina, effleurant autour des lèvres intimes. Personne n'avait touché avec autant de dévotion et de délicatesse son intimité. Regina sentit son ventre se contracter de plaisir et sa gorge s'assécha devant le ressenti, la tête lui tournait, plus Emma la caressait, cajolait son intimité comme s'il s'agissait d'un bijou précieux. Leurs regards connectés l'un à l'autre, Emma sentit toute la passion et surtout l'amour de Regina, elle-même resta quelques instant interdite, leurs souffles étaient à l'unisson.

Emma éprouva sa propre excitation en découvrant la fleur délicate de sa compagne, offerte sur le lit à ses caresses, elle se sentit petite et grande à la fois. L'univers aurait pu les séparer, le destin contrecarrer leur amour, mais elle s'était battue pour avoir le cœur de Regina, qui maintenant elle le savait, était sien. Elle apposa ses lèvres sur le sexe de la brune qui tressaillit au contact humide de celles-ci. Elle poussa un soupir d'apaisement et d'excitation renouvelée. Emma joua du bout de la langue à conduire avec une douceur paresseuse chacun des ses va-et-vient dans l'intimité de plus en plus mouillée de la femme de sa vie. Elle était si délicate que Regina se demanda où était caché ces trésors et cette façon de faire si parfaite de cette caresse buccale. Quand les lèvres de la blonde jouèrent des passes lentes sur le clitoris, Regina sursauta presque de plaisir.

«- _Oh mon dieu.._. » Chuchota-t-elle, caressant les cheveux de la blonde.

Les lèvres douces glissèrent et jouèrent sur le bourgeon rose qui ne demandait plus qu'à être cueilli. Emma passa plusieurs fois ses lèvres dessus, puis laissa sa langue œuvrer petit-à-petit à la place, prenant son temps résolument, se perdant ici et là puis revenant à son point de plaisir. Ses doigts jouaient une autre symphonie avec les seins ronds et généreux de Regina, les tétons dressés par le plaisir se laissaient capturer par des doigts avides et parfois légèrement cruels qui les pinçaient, les faisaient rouler. Elle sentait Emma partout sur elle ; elle s'en voulait presque d'être aussi passive, mais elle était tout à son contentement, elle ne voulait pas briser ce moment. Emma accéléra petit-à-petit ses attentions mouillées, sa langue fit des passes plus appuyées et plus longues, au point que les hanches de Regina se soulevaient pour prolonger chaque passage. La blonde se concentra alors plus sur la source de plaisir et celui-ci s'était rosi sous ses attentions. Regina saisit les draps et cria sa jouissance qui se déversa dans la bouche d'Emma, qui sentit tout le plaisir dégouliner de la brune sur sa langue et sur ses lèvres, le goût du délicieux fruit dont elle avait pressé les liqueurs jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Emma lapa consciencieusement chaque particule de la rosée enivrante de sa reine. Regina captura le menton trempée de la blonde, tremblante encore de son plaisir non feint.

«- _Emma_... » Implora la brune, « _embrasse-moi._ »

La blonde sourit et embrassa sa partenaire brûlante, leur baiser fut intense et Regina goûta ses propres sucs encore présents sur les lèvres amoureuses de sa compagne et sur sa langue. Elles s'embrassèrent sûrement comme jamais auparavant, le baiser dura, et donna suite à d'autres baisers empourprés puis à des caresses. C'était la première fois qu'elles avaient fait l'amour avec le plus de simplicité possible, pas d'artifice et pas de jeu, pas de rôles non plus, Emma avait été la maîtresse de son plaisir et aussi l'esclave de celui-ci. Elles en avaient conscience et elles se sourirent, elles pouvaient aussi atteindre d'autres sommets ensemble, et visiblement de toutes les manières. Si, en elles, il y avaient des femmes conduites par la passion presque animale, s'il y avait de ces moments intenses et brûlants, mêlant possession et douleur, il y avait aussi de ces moments doux et tendres, unis dans un mutuel respect et un amour unique qui ne serait jamais reproduisible d'aucune façon.

Unique et Spécial, l'amour qui unissait les deux femmes allaient bien au-delà des mots. La nuit des plaisirs continua quand Regina était venue entre les jambes d'Emma et qu'elle lui avait fait à son tour l'amour à sa façon, les va-et-vient de la brune dans l'intimité de la blonde s'étaient fait à l'identique des rythmes doux et troublants qu'avait prodigué Emma. Conduisant la blonde au bord de la folie, la façon si amoureuse et si vulnérable qu'avait Regina de la regarder troublait Emma tout au fond de son être. Il y avait bien entendu le plaisir purement sexuel, mais était également présent cette communion de leurs êtres et de leurs pensées. La fatigue et la nuit avaient fini par avoir eu raison de leurs résistances et de leurs envies profondes, les caresses sur la peau, les baisers, la chaleur les avaient bercées jusqu'au matin.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian quant à lui, s'était réveillé avec un carillon entre les deux oreilles et une brune avachie sur lui. Il repoussa Ruby, qui s'était étendue sur le lit, moins doucement qu'il aurait voulu. L'air hagard, il se dirigea vers son salon où il butta légèrement contre la porte et ouvrit plus grand les yeux. Elsa dormait encore à poings fermés, les cheveux lâchés barraient son visage paisible. Hook se passa une main sur sa joue, où fleurissait une barbe. « _Merde_ » fut sa première pensée réelle de la matinée. Il avait les idées plus claires que la veille, mais il se sentait néanmoins étrangement lourd. La vision d'Elsa endormie produisit chez lui un effet inattendu, et non pas une réaction physiologique basique comme il aurait peut-être préféré avoir, car il savait quoi faire dans cette situation. Non, il avait senti toute son âme se fracturer et se ressouder. Il détestait cette sensation là. Il avait déjà vécu cela vaguement avec Emma, mais sans conteste absolument avec Milah. Il était amoureux, et c'était vraiment la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. « _Pas ça... Pas elle... Elle n'aime personne mec... Rallonge-toi, compte jusqu'à 10 et elle sera peut-être partie_. » Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Elle était toujours là, toujours aussi belle et vulnérable. Mais toujours aussi une conquête impossible ; elle n'aimait personne, elle lui avait dit et il le savait. Il se gratta la tête et se dirigea vers sa cafetière pour refaire à nouveau du café, c'était un matin difficile, la lumière blanche de dehors passait par les stores et un ange dormait dans son salon. L'odeur de l'arabica tira Ruby de son sommeil, elle se dirigea vers un la cuisine en grognant.

«- _Café_ » dit-elle.

«- _Je présume que c'est pour m'en demander un ?_ » Répondit en souriant le brun.

«- _Mmmh ouais_ » grogna Ruby.

Elsa se leva et s'étira, laissant son t-shirt se relever et montrer son ventre nu et bailla. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir le visage de Killian se décomposer pour devenir rouge tomate mais Ruby, l'œil mi-clos, n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène.

«- _Killian... Sérieux... Tu es vraiment accro aux blondes ?_ » Chuchota-t-elle.

«- _Tais-toi._.. » Fit sombrement Killian, mécontent d'être pris la main dans le sac.

Elsa s'approcha et prit le mug plein de café que lui tendait le brun.

«- _Qui veut des œufs ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

Ruby prit un air dégoutté et partit dans la chambre avec sa tasse, tandis qu'Elsa approuva le choix de petit-déjeuner.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma se réveilla avec la sensation que son corps s'éveillait par une partie inhabituelle. Elle gémit malgré elle, le plaisir était trop soudain et fort. Bien qu'elle fut à moitié sur le ventre, Regina avait trouvé un terrain d'attaque concernant sa personne, sa tête contre ses jambes dont l'une légèrement relevée, ce qui offrait suffisamment d'espace pour laisser la brune lécher consciencieusement la fente délicate et endormie. Emma n'avait jamais été réveillée de façon plus fantastique. Celle femme allait la rendre folle, oui, très certainement. Elle sentit la langue chaude et mouillée devenir exploratrice, se frayer un chemin en elle plus profondément, et instinctivement elle remonta plus sa jambe.

«- _Regina... Prends-moi s'il-te-plaît._.. » Haleta la blonde.

La brune attrapa sa cheville, montant encore la jambe, tandis qu'Emma cramponnait le drap avec le poing. Regina se releva légèrement, et laissa un doigt continuer l'exploration, puis deux. Embrassant l'épaule de la jeune femme, elle fit de légers va-et-vient, jusqu'à devenir plus exigeante et Emma rendit les armes en criant sa jouissance, tandis que Regina souriait face à sa victoire. La blonde était défaite et un baiser langoureux et puis passionné fut échangé.

«- _Bonjour_. » Fit Regina en croisant le regard vert encore vitreux.

« _\- Oh bonjour... Tu peux faire ça tous les matins ?_ » Demanda la blonde en riant.

«- _Seulement, si tu es sage..._

 _\- Et si je ne suis pas sage ?_

 _\- Et bien tu seras attachée la prochaine fois..._

 _\- Il y a des liens... Dans la boite sous le lit._ »

Regina regarda Emma, légèrement surprise.

« _\- Mais vous me faites des cachotteries Miss Swan_ » fit Regina cherchant ladite boite.

« _\- Oh... Si tu savais..._

 _\- Mon dieu..._ » S'exclama Regina en ouvrant la boite ; il n'y avait pas que des liens en soie, mais différents autres jouets, visiblement neufs. « _Emma... Tu aurais dû me dire tout ça.._. » Sourit la brune.

« _\- Faut bien qu'on se surprenne un petit peu... Encore._ » Répondit timidement Emma, légèrement empourprée par la gêne.

«- _Vous faites quoi les deux prochaines heures ma chère ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, dormir !_ » Rit Emma.

« _\- Je pense qu'avant de te rendormir... Je vais utiliser deux trois petites choses sur toi._

 _\- Humm... J'aurais peut-être dû ne rien dévoiler..._ » Rétorqua la blonde.


	42. Chapitre 42

**A/N : Dans cette FF, Killian n'a plus rien à voir maintenant avec ce que nous voyons dans la série, mon personnage lui EVOLUE, il ne reste pas un gros débile misogyne, on a de l'espoir pour lui et son coté bad-boy n'est qu'un masque.** **Elsa est une jeune femme perturbée et Killian s'en aperçoit, mais dans quel mesure cela aura un impact sur leur histoire, nous allons le savoir.** **Nous allons retrouver à un moment ou un autre Neal et notre Zelena nationale, pas tout de suite, nous allons maintenant vraiment nous pencher sur le cas" Lacey".**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 42.**_

Attachée et jambes écartées, Emma venait de recevoir sa punition du jour. Le jeu s'était prolongé et Regina avait eu envie de faire durer les plaisirs du matin. Emma lâcha un juron inapproprié alors que la cravache s'abattit sur ses cuisses.

 _«- Décidément, vous n'êtes pas du matin Miss Swan._

 _\- Non. Ma Reine, pardonnez-moi._ »

Regina prit position au-dessus d'Emma et lui intima un ordre.

«- _Fais-moi plaisir, jolie esclave._.. »

Le sexe mouillée de son amante au-dessus de ses lèvres, Emma laissa sa langue satisfaire au mieux sa maîtresse, se perdant dans les méandres de la chair parfumée du désir, elle-même ressentant son excitation arriver à son maximum. Regina cria son prénom, elle ne savait plus si oui ou non, elle avait rêvé le bruit de la sonnette à répétition. Le plaisir de son amante dégoulinant sur ses lèvres, tout à son propre plaisir, Regina la caressait à son tour, pour la délivrer enfin. Puis, la sonnette se fit insistante. Elles étaient en sueur.

«- _Emma ça sonne à la porte..._

 _\- J'entends ça, qu'ils aillent au diable._ » Soupira Emma, le cœur battant la chamade.

Regina se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, histoire de revêtir une robe de chambre et se donner un peu de contenance. La sonnette retentit une cinquième fois. Emma soupira et s'habilla également d'un shorty et d'un t-shirt long, prête à en découdre avec les inopportuns. Quand elle ouvrit enfin la porte, elle vit Ruby débouler dans son appartement, accompagnée de Killian et Elsa.

«- _Je vous en prie..._ » Marmonna Emma, légèrement agacée.

Elle n'était pas du matin, et être sortie du lit en pleine séance de plaisir avec sa compagne n'était pas une chose qu'elle appréciait. Regina s'était peignée et avait l'air presque présentable, se faisant couler du café. Elle regarda débarquer la fine équipe, sans avoir l'air d'être surprise plus que cela.

«- _Bonjour, Regina._ » Fit Ruby.

«- _Alors, que nous vaut ta visite matinale ?_ » S'enquit Regina, dont la robe de chambre en satin soulignait les seins et les courbes parfaites de son corps.

Emma, encore sous le coup de son excitation, la fixa amoureusement. Regina sourit et rougit quelque peu. Échange qui n'échappa à Elsa, qui avait deviné qu'ils avaient débarqué au mauvais moment. Elle se demanda si les deux femmes avaient conscience qu'on les voyait faire, que leur jeu de regards ne passait en rien inaperçu. Emma prit une chaise autour de la table de la cuisine, elle s'y avachis d'un air renfrogné dû à sa frustration. Ruby prit également place, son teint était livide. Regina s'approcha et glissa un baiser dans le cou de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme « sa femme » mais ces mots là n'avaient pas encore franchi ses lèvres. Emma soupira, plus décontractée sous le coup du baiser de la brune.

«- _Je veux qu'on la retrouve._ » Annonça simplement Ruby.

Elsa, les bras croisés contre le chambranle de la porte, observait. Killian alla prendre un autre café, après que Regina lui ait indiqué du regard qu'il pouvait se servir lui aussi.

«- _Bien_. » Répondit Emma, « _alors on va s'organiser. Killian et Elsa vont commencer la recherche, toi Ruby, essaye de rester un peu à l'écart, laisse-nous préparer les choses..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas._

 _\- Ruby..._ » Intervint Regina, en mettant sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme. « _Si on découvre quelque chose de vraiment pas chouette, on préfère te préserver._

 _\- Je veux savoir, je ne suis pas en sucre, et si je dois lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, je le ferais, mais là je veux surtout des explications._

 _\- Et c'est moi qu'on traite de brute._ » Marmonna Killian devant son mug, ce qui lui valut de se ramasser un coup de coude d'Elsa.

Emma sortit son pc portable de sa pochette, l'installa sur la table et commença à pianoter.

«- _Regina, un moyen de connaître les biens immobiliers de ton avocat ?_

 _\- Oui, laisse-moi regarder_ » demanda la brune se penchant sur le coté, étant calée sur la blonde qui en profita pour lui caresser le dos.

Killian sourcilla légèrement, pas qu'il ressentît de la jalousie envers Regina, ou que la scène lui fit du mal, mais il eut soudainement conscience qu'une relation amoureuse c'était aussi ça, des moments de tendresse et de connivence. Et de combien on ne se sentait pas seul au monde dans ces moments là. Peut-être était-ce l'illusion de la romance, de la merde emballée dans un beau papier cadeau, mais ce que donnait à voir Emma et Regina était autre chose qu'un mensonge. Elles étaient en adéquation parfaite l'une avec l'autre, peut-être pouvaient-elles inspirer de l'espoir pour les cœurs solitaires. Killian soupira doucement en buvant la fin de son café, mais il était souriant ; pourquoi n'aurait-il pas le droit lui aussi à un peu de bonheur ? Depuis son divorce d'avec Milah, il s'était refermé sur lui-même, il était même devenu un goujat éhonté avec les femmes, il avait perdu sa chance avec Emma avec son comportement adolescent. La seule chose qu'il avait eu pour lui était sa patience à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais une femme n'est pas objet aux enchères où il fallait simplement surenchérir. Il l'avait compris, une femme partira si elle le souhaite, rien n'était là, posé pour toujours.

Elsa était toute aussi à ses réflexions. L'amour était un sentiment un peu contradictoire pour elle, elle aimait sa sœur, c'était son seul et dernier parent vivant, elles avaient grandi ensemble. Enfermée sur elle-même dans une maison devenue une prison jour après jour, elle avait eu peu de contact avec l'extérieur par la suite. Jour après jour, les sentiments humains s'étaient étiolés, le départ en faculté fut une libération trop tardive pour Elsa, son esprit s'était fractionné, il ne restait plus que le besoin de survivre et rien d'autre. Le bonheur des autres l'interrogeait toujours, pouvait-on être aimé, simplement, purement, et être heureux ainsi quelques temps ? Tout était si évident pour les autres visiblement, mais pas pour elle. Elle se gratta le bras nerveusement.

Ruby se sentait mal, Lacey, ou Belle peu lui importait, lui manquait. Pouvait-elle aimer à ce point ? Pouvait-elle croire qu'une relation à peine commencée devait se terminer ainsi, brutalement, sans explications ? Non. La jeune femme avait besoin de savoir, et surtout d'être sûre que dans cette histoire elle ne s'était pas trompée, il y avait eu des sentiments réciproques.

Ruby se leva et alla sur le balcon, pendant que les autres cherchaient les adresses possibles des résidences de Gold. L'air gelé dehors la réveilla brusquement. Killian alla la rejoindre et s'alluma une cigarette.

« _\- Elles sont un peu écœurantes hein.._. » Sourit-il.

« _\- Un peu..._

 _\- On va la retrouver._

 _\- Je sais qu'on va la retrouver, je n'ai pas peur de ça, j'ai peur de ce que je vais découvrir derrière tout ça._

 _\- Nous serons là à tes cotés Ruby, tes amis... Sont tous là._

 _\- Merci._ » Lâcha la jeune femme qui piqua la cigarette de Killian pour tirer une bouffée avant de rentrer à nouveau dans l'appartement chaud.

Elsa sortit à son tour sur le balcon. Elle posa la main sur la rambarde glacée.

«- _Tu devrais pas mettre ta main là-dessus._ » Fit Killian.

«- _De quoi ?_

 _\- Ça..._ » Montra-t-il du doigt.

«- _Ah_... »

Elsa, perdue dans ses pensées, n'avait pas calculé le froid pénétrant dangereusement dans sa chair. Killian fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, Elsa avait un bon nombre de troubles présents. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme n'avait pas montré de trouble particulier, si ce n'est ses dernières déclarations glaçantes envers le genre humain, mais y avait-il des raisons de s'inquiéter ? Elle était très jolie avec la neige qui tombait autour d'elle, et le brun détourna le regard de peur d'être pris en flagrant délit de contemplation. S'il avait pu éviter le regard d'Elsa, il ne sut alors pas que Regina, qui s'était dirigée vers eux pour les appeler, l'avait observé. La brune ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, prenant un air imperturbable.

« _\- Nous avons trouvé les adresses possibles de Gold. On a besoin de vous._

 _\- On arrive_ » fit l'homme en écrasant sa cigarette.


	43. Chapitre 43

**A/N : Les chapitres ne seront plus mis en ligne à date fixe comme nous faisions jusqu'à présent. Nous allons lancer une seconde FF, et les deux avanceront au rythme de l'écriture, Ambre ne peut pas s'organiser autrement pour l'instant, elle a pas mal de changements sur le plan personnel en ce moment.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 43.**_

L'adresse en poche, Killian et Elsa avaient filé devant la maison secondaire de l'avocat, en quête d'un signe de vie, était-il là ? Ruby, à l'arrière de la voiture, tendait le cou pour mieux voir. Elsa, emmitouflée dans son manteau, se demandait si cette planque allait durer longtemps, ils avaient quitté Regina et Emma rapidement pour se rendre là. Au bout de trois heures, ils virent une silhouette sortir de la maison et se diriger vers la boite aux lettres, suivie visiblement d'un cerbère. "Lacey", à peine reconnaissable pour Ruby, sortait dans le jardin et se plaça devant la boite. Avant même que Killian ne puisse dire quelque chose, Ruby était sortie de la voiture, manquant de déraper dans la neige, elle partit en courant vers l'autre femme.

«- _Lacey !_ » Cria-t-elle.

L'autre jeune femme fronça les sourcils et eut l'air apeurée dans un premier temps. Le cerbère, un colosse d'une centaine de kilos, fit obstruction physiquement et barra le passage de Ruby qui tomba sur les fesses.

«- _Hey, ça va pas !_ » Protesta Killian qui était sorti de la voiture, venu à la rescousse de Ruby.

Le garde du corps attrapa Killian par le cou et le souleva pour lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le brun suffoqua et tomba quand l'homme le relâcha. Ruby, apeurée, jeta un coup d'œil à Lacey qui était entraînée vers l'intérieur de la maison par un autre garde. Lacey avait eu le temps de lui lancer un regard effrayé, mais aucun mot n'était sortie de sa bouche.

« _\- Lacey !_ » Hurla alors Ruby, qui se relevait aidé par Elsa, mais l'autre garde du corps était toujours présent et menaçant devant elle.

La blonde décocha un direct du droit au niveau du visage de l'homme qui, surprit, chancela quelque peu. Fou de colère, il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais le visage de Killian qui s'était relevé rencontra son poing avant celui d'Elsa. Le brun chancela sous le coup. Ruby se précipita vers lui et Elsa resta interdite. Le cerbère recula et ferma la grille ouverte à l'occasion. Killian, étendu dans la neige, ne reprenait pas connaissance. Elsa sortit son téléphone et appela les urgences.

 **.~.~.~.**

Au bout d'une heure, Killian était allongé dans un lit d'hôpital et avait un furieux mal de tête. Le médecin fit un point sur son état à Regina et Emma venues sur place.

«- _Monsieur Jones souffre de multiples hématomes au niveau de la carotide, ainsi qu'à l'arcade sourcilière, deux dents se sont trouvées déchaussées dont une a dû être arrachée, d'un traumatisme crânien assurément nous attendons les retours de la radio. Nous gardons monsieur Jones en observation jusqu'à demain matin._ »

Regina fronça les sourcils, personne ne s'en prenait à ses employés de cette manière, surtout qu'au récit des uns et des autres, Killian n'avait rien fait de répréhensible. Elle ne portait pas l'homme dans son cœur, mais il était un fait que Regina était plus attachée à l'idée de justice que de porter loin ses ressentis personnels.

« _\- C'est inacceptable._ » Fit la brune en regardant Emma.

« _\- Hey... C'est pas sa faute._ » Répondit cette dernière.

«- _Je ne parle pas du comportement de Mr Jones._

 _\- Je suis là hein ! Je suis pas mort !_ » Balbutia Killian la mâchoire gonflée par le coup.

Elsa s'approcha, ne sachant pas quoi dire depuis l'action de Kilian, pour la protéger.

«- _Soignez-vous monsieur Jones, je vous promets que cette personne regrettera son acte, et nous allons tirer au clair cette situation avec Mademoiselle "Lacey"._

 _\- Crois-moi qu'elle est pas là-bas de son plein gré._ » Dit sombrement Ruby.

« _\- Il est trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, disons que nous allons voir ce qu'il en est_. » Répliqua Emma.

«- _Ruby, tu viens avec nous, mais je ne veux absolument pas que tu parles tant que ça n'est pas nécessaire, tu me laisses gérer ça._ » Ordonna Regina sèchement, regardant l'autre brune droit dans les yeux.

Ruby savait que son emportement avait coûté deux dents à Killian et une sacrée frousse à tout le monde quand il avait perdu connaissance.

«- _Ok_... » Accepta-t-elle, d'un air renfrogné.

 **.~.~.~.**

Regina, suivie des deux autres femmes, se rendit chez Gold où un cerbère vint vers elle.

«- _Ne vous avisez pas de me toucher, sinon je vous poursuis en justice et qui plus est, il se trouve que votre patron est mon avocat, mais je pourrais aussi m'en prendre à vous d'une autre manière._ » L'arrêta sèchement Regina.

«- _Madame, Monsieur Gold ne souhaite voir personne._

 _\- Dites-lui de se bouger sinon ça va finir avec les flics._ » Intervint Emma tout aussi menaçante.

Ruby suivait derrière les deux femmes. Elle rongeait sérieusement son frein par rapport à la situation, elle mourrait d'envie de rentrer de force et d'interpeller Lacey.

«- _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, restez là._ » Ordonna l'homme.

Toutes les trois restèrent sous la neige une dizaine de minutes sous le porche de la maison. Regina s'apprêtait à refrapper à la porte de la maison, quand elle s'ouvrit devant elle.

«- _Ma chère, une visite ?_ » S'enquit Gold.

«- _En quelque sorte_ » répondit Regina en serrant les dents et pressant le pas pour rentrer à l'intérieur, suivie d'Emma et Ruby.

«- _Tsk tsk... Elles ne rentrent pas, juste vous Regina._ » Dit le vieil avocat en faisant reculer les deux autres femmes par le plat de la main.

Emma et Ruby se regardèrent, ne sachant que faire.

«- _Attendez-moi dans la voiture_ » les conseilla Regina, imperturbable.

« _\- Mais... Je._.. » Tenta de protester l'autre brune.

«- _On te fait confiance._ » Fit la blonde prenant le bras de Ruby et l'entraînant à sa suite.

Regina croisa le regard de sa compagne et lui sourit légèrement. Emma savait que ce sourire là annonçait une guerre ouverte et qu'il était souhaitable de laisser Regina mener la partie. La brune s'installa sans vergogne dans le canapé du salon et fixa Lacey, assise dans un fauteuil. Celle-ci était silencieuse et évitait soigneusement son regard, puis elle se leva et quitta précipitamment à la pièce. La jeune femme portait des habits qui n'étaient sûrement pas à la portée d'une étudiante fauchée.

«- _Ma chère, je suis au courant pour l'altercation avec ce... Killian Jones, je suis désolé, j'avais donné des ordres stricts et il n'avait pas à venir ici._

 _-Il était sur la chaussée et non dans ta propriété._ » Releva Regina.

«- _Enfin... Nous n'allons pas jouer sur les mots, que vous voulez-vous ?_

 _\- Voir Lacey... Ou Belle, enfin la fille qui visiblement vit avec toi ici._

 _\- Ma vie privée est privée Regina..._

 _\- Ta vie privée ne l'est plus quand il s'agit de ma mère également._ » Grinça Regina, dont le ton devenait dangereusement menaçant.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian, endormi par les calmants, avait une respiration calme. Elsa le regardait dormir. Jamais personne n'avait pris de coup pour elle, et elle ne savait pas quoi penser réellement de la chose. Elle était touchée certes, mais elle avait surtout ressenti de la peur quand le brun s'était affaissé au sol, inconscient. La peur avait broyé son estomac, son cœur avait sursauté pour s'arrêter, sa respiration avait été saccadée. Une sensation ancienne lui rappelant d'autres moments tout aussi désagréables mais à ces instants là, elle avait été seule. Pas de preux chevalier, juste le silence. Elle se leva et fixa Killian toujours assoupi par les analgésiques ; elle tendit la main et caressa le bras de l'homme, sensation nouvelle qui était celle de caresser une peau. Elle soupira et enleva prestement sa main, pour se saisir de son manteau et partir de la pièce.

 **.~.~.~.**

Emma et Ruby étaient dans la voiture, le moteur tournait tandis que dehors la neige tombait à nouveau.

«- _Je me demande ce qu'elle va dire._ » S'inquiéta Ruby.

«- _Oh, je pense des trucs pas agréables... Elle va tout faire pour faire pression, pour qu'au moins tu rencontres Belle... Elle te doit des explications c'est certain._

 _\- Ouais... Mais si elle est d'accord pour rester sa prisonnière ou un truc du genre..._

 _\- Ne sous-estime pas Regina._ » Fit Emma en s'engonçant dans le fauteuil de la voiture.


	44. Chapitre 44

_**Chapitre 44.**_

Regina avait enlevé son manteau et était confortablement assise dans le fauteuil. Le bois crépitait dans la cheminée de la maison de Gold. Elle croisa les jambes et regarda fixement le propriétaire des lieux. Gold, les mains derrière le dos, lui répondit alors.

«- _Je ne vois pas ce que ta mère fait dans cette histoire._

 _\- Oh... Ce que ma mère fait dedans, et bien je pense qu'elle ne doit pas être au courant que tu entretiennes une maîtresse... Une étudiante qui plus est._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de relation avec Belle..._

 _\- À d'autres Gold. Zelena t'a fait filé, j'ai une dizaine de clichés où l'on vous voit ensemble, dont une où tu l'embrasses. Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ta fille ou une simple amie._ »

Gold se racla la gorge, légèrement énervé par les propos de Regina, mais il tentait de garder son sang froid, car il savait pertinemment que Cora se vengerait et ruinerait sa carrière en claquant des doigts.

« _\- Ta mère est de toute façon au courant._ »

Regina jaugea son adversaire. Il tentait le tout pour le tout visiblement, et mentait à plate de couture. La brune ricana sournoisement.

«- _Gold, Gold... Tu es un si piètre menteur qu'on se demande comment tu as pu construire ta carrière. Ma mère n'est pas au courant, je vous ai vu au restaurant, elle ne se serait pas affichée autant si ça n'était pas important pour elle. Et si mes souvenirs sont bon, ma mère est monogame, et pas très open spirit... Crois-moi j'ai testé._ »

L'homme soupira alors, se tenant au bord de sa cheminée, les yeux pris dans les flammes qui dansaient sur le bois.

«- _Que veux-tu Regina ?_

 _\- Ce que je veux ? Je veux que cette fille vienne me parler, me dise ce qu'elle fait là avec toi et ce que tu lui donnes en contre-partie._ » Répliqua sèchement la brune, se cramponnant sur les bords du fauteuil.

Belle fit alors son apparition une seconde fois et rentra dans la pièce. Regina ne l'avait rencontré que deux fois et n'arrivait pas à cerner le personnage tant elle paraissait si mystérieuse avec sa double identité.

«- _C'est mon choix._ » Dit-elle en regardant Regina.

«- _Belle_... » Protesta Gold.

«- _Non laisse, je vais lui répondre, lui mentir ne servira à rien. J'ai choisi Gold. Il n'y a rien à redire, vous pouvez partir et dire à Ruby que je suis désolée._

 _\- Belle..._ » Soupira l'homme à nouveau.

«- _Peu importe, je suis là avec toi maintenant, non ?_ » Fit-elle, l'air épuisé et attristé, le regardant dans les yeux.

«- _Ça ressemble tellement à l'amour ce que vous partagez là... J'en suis béate._ » Rétorqua la brune sarcastiquement.

« _\- Regina, je pense que notre entrevue prend fin ici._

 _\- Oh vraiment ? Attends je sais, je vais appeler ma mère pour lui faire partager cette petite sauterie._

 _\- Tu risques de lui faire du mal inutilement._

 _\- Qui est la mère de cette femme ?_ » Demanda Belle.

«- _Personne_. » Tenta Gold.

Regina le regarda sur le point de simuler son propre éclatement de rire.

«- _Oh bon dieu Gold, mais faire du mal à ma mère est le cadet de mes soucis, je ne suis pas là pour ça._

 _\- Que veux-tu à la fin ?!_

 _\- Que cette fille réponde à mes questions_ » répondit-elle en pointant Belle du doigt.

«- _Bien, soit, pose-les tes questions._

 _\- Combien ?_ » S'enquit Regina rageusement.

« _\- Je... Mais je..._ » Balbutia la jeune femme.

 _\- Combien ?_ » Redemanda la brune, lui lançant un œil noir.

« _\- Elle ne va pas te répondre Regina._ » Fit Gold tentant d'intervenir.

«- _Combien ? Pour gâcher la vie d'une autre femme ? Combien valent tes mensonges, Lacey ? Ou Belle, ou qui que tu sois ?_ » Continua Regina.

Belle s'effondra au sol sur les genoux. Son amant ne bougea pas et ne fit pas de geste vers elle, apeuré par les répliques cinglantes de Regina.

«- _Ce n'est pas pour moi !_ » Cria Belle, désespérée.

«- _Pour qui alors ?_

 _\- Pour mon père, il est endetté, il risque de perdre sa maison et son commerce... Je voulais l'aider ! Je ne pouvais pas payer mes études et le soutenir avec mon salaire de serveuse..._

 _\- Est alors arrivé le preux chevalier Gold._

 _\- C'était un ami de ma mère, il m'a... Il m'a..._

 _\- Je vous écoute ma chère._

 _\- Il m'a proposé de vivre avec lui._ » Fit placidement Belle.

«- _Vivre avec lui et... Lui offrir des menus services, moins chère qu'un escort-girl finalement._

 _\- Regina !_ » Protesta Gold d'une voix sourde.

«- _Oh, ça ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière qu'un homme de ta condition manipule une jeune femme en quête d'argent contre des « menus services »._

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas manipulée, elle est ici de son plein gré._

 _\- Comme la faire déménager en une journée et la cloisonner ici quand tu as découvert sa petite aventure ?_ »

L'avocat serra les dents et le poing.

«- _C'est vrai ? C'est pour ça que je suis ici ?_ » Demanda Belle.

«- _Ma chère, je..._

 _\- Tu m'as dit que tu étais malade, que tu me voulais à tes cotés... C'est un mensonge ?_

 _\- Non enfin... Si, mais je... Tu avais une relation avec cette fille, et c'était hors de question que je te partage._

 _\- Ça fait trois ans que tu as donné de l'argent à mon père, sa dette est quasiment résorbée, je suis diplômée l'année prochaine, alors... Notre arrangement aurait pris fin... Tu m'as manipulée pour que ça dure encore !_

 _\- Belle... Je ne t'ai pas forcée à venir... Je-_

 _\- Oh non, du tout ! Je suis rentrée chez moi tout avait disparu... Tous les livres, mes meubles... Et tu m'as sommée de venir ici en m'expliquant une maladie imaginaire, je suis venue par ce que je te suis redevable mais c'est tout !_

 _\- Tu es totalement fou_ » intervint Regina.

« _\- Ne me traite pas de fou !_ » Cria Gold à la brune.

«- _Je te croyais quand tu me disais avoir des sentiments pour moi Gold, j'ai même tenté d'en avoir, de croire que je pourrais aimer un homme comme toi... Mais tu me dégoûtes, tu me prends juste pour ta chose..._

 _\- Mes dollars n'étaient pas si dégoûtants_ » répondit l'homme froidement.

«- _C'en est assez, je vais m'en aller d'ici_. » Rétorqua Belle, montant dans la chambre faire un sac.

Le vieil avocat l'arrêta sur sa lancée.

« _\- Tout ce qui est ici, je te l'ai payé Belle, si tu t'en vas... C'est sans rien, juste tes papiers et ta carte bancaire de ton compte où ton maigre salaire y est déversé._

 _\- Vous êtes odieux Gold._ » Protesta Regina.

« _\- Oh vous, la ferme !_ » Tempêta-t-il. « _Cette situation arrive à cause de vous, vous êtes odieuse aussi à me faire chanter à propos de votre mère !_

 _\- Voyez-vous ça..._

 _\- Bien alors, je m'en vais !_ » Répliqua Belle, lasse de l'homme et de la situation.

«- _Suivez-moi Belle._ » Fit la brune.

«- _Belle_... » Couina le vieil homme, « _je t'aime, tu le sais !_

 _\- Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le force pas à l'aimer en retour contre de l'argent. Ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, tu ne peux pas me contrôler ainsi, ni jamais. De toute façon, tu aurais cédé. Visiblement, ta relation avec la mère de cette femme t'importe plus que tout le reste._ »

Belle avait eu le temps que d'enfiler un manteau et se trouvait désormais sur le perron. La jeune femme se sentait libre, mais le poids de trois ans de relation forcée avait fait ses ravages à l'intérieur de son âme.

« _\- Me voilà à la rue, je vais aller chez mon père._ » Annonça la jeune femme encore tremblante sous l'émotion.

«- _Je ne vous ai pas sortie de ses griffes pour vous soyez à la rue._ » Répondit Regina, plus adoucie.

La brune montra la voiture où se trouvaient encore Emma et Ruby. Cette dernière sortit la première, hésitant à aller vers Belle, puis se ravisant, elle fit demi-tour et partit marcher droit devant elle.

«- _Ruby !_ » Cria Emma, en tentant de courir après elle.

Mais en vain, la brune se dégagea de l'emprise de la main de son amie. Emma, déconfite, s'approcha de Regina. La brune rajusta son manteau alors que la neige retombait à nouveau.

« _\- Pourquoi elle est partie ?_ » Questionna Emma.

« _\- Je connais Ruby, c'est juste que là, il lui faut du temps..._

 _\- Et moi qui pensais... Qu'elle serait ravie de me revoir._ » Soupira Belle.

« _\- Laissez-lui du temps. Elle a compris que vous êtes sortie de vous-même de la maison, donc elle en a conclu que vous y êtes aussi entré de vous-même._

 _\- Elle aurait espéré quoi ? Qu'on l'enlève ? Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?!_ » S'énerva Emma.

« _\- Je pense que je vais déposer Mademoiselle French à l'hôtel de Zelena._

 _\- Je n'ai pas les moyens._ » Répliqua la jeune femme.

«- _Je vous l'ai dit, je ne vous ai pas tirée de ce mauvais pas pour vous laisser à la rue. Laissez du temps à Ruby aussi pour comprendre._

 _\- Je sais bien mais..._

 _\- Je ne le fais pas pour vous, mais pour Ruby. Croyez-moi que j'ai bien autre chose à faire que d'aider les jeunes femmes en péril._ »

Emma sourit en regardant sa compagne et ses faux airs méchants qui ne l'impressionnaient plus.

« _\- Et ce qu'on va faire Emma, c'est de profiter du temps comme prévu pour le passer avec Henry._

 _\- Bonne idée, faisons ça ! J'en ai assez de me geler le cul dans cette bagnole !_

 _\- Emma !_ » Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel devant le langage outrancier de sa compagne. « _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Ruby, elle a repéré la station de train en arrivant, à mon avis elle doit y être._

 _\- Vous croyez que je devrais lui parler ?_

 _\- Non pas pour l'instant, je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être prête à écouter._ » Répondit Regina tout en tournant le volant de la voiture vers la direction opposée qu'avait pris Ruby.


	45. Chapitre 45

**A/N : désolée pour les fans du rumbelle, bon promis je recommencerais pas ^^. Encore désolée aussi pour l'attente, beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps ci ! En espérant vous retrouver à la fin de ce chapitre !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 45.**_

Et ce fut ce que firent Emma et Regina, après s'être occupées de leur protégée. Elles récupérèrent Henry pour un week-end familial, loin des préoccupations du moment. Regina avait rangé quelques vêtements à elle chez Emma, sous le regard de la blonde attendrie de voir pour la première fois autant de vêtements de son amante dans ses tiroirs. Une presque vie à deux était en train de s'instaurer. Elles étaient très amoureuses et s'embrassaient souvent, s'effleurant des mains, se caressant du regard. Henry riait de sa mère et de sa compagne, de leur comportement amoureux et il ne se privait pas de leur dire combien cela lui rappelait Zelena et son père, le tout avec le tact d'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Regina emmena Henry et Emma au cinéma et ils partagèrent des moments tendres, parfois des gens les regardaient avec bienveillance et d'autres moins, mais ça ne les touchait plus, ils étaient entre eux, en famille, ils étaient un bloc compact, soudé, qui se construisait de jour en jour.

 **.~.~.~.**

Belle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, sa vie avait pris un virage dangereux, elle reprenait de zéro sa vie matérielle. Il lui restait cinq dollars en poche et elle imaginait bien que Gold avait déjà vidé son compte de son argent. Elle avait mis de coté l'équivalent de mille dollars, mais elle n'irait pas bien loin une fois cette somme remise à son père. Il lui restait son téléphone, cadeau que son "protecteur" avait daigné lui laisser. Elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir pensé à payer elle-même la facture de son fournisseur internet. Elle put naviguer sur les sites à la recherche d'un emploi. Il allait de soi que ne s'étant pas présentée plusieurs soirs d'affilés, le job de serveuse était exclu.

Elle pensa également à sa vie amoureuse, qui se résumait à ses yeux en un seul mot : désastre. Ruby était blessée et fâchée contre elle, la situation semblait donc périlleuse pour la retrouver, puis débarquer à l'instant devant sa porte pour quémander de dormir sur un bout de banquette serait inappropriée, elle était devenue l'invitée de Regina Mills. Celle-ci lui avait fait livrer quelques vêtements et quelques repas aux frais de Zelena, qui n'avait rien dit de spécifique à ce sujet.

 **.~.~.~.**

Neal et Zelena vivaient dans une suite à l'autre bout de l'hôtel. La santé de l'homme était vacillante certains jours et il devait parfois rester alité. Zelena avait bien d'autres soucis également. Les douleurs que son amant avait n'étaient calmées que par quelques drogues légales qui ne le soigneraient jamais, Zelena en avait pleinement conscience, mais ne semblait rien regretter. Éprise de son compagnon, ils partageaient de longs moments complices. Elle lui parlait de cette île dans le Pacifique dont elle rêvait d'en faire son pied-à-terre, un endroit très loin et très beau. Elle lui décrivait la nature luxuriante, une maison magnifique et la mer toujours bleue. Il n'y avait là rien de bien intellectuel, mais la description de la maison et l'échange sur l'endroit calmait et endormait l'homme. Au mieux de sa forme, il échangeait avec elle sur leurs voyages et ceux qu'il aurait aimé faire ; il n'y avait pas de regrets dans leurs propos, ils essayaient d'être joyeux et passionnés, oubliant un temps l'échéance fatale.

 **.~.~.~.**

Le dimanche matin, tout fut soudainement totalement différent. Henry était bougon devant ses céréales et parla mal à Emma, qui fut surprise de la réaction de son fils ; la dispute avait commencé sur le rangement de sa chambre, sujet anodin en soit.

«- _Henry_... » Protesta Regina, également surprise des propos de l'enfant.

«- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ! Je suis jamais là de toute façon, je suis toujours chez Mary ou Neal !_

 _\- Justement ça va changer_ » dit doucement Emma.

«- _Ouais, c'est sûr ça va changer._.. » Répliqua amèrement le garçon.

«- _Henry, il t'arrive quoi au juste ?_ » S'enquit Regina.

Le gamin leva les yeux vers la brune, le regard larmoyant.

«- _C'est... C'est pas juste_ » bégaya-t-il.

 _«- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?_ » Demanda Regina.

«- _Mon père... Mon père va mourir, j'aurais juste eu le temps de le connaître, et vous, vous... Vous êtes heureuses... Et ça ne vous fait rien hein... Vous vous en foutez !_

 _\- Henry !_ » Protesta Emma allant vers son fils. « _Je te jure qu'on n'en a pas rien à foutre, mais c'est vrai la vie continue._.. »

Emma était désarçonnée par le peine de son petit garçon, que dire, que faire, face à l'innommable ?

«- _Écoute-moi Henry. La vie est injuste. Oui, ta mère et moi nous sommes heureuses, nous n'allons pas arrêter de l'être parce que ton père est mourant, ça nous touche aussi, surtout ta mère qui l'a aimé.._. »

Emma regarda un peu interdite sa compagne, mais ne dit alors aucun mot de plus. Regina lui jeta un regard complice et reprit.

«- _Ce moment est compliqué à vivre pour toi, pour Zelena et pour nous, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir en ce moment. Nous réagissons pas tous de la même manière ; quand j'ai perdu Daniel et Alexander, je me suis souvent imaginée que j'étais seule à en souffrir, mais crois-moi, d'autres personnes ont été touchées par leurs morts. J'ai fait l'erreur de vivre ça toute seule... Tu ne devrais pas faire la même chose, mais compter sur nous pour traverser la douleur._ »

Henry regarda Regina et sanglota contre elle. La brune referma les bras sur l'enfant. Emma pleura également, laissant aussi ses sentiments et ses peurs s'exprimer. À ce moment précis, Regina était leur pilier dans la tourmente. Les jours à venir allait être sombres à certains moments, mais elles devaient continuer à être une « famille » malgré ce qui s'annonçait inexorablement.

Le soir venu, Regina proposa de dîner avec Zelena et Neal s'ils étaient suffisamment en forme pour ça, ce qui fit plaisir à Henry et Emma.

 **.~.~.~.**

Killian était rentré chez lui et il était assez faible, il avait eu la flemme de faire quoi que ce soit comme courses, son visage boursouflé lui faisait mal. Lui qui n'avait pas toujours été très bon comme chevalier servant avec Emma s'était pris une raclée pour les beaux yeux d'une femme qui ne semblait pas le calculer, elle aussi, et, pour une cause qui ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid à la base. Mais, à la fin, il s'était dit que c'était pour Ruby.

Allongé dans son canapé en cuir noir, il fixait le plafond. Il avait beaucoup trop mal, il chercha alors une bouteille de whisky qui devait bien traîner quelque part, ou du rhum. Il se versa un verre et avala le produit, oubliant que l'alcool irait se loger dans la gencive. Il hurla puis prit un autre verre cul sec. La sonnerie retentit alors.

«- _Merde... On peut plus crever en toute tranquillité._ » Soupira-t-il.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, où se tenait Elsa avec un sac de courses.

«- _Salut, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim._

 _\- Faim ? Je peux même pas mâcher un chewing-gum._

 _\- J'ai de quoi faire de la purée._

 _\- Génial !_ » Répondit sarcastiquement l'homme en se poussant pour laisser passer la blonde.

Killian repartit dans le salon et avala un troisième verre, criant par la suite sa douleur.

«- _Tu es malade ou quoi à prendre de l'alcool ?!_

 _\- Désolé chérie, mais je crains que les medocs_ » fit-il en agitant les comprimés, « _ne soient pas très efficaces._

 _\- Faut peut-être leur laisser le temps d'agir._ » Soupira Elsa en rebouchant la bouteille de whisky.

«- _Hé ho ! Écoute beauté glaciale, je ne veux pas être impoli mais moi et Jack Daniel on a des affaires en cours_ » dit-il en reprenant la bouteille

«- _Tu es pire qu'un gosse !_ » Répliqua la jeune femme. « _Et je ne suis pas une "beauté glaciale" !_

 _\- Non non, bien sûr_ » répondit sarcastiquement Killian.

«- _Bon je vais te faire à manger, au moins tu boiras pas à jeun._

 _\- Quel grand cœur, j'adore les légumes..._ »

Elsa se mit aux fourneaux, regardant son « protecteur » s'enivrer pour oublier la douleur. Elle lui fit donc un bouillon, qu'il avala bon grès mal gré, au moins il n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser sa mâchoire. La blonde, lasse, se servit un verre à son tour.

«- _À la tienne Elsa_ » dit Killian, légèrement égayé par l'alcool.

«- _Je tenais à te remercier, sans toi... Je serais sans doute encore à l'hôpital._

 _\- Oui, mon coté chevaleresque qui est ressorti.._. » Répondit Killian, faisant un geste théâtral.

« _\- Tu es peut-être pas fait pour le job._ » Sourcilla Elsa.

«- _Hey, je fais ce que je peux, je connais pas bien le script. En général, je m'occupe que de mes fesses._

 _\- Tu veux dire que tu n'agis que pour ton intérêt ?_

 _\- Oui... C'est ma façon à moi de me protéger je suppose, madame la psychologue._

 _\- Oui... Sans doute._ » Acquiesça la blonde qui se fit resservir un verre.

«- _Pas de panique hein... Je suis pas en état de sauter sur qui ce soit, buvons à-_ »

La tête que fit Elsa à ses propos l'arrêta dans sa tirade.

«- _Ok... Désolé, je dis des trucs parfois sans réfléchir._

 _\- Y a pas de mal._ » Répondit froidement Elsa.

«- _C'est donc ça qui t'est arrivé hein.._. » Dit le brun en avalant une autre rasade d'alcool.

«- _Arrivé quoi ?_ » Reprit Elsa la voix basse.

«- _Qu'on abuse de toi visiblement..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question_ » fit Elsa se levant prestement.

«- _Tu peux fuir si tu veux Elsa... Mais j'ai bien compris, je te rassure je suis pas ce genre de mec, t'as rien à craindre ici._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la question._

 _\- Oh que si, c'est parfaitement la question._ » Répliqua Killian, plus lucide qu'il en avait l'air.


	46. Chapitre 46

**A/N : Bonjour, tous, beaucoup de travail actuellement et peu de temps pour l'écriture :) mais PP continue tranquillement je vous rassure, et aura son dénouement heureux ! Merci pour votre patience.**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 46.**_

Elsa se mordit la lèvre inférieure, elle n'aimait pas être percée à jour ; la seule personne qui arrivait à cela était sa sœur.

«- _Écoute... Killian, je n'ai pas envie d'aborder ce genre de sujet avec toi._

 _\- Faut bien, parce que je suis un mec ça c'est un truc, mais je te re-signale, on va avoir à faire à toutes sortes d'ordures dans notre travail et faut savoir faire face._

 _\- Je ne suis pas folle, je sais parfaitement comment je dois me comporter si c'est ça qui t'inquiète._

 _\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle, mais franchement toi et moi on est pas des modèles de stabilité psychologique, donc je dois savoir à qui j'ai à faire, maintenant je pense avoir raison._

 _\- Raison sur quoi ?_ » S'enquit Elsa, perdue dans le discours légèrement alcoolisé de son collègue.

«- _On t'a... Enfin, tu vois... Je pense pas que je me trompe._

 _\- Violée. Ça a un nom Killian, et non je n'ai toujours pas envie d'en discuter avec toi._ » Soupira la blonde qui oscillait entre l'envie de fuir et de réussir à arrêter cette discussion.

«- _Ouais bha... Désolé si je pense que ç'a un impact sur toi._

 _\- Ça en a, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de travailler._

 _\- Travailler... Cool_ » fit Killian allumant une cigarette, l'air pensif, il commençait à comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin pour reculer. « _Dans la vie y a pas que le travail, y a aussi la vie sociale..._

 _\- Tu m'en diras tant_ » répondit de façon agressive Elsa, « _j'imagine que traîner dans les bars, jouer au poker et se taper des serveuses doit être une "vie sociale"._ »

Killian encaissa sans coup férir les propos de la jeune femme ; pour une fois, dans la bouche d'Elsa, ces mots le blessaient. Elle le voyait donc comme un "looser", un gars sans intérêt, sans rêves, qui finirait pochtron dans un bar glauque. Killian sourcilla et se dirigea vers un meuble d'où il sortit une maquette de bateau qu'il posa sur sa table basse, sans regarder la blonde.

«- _Ça tu vois, c'est mon rêve Elsa. Je veux un bateau, j'en ai toujours rêvé, depuis que je suis gosse. Je bosse pour ça, et si je peux parfois doubler mon salaire au poker pour arriver à m'acheter ça... Et bien ouais, je traîne dans les bars. Quant à ma vie sexuelle, aussi déplorable soit elle... Et bien moi, j'en ai au moins une, pas pour ça non plus que je suis spécialement heureux._ »

Elsa prit aussi donc sa volée de bois vert, elle l'avait quelque peu mérité pensa-t-elle, en étant acerbe envers l'homme. Elle coinça ses pouces dans les poches arrières de son jean, ne sachant plus à vrai dire quoi dire ou répondre. Killian continua son monologue.

« _\- Si j'accepte de partir en Californie c'est pour m'y installer, après je bougerai plus de là-bas, et la vie y est un peu plus chère pour certaines choses. Je joue gros en acceptant la proposition de Regina, si je me trompe, si j'échoue, je sais très bien qu'elle me fera pas de cadeau deux fois et je n'aurais jamais mon voilier._

 _\- En quoi ça me concerne ?_

 _\- Tu va travailler à concrétiser mon rêve de façon indirecte, et je peux pas me permettre d'avoir peur de ma partenaire._

 _\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'en avoir._ » Réaffirma la blonde.

« _\- Alors dans ce cas... Il me semble que je ne devrais pas non plus te faire peur, j'ai trop à perdre cette fois pour m'amuser à faire l'imbécile._ »

Elsa ne voyait pas trop à quoi Killian faisait référence, mais pour lui il était clair qu'il ne mettrait plus ses rêves de coté pour quelqu'un inaccessible comme Emma. La blonde soupira puis se laissa retomber sur le canapé du brun. Il lui lança un sourire et lui servit un autre verre, puis mit l'écran de sa télévision en marche.

«- _Maintenant que tu es là, tu vas endurer mes goûts de merde niveau cinéma._

 _\- Killian..._

 _\- Tu peux toujours partir hein !_ » Rit-il.

«- _Bon c'est quoi alors le programme ?_ » Demanda Elsa, dubitative.

«- _Pirates des Caraïbes 2 !_ » Répondit Killian, enthousiaste.

«- _Sérieux ?_ » Souffla-t-elle.

«- _Chut ! Regarde._ »

Elsa rigola franchement et se cala dans le canapé pour regarder ce film qu'elle avait déjà vu cent fois en étant adolescente avec sa sœur.

 **.~.~.~.**

Ruby, elle, rangeait son appartement. Sa journée au travail ne l'avait pas suffisamment occupée, ni satisfaite. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle pensait à Belle, ou Lacey, et cela virait à l'obsession. Elle avait trouvé un sous-vêtement de cette dernière traînant dans sa chambre, et l'avait déposé avec rage dans son panier à linge sale. Puis, quand elle mit la machine en route, faisant tourner son linge et celui laissé ici et là par Belle, elle comprit que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'était pas décidée à en finir. Elle lui lavait son linge. Son « _putain de linge_ » qu'elle aurait pu jeter. Elle éclata de rire dans son sanglot. Elle l'aimait encore, et sûrement assez pour surmonter tout ça. Son orgueil faisait obstacle mais elle appela Regina pour savoir où était passée Belle. Celle-ci avait donné le numéro de chambre de la jeune femme. Ruby enfila sa veste et ses chaussures, prête à discuter de la chose avec Belle.

Elle fila vers l'hôtel en taxi et arrivant devant celui-ci, elle avait presque envie de partir à nouveau. À la réception, elle se dirigea vers la chambre et tapa à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne se faisait, alors elle ouvrit la porte. Une femme de ménage se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« _\- Madame French n'est pas là ?_ » Demanda Ruby, étonnée.

«- _La dame est partie, si c'est votre question._ » Répondit l'autre femme.

Ruby resta interdite, Belle avait visiblement quitté l'hôtel dans l'après-midi.

«- _Merde, c'est pas vrai !_ » Soupira-t-elle en descendant à la réception demander si Belle avait laissé quelque chose.

«- _Vous êtes madame Lucas ?_ » S'enquit le réceptionniste.

«- _Oui_. » Fit la brune énervée et décontenancée.

« _\- Madame French a laissé ce courrier pour vous._

 _\- Ok... Merci._ »

Ruby s'assit alors sur un des canapés de l'entrée, ouvrant son courrier pour y lire le contenu. Celui-ci était curieusement déjà affranchi, au cas où elle ne serait pas venue le chercher, et son adresse figurait sur l'enveloppe.

 ** _#Chère Ruby,_**

 ** _Quand tu auras ce courrier, c'est que je serais partie de l'hôtel, je ne peux pas laisser Emma et Regina me prendre ne charge, je sais ça peut paraître "amusant" venant de ma part, mais je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me rendre à l'évidence. Tu ne reviendras pas vers moi, je t'ai déçue profondément et j'aurais voulu, tellement voulu, m'en expliquer._**

 ** _Je n'ai pas accepté tout ce que Gold me proposait de « bon cœur » je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est un ami de mon père, je le connaissais depuis longtemps. Mon père a contracté des dettes, Gold m'a proposé que je l'accompagne à quelques soirées mondaines, puis de fil en aiguille... J'ai accepté plus, des cadeaux, de l'argent pour mon père, mes études... Et ce qui allait avec la relation._**

 ** _J'étais seule et sans ressources, sans amis non plus suffisamment riches pour m'aider, le travail de serveuse me permettait de garder un peu la tête haute et je pouvais me payer mes études en grande partie, sauf les livres qui n'ont jamais été vraiment à moi. Je retourne chez mon père et je lui expliquerai la situation._**

 ** _Je te souhaite le meilleur Ruby, je t'aime et malgré ce que tu peux penser, cela restera vrai pour moi pour longtemps._**

 ** _Belle._**

Ruby serra les dents fortement, elle devait avoir l'adresse de Belle, de son père quelque part, c'était certain. Elle bondit alors sur ses pieds, rangea le courrier furieusement dans son sac en bandoulière et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.


	47. Chapitre 47

_**Chapitre 47.**_

Elle sentait son odeur, lové contre lui ; elle avait vaguement repris ses esprits, comment s'était-elle endormie contre Killian ? Les réponses ne venaient pas à son esprit. Il était clair à ce moment là que la situation était confortable. Elle l'était. L'homme dormait, assoupi par l'alcool, et la musique des Pirates des Caraïbes passait en boucle en léger fond sonore. A quel instant précis avait-elle glissé dans ses bras, contre lui ? La proximité avec un homme lui était devenue inconnue depuis des lustres. Killian sentait un vague parfum, l'alcool et la transpiration, c'était un mélange étrange qui ne lui paraissait pas désagréable, c'était son odeur à lui.

Elsa était troublée, la chaleur d'un corps assoupi contre le sien faisait naître d'étranges sensations, la tête contre sa poitrine elle entendait les battements réguliers de son cœur. La main de l'homme était posée sur épaule à elle, il n'avait visiblement pas fait attention, il n'y avait rien d'agressif. Elle ne bougeait pas, bercée par les battements et la respiration régulière de l'homme. Elle ne se sentait pas spécifiquement en danger, ni même agressée, car c'était en général ce qu'il se passait quand un homme venait l'accoster, elle avait même fini par fuir les situations où ce genre de choses pouvaient arriver.

Mais elle n'avait plus 17 ans, peut-être les choses pouvaient-elle changer ? Pouvait-elle espérer aimer et l'être ? Était-ce donc ça, ce sentiment qui l'envahissait ? Le désir de l'autre pouvait-il naître à nouveau en elle ? Elle voyait sa chair, sa poitrine et sa peau, sa chemise ouverte laissait peu de place à son imagination. Une question la taraudait ; avait-elle envie de le caresser ? Avait-elle envie de l'éveiller ainsi ? Elle releva légèrement la tête. Avait-elle envie de l'embrasser ? Les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête finirent par laisser place à un tourbillon incertain, une espèce de colère teintée d'un désir brûlant.

Killian, réveillé par une douleur aux côtes ouvrit les yeux, encore embué d'alcool. Il remarqua une masse contre lui et vit les yeux gris d'Elsa le dévisager, il n'était pas très certain de savoir ce qu'il devait y lire. Comment avait-elle atterri dans ses bras ? Voilà une question à laquelle il se promit de répondre plus tard. Il sentit la main d'Elsa contre son visage qui caressait sa joue, il la laissa faire. Rêvait-il ? Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune femme se poser sur les siennes, c'était un baiser, un simple baiser, tandis qu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son torse et commencer à le caresser. Killian reprit soudainement ses esprits et se leva prestement, manquant de faire tomber Elsa. La sonnerie à la porte retentit. Il la regarda l'air surpris, elle le contempla perdue, elle n'avait sûrement pas prévu un rejet de la part de l'homme. Il courut presque jusqu'à la porte l'ouvrir, comme si c'était rassurant d'être avec une autre personne plutôt que de rester à dévisager Elsa.

Un sentiment de dégoût fit son apparition dans la tête de la blonde, elle était écœurée par elle-même et en colère contre lui. Elle lui en voulait, car ça n'est jamais agréable de se prendre un râteau, mais celui-ci comptait peut-être plus, puisque c'était l'unique fois où elle avait osé franchir le pas. Et une fois le pas franchi, l'homme l'avait repoussée comme un déchet, une moins que rien ; c'était peut-être ce qu'elle était après tout. La désillusion et la tristesse firent son chemin. Elle ramassa son manteau sans s'intéresser à qui se trouvait devant le pas de porte de chez Killian et fila en bousculant celui-ci au passage. Le brun se passa la main dans les cheveux en pensant intérieurement « _Et merde, quel con !_ », tandis que Ruby le dévisageait sans bien comprendre ce qui se tramait. Killian la fit rentrer nerveusement.

« _\- Je dérange ?_ » S'enquit-elle.

«- _Euh... Oui et non, que puis-je pour toi ?_ » Répondit-il rapidement.

«- _Je recherche Belle et je voudrais l'adresse de son père, Regina m'a dit que tu avais le dossier de vos recherches alors..._

 _\- Ah ok, tiens le voilà, excuse-moi Ruby mais là faut que je file._ »

Killian avait ramassé le dossier sur le bureau et lui donna précipitamment. Il courut en bas de la rue, mais Elsa avait déjà filé loin avec sa voiture.

«- _Et merde, quel con mais quel con !_ » S'exclama-t-il.

« _\- Tu as encore fait une connerie ?_ » Demanda Ruby, arrivée derrière, lui tendant les clefs de son propre appartement, car le brun n'avait pas pensé à les prendre.

«- _Ben non figure-toi... Pour une fois non.._. » Répliqua-t-il avec acidité.

 _«- Faut que je file... Euh je suis désolée Killian, je peux pas t'aider là de suite._

 _\- Je comprends, file donc..._ » Acquiesça le brun faisant un geste de la main à Ruby de partir courir après sa « belle ».

Ruby, pressée elle-même par son histoire, tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans la rue, laissant à regret son ami. Killian avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et de trouver conseil, il ne savait à qui se confier. Il remonta dans son appartement et fit rapidement le numéro d'Emma puis renonça. Il prit une gorgée de rhum et tenta d'appeler plusieurs fois Elsa mais celle-ci ne répondait pas, le brun n'osait pas aller à son adresse de peur de ne pas trouver les mots face à elle. Il était totalement perdu dans ses réactions.

Il se fit un café et tenta de rassembler ses esprits. Elle l'avait embrassé, il n'avait pas rêvé, il aurait donné cher la veille pour que cela se produise et voilà qu'il l'avait rejetée. Pour une raison inconnue, il avait sentit que ça n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer, pas en étant à moitié ivre et vautrés l'un sur l'autre dans un canapé, pas comme ça... Mais sûrement qu'Elsa avait compris les choses autrement et était simplement vexée. Killian ferma les yeux et revit le regard d'Elsa, non elle n'était pas vexée, c'était pire que ça. Il attrapa alors sa veste et fonça vers sa voiture, il démarra en trombe. Ce qui suivit, Killian ne l'aurait pas imaginé.

 **.~.~.~.**

Dans le salon de la maison d'Emma, Regina lui servait un verre. Ils étaient tout les deux, il c'était précipité mais Emma n'était pas là, il se trouvait donc en compagnie de la brune à siroter un verre de cidre. Killian ne savait pas s'il devait parler à son boss de son problème, il était hésitant et nerveux.

« _\- Bien monsieur Jones, que nous vaut votre visite ? Je suis désolée, Emma est avec Henry et son père au cinéma._

 _\- Cool._

 _\- Soit. Je vous écoute, que voulez-vous à Emma ? Un message à faire passer ? Une demande ? Un souci avec Ruby ?_

 _\- Non non rien de tout ça._ » Répondit-il en regardant le liquide ambré dans le verre.

«- _Il y a bien un souci, vous sentez le rhum à plein nez..._

 _\- J'ai bu il y a quelques heures je l'avoue mais je suis euh, clean._

 _\- Nous n'avons toujours pas la même définition du mot, je pense._

 _\- J'ai peur de vous parler de certaines choses personnelles et on est pas amis, c'est compliqué._

 _\- Je vous l'accorde. Finissez votre verre et arrêtons là les banalités_. » Répliqua la brune, prête à quitter sa chaise.

«- _Je sais que vous m'aimez pas, mais franchement... Je ne suis là que par amitié, j'avais juste besoin d'un conseil d'une amie._

 _\- Et je ne suis pas cette amie, mais bon... Je peux faire comme si._ »

Killian prit alors une longue respiration.

« _\- Elsa et moi... C'est compliqué et j'ai peur que... En fait qu'en Californie ça soit encore plus compliqué._

 _\- Bon dieu... Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?_

 _\- Rien je vous assure !_ » Protesta Killian en agitant les mains.

« _\- Alors ?_

 _\- Alors... Et bien elle m'a embrassé..._

 _\- Oh mon dieu.._. » Rit Regina.

«- _Non ne riez pas s'il-vous-plaît..._

 _\- Pour une fois qu'une femme vous saute dessus et non l'inverse, vous allez pas me faire votre choqué quand même ?_

 _\- Je... Mais c'est pas le souci bon sang Regina !_ »

Il claqua son verre sur la table basse. Le ton soudain emporté de Killian ne montrait pas de l'agressivité mais un vrai désespoir. Regina soupira et resservit l'homme d'un alcool plus fort.

«- _Bon, racontez-moi tout._ » Répliqua la brune.

« _\- Et bien j'ai des sentiments... Ça va vous paraître ridicule aussi ? Enfin bref... Et je veux pas qu'elle me "saute dessus", je veux une vraie relation... Et avec Elsa avec son vécu... C'est compliqué._

 _\- Quel vécu ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas en parler, c'est trop personnel._ » Répondit Killian qui s'en voulu d'avoir la langue trop bien pendue sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« _\- Bien soit... Écoutez, allez donc lui dire vos sentiments et voir si vous pouvez encore faire quelque chose ensemble... Si ça ne va pas je vous trouverais un autre binôme._

 _\- Sûre ? Car je ne veux pas perdre la chance que vous m'avez offert... Je veux vraiment aller en Californie._

 _\- Écoutez mon cher, deux conseils d'amie. Arrêtez un peu l'alcool pendant deux trois jours, et dites ensuite à Elsa ce qu'il en est de vos... Sentiments. Si elle les partage, et bien libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez pendant vos heures libres... Maintenant soyons clair, si vous me faites un drama, je vous sépare et chacun ira travailler pour moi ailleurs, sûrement l'un en Alaska et l'autre en Europe. Vous voyez, vous avez tout intérêt à être adulte monsieur Jones._ »

Le ton de Regina n'était pas agressif, ce qui surprit Killian qui nota le conseil et partit, remerciant silencieusement Regina de son écoute.

«- _Me voilà bien..._ » Soupira Regina qui pensait qu'elle avait fait la marieuse sans le savoir.


End file.
